Sombras do Passado
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Nos meio das suas férias de verão, o jovem Severo Snape recebe duas visitas inesperadas: uma coruja e, pela primeira vez em onze anos, o seu avô
1. Visitas Inesperadas

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Nos meio das suas férias de verão, o jovem Severo Snape recebe duas visitas inesperadas: uma coruja e, pela primeira vez em onze anos, o seu avô._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e SuSnape – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 1: **Visitas Inesperadas

O dia amanheceu tranqüilo na Rua da Fiação, anunciando mais uma manhã quente de verão em meados de julho. Seria uma vista linda, não fosse pela chaminé da fábrica, já a pleno vapor naquela hora da manhã, e pelo rio sujo e mal cheiroso que carregava os dejetos da mesma fábrica no fim da rua. Severo Snape abriu os olhos, agradecendo por ainda estar no meio das suas férias de verão. Não precisaria correr dos valentões da escola, nem ouvir os comentários maldosos dos seus colegas sobre sua mãe, Eileen Snape.

Eileen era uma bruxa. Uma bruxa de verdade, mas ninguém sabia disso. Severo nunca entendeu por que sua mãe havia abandonado sua família bruxa para casar-se com o seu pai, Tobias Snape. Talvez porque mal conhecera o seu pai, que falecera prematuramente quando ele completara cinco anos, Severo jamais entenderia a ligação entre seus pais e a razão por sua mãe ter decidido esconder seu filho da sua família bruxa. Depois da morte do seu pai, era lógico para Severo que sua mãe deveria ter procurado pelos pais dela, seus avós maternos. Mas não, Eileen decidiu sobreviver com a pequena pensão herdada do marido e, nos momentos mais difíceis, da venda de remédios caseiros, perfumes e poções afrodisíacas que ela própria fabricava no porão da casa. As pessoas normais, como Severo chamava àqueles que não tinham poderes mágicos, adoravam as poções e pomadas preparadas por sua mãe; mas Severo sabia que pelas costas, eles não gostavam de ser vizinhos de uma _curandeira_, _feiticeira_ e demais insultos que ele sempre escutava sobre sua mãe.

Um _toc, toc_ insistente no vidro da janela do seu quarto interrompeu seus devaneios. Olhando em direção a janela, observou com os olhos arregalados a primeira visita inesperada daquele dia: uma coruja branca enorme, segurando no seu bico o que parecia ser um envelope. Severo levantou-se rapidamente da cama e correu para abrir a janela. Pegou o envelope que a coruja segurava pelo bico e leu seu nome e endereço naquele papel estranho. Não era um envelope comum, e estava lacrado com um selo de cera, igual ao que vira em filmes de época. Severo ficou embasbacado, olhando para seu nome escrito em letras elegantes, e nem notou a coruja ir embora, piando indignada pela sua falta de consideração.

Será que aquilo era o que estava pensando? Uma carta da sua família bruxa? Quem sabe convidando-o para passar o resto da suas férias com eles, para que pudessem finalmente se conhecer? Severo tinha tanta certeza que esse era realmente o conteúdo da carta, que nem abriu o envelope. Correu para a cozinha, onde sua mãe já preparava o café da manhã.

– Mãe, olhe só! – Severo apareceu das escadas, mostrando o envelope para sua mãe com um sorriso de canto a canto das orelhas, como Eileen jamais vira em seu filho.

– Bom dia, Severo – ela repreendeu o filho. – Seja lá qual for a boa notícia, não esqueça seus modos.

– Bom dia, mãe. – O sorriso quase desaparecendo do rosto, quase. – Uma coruja apareceu na minha janela hoje. Ela me deu essa carta. Tem o meu nome nela.

Severo entregou o envelope para a mãe. Eileen já sabia do que se tratava. Ela também já tinha recebido uma carta igual àquela quando tinha onze anos.

– Você ainda não leu? – sua mãe indagou ao perceber que a carta ainda estava lacrada, estranhando a falta de curiosidade do filho.

Severo, então, percebera como tinha sido estúpido. Como tinha chegado a uma conclusão tão rápido e até feito planos para o resto das suas férias, se ainda nem tinha certeza do conteúdo daquela carta? Envergonhado, olhou para sua mãe e mentiu:

– Eu achei que deveria mostrá-la a você, antes.

Sua mãe, lisonjeada pela atitude do filho, sorriu e disse:

– A carta é para você. É você quem deve abri-la. – E devolvendo o envelope ainda lacrado para o filho, disse: – Tome, é toda sua.

Severo olhou mais uma vez para o envelope, observando o selo do lacre. Um brasão contendo quatro animais diferentes: um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra. Ao centro do brasão, a letra H elegantemente desenhada. _H?_ _A família do meu avô não é Prince?_ Severo começou a suspeitar que alguma coisa não estava certa. Olhou novamente para o que estava escrito no envelope:

_Severo Snape_

_Rua da Fiação, 45, quarto do sotão_

_Distrito Industrial_

_Sheffield_

Sem dúvida, a carta era para ele. Com um frio na barriga, Severo rompeu o lacre e retirou os papéis, que mais tarde ele chamaria corretamente de pergaminhos. Leu o que estava escrito no primeiro deles:

_ESCOLA de MAGIA e BRUXARIA_

_de HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Membro da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)_

_Prezado Sr. Snape,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Diretora Substituta_

– O quê? Escola de Magia? Você nunca me disse que existia uma Escola de Magia, mãe. – Severo olhou para sua mãe, franzindo a testa. Seus profundos olhos pretos eram um misto de dúvida e desapontamento.

– Eu sei, meu filho – sua mãe explicou. – Eu preferi esperar a chegada desta carta.

Então, fazendo um sinal para seu filho sentar-se à mesa, Eileen explicou-lhe, enquanto servia o café da manhã, sobre Hogwarts e todo o sistema educacional do mundo bruxo. Falou das disciplinas que ele teria que cursar, dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, das quatro casas em que os alunos de Hogwarts eram divididos, e em como ela esperava que Severo fosse para a Sonserina. Também lhe contou sobre o jogo de Bexigas, e seus dias como capitã do Time de Bexigas de Hogwarts. Ao que pareceu a Severo, as melhores recordações da sua mãe em Hogwarts estavam relacionadas àquele jogo, que aliás, lhe parecia muito mais interessante e inteligente que aquele jogo tonto de quadribol. _Qual era a graça de ficar arremessando bolas encantadas para um gol, se quem ganhava o jogo era o único bruxo que conseguia agarrar uma bolinha fugitiva e estúpida!_ Severo não tinha a menor pretensão de sair por aí, dando piruetas montado numa vassoura.

Mãe e filho passaram boa parte da manhã conversando sobre a rotina no mundo bruxo. Entretanto, Eileen não se atreveu a contar nada a respeito da sua família, ou do preconceito de alguns bruxos contra as pessoas não-bruxas. Severo estava encantado demais com o mundo que se abrira à sua frente para ter uma decepção tão grande. Ainda era cedo para tocar em assuntos tão complicados. Ela confiava na educação que dera a seu filho, e tinha certeza que ele saberia lidar com isso mais tarde.

O relógio cuco da parede anunciou dez horas e Eileen fora arrancada de suas lembranças e preocupações num salto.

– Já são dez horas? Eu preciso tirar a poção da Sra. Norman do fogo ou terei que começar tudo de novo!

– Posso ajudá-la, mãe? – Severo sempre ajudava sua mãe a preparar os ingredientes que ela usava para suas poções. Era a única coisa que o fazia lembrar que sua mãe era uma bruxa.

– Agora não, Severo. Termine de arrumar as coisas do café. Você precisa entregar as poções que preparei ontem para a Sra. Tullman. A casa dela fica do outro lado da cidade e eu prometi que as entregaria antes do almoço.

Severo levantou da mesa, reclamando. Ajudar sua mãe com as poções não significava ser o garoto de entregas. _Isso não deveria ser trabalho para um bruxo!_ – pensou. A idéia de ter uma vassoura lhe parecia bem mais interessante agora.

Severo passou o resto do dia imaginado como seria sua vida a partir de setembro. Estudando numa escola bruxa, com certeza conseguiria obter mais informações sobre a família da sua mãe. _Será que tenho primos da minha idade? Tios ou tias? _Severo sempre foi uma criança solitária, seu pai era filho único, assim como ele, e seus avós paternos não se sentiam muito confortáveis na presença dele, ou da sua mãe. Assim, seus onze anos e meio de vida se resumiam às lembranças que tinha da pequena casinha na Rua da Fiação, perto do rio que beirava a fábrica onde seu pai trabalhara.

Também não tinha muitos amigos na escola. Foi taxado de estranho pelos colegas assim que descobriram quem era a sua mãe. Os professores o tinham como um garoto-problema, uma vez que vivia retraído e várias vezes foi pego brigando com outros alunos, defendendo a sua mãe. Seria um alívio não ter que voltar para lá, encontrar com os mesmos colegas inúteis e sem futuro, ou com aqueles professores desiludidos, que usavam seu poder sobre os alunos apenas para reprimir seus anseios.

Sim, Severo Snape era um garoto amargo para a sua idade. A solidão e o preconceito que vivenciara estes anos contribuíram para isso. Mas a visita daquela coruja nesta manhã havia lhe dado uma pontinha de esperança. Esperança de sair dali e ir para um lugar melhor, onde não seria visto como um estranho, uma aberração. Um lugar onde todas as mães eram bruxas e podiam usar sua magia a qualquer momento, sem medo de serem descobertas.

Severo estava sentando a beira do rio, olhando o mato do outro lado e imaginando como seria recebido pelos Prince, se um dia aparecesse à porta deles. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou um grupo de garotos, mais velhos que ele, aproximando-se. Quando percebeu que estava cercado, era tarde demais. Dois garotos o seguraram pelos braços e outros dois pelas pernas. O que parecia ser o líder permaneceu em pé, à frente de Severo.

– Olha só se não é o Seboso Snape – o menino o provocou. – Pensando em finalmente tomar um banho, Severo? Não tem chuveiro na sua casa?

– Cala a boca, Dino – Severo respondeu. – Mande eles me soltarem, ou então...

– Ou então, o quê? – o menino, Dino, interrompeu. – Você vai chamar a sua mãe para nos cozinhar no caldeirão? – Dando uma risada debochada, acrescentou: –, Não seja tolo, Seboso. Não tem ninguém por perto. Só um seboso como você para gostar de tomar banho nesse rio fedorento!

Terminando a frase, Dino acenou para seus companheiros e Severo foi lançando ao rio. As risadas dos meninos em volta era abafada pelo barulho da fábrica. Severo nadou até a beira do rio, mas os meninos já estavam longe. Se ele já tivesse aprendido alguma azaração... _aqueles meninos estariam mortos! Ou pelo menos muito arrependidos..._

Severo saiu da água e esperou até se secar com o calor da tarde. Mesmo estando em pleno verão, a sombra das casas e da fábrica logo atrás obstruíam o sol, e sua roupa continuou úmida por muito tempo. Não agüentando a sensação de sujeira em seu corpo, foi caminhando para casa, pensando que ao chegar em Hogwarts precisaria encontrar um feitiço para acabar de vez com a oleosidade do seu cabelo, dando um fim àquele apelido ridículo.

Chegando em casa, achou melhor não entrar pela porta da frente. Sua mãe ficaria uma fera se ele sujasse a sala. Deu a volta na casa, entrando cuidadosamente pela porta da cozinha. Agradeceu por ter tido essa idéia, pois parecia que sua mãe estava na sala com mais uma visita inesperada.

Severo aproximou-se da porta, espiando as duas figuras na sala. Sua mãe estava sentada numa poltrona segurando uma xícara de chá, e em pé, próximo à lareira, ele viu um homem alto, mais velho e vestindo roupas estranhas. Roupas parecidas com as que sua mãe usava quando viajava pela lareira para buscar ingredientes para suas poções. _Então aquele homem só pode ser um bruxo!_ Severo aproximou-se ainda mais para escutar a conversa deles.

– Eu sei que quando você saiu de casa muitas coisas foram ditas, Eileen – o homem falava com uma voz grossa e perturbadora. – Se você se sentiu magoada, saiba que eu e sua mãe também não gostamos das coisas que você nos disse aquele dia. Ninguém cria um filho pensando que receberá uma apunhalada nas costas vinte anos mais tarde.

– Se você acha que meu casamento com o Tobias foi uma apunhalada nas suas costas, o que você quer com o meu filho? Ele também é um Snape. – Sua mãe levantou a voz. – É um mestiço! Como você sempre fez questão de me jogar na cara.

Severo teve que levar as mãos à boca para segurar um grito de espanto. _Aquele homem na sala, perto da lareira, é meu avô? Mas por que ele só apareceu agora? E o que ele está fazendo aqui? Estaria procurando por mim?_

– Ele pode ter o sangue daquele trouxa nas veias, mas ele também é seu filho. E meu neto.

Do que seu avô havia chamado seu pai?_ Trouxa? Por quê? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ Snape começou a sentir um frio na barriga. Talvez o motivo da separação da sua mãe com seus avós fosse realmente o seu pai._ Mas por quê? Será que era porque ele não era um bruxo?_

Seu avô continuou:

– Não é certo deixá-lo vivendo no meio de trouxas, Eileen. Não agora que ele vai para Hogwarts.

– Não é certo fazer ele crescer odiando trouxas, pai. – Eileen levantou-se da poltrona e andou em direção a lareira, encarando seu pai. – É isso que vai acontecer se ele for morar com vocês. Ele é meu filho e é filho de um trouxa também. Eu sou a responsável pela educação dele. Severo vai para Hogwarts, não se preocupe quanto a isso, mas a casa dele continuará sendo aqui. É para cá que ele vai vir durante os feriados e passará as suas férias. Vocês serão bem-vindos para visitá-lo, mas é só.

A cabeça de Severo dava voltas. _Meu avô quer que eu vá morar com ele? No mundo bruxo? Isso seria maravilhoso! _Mas então sua mãe disse que eles não sairiam daqui. _Não é justo!_ Ele não queria passar o resto da sua vida ali. _Por que nós não podemos morar com os meus avós?_ Sua mãe não podia negar-lhe isso!

Seu avô também pareceu inconformado com a resposta. Andou por um tempo em volta da sala, inspecionando o lugar.

– É nesse casebre, rodeado de pobreza, que você pretende criar o meu neto?

– Seu neto já tem onze anos, pai – sua mãe respondeu. – Por que essa preocupação apenas agora?

Severo observou seu avô limpar com um lenço o assento da poltrona em frente à que sua mãe ocupara antes, e sentar-se. Apanhou a xícara de chá que estava servida na mesa em frente e respondeu:

– Você sabe que, provavelmente, ele entrará para a Sonserina.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta – Eileen o interrompeu.

– Não, mas deixe-me prosseguir. – O Sr. Prince tomou um gole de chá e continuou: – Você já deve ter imaginado como vai ser difícil para ele, sendo filho de um trouxa, conviver com os demais sonserinos. Ele precisa aprender a se defender de...

– Você não conhece o seu neto, pai – Eileen o cortou novamente. – Isso não vai ser um problema para ele.

– É claro que não! – seu pai se irritou. – Ele é filho de uma Prince. Nenhum Prince jamais teve problemas em ascender em Hogwarts, ou qualquer outra instituição bruxa. Nossa família é muito respeitada, mesmo depois dos seus deslizes – disse isso dirigindo um olhar reprovador à sua filha.

Eileen apenas bufou com o comentário do pai. Como ele continuava arrogante! Os anos apenas pioraram suas características mais marcantes.

– O que eu quero dizer é – o Sr. Snape continuou, inclinando-se para frente na poltrona –, todos vão saber quem ele é, Eileen. As coisas estão mudando. – Se Severo conhecesse melhor o seu avô, teria estranhado o tom paternal, raro naquela figura aristocrática, com que ele se dirigiu à filha. – As famílias de sangue puro não estão mais aceitando tão cordialmente essa invasão de nascidos-trouxa. Muitos estão se unindo para...

Ele não continuou a frase. Sabia que não adiantava lutar contra a teimosia da filha. Balançando a cabeça, simplesmente mudou de assunto de repente e perguntou:

– Como você pretende pagar pelos estudos dele? E os livros, varinha e toda a lista de materiais? Eu não vou admitir que meu neto, sendo ele filho de um trouxa ou não, arruíne o nome da família. – Após uma pausa, acrescentou: – Eu não quero ver um Prince andando em Hogwarts com vestes de segunda mão e livros usados, envergonhando meu nome.

Eileen deu um sorriso falso. – Então é isso? Sempre o maldito nome da família.

– Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo com você, Eileen. Você é tão cabeça dura quanto a sua mãe. – Seu pai levantou-se novamente, aproximando-se da filha. – Se você não vai permitir que seu filho venha morar conosco, ao menos nos deixe pagar pelos estudos dele.

Eileen tinha vontade de expulsar seu pai da casa. Depois de tantos anos sem se falarem, ele aparece de repente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, pedindo para levar o neto para sua casa. Neto que ele nunca fizera questão de conhecer. Mas ele estava certo, já não seria fácil para Severo pertencer a Sonserina pelo fato de ser mestiço, ainda mais aparecendo com vestes e material de segunda mão, que era o que ela poderia, com muito custo, comprar. Sem contar nos custos para mantê-lo em Hogwarts. Sendo neto de Edward Prince, a escola jamais concordaria em lhe oferecer uma bolsa.

Dando-se por vencida, Eileen respondeu, baixando a cabeça:

– Você tem razão, pai. Eu vou mesmo precisar de ajuda para mantê-lo em Hogwarts.

Um brilho de vitória surgiu nos olhos de Edward Prince. – Excelente! Passarei aqui amanhã após o almoço para levá-lo até o Beco Diagonal.

– O quê?

– Quero ter certeza que você educou esse garoto direito. Além disso, não posso comprar o material dele sem levá-lo junto.

Sem mais palavras, pegou um punhado do pó brilhante acima da lareira e desapareceu dentro dela, deixando sua filha ainda mais preocupada.

– Pode sair agora, Severo – ela disse depois de uns instantes. – Eu sei que você ouviu tudo.

Severo estava com tanta raiva da sua mãe que nem se importou mais em aparecer na frente dela, sujo e molhado do jeito que estava.

– Por que você fez isso comigo? Por que me deixar aqui, nesse lugar horrível, quando eu podia ter ido com ele?

– Severo, esse "lugar horrível" é a sua casa. Não tinha nada de errado com ela até hoje de manhã.

– É claro que tem! Será que você não percebe que todo mundo aqui nos odeia? Por que eu tenho que ficar preso aqui, enquanto tem um monte de gente igual a nós em... – Ele parou para pensar no que falar, quando percebeu o quanto conhecia pouco o mundo bruxo. – Eu nem sei onde! Porque você sempre me escondeu tudo isso!

– Severo, acalme-se – sua mãe suplicou, indo até ele para abraçá-lo. – Eu não estou prendendo você aqui. Em setembro você vai para Hogwarts, não vai? Até lá, será que é muito pedir para você ficar comigo? A gente vai se ver tão pouco depois disso... Eu vou morrer de saudades. O que você acha?

Severo nem conseguia raciocinar as palavras da sua mãe, só pensava na oportunidade de conhecer melhor sua família e o mundo bruxo, que lhe foi tirada. _Só porque ela vai ficar com saudades?_

Desvencilhou-se dos braços da mãe e, encarando-a, disse simplesmente:

– Eu te odeio! – Subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto. Não desceu para o jantar naquela noite. Nem sua mãe apareceu em seu quarto mais tarde para acalmá-lo.

Amanhã ele conheceria propriamente o seu avô, e iria comprar seu material para a nova escola. Só precisaria agüentar um pouco mais de um mês e, em breve, estaria livre daquele monturo de... Como é que seu avô tinha dito antes? Trouxas? _É, realmente, não tem palavra melhor para descrever esses... trouxas._

**N.A.: **Esta é a minha primeira fic. Nasceu da curiosidade em saber o que realmente aconteceu com Severo e os Marotos durante o primeiro reinado de terror de Voldemort. Espero que todos gostem. Não deixem de mandar reviews; sugestão e comentários serão sempre bem-vindas!

Segundo o HP-Lexicon (http/ a casinha na Rua da Fiação "parece estar numa área decadente de uma cidade industrial ao norte da Inglaterra". Essa descrição me fez lembrar do início do filme "Tudo ou Nada" (_The Full Monthy_) de 1997, onde um grupo de ex-operários do distrito industrial decadente de Sheffield monta um show de strip-tease para poder sobreviver. As cenas iniciais, onde o personagem principal conta como a cidade era próspera antes das indústrias irem a falência, me pareceram muito semelhante às descrições do segundo capítulo de _Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_. Na minha opinião, o jovem Severo Snape passou sua infância ali, enquanto o bairro ainda era povoado pelos funcionários da fábrica. Muitos anos depois, com a falência do setor industrial e demissão da maioria dos funcionários, o bairro decadente seria perfeito para o futuro Professor Snape isolar-se do mundo bruxo sem levantar suspeitas de algum trouxa intrometido.

Mais uma vez, obrigada a Ferporcel e SuSnape. Não posso deixar de agradecer também a Claurabelo. Foram nossas longas discussões e diversas teorias sobre HP que fizeram esta fic nascer!

**A seguir:**_ Severo visita pela primeira vez o Beco Diagonal..._


	2. No Beco Diagonal

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo finalmente conhece o Beco Diagonal, e acaba fazendo novas amizades..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 2:** No Beco Diagonal

Na manhã seguinte, Severo acordou determinado. Não importava o que sua mãe dissesse, ele iria aproveitar o tempo que passaria em Hogwarts para aproximar-se de sua família bruxa. Não era justo ela prender-lhe ali, longe da família que também era sua. Nem mesmo a vista esfumaçada da janela conseguiu desanimá-lo; em pouco tempo ele partiria dali, de preferência para não voltar nunca mais.

Desceu para a cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe sentada à mesa, já tomando seu café da manhã. Cumprimentou-a com um simples _Bom dia_ e serviu-se de uma torrada.

– Bom dia, Severo – sua mãe respondeu ao cumprimento mal humorado. – Pelo visto você ainda continua bravo comigo.

Severo não respondeu e abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, fingindo estar prestando atenção no piso do chão. Sua mãe continuou:

– É uma pena – lamentou. – Eu tinha separado algumas recordações de Hogwarts para você. Achei que ia gostar de ver algumas fotos. – E depois de uma pausa, acrescentou: – Mas parece que o chão está mais interessante.

Severo levantou os olhos, encabulado. Ele odiava quando sua mãe fazia isso. Ela sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer para dobrá-lo. Era claro que ele estava louco de curiosidade para ver essas fotos. Mas para isso, teria que fazer as pazes com sua mãe.

Como se soubesse o que estava se passando na cabeça do filho, Eileen sorriu e disse:

– Estão em cima do sofá.

Severo não ia dar o braço a torcer. Tomando um gole de leite, respondeu fingindo desinteresse:

– Depois eu vejo.

– Claro – sua mãe respondeu, com um riso falso. – Eu vou estar no porão, se precisar de mim. – E levantou-se, saindo da cozinha.

Assim que percebeu que sua mãe não estava mais por perto, Severo levantou correndo da cadeira e foi em direção à sala. Viu um livro grande com uma capa vermelha desbotada em cima do sofá. Acomodando-se na sala, pegou o livro e abriu, descobrindo que era, na verdade, um álbum de fotografias.

Olhando-as uma a uma, achou engraçado o fato de todos estarem se mexendo. Viu o homem que estivera em sua casa ontem em algumas delas, ao lado de uma mulher que, assim como ele, estava sempre de nariz empinado. Provavelmente era a sua avó. Não viu fotos de mais nenhuma criança, a não ser sua mãe, e concluiu que ele devia ser o único neto dos Prince, o que tornaria ainda mais fácil a sua aceitação na família. Folheando o álbum mais para frente, sentiu um recorte de jornal cair no chão. Olhou para ele. Era de um jornal chamado _Profeta Diário_, e bem no centro da página viu a foto da sua mãe, muitos anos mais nova, vestida com o uniforme de capitã do Time de Bexigas de Hogwarts. Ela não parecia muito contente. Na verdade, estava com uma cara muito mal-humorada. Mas era difícil ver sua mãe feliz mesmo. Isso não era novidade.

Chegando ao fim do álbum, Severo estranhou as fotos imóveis, até que percebeu que eram fotos trouxas. Reconheceu seus avós paternos nelas, junto com um garoto muito parecido com ele, com o mesmo nariz em forma de gancho e cabelos pretos e lisos, que só podia ser o seu pai. Começou a olhar as várias fotos soltas no álbum, todas de trouxas, e viu sua mãe em algumas delas. _Como ela está bonita!_ Severo nunca vira sua mãe com o olhar tão radiante como naquelas fotos. Lembrava apenas das brigas entre ela e o seu pai, quando ele saía de casa tarde da noite e ela ia para o quarto chorar. Talvez se ele fosse um pouco mais velho e já tivesse se apaixonado por alguém antes, Severo seria capaz de entender que as razões da sua mãe em abandonar o mundo bruxo estavam relacionados com aquela alegria no olhar, capturada pelas máquinas fotográficas trouxas. Infelizmente, sua cabecinha estava preocupada demais em se tornar um verdadeiro bruxo e esquecer sua infância trouxa. Abandonou as fotos trouxas para examinar novamente as fotos dos seus avós maternos.

No mesmo dia, exatamente às duas horas da tarde, Edward Prince retornara à casa da Rua da Fiação para levar seu neto até o Beco Diagonal, em Londres.

– Nós vamos para Londres? – Severo perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Mas não é muito longe?

– Não para um bruxo – seu avô respondeu. E dizendo isso, aproximou-se do neto para abraçá-lo e aparatar até Londres. Eileen só teve tempo de murmurar um _Boa viagem!_ para o filho.

Severo não entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Lembrava-se apenas de ver seu avô agarrando-o e sentiu uma leve tontura. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava dentro de um bar quase vazio, não fosse por dois bruxos sentados na mesa mais ao fundo. Quando conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio, seu avô o soltou e começou a falar:

– Este aqui é o Caldeirão Furado. É magicamente encantado para que nenhum trouxa o perceba pelo lado de fora.

Severo olhou para a porta do bar. Do lado de fora, trouxas andavam de um lado para o outro na rua, sem perceber os dois bruxos próximos à entrada.

– Nos bons tempos, você podia ter a certeza que aqui dentro estava na companhia de bruxos somente – seu avô continuou. – E ali – disse apontado para o outro lado –, é o caminho para o Beco Diagonal.

– Onde? – Severo perguntou. – Só tem uma parede de tijolos ali na frente.

O Sr. Prince suspirou, agradecendo que os dois bruxos no fundo bar já pareciam ter tomado cervejas amanteigadas o suficiente para não prestarem muita atenção na sua conversa. Felizmente ainda não encontrara nenhum de seus amigos sangue puro.

– Acompanhe-me, garoto – foi o que disse simplesmente.

Aproximando-se da parede de tijolos, sacou a varinha e começou a contá-los. Encontrando o tijolo encantado, deu uma batitinha nele com sua varinha e a passagem se abriu. Severo olhou admirado para seu avô e depois para o beco que se abrira à sua frente. O Sr. Prince, por sua vez, observava o neto com um olhar reprovador.

– Vamos – disse apenas. – Já está na hora de você se habituar ao mundo a que realmente pertence.

Severo entrou no Beco Diagonal de boca aberta. As lojas, as pessoas andando na rua com suas compras, tudo lhe chamava a atenção; era tão diferente da sua vidinha em Sheffield que ele pensou que não conseguiria mais voltar para casa. Foi despertado do seu deslumbramento pela voz rouca e forte do avô:

– Vamos até o fim da rua. Eu ordenei que meu elfo doméstico ficasse nos esperando lá.

– Seu o quê? – Severo perguntou.

– Meu elfo doméstico – o avô repetiu. – Quem você acha que vai carregar as compras? – O Sr. Prince já estava ficando irritado com o comportamento trouxa do neto.

Chegando ao local marcado, Severo observou Giggles, o elfo doméstico da família Prince, inclinar-se para seu senhor, e desejou que ele mesmo tivesse o seu próprio elfo para realizar suas tarefas.

– Muito bem, Giggles – o Sr. Prince dirigiu-se mal-humorado ao elfo. – Vejo que conseguiu chegar na hora marcada. Vamos até a loja da Madame Malkin. O garoto precisa tirar as medidas para suas novas vestes. Você ficará lá, aguardando que fiquem prontas, enquanto nós iremos até a Olivaras escolher uma varinha apropriada para ele.

– Sim, meu amo.

O elfo seguiu avô e neto obedientemente, a apenas alguns passos de distância. O grupo seguiu direto para a "Madame Malkin – Roupas para todas as Ocasiões". Severo deixou-se ser medido, enquanto se perguntava se conseguiria se acostumar a usar aquelas vestes de bruxo. De qualquer maneira, roupas novas eram sempre melhores que as roupas de segunda mão que sua mãe vivia comprando.

Seguiram para a Olivaras, enquanto Giggles esperava até que as vestes ficassem prontas. Depois disso, continuaram pela lista de materiais, providenciando um caldeirão e diversos ingredientes para as aulas de Poções, uma luneta para Astrologia, ferramentas para Herbologia, penas e pergaminhos. Agora faltava apenas irem à Floreios e Borrões para comprarem os livros exigidos para cada matéria.

Severo entrou na loja com uma expressão ainda mais admirada que quando entrou no Beco Diagonal. Não podia acreditar na quantidade de livros que estavam a sua frente. Ele sempre gostara muito de livros, já que eram a maneira mais fácil de escapar da sua vida miserável. Agora, com todos aqueles títulos a sua frente, não via a hora de examiná-los um a um. _Que tipos de livros os bruxos lêem? Será que posso encontrar alguns feitiços legais neles?_

Seu avô seguiu direto para o balcão, entregando para a vendedora a lista enviada por Hogwarts. Enquanto esperavam que a bruxa providenciasse tudo, um homem alto, louro e de olhos cinzentos aproximou-se do seu avô.

– Edward? – o homem cumprimentou. – Aventurando-se no Beco Diagonal em plena época de volta às aulas?

– Olá Abraxas – seu avô respondeu ao cumprimento. – Devo perguntar o mesmo para você. Achei que não gostasse dessa correria, e Lucius já está bem crescido para providenciar seu próprio material.

– E realmente não gosto, Edward – ele respondeu, lamentando-se. – Mas minha filha vai entrar em Hogwarts este ano. Geralmente era minha mulher quem providenciava estas coisas, mas...

– Eu entendo. – O Sr. Prince dirigiu um olhar compreensivo ao amigo. – Mas e onde estão eles? Imagino que o jovem Lucius já esteja terminando seus estudos.

– Sim, está no último ano agora. Vai ser Monitor-Chefe! É um rapaz brilhante, se me permite. – O Sr. Abraxas Malfoy nunca poupava elogios quando falava dos filhos. – Ele e Isabelle acabaram de sair em direção à Madame Malkin para pegarem suas vestes novas. – E após um silêncio incômodo, perguntou: – Mas você ainda não me disse o que faz aqui, meu caro?

O Sr. Prince não sabia como entrar num assunto que, para ele, era tão complicado.

– Nada demais – foi o que conseguiu responder momentos depois. – Meu neto também ingressará em Hogwarts em setembro e vim ajudá-lo com o material.

– Neto? – O Sr. Malfoy olhou para o amigo, surpreso. – Desde quando... quero dizer... – E após mais alguns segundos embaraçosos: – Que maravilha! O tempo passa, não?

– Parece que meu neto e sua filha serão colegas – o Sr. Prince respondeu, apenas porque não sabia mais o que dizer.

– É verdade, Edward. – O Sr. Malfoy aproximou-se do amigo, e sério, acrescentou em voz baixa. – Você está sabendo da reunião na casa dos Black esta noite, não está? É importante que você vá, Edward. – E lançando um olhar para Severo. – A sua família foi a mais atingida com essa invasão de...

– Severo! – o Sr. Prince cortou o amigo, dirigindo-se ao neto. – Sua mãe me disse que você gosta muito de livros. Por que não vai dar uma olhada nos títulos? Se achar alguma coisa realmente interessante, talvez eu possa acrescentar à sua lista.

Severo não via a hora de ser dispensado. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para ver os livros expostos na livraria, e seu avô não parecia estar de bom-humor. Deixou os dois amigos conversarem e seguiu em direção às prateleiras atoladas de livros. Viu que eles estavam dispostos em diversos assuntos diferentes: Estudos dos Trouxas, Poções, Magia Medicinal, Herbologia, etc. Mas a seção que mais chamou sua atenção estava logo ao lado de História da Magia, junto com Feitiços, em letras bem menores, lia-se logo abaixo: Artes das Trevas, defesa. Severo lembrou do incidente no rio no dia anterior e ficou imaginando se o nome "Artes das Trevas" era realmente o que ele estava pensando. Se ele estivesse certo, _isso não devia ser proibido?_ _Ou pelo menos, censurado?_ Estava prestes a entrar no corredor da seção quando uma voz, vinda do corredor ao lado, chamou a sua atenção.

– Ei, você também vai estudar em Hogwarts? – a voz perguntou.

Severo virou-se e viu uma menina ruiva, que parecia ter a mesma idade dele, com olhos verdes tão lindos, que era impossível que estivesse falando com ele. Não, meninas como ela nunca lhe dirigiam a palavra, muito menos sorrindo daquele jeito.

– Ei, você é surdo? Estou falando com você – a menina insistiu.

Severo não sabia o que dizer.

– Estou perguntando porque você está usando roupas normais, como eu. Você também é um bruxo nascido-trouxa?

– O quê? – Severo não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando.

– Você sabe – ela continuou, explicando –, pessoas que nascem bruxas, mas que têm pais normais.

Severo já estava ficando irritado com a insistência da menina. Não estava acostumado a fazer amigos tão facilmente.

– Minha mãe é uma bruxa – respondeu secamente. – E ela é perfeitamente normal.

O sorriso do rosto dela desapareceu.

– Desculpe-me – ela disse. – Não quis ofendê-lo. É que ainda não estou muito acostumada com a idéia de ser uma bruxa também. Meus pais adoraram quando viram a carta de Hogwarts. Mas depois disso, minha irmã começou a me tratar como se eu fosse uma alienígena.

– Eu sei como é – Severo tentou consolá-la. – Os trouxas morrem de medo de tudo que não conhecem e nos tratam como se fossem melhores que a gente. Na verdade, mal sabem eles que nós somos muito melhores...

A menina olhou para ele com uma cara estranha, franzindo a testa.

– Não sei se é bem assim... Eu não me acho melhor que a minha irmã. Somos apenas diferentes.

Severo deu de ombros, estava prestes a voltar para a seção de Artes das Trevas, quando a menina o chamou de novo:

– Meu nome é Lílian Evans, e o seu?

– Snape – ele respondeu mal-humorado. – Severo Snape.

– Estou pensando em levar esse livro, junto com os outros exigidos na lista. Para poder me adaptar mais fácil a tudo isso, sabe? – E, mostrando a capa para ele, perguntou: – O que você acha?

Severo olhou para o livro, lia-se: "_Hogwarts: uma história"_.

– Parece uma chatice – respondeu virando-se para os livros que realmente o interessavam.

– Você podia ser um pouco mais educado, sabia? – Lílian estava indignada com a falta de educação do menino. Esperava que os demais bruxos que encontrasse em Hogwarts fossem mais educados. – Tomara que a gente não fique na mesma casa! – E saiu bufando em direção ao caixa.

Severo simplesmente deu de ombros, sem virar-se para se despedir da menina. Não sabia que havia bruxos nascidos no meio de famílias trouxas. Se houvesse muitos desses em Hogwards, precisaria ter o cuidado de não se misturar com eles. Já tinha trouxas demais importunando a sua vida para ser obrigado a conviver com bruxos que gostavam de trouxas.

Voltando novamente sua atenção para o que realmente lhe interessava, viu um livro deixado sobre uma mesinha para ser posteriormente catalogado em seu devido lugar. Leu o título; parecia ser exatamente o que queria: "_Pragas e Contrapragas."_ Abriu na primeira página e leu:

"_Pragas e Contrapragas (encante seus amigos e confunda seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais) é o último lançamento do Prof. Vindicto Viridiano, famoso escritor do clássico 'A Arte da Vingança, antes tarde do que nunca', editado logo após sua recuperação de um ataque de diabretes enlouquecidos... "_

Foi interrompido pela voz do seu avô, logo atrás dele.

– Não é uma boa idéia perder tempo com sangue-ruins.

Severo assustou-se e deixou o livro cair no chão.

– Com o quê? – perguntou. Estava aprendendo muitas coisas novas para assimilar tudo de uma só vez.

– Sangue-ruins, como aquela menina que acabou de sair – seu avô respondeu, apontando para a porta. – Filhos de trouxas não são bem-vindos aqui. Espero que você faça amizades melhores quando estiver em Hogwarts.

– Ela não é minha amiga – Severo respondeu, bravo.

Convencido, o Sr. Prince olhou em volta.

– Seção interessante.

Abaixou-se para pegar o livro que o neto estava lendo e, olhando o título, comentou:

– Ah, meu caro amigo Vindicto. Não sabia que ele tinha lançando um livro novo. Entretanto, os livros dele não são recomendados para bruxos menores de idade. – Observando o desapontamento do menino, acrescentou: – Mas é um título interessante. Um Prince não terá dificuldades em acompanhá-lo, mesmo sendo ainda tão jovem.

Dizendo isso, deu uma piscadela para o neto, com um sorriso maroto. Foi a única vez naquele dia que alguém poderia dizer que a dupla era formada realmente por avô e neto. Entretanto, se o Sr. Prince estava realmente orgulhoso pela escolha do neto ou se já tinha algum plano para o futuro de Severo, isso ninguém era capaz de saber.

hr 

Pouco tempo depois, aparataram perto da margem escura do rio que serpeava as redondezas da Rua da Fiação. Severo, mais acostumado com a experiência, trazia consigo um malão onde guardara todo seu material novo.

– Você consegue chegar em casa com esse malão? – o Sr. Prince perguntou.

– Sim – Severo respondeu. – Não é tão pesado quanto parece.

– Muito bem – o avô retrucou. – Vou deixá-lo aqui, então. Ainda tenho um compromisso esta noite.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça. Lembrou-se da conversa que ouviu entre o seu avô e aquele senhor, na Floreios e Borrões. Parecia que seu avô fazia parte de um grupo importante, não ia deixá-lo se atrasar para a tal reunião.

– Adeus – seu avô disse simplesmente, e desapareceu da sua frente.

Severo estava tão empolgado com os acontecimentos da tarde, que em poucos minutos já tinha subido o barranco à beira do rio e seguido para casa. A emoção de encontrar um mundo totalmente diferente do seu, e saber que era aquele o seu verdadeiro lugar, não deixou que ele estranhasse o tratamento frio e indiferente do avô. O Sr. Prince já tinha tomado o lugar dos seus heróis das revistas em quadrinhos e, _heróis não falham, nem nos desapontam. Nunca._

Chegando em casa, sua mãe estava curiosa para ouvir do filho tudo o que fizera naquela tarde. Foram dormir bem mais tarde que o de costume, pois ficaram horas e horas conversando sobre os acontecimentos do dia e as demais eventualidades do mundo bruxo. Sabiamente, Severo não mostrara para a mãe o presente que ganhara do avô, pois já imaginava que ela não iria gostar. Da mesma forma, Eileen não tentou alertar o filho sobre a ideologia preconceituosa do avô ou sobre o fato de mestiços nem sempre serem bem aceitos entre os bruxos mais conservadores. Ela percebera a veneração de Severo pelo avô. Entrar nesse assunto agora só faria com que seu filho a odiasse ainda mais.

Enfim, quando o relógio anunciou que já passava da meia-noite, Eileen levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção ao filho.

– Acho que já passou da nossa hora de ir para a cama. – E, dando um abraço no filho, acrescentou: – Severo, não importa o que aconteça, nunca abaixe a cabeça se alguém ousar falar de você, ou do seu pai. Você é um bruxo, como qualquer outro aluno de Hogwarts, não se esqueça disso.

Severo olhou confuso para a mãe, que apenas sorriu e disse:

– Você vai entender quando chegar lá. – Passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro do filho, mudou de assunto. – Agora você precisa é de um banho, depois desse dia agitado. – Deu um sorriso malicioso para o filho, e disse: – Amanhã o dia vai ser cheio. Você tem um monte de ingredientes para cortar e picar. É bom ir se acostumando, se quiser se dar bem em Poções.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Severo estava deitado em sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Ficava passando e repassando os acontecimentos do dia na sua cabeça, como se fossem um filme. De repente, se viu pensando naquela menina ruiva que encontrara na livraria. Não estava acostumado a fazer amizade com meninas. Na verdade, não estava acostumado a fazer amizades com ninguém, mas o jeito espontâneo dela, puxando conversa, o cativou. Sentiu-se envergonhado por tê-la tratado tão mal. Assim que a encontrasse novamente, ia pedir desculpas. Então lembrou-se do seu avô, e do que ele disse sobre filhos de trouxas, _ou melhor, sangue-ruins_. Talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Provavelmente faria amigos melhores assim que chegasse em Hogwarts. Não sabia como conseguiria agüentar a ansiedade de esperar mais um mês para ir para lá. _Deveria ter um feitiço para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido _– pensou. E assim, imaginando as coisas novas e fantásticas que aprenderia no próximo mês, Severo finalmente adormeceu, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

**N.A.:** _Pragas e Contrapragas (encante seus amigos e confunda seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais)_ do Prof. Vindicto Viridiano aparece em _Harry Potter e A Pedra Filosofal_, quando Harry vai à Floreios e Borrões para comprar os seus livros. _A Arte da Vingança, antes tarde do que nunca _é apenas uma invenção atribuída a ele ; ) !

E obrigada àqueles que não esqueceram de deixar reviews! Vocês também podem achar mais comentários e avisos de atualização da fic no meu LiveJournal:

http/bastetazazis. seguir: _Severo finalmente embarca para Hogwarts, e já começa fazendo algumas inimizades..._


	3. A Caminho de Hogwarts

**Sombras do Passado**  
escrito por: BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo embarca rumo à Hogwarts e faz novas amizades; e também inimizades._

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

BETA-READERS: Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 3:** A Caminho de Hogwarts

O mês de agosto parecia ter demorado anos para terminar. Severo jamais imaginara que desejaria tanto o final das suas férias de verão. As longas tardes passadas com sua mãe, ajudando-a a preparar as poções que ela vendia para os trouxas, e as diversas noites em que ficara até tarde folheando seus livros de magia eram as únicas coisas que acalmavam a sua ansiedade pelo ingresso em Hogwarts. Severo estava tão ansioso pelo início das aulas que até já sabia de cor as primeiras lições de algumas matérias. Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pareciam ser as mais interessantes. A primeira porque ele já estava habituado com caldeirões e ingredientes dos mais variados tipos, e a segunda porque as Artes das Trevas lhe pareciam ser a forma mais poderosa de magia.

Na véspera de viajar para Londres com sua mãe afim de pegar o expresso que o levaria para Hogwarts na Estação King's Cross, Severo mal conseguira dormir. A partir de amanhã sua vida mudaria completamente. Não apenas sairia de casa para estudar num colégio interno, como abandonaria seus costumes no mundo dos trouxas para, finalmente, conviver com outros bruxos. Passou a noite imaginando se realmente seria escolhido para a Sonserina; seria uma decepção para a sua mãe, e principalmente para o seu avô, se fosse escolhido para outra Casa. Ficou pensando em como eles fariam para chegar na estação amanhã. Nunca ouvira falar de uma plataforma 9 ½. O que será que aquilo queria dizer? Apesar de passar o último mês lendo tudo o que podia para aprender mais sobre os bruxos, e das longas conversas com sua mãe, Severo ainda sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água e temia não se adaptar facilmente às mudanças que estavam por vir.

Acordou no dia seguinte com sua mãe abrindo as cortinas da janela para deixar o sol iluminar o seu quarto.

Bom dia, Severo – ela disse radiante. – Preparado para hoje?

Bom dia, mãe – ele respondeu, esfregando os olhos por causa da claridade que o acordara. Sentando-se na cama, respondeu: – Acho que sim. Como vamos fazer para pegar o trem?

Cada coisa a seu tempo, filho. – Ela se divertiu com a preocupação tola dele. – Eu preparei um bom café da manhã para você. A viagem até Hogwarts vai ser longa. Vamos – disse, tirando o filho da cama –, arrume-se logo e desça. O trem não vai esperar alunos do primeiro ano atrasados!

Severo não esperou sua mãe repetir a ordem para se levantar. Passara o mês inteiro esperando por aquele dia e não ia correr o risco de se atrasar para a viagem. Tirou o pijama rapidamente e vestiu a roupa que já estava arrumada para usar naquele dia. Depois que estivesse no trem, bastava vestir suas vestes pretas de bruxo por cima e estaria pronto para sua nova escola.

Em menos de uma hora, Severo já estava na sala com seu malão, esperando sua mãe terminar de se arrumar.

– Vamos, mãe – Severo a chamou, impaciente. – Você quem disse que não podíamos nos atrasar!

– Calma, filho – sua mãe respondeu, já descendo as escadas. – Fui pegar mais pó de Flu; o que está aí na lareira não é suficiente para nós dois.

– Nós vamos viajar pela lareira? – Severo fez cara de desapontado.

– Sim, por quê? Você sempre foi tão curioso para saber como era...

– É... – ele respondeu meio sem jeito –, mas eu achei que você ia me transportar até Londres, como fez o meu avô.

– Você quer dizer aparatar, Severo – sua mãe explicou, depois acrescentou severamente: – Seu avô lhe explicou todas as regras para aparatação? Cabeça dura do jeito que é, aposto que ele simplesmente aparatou você até Londres sem se preocupar se seriam vistos por trouxas, ignorando todas as regras do Departamento de Transporte Mágico. E duvido que ele tenha contado que é preciso uma licença para isso. Bruxos da sua idade não podem aparatar sozinhos, sabia?

– Tá bom, mãe – Severo respondeu, já se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto. – Podemos ir pela rede Flu, então.

Eileen pegou o filho pelo braço, ainda indignada com os maus hábitos que seu pai ensinara ao seu filho, e foram em direção à lareira.

– Não solte da minha mão – explicou. – Você vai estranhar na sua primeira viagem, mas se acostuma com o tempo. – Dizendo isso, pegou um punhado do pó brilhante e jogou-o na lareira, dizendo: – Caldeirão Furado!

Severo ficou com receio de pular no meio das chamas verdes que surgiram na lareira da sala, mas sua mãe não lhe deu tempo para voltar atrás. Pularam juntos nas chamas, e de repente, tudo ficou verde e começou a girar. Concentrou-se em segurar com firmeza a mão da sua mãe e, quando se deu por si, já estava cambaleando para fora da lareira do bar bruxo. Ao contrário do outro dia, o bar estava lotado de bruxos e bruxas que, provavelmente, também seguiriam para a Estação King's Cross. A maioria tinha malões como o dele, e muitos estavam acompanhados pelos pais.

Eileen não cumprimentou ninguém; os vários anos em que vivera sozinha na cidade trouxa a fizera ficar cada vez mais isolada do mundo bruxo. Há muito já não era mais a famosa herdeira de Edward Prince. Pegou o filho novamente pela mão e saíram em direção à rua, seguindo para a estação londrina.

– Chegamos – sua mãe disse, parando em frente à coluna que separava as plataformas 9 e 10.

– Como assim, chegamos? – Severo perguntou confuso. – Não estou vendo nenhuma plataforma 9 ½ . Tem certeza que é a estação certa?

– Preste atenção – Eileen disse, apontando para um menino que vinha em direção a eles, também puxando um malão. O menino passou reto pelos dois e continuou em frente, como se fosse atravessar a parede, até que Severo percebeu que ele realmente havia atravessado a parede.

– Uau! – Severo exclamou. – Eu também posso fazer isso?

– Claro! – sua mãe respondeu. – É o único jeito de você pegar o trem. Vá correndo, é mais fácil. Quando chegar perto da parede não pense em nada, simplesmente atravesse-a, mas tenha cuidado para que nenhum trouxa o veja!

Severo seguiu o conselho da mãe e saiu correndo. Fechou os olhos conforme ia se aproximando da parede, até que percebeu que, pela distância que tinha corrido, já deveria ter trombado com ela há muito tempo. Parou e abriu os olhos. O burburinho das pessoas aguardando para embarcar no trem encheu os seus ouvidos. Olhou em volta e viu, parada na plataforma à sua esquerda, uma locomotiva à vapor vermelha que parecia ter saído de um livro de história. No letreiro logo acima lia-se: _Expresso de Hogwarts – 11 horas_. Alguns alunos já haviam embarcado e acenavam da janela para seus pais; outros continuavam na plataforma, despedindo-se dos seus familiares e cumprimentando os colegas que não viam desde o início das férias.

– Viu só como é fácil? – Sua mãe apareceu logo atrás dele.

Severo ainda admirava a agitação na plataforma. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro atrás de seus gatos ou sapos, e corujas piavam em todos os cantos. Alguns alunos já usavam as vestes pretas da escola, enquanto outros corriam para o trem afim de se trocar. Em pouco tempo, a maioria dos alunos já havia embarcado e ocupado quase todos os vagões.

– Acho melhor você subir também, filho – Eileen disse, dando mais um abraço em Severo. – Eu vou sentir tanta saudade. Como vou fazer sem meu assistente favorito?

– Mãe, você está me fazendo passar vergonha – Severo respondeu, desconfortável com a demonstração de carinho da mãe em público. – No Natal eu estarei de volta. Você vai ver que passa rápido.

– Ei! – Eileen o repreendeu, divertida. – Esta fala é minha! Eu é que deveria estar te consolando por ter que partir! Não acredito que você já está tão acostumado com o mundo bruxo. – E beijando-o no rosto, se despediu: – Adeus, filho. Até o Natal.

– Tchau, mãe. – Severo devolveu-lhe o beijo e embarcou.

Entrando no trem, notou que muitos alunos, mesmo os que pareciam ser da sua idade, já estavam separados em seus grupos próprios, como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. Mais uma vez, Severo teve a impressão que aquele não era o seu lugar, que estava entrando num mundo que não era seu.

– Há mais lugares vazios nos últimos vagões. – Um rapaz, já usando as vestes da escola e com um distintivo brilhando na lapela, veio ao seu encontro. – Este vagão está reservado para os monitores.

Severo observou o rapaz. Era alto, de cabelos louros claros e compridos até a altura dos ombros e olhos acinzentados que brilhavam toda a vez que repetia que era o Monitor-Chefe. Resolveu seguir até o final do trem como o rapaz o indicou; era melhor não arranjar confusão tão cedo.

Alguns vagões a frente, parou numa cabine onde quatro meninos conversavam alegremente. Um deles dizia:

– Eu e Sirius já somos amigos há muito tempo. – Era um garoto de óculos e cabelo desordenado. Ele explicava para os outros dois garotos sentados à sua frente. Virando-se para o menino ao lado dele, continuou: – Tomara que fiquemos na mesma Casa, Sirius, assim poderemos ser do mesmo time de quadribol.

– Se você entrar para o time de quadribol, Tiago, eu é que não quero ficar na mesma Casa que você – o menino, que parecia entediado, respondeu. – Eu lembro da última vez que você tentou agarrar um pomo de ouro. – E acrescentou: – Além do mais, você não vai querer ficar na Sonserina; não depois que a minha família inteira já passou por lá.

– A Sonserina parece ser uma Casa bem legal para ficar – o terceiro menino o interrompeu, agitado. – É melhor que a Lufa-lufa ou a Corvinal, pelo menos. Mas acho que a Grifinória ainda é a melhor!

– É claro que é a melhor, Pedro – Tiago respondeu. – E Sirius vai se arrepender se não for para lá conosco.

– Como se eu tivesse escolha – Sirius respondeu desanimado.

– E você? Remo, não é? – Pedro perguntou. – Em que Casa acha que vai ficar?

– Não sei. Mas acho que se minha família inteira fosse da Sonserina, iria ficar tão desanimado quanto ele – respondeu, apontando para Sirius.

Sirius deu de ombros. Mal-humorado, deu as costas para os amigos, virando-se para a porta da cabine. Percebendo que Severo os observava, indagou:

– Sua mãe não ensinou que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros? Essa cabine já está ocupada, se manda!

Severo encarou o menino, já se preparando para começar uma briga, como sempre fazia na escola. Já estava acostumado com valentões que o provocavam só por causa da sua aparência mirrada, achando que eram os mais fortes da turma. Estava prestes a responder quando percebeu o Monitor-Chefe se aproximando. Murmurou um simples _Desculpe_ e seguiu em frente. No último vagão encontrou uma cabine vazia; entrou, arrumou seu malão no compartimento e depois de colocar suas vestes, sentou-se ao lado da janela, pensando em tudo o que vira naquele dia e principalmente no menino que o provocara, Sirius. Estava certo que este seria seu maior problema em Hogwarts.

Alguns minutos depois, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de um garoto na sua cabine. Assim como ele, tinha a pele pálida, como se não gostasse de brincadeiras ao ar livre, olhos pretos, cabelos também pretos e curtos, ao contrário de Severo que os mantinha sempre na altura dos ombros. Parecia um pouco tímido.

– Olá – ele disse –, tem algum lugar vago aqui?

– Claro – Severo respondeu, virando-se novamente para a janela.

O menino entrou e sentou-se no banco à frente de Severo. Sem dizer uma palavra, tirou um livro da mochila que carregava e começou a ler. Os dois meninos permaneceram boa parte da viagem quietos; Severo olhando para a janela, ansioso pela chegada à Hogwarts, o outro menino mergulhado no livro que estava lendo. O silêncio foi interrompido logo depois, quando uma mulher sorridente abriu a porta da cabine:

– Alguma coisa do carrinho, meninos?

Severo não tinha a mínima idéia do tipo de coisas que os bruxos comiam enquanto viajavam. Como estava sem fome, nem se deu ao trabalho de se levantar. Já o outro menino foi até o corredor e levou um bom tempo até se decidir entre as varinhas de alcaçuz e os sapos de chocolate. Por fim, com a mulher do carrinho já impaciente, decidiu-se pelos feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Voltando para o seu lugar, colocou um na boca.

– Pudim de chocolate! É o meu favorito! – o menino exclamou de repente. – Tive sorte. Quer experimentar? – perguntou, oferecendo alguns feijõezinhos para Severo. – Mas tome cuidado, são de todos os sabores!

Severo não entendeu muito bem porque o aviso de cuidado e resolveu experimentar. Pegou um feijãozinho amarelado e colocou na boca para ver que gosto aquilo tinha. Fez uma cara feia assim que o feijãozinho começou a derreter na sua boca. Aquilo tinha gosto de... _Eca! Cera de ouvido! _Engoliu o feijão de uma só vez para ver se aquele gosto ruim desaparecia. O menino a sua frente o observava com atenção:

– Não teve sorte? Tome, pegue outro.

Severo fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais experimentar aqueles feijões, e disse simplesmente:

– Não, obrigado.

Os dois meninos ficaram novamente em silêncio, até que um garoto entreabriu a porta da cabine e, enfiando a cabeça para dentro, perguntou:

– Tem lugar aqui para duas pessoas? Aqueles meninos lá na frente estão fazendo a maior bagunça com Snaps Explosivos.

O menino que estava junto com Severo assentiu com a cabeça e o garoto entrou, acompanhado da menina ruiva que Severo conhecera outro dia na Floreios e Borrões.

– Obrigado – o menino falou assim que entrou. – Está impossível ficar perto da cabine daqueles quatro!

Por algum motivo, Severo tinha a leve impressão que já sabia de quem o garoto estava reclamando.

– Meu nome Carlos Diggory, e esta – disse, apontando para a menina que vinha com ele –, é Lílian.

– Lílian Evans – a garota acrescentou.

Carlos sentou-se ao lado de Severo e Lílian ao lado do outro menino, que continuou comendo seus feijõezinhos fingindo ler o seu livro. Severo, entretanto, ao ouvir o nome da menina mais uma vez, virou-se desconcertado.

– Errr..., olá – conseguiu dizer.

– Olá! – ela disse, abrindo um sorriso. – Você é aquele menino da livraria! Severo, não é?

– Sim – ele respondeu.

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu na cabine. Severo lutava contra os sentimentos que o invadiram. Aquela menina não tirava os olhos verdes de cima dele, e isso o deixava nervoso. Ele sabia que lhe devia um pedido de desculpas por ter sido tão rude com ela outro dia. Por outro lado, seu avô o avisara para não se meter com nascidos-trouxas. Severo não entendia como uma garota intrometida podia bagunçar tanto a sua cabeça. Ficou hipnotizado por aqueles olhos, até que Carlos quebrou o silêncio:

– Meu irmão, Amos, terminou Hogwarts no ano passado. Ele era da Lufa-lufa. Acho que vou ser escolhido para lá também. Vocês são do primeiro ano também, não são? – perguntou olhando para Severo e para o outro garoto, que ainda não tinha se apresentado. – Em que Casa vocês acham que vão ficar?

Desviando os olhos de Lílian, Severo respondeu:

– Minha mãe e meu avô têm certeza que eu vou ser da Sonserina.

– Eu não tenho a mínima idéia – Lílian respondeu. – Meus pais não são bruxos, então não tenho nenhuma referência.

Ao ouvir isso, o garoto sentado ao lado de Lílian virou o rosto para observá-la. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e voltou para o seu livro, chegando mais próximo à janela. Carlos continuou a conversa:

– Mas isso não tem muito haver. Meu pai falou que nem sempre os filhos ficam nas mesmas Casas que os pais. Têm até famílias em que dois irmãos são de Casas diferentes.

– Mas você acha que vai ser da Lufa-lufa por causa do seu irmão – Lílian retrucou. – Eu não posso nem especular...

– Se você é uma nascida-trouxa – o menino finalmente falou, interrompendo-a –, pode ter certeza que não vai entrar para a Sonserina.

Depois de um curto silêncio, Carlos acrescentou pensativo:

– É verdade, a Sonserina é famosa por ser freqüentada apenas por sangue-puros.

– Nesse caso – Lílian respondeu indignada –, eu é que não quero entrar para lá. Devem ser um bando de metidos!

O menino ao seu lado simplesmente bufou, ainda fingindo estar prestando atenção no livro que trazia consigo. Os outros três ocupantes da cabine permaneceram em silêncio, observando a paisagem da janela; o sol já começava a se pôr. Severo refletiu nas palavras de Carlos: _A Sonserina é famosa por ser freqüentada apenas por sangue-puros_. Mas ele não era um sangue-puro, era um mestiço. Ouvira seu avô repetir isso várias vezes para a sua mãe no dia em que foi até sua casa. Seu pai era um trouxa, e por causa disso ele podia acabar sendo selecionado para outra Casa. Será que ele não seria escolhido para a Sonserina, como sua mãe e seu avô esperavam? Era só o que faltava. Seu avô ficaria decepcionado com ele.

E ainda tinha aquela menina, Lílian. Por que ela não parava de sorrir? Por que ela tinha que ser sempre tão simpática com ele? E por que ele se importava tanto com isso? Seu avô já o alertara para não fazer amizades com nascidos-trouxas, que eles não eram bem-vindos no mundo bruxo. Assim, concluiu que deveria afastar-se dela antes que isso ainda lhe trouxesse problemas. Tinha que mostrar que, apesar de carregar o nome trouxa do seu pai, ele também era um Prince e merecia entrar para a Sonserina.

Como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos, assim que o trem parou na Estação de Hogsmeade e eles seguiam a direção indicada pelos monitores, o menino que estava sentado à sua frente o agarrou pelo braço e finalmente falou:

– Deixe aqueles dois seguirem na frente. Já ficamos muito tempo ao lado de uma sangue-ruim.

Severo olhou para ele, meio confuso.

– Meu nome é Roberto Avery. Meus pais também foram da Sonserina. Acho que nós vamos ser colegas.

Severo sorriu para o menino e os dois seguiram juntos até um lago escuro, onde pegariam os barcos que os levariam para Hogwarts.

**N.A.:** Estive sem internet por alguns dias e por isso a demora em atualizar. Espero que de agora em diante as atualizações sejam mais freqüentes. Para acompanha-las, vocês podem acessar meu LiveJournal (o endereço está no meu profile).

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews para que eu possa saber o que estão achando desta história.

Mais uma vez, brigadinha à Ferporcel e Suviana, minhas betas que contribuem em muito para melhorar estas linhas!

**A seguir:** _Está na hora do Chapéu Seletor separar os novos alunos em suas Casas..._


	4. As Confusões do Chapéu Seletor

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por: BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Os novos alunos são selecionados para suas Casas, mas parece que o chapéu seletor anda fazendo confusões..._

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

BETA-READERS: Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 4:** As Confusões do Chapéu Seletor

– Vamos, venham comigo! Mais alguém do primeiro ano?

Severo ouvia a voz de Rúbeo Hagrid, o Guarda-Caça de Hogwarts, chamando os alunos do primeiro ano para seguirem-no. Ele e Roberto estavam entre os últimos do grupo. Seguiam por um caminho estreito e escuro que, logo após uma curva, mostrou que os conduzia até a margem de um lago.

– Lá está, Hogwarts! – Hagrid disse, apontando para o castelo na margem oposta.

Os alunos pararam para admirar o castelo que se erguia no alto de um penhasco do outro lado do lago. Severo estava se perguntando como chegariam até lá, quando ouviu a voz de Hagrid novamente.

– Apenas quatro em cada barco.

Aos poucos os alunos foram se organizando nos barquinhos que os esperavam à margem do lago. Severo seguiu com Roberto e mais dois meninos que ainda não conhecia. Viu os quatro garotos que encontrara no trem subirem juntos no mesmo barco, e Lílian e Carlos em outro, mais à frente. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, os barcos seguiram o comando de Hagrid e atravessaram o lago. Severo observava admirado a grandiosidade do castelo, com suas imensas torres e luzinhas cintilando à luz do luar. Foi pego de surpresa quando atravessaram uma cortina de hera e entraram num túnel que parecia os conduzir até o subterrâneo do castelo.

Hagrid guiou os alunos novos até uma enorme porta de carvalho, que parecia ser a entrada principal do castelo, e bateu nela três vezes. Uma bruxa alta, de rosto severo, abriu a porta para recebê-los.

– Bem-vindos a Hogwarts, crianças – ela cumprimentou o grupo de alunos admirados e nervosos que a observavam. – Obrigada, Hagrid – acrescentou. – Eu cuido daqueles a partir daqui. Venham crianças – disse voltando-se novamente para o grupo de alunos. – Eu sou a Profa. Minerva McGonagall e vou conduzi-los até o Salão Principal para o Banquete de Abertura. Sigam-me – ordenou.

Eles acompanharam a professora, seguindo pelo Saguão de Entrada. Não apenas Severo, mas todos os demais alunos admiravam as enormes paredes de pedra que se erguiam até o teto, tão alto que mal podiam ver. Passaram por uma porta onde se podia ouvir o burburinho dos demais alunos, mas a Profa. McGonagall passou reto por ela e os conduziu até uma sala ao lado, vazia.

– O Banquete de Abertura do Ano Letivo começará em breve – ela explicou, depois que todos os alunos entraram na sala. – Mas antes disso, vocês serão selecionados para uma das quatro diferentes casas: Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal ou Sonserina. – A profa. McGonagall seguiu sua explicação sobre a estrutura da escola, a competição entre as Casas pela Taça da Casa no final do ano e a importância da Cerimônia de Seleção. – Voltarei para chamá-los quando puderem entrar. Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.

Mal a professora saiu da sala, e Severo ouviu a voz de uma menina logo atrás dele:

– Não sei o porquê desta enrolação. Eles podiam poupar nosso tempo e selecionar apenas os que não são sangue-puro. Por exemplo, é óbvio que eu sou da Sonserina.

– Ora, ora – dessa vez era a voz de Sirius que Severo ouvia novamente. – Se não é a Isabelle Malfoy. Estava mesmo estranhando não ter ouvido nenhum comentário sobre a pureza dos Malfoy ainda. Estava com a esperança que você tivesse perdido o trem!

Ela deu um sorriso falso para Sirius e continuou:

– Isso é pura perda de tempo para você também. Você também vai ficar na Sonserina.

Sirius deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta.

– Não sei o que vai ser pior: agüentar o seu irmão como Monitor-Chefe, me vigiando o tempo todo; ou você me perseguindo em todas as aulas.

Sirius foi longe demais. Isabelle, furiosa, foi de encontro a ele com o dedo indicador apontado para o seu rosto. Os alunos em volta afastaram-se, esperando uma briga.

– Escute aqui, Sirius Black – sua voz tremia de fúria e indignação. – Se você acha que...

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – A Profa. McGonagall havia voltado para chamá-los para a Cerimônia. – Srta. Malfoy? Sr. Black? Será que vocês não podem ficar cinco minutos em silêncio?

Isabelle e Sirius baixaram a cabeça. A Profa. McGonagall parecia ser do tipo que não gostava de ser contrariada. Os demais alunos permaneceram em silêncio enquanto a professora os observava, um a um, com um olhar de reprovação.

– Vamos andando – disse, após um longo intervalo em silêncio. – A Cerimônia de Seleção já vai começar. Façam uma fila e me sigam. – e, voltando-se para Sirius e Isabelle, acrescentou: – Espero não ser obrigada a distribuir detenções tão cedo este ano!

O grupo de alunos seguiu em fila a Profa. Minerva num silêncio sepulcral. Passaram novamente pelo Saguão, dirigindo-se às portas duplas do Salão Principal. Assim que as portas se abriram, os alunos entraram em fila e seguiram até o outro extremo do Salão, passando pelas quatro mesas compridas onde os alunos mais velhos já ocupavam seus lugares, separados de acordo com suas Casas. A fila de alunos parou em frente à mesa dos professores. Voltando-se para o outro lado, podiam enxergar a platéia de estudantes que os observavam e a esplendida decoração do Salão.

Minutos depois, a Profa. Minerva apareceu com um banquinho, que colocou à frente deles, e depois disso, depositou um chapéu velho e rasgado em cima do banco. Severo precisou se beliscar para ter certeza que não estava sonhando quando ouviu o chapéu cantar. Os alunos observavam o chapéu se mexendo e prestavam atenção à sua música. Falava alguma coisa sobre uma turma que por muito tempo ainda seria lembrada e que se dividiria em quatro casas. Severo refletiu na descrição que o chapéu dava para cada Casa e concluiu que realmente deveria pertencer a Sonserina. Foi desperto de seus pensamentos com os aplausos para o chapéu, que voltara a ficar imóvel.

Em seguida, a Profa. Minerva se aproximou dos alunos do primeiro ano com um pergaminho nas mãos.

– Quando eu chamar os seus nomes – explicou –, vocês vão até o banquinho, sentem-se e coloquem o chapéu. – afastou-se um pouco dos alunos e chamou o primeiro nome: – Avery, Roberto!

Estavam chamando os alunos por ordem alfabética. Severo pensou, desanimado, que provavelmente seria um dos últimos a sair dali. Observou Roberto sair do seu lado e dirigir-se para o banquinho. Assim que colocou o chapéu na cabeça, este anunciou:

– SONSERINA!

A segunda mesa da direta começou a aplaudir, enquanto Roberto tirava o chapéu e seguia em direção aos seus futuros colegas. A Profa. McGonagall continuou, chamando o próximo nome:

– Black, Sirius!

Sirius saiu desanimado do seu lugar e seguiu em direção ao chapéu. Não estava nem um pouco animado com a idéia de se tornar mais um sonserino da família. A mesa da Sonserina por outro lado, já começava a comemorar a chegada de mais um colega.

Colocou o chapéu na cabeça assim que se sentou no banco. Entretanto, ao invés de proclamar rapidamente o nome da Sonserina, o chapéu ficou quieto por um bom tempo, como se estivesse refletindo. _Chapéu estúpido_ – Sirius pensou. – _Anda logo!_

Como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Sirius, o chapéu finalmente se decidiu e anunciou:

– GRIFINÓRIA!

Na mesa da Sonserina, diversos alunos olhavam espantados para Sirius, sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo. Na mesa da Grifinória, logo à frente, alunos surpresos pela decisão do chapéu cumprimentavam Sirius assim que ele se aproximava.

Na fila de alunos do primeiro ano, Isabelle observava Sirius com preocupação. O que acontecera com aquele chapéu maluco? Desde quando um Black pertencia a outra Casa que não fosse a Sonserina? E desde quando Sirius parecia um grifinório? Alguma coisa não estava certa. Ela esperava que nada disso acontecesse com ela também. Recusar-se-ia a permanecer em Hogwarts se não ficasse na Sonserina. Na verdade, achava que dificilmente ficaria viva se seu pai descobrisse que não fora selecionada para a mesma Casa que a família sempre pertencera.

Enquanto ficava imaginado o que estava acontecendo com o chapéu naquele ano, Isabelle nem percebeu que mais duas meninas haviam sido chamadas e selecionadas para Corvinal e Lufa-lufa.

Chegara a vez de Carlos Diggory: Lufa-lufa. Carlos levantou e foi recebido alegremente pela segunda mesa à esquerda. A profa. McGonagall chamou mais um nome:

– Evans, Lílian.

Lílian imitou os alunos que já haviam sido selecionados. Não estava nervosa. Ao contrário do que acontecia com muitos jovens de famílias bruxas conhecidas, seus pais não esperavam que ela entrasse para nenhuma Casa específica, embora ela já imaginava que não iria para a tão mal-falada Sonserina. Mal colocou o chapéu na cabeça e ouviu sua decisão:

– GRIFINÓRIA!

Levantou-se e foi correndo para a mesa da Grifinória. Vários alunos que estavam na mesa vieram cumprimentá-la, como também fizeram com Sirius.

Vários nomes foram chamados e, aos poucos, os nervosos alunos do primeiro ano eram selecionados entre as quatro Casas de Hogwarts. Isabelle aguardava ansiosamente o seu nome, quando percebeu que já estavam no final da letra L.

–Lupin, Remo!

_Pronto_ – ela pensou. – _Eu devo ser a próxima!_

Observou o chapéu selecionar mais um aluno para a Grifinória, e enquanto Remo seguia para a sua mesa, ficou esperando seu nome ser chamado:

– Malfoy, Isabelle!

Com o canto do olho, viu seu irmão, Lucio Malfoy, o Monitor-Chefe, levantar-se, e todos os seus amigos começaram a aplaudir. _Que vergonha_ – pensou. – _E se eu não for para a Sonserina?_

Sentou-se nervosamente no banco e, com as mãos já trêmulas, colocou o chapéu. Teve a impressão que horas já haviam se passado e ela continuava ali, sentada, sem receber uma resposta do chapéu. Lembrando-se do que aconteceu com Sirius, fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar para si mesma: _Sonserina, Sonserina, Sonserina..._

_Sonserina?_ – ouviu uma voz no fundo da sua mente – _Mas eu estava quase certo que era Lufa-lufa..._

– Não!

Abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor. Todos os alunos, de todas as mesas, e até mesmo os professores a olhavam curiosos. Levou as mãos à boca quando percebeu que tinha gritado para uma multidão que não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos, o chapéu ainda não tinha anunciado a sua sentença.

_Chapéu idiota!_ – pensou. – _Não está vendo que sou uma sonserina? O nome Malfoy não lhe diz nada?_

_Está bem _– o chapéu respondeu. – _Se você tem certeza..._

– SONSERINA! – anunciou para todo o salão.

A mesa da Sonserina, já toda de pé, aplaudia felizmente a chegada de mais uma aluna. _Na verdade_ - Severo refletiu enquanto a observava caminhar até a mesa - _parece que foi a aluna mais aplaudida durante toda a noite_. Talvez porque seu irmão fosse o Monitor-Chefe, ou talvez porque o chapéu tivesse demorado tanto para se decidir que todo mundo já estava ansioso. Severo continuou observando Isabelle com curiosidade. Era muito parecida com o irmão, cabelos louro-claros e compridos e olhos acinzentados. Quando sentou-se na mesa, foi cumprimentada pessoalmente por todos os sonserinos, o que explicava sua atitude arrogante anteriormente, enquanto esperavam serem chamados para a Cerimônia. Severo deu uma risadinha ao lembrar-se do seu grito antes do chapéu anunciar sua decisão. O que será que tinha acontecido?

Já acomodada na sua mesa, Isabelle pensava a mesma coisa. Observando a mesa à esquerda, da Lufa-lufa, ficou pensando o que fizera aquele chapéu considerar a idéia de colocá-la lá. Ainda bem que tinha reclamado, não ia conseguir olhar na cara do seu irmão se isso acontecesse. Pensou em como seus pais reagiriam com a notícia; sua mãe certamente não agüentaria a decepção.

Ao lembrar-se da mãe, Isabelle baixou a cabeça, isolando-se do burburinho do Salão. A cada vez que mais um aluno era selecionado, ouvia-se uma salva de palmas de algum canto do Salão, mas Isabelle não estava mais interessada.

– Parabéns, querida – ouviu uma voz já bem conhecida atrás de si. – Seja bem vinda a Sonserina!

– Obrigada Narcissa – respondeu, virando-se para trás. – Embora isso não tenha sido uma surpresa – disse, fingindo um sorriso. – Só não entendi como o seu primo foi parar na Grifinória.

– Ah, Sirius? – Narcissa respondeu, olhando para a mesa da frente. – Ele sempre foi o rebelde da família. Não duvido que tenha implorado para o chapéu para lhe colocar em outra Casa, só para irritar os meus tios.

– É – Isabelle concordou. – Isso é bem a cara dele, mesmo.

As duas riram, e Narcissa voltou a sentar em seu lugar, ao lado de Lúcio.

Enquanto isso, a Profa. McGonagall já estava chamando Pedro Pettigrew. Severo o reconheceu como um dos quatro meninos que estavam conversando naquela cabine, durante a viagem de trem. Observou-o ser selecionado para a Grifinória, assim como os outros dois que estavam com ele. Agora só faltava o menino de óculos.

– Potter, Tiago! – a Profa. Minerva chamou.

Severo bufou quando o viu seguir em direção ao banco. Parecia, pelo menos para Severo, que estava desfilando para toda a escola. Com um sorriso maroto, colocou o chapéu na cabeça que rapidamente anunciou:

– GRIFINÓRIA!

Uma salva de palmas rugiu da mesa da Grifinória, ainda maior e mais animada que quando Isabelle Malfoy foi selecionada para a Sonserina. Parecia que todos o adoravam, até mesmo a Profa McGonagall parecia ter ficado feliz com a escolha do chapéu.

Severo sentiu uma pontada de inveja ao ver a alegria com que Tiago era recepcionado por seus colegas. Agora tinha certeza que, se não fosse selecionado para a Sonserina, também não queria entrar para a Grifinória. Não com aqueles quatro garotos lá também. Observou que faltavam apenas quatro alunos para serem selecionados e pensou, com um frio na barriga, que logo seria sua vez.

Mais um nome foi chamado: Evan Rosier, que foi selecionado para a Sonserina. Finamente, Severo ouviu seu nome:

– Snape, Severo!

Severo foi até o banco e sentou-se, ainda meio inseguro. Queria muito agradar ao seu avô, mas estava com medo que isso não fosse possível. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça e esperou.

– SONSERINA! – o chapéu anunciou de repente.

Severo nem acreditou quando ouviu aquilo. Tinha entrado para a mesma casa da sua mãe e do seu avô. Mesmo depois do que disseram sobre apenas sangue-puros entrarem para a Sonserina, ele estava lá. Pelo menos nisso o seu pai não havia atrapalhado a sua vida. Seguiu em direção a mesa, onde foi recebido pelos futuros colegas, e observou os dois últimos alunos serem selecionados.

– LUFA-LUFA! – o chapéu anunciou para Melissa Trelawney.

E, finalmente, o último aluno foi chamado:

– Wilkes, Paulo!

E logo depois, todo o salão ouviu o chapéu anunciar:

– SONSERINA!

A Profa. Minerva esperou Paulo se sentar e a comemoração na mesa da Sonserina acabar. Enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o banquinho e o Chapéu Seletor. Agora era a vez de Alvo Dumbledore, Diretor de Hogwarts, pronunciar seu discurso de boas-vindas. O Salão Principal ficou em silêncio assim que um bruxo de barba e cabelos brancos e compridos levantou-se do centro da mesa dos professores.

– Sejam bem-vindos! – ele exclamou, e depois de uma pausa continuou seu discurso: – Foi uma Cerimônia interessante hoje, não? Deixou-me faminto! Bom apetite! – E sem dizer mais nada, sentou-se novamente.

Pegos de surpresa, a platéia levou alguns segundos para aplaudir, alguns ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Na mesa da Sonserina, Isabelle perguntou para o irmão, do outro lado da mesa:

– O que foi isso? Essas são as únicas palavras do famoso Alvo Dumbledore? – acrescentando um tom irônico ao pronunciar o nome do Diretor.

– Ano passado foi a mesma palhaçada – Lúcio respondeu. – Estamos todos sentindo falta do velho Dippet.

Muitos na mesa concordaram com Lúcio. Severo, por outro lado, estava mais preocupado em descobrir de onde saiu toda a comida que agora enchia a mesa. Nunca teve uma refeição como aquela, com diversos tipos de carnes e acompanhamentos. Experimentou um pouco de cada e, depois de satisfeito, começou a conversar animadamente com Roberto, que estava sentado à sua frente. Em pouco tempo já tinham feito amizade com os meninos do lado: Evan Rosier e Paulo Wilkes, que também foram selecionados para a Sonserina naquela noite.

Após o jantar, os restos de comida desapareceram magicamente, dando lugar às sobremesas. Estavam discutindo sobre quadribol enquanto Severo se servia de um pedaço de torta de maçã, e Isabelle Malfoy entrou na conversa:

– Ano que vem vou me candidatar para batedora. Nada melhor que poder jogar uns balaços em grifinórios e corvinais na frente de toda a escola e com a permissão dos professores! Sem falar naqueles babacas da Lufa-lufa! – E depois de morder uma bomba de chocolate, notando a presença de Severo, perguntou: – Eu não conheço você – apontando para ele.

– Meu nome é Severo – respondeu, mas percebendo o olhar curioso ainda estampado no rosto dela, acrescentou baixinho – Snape.

– Snape? – ela repetiu. – Não lembro de ninguém chamado Snape. Quem é o seu pai?

Pronto. A hora que ele mais temia depois que sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina havia chegado:

– Meu pai era trouxa – respondeu, ficando aliviado ao perceber que mais ninguém, além dos seus novos amigos, estava ouvindo a conversa. Acrescentou urgentemente – Mas eu nem conheci ele – de certa forma, não estava mentindo. – Fui criado pela minha mãe, Eileen Prince. Meu avô chama-se Edward Prince.

– Ah! – a menina exclamou, os olhos fixos em Severo. – Meu pai me falou de você! O Príncipe que virou sapo!

– O que você disse? – Severo perguntou furioso, levantando a voz e quase se levantando da mesa.

Com o barulho, Lúcio olhou na direção deles para ver o que estava acontecendo. Isabelle simplesmente acenou para o irmão, indicando que não havia problemas e ele voltou-se para a namorada, Narcissa. Severo entendeu o recado e ajeitou-se novamente no seu lugar, olhando furioso para a menina.

– Calma – ela respondeu com um olhar vitorioso. – Se você vai ficar na Sonserina, é bom aprender a só ameaçar os idiotas das outras Casas. Foi só uma brincadeira com o nome do seu avô. – E depois, acrescentou num tom pacificador – Você não tem culpa ser um mestiço, mas nós vamos ajudá-lo a se tornar um bruxo de verdade, e não um amante de trouxas e sangue-ruins. Não é verdade, meninos?

Os outros três meninos assentiram prontamente e a conversa voltou para assuntos mais tranqüilos. Nas outras mesas, os novos alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa também começavam a fazer amizade, conversando animadamente sobre os mais variados assuntos. Na mesa da Grifinória, Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Remo comemoravam alegremente por estarem juntos na mesma Casa. Embora tivessem se conhecido apenas no trem que os trouxe a Hogwarts, parecia que aquilo seria o início de uma grande amizade. Lílian também conversava com suas novas amigas e lançava um olhar reprovador para os quatro amigos toda vez que os ouvia fazendo planos para pregarem peças nos colegas das outras Casas.

Do alto da mesa dos professores, Alvo Dumbledore observava com atenção a alegria nas mesas dos alunos. Este ano prometia ser comprido. Primeiro foi o pedido para a aceitação de um jovem bruxo mordido por um lobisomem, e portanto, providências foram necessárias para as noites de lua cheia. Alvo acreditava que, se outro professor fosse o Diretor da escola, Remo Lupin jamais teria a chance de estudar em Hogwarts. Agora, as palavras do Chapéu Seletor também enchiam a sua mente de preocupações. Era apenas o seu segundo ano como Diretor, mas já lecionava em Hogwarts há muito tempo. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ouvira o Chapéu. Mas este ano foi a primeira vez em que teve a sensação que o Chapéu anunciava a vinda de tempos difíceis. Nem quando a Câmara Secreta foi aberta e uma aluna assassinada, o acontecimento mais grave que Dumbledore presenciara na escola até então, o Chapéu havia sido tão direto. _Uma turma a ser lembrada por muito tempo..._ Normalmente, qualquer pessoa teria interpretado o recado como a presença de jovens brilhantes e com um futuro promissor. Mas, a morte da já idosa Profa. Galatéia Merrythought, às vésperas do início das aulas, e a visita de Tom Riddle no início do ano, pedindo pelo cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, coincidentemente a matéria há muito lecionada por Galatéia, indicavam que o mundo bruxo podia estar prestes a enfrentar perigos até então inimagináveis. Talvez, os jovens bruxos e bruxas que agora festejavam alegremente à sua frente fossem obrigados, no futuro, a enfrentar perigos grandes demais para a sua pouca idade.

Dumbledore examinou cada mesa, uma a uma. Nada de estranho na Corvinal e Lufa-lufa. Voltando-se para a Grifinória, sua própria Casa, observou Sirius Black conversando com seus novos amigos. Com certeza, amanhã estaria recebendo o Sr. e Sra. Black pedindo-lhe explicações pela escolha do Chapéu. Não foi de se estranhar a surpresa na mesa da Sonserina quando Sirius foi escolhido para outra Casa. Os Black eram famosos por serem, tradicionalmente, sonserinos. Observou também Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin. O Sr. Potter já era popular antes mesmo de entrar para a escola, pois suas traquinagens, sempre protegidas pelo afeto excessivo dos pais superprotetores, eram famosas em todas as escolas bruxas. Parecia estranho ele estar fazendo amizade com o tímido Sr. Lupin, atacado por um lobisomem quando ainda era um bebê e que, portanto, foi educado pelos próprios pais em casa. Com um suspiro, Dumbledore imaginava se as providências que ele e Hagrid tomaram para conter o lobisomem a cada lua cheia seriam suficientes.

Caminhando com os olhos até a mesa de trás, Dumbledore observou Isabelle Malfoy. Pela reação dela enquanto o chapéu ainda estava na sua cabeça, ele diria que a Sonserina não foi a primeira opção oferecida para a Srta. Malfoy. Mais uma aluna de uma família tradicionalmente sonserina que o Chapéu cogitou em selecionar para uma Casa diferente. Com uma risadinha, Dumbledore imaginou qual teria sido a primeira opção para ela, e o que se passou na cabecinha da Srta. Malfoy para fazer o Chapéu mudar de idéia. E ainda tinha Severo Snape. Não era a primeira vez que um aluno mestiço era selecionado para a Sonserina, mas ainda assim, não era comum. Em tempos como estes, em que ele sabia que algumas famílias auto-denominadas de sangue-puro estavam se unindo em torno de um mestre que acreditava na supremacia dos bruxos, esta poderia ser uma posição complicada para o jovem Severo. Dumbledore sorriu aliviado quando o viu conversando com a Srta. Malfoy. Realmente, embora suas escolhas parecessem estranhas às vezes, o Chapéu Seletor sabia o que estava fazendo.

A Profa. McGonagall o tirou de suas reflexões, avisando-o que estava na hora de dispensar os alunos. Levantou-se novamente, pedindo silêncio a todos no Salão:

– Agora que já estamos devidamente alimentados – começou –, tenho mais algumas palavras para dizer-lhes. Apenas alguns avisos de início de ano letivo. – E continuou, enquanto os alunos o olhavam atenciosamente: – Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na Floresta Proibida. Como alguns dos estudantes mais antigos insistem em ignorar esta regra, este ano o Sr. Hagrid contará com mais um ajudante para espantá-los da Floresta: um Salgueiro Lutador. Portanto devo ressaltar que a Floresta Proibida tem este nome justamente por ser um lugar perigoso para pessoas destreinadas. Ninguém, em hipótese alguma, tem a permissão de entrar lá sem a companhia do nosso Guarda-Caça, o Sr. Rúbeo Hagrid, que todos já devem conhecer.

Dumbledore apontou para Hagrid, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça para os alunos. Na mesa da Sonserina, Lúcio Malfoy comentara indignado:

– Esse velho é louco! Onde já se viu plantar um Salgueiro Lutador numa escola!

Ignorando os comentários dos alunos, o Diretor prosseguiu:

– O Sr. Filch, o zelador – disse, apontando para um rapaz no canto da mesa –, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante o intervalo das aulas. E nem sair das suas Salas Comunais após o toque de recolher.

Alguns alunos deram risadinhas e se entreolhavam enquanto o Diretor apresentava o zelador da escola. Tiago e Sirius trocaram um olhar maroto, observados de perto por Lílian.

Em seguida, o Diretor explicou sobre a Copa de Quadribol e os testes para a montagem dos times. Os alunos ficaram muito animados, e logo seus comentários encheram a sala. O Prof. Dumbledore pediu silêncio novamente:

– E, por último – acrescentou com a voz pesarosa –, acredito que todos já devem estar sabendo que a Profa. Galatéia Merrythought nos deixou há algumas semanas. Seus familiares estão gratos pelas famílias que mandaram suas condolências. A Profa. Merrythought dedicou toda sua longa vida a esta escola, e todos desejamos que descanse em paz. – O Diretor baixou a cabeça, imitado pelos alunos que fizeram um minuto de silêncio.

– Este ano, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será lecionada pelo Prof. Oldridge. – E apontando para o professor, que se levantou de onde estava, continuou: –, Que gentilmente interrompeu suas pesquisas com o cavalo-do-lago residente no Lago Ness enquanto um professor definitivo será contratado para o próximo ano.

Ao ouvirem sobre o novo professor, muitos alunos soltaram exclamações de admiração. O Diretor continuou:

– E agora, hora de todos irem para a cama! Os alunos novos devem seguir os monitores das suas Casas, os demais, já sabem o que fazer.

Os alunos foram se levantando das mesas enquanto os monitores organizavam todos em fila e seguiam para as suas salas comunais. Severo seguiu seus novos amigos a caminho da sala comunal da Sonserina. Muitos se admiraram quando viram que seguiam em direção as masmorras.

– Uau! – exclamou Roberto. – Nossa Sala Comunal é nas masmorras!

­– Na verdade – Lúcio explicou –, fica em baixo do lago. Vamos passar por um túnel que passa por baixo de toda a escola até chegarmos lá.

Severo observava de boca aberta os corredores escuros das masmorras. Ficou imaginando se conseguiria sair de lá sozinho, pois os corredores formavam enormes labirintos, escuros e frios. Depois de muito tempo caminhando por aqueles corredores, Lúcio parou em frente à uma parede lisa e disse:

– Agora prestem atenção. A senha deste ano é "Trasgo Vesgo".

Dizendo isso, uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou dando passagem para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

A sala era um aposento comprido com paredes de pedra rústica. No teto, correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas eram a única iluminação do ambiente. Perto da lareira, havia várias poltronas confortáveis, onde alguns alunos mais velhos já estavam sentados, conversando. Severo adorou o clima medieval da sala e sentia-se cada vez mais adaptado à escola.

Lúcio indicou as entradas separadas para os dormitórios das meninas e meninos. Severo seguia Evan, Paulo e Roberto para o seu dormitório quando viu, pelo canto do olho, Lúcio agarrar sua irmã pelo braço e cochichar:

– Cuidado com esse mestiço. No estado que a nossa mãe está, você vai matá-la de desgosto!

**N.A.: **Segundo _"Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam"_ , o maior cavalo-do-lago (ou _Kelpie_) do mundo encontra-se no Lago Ness, na Escócia, e já foi várias vezes observado por trouxas.

Boa parte do discurso de boas-vindas de Alvo Dumbledore foi descaradamente copiado de _"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"_, afinal, alguns avisos devem ser repetidos ano após ano. A descrição da Sala Comunal da Sonserina segue o que está escrito em _"Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta"_. Obrigada a claurabelo por me passar os livros!

Não esqueçam de deixar comentários para saber o que estão achando da história. Vocês podem acompanhar as atualizações no meu LiveJournal (links no meu proflile)

**A seguir:** _Tem início mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts!_


	5. A Vassoura Pinoteante

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por: BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Começam as aulas em Hogwarts, mas Severo parece ter problemas com a sua vassoura..._

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

BETA-READERS: Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

hr 

**Capítulo 5:** A Vassoura Pinoteante

A primeira semana de aula foi cheia de novas descobertas para os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória. As diferentes matérias que eles tinham que cursar, embora não fossem fáceis, não eram tão complicadas quanto achar o caminho para as salas de aula. Já no primeiro dia, Tiago e Sirius concluíram que não podiam voltar para a Sala Comunal pelo mesmo caminho que usaram para sair: as escadas vivam mudando de lugar e acabavam levando-os para diferentes alas do castelo. Lílian também descobriu, depois de entrar por engano numa aula de Aritmancia do quarto ano, que não podia se guiar pelos quadros das paredes. As pinturas tinham o péssimo hábito de se visitarem e por isso, nunca se encontravam na mesma moldura. E ainda tinha os fantasmas. Hogwarts era habitada por uma infinidade deles, inclusive o Prof. Binns, que acumulava os cargos de fantasma e professor de História da Magia. Os fantasmas não seriam um problema, não fosse por Pirraça, um _poltergeist_ que tinha como passatempo preferido atazanar os alunos, fazendo-os chegarem atrasados para as aulas.

Excluindo as enormes buscas pelas salas de aula, Lílian estava adorando sua primeira semana em Hogwarts. Suas colegas de quarto eram muito simpáticas e não se importavam com o fato de ela ser uma nascida trouxa. Em tão pouco tempo na escola ela já se sentia totalmente integrada ao mundo bruxo.

A amizade recém criada entre Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Remo também cresceu muito nesta primeira semana. Os quatro decidiram saírem sempre juntos da sua Sala Comunal em direção ao Salão Principal ou às salas de aulas, assim, se acabassem se perdendo, não ficariam sozinhos. A amizade com os espevitados Tiago e Sirius fez com que Remo perdesse, aos poucos, a sua timidez e fez crescer uma admiração em Pedro que o fazia desejar ser tão popular quanto os outros dois amigos.

Na Sonserina, a primeira semana de aula também não foi fácil. Eles tinham que percorrer os longos labirintos das masmorras até chegarem à saída para o Saguão de Entrada. O caminho do Saguão até o Salão Principal, onde faziam todas as refeições, era fácil, o problema era seguir dali até as salas de aula. Felizmente, Pirraça tinha tanto medo do fantasma da Sonserina, o Barão Sangrento, que não os perturbava e assim, suas jornadas até a sala de aula correta eram um pouco mais tranqüilas que as dos grifinórios.

Severo, entretanto, não estava achando nada fácil se adaptar à escola bruxa. Além das longas caminhadas pelo castelo, chegando até a se perder dentro das masmorras uma vez, os sonserinos mais velhos não pareciam muito amigáveis. Mesmo percebendo que estava perdido, não tentavam ajudá-lo, e quando estava na direção certa, alertavam-no para seguir para o outro lado. Quase perdeu dez pontos da Sonserina uma vez porque chegara atrasado para a primeira aula de Herbologia. Estava voltando sozinho do corujal, onde foi mandar uma carta para a sua mãe que não agüentava mais ficar dois dias sem notícias do filho, quando encontrou um aluno do quinto ano da Sonserina, que lhe disse que as aulas de Herbologia eram dadas no jardim da entrada do castelo. Depois que chegou correndo até lá, Severo lembrou ter visto, do alto do corujal, a estufa atrás do castelo. Ele então percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Seus colegas de quarto não pareciam ter problema em encontrar as salas de aulas, e nunca comentavam que haviam se perdido no castelo. Estava começando a achar que não era bem-vindo pelos demais companheiros de Casa.

Para confirmar suas suspeitas, Severo começou a prestar mais atenção em seus colegas durante as aulas. Feitiços, por exemplo, era uma matéria em que freqüentemente o Prof. Flitwick pedia para os alunos se agruparem e testarem o feitiço novo. Quando isso acontecia, Severo era sempre o último a arranjar um companheiro. Era como se todos fugissem dele. Na aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas aconteceu a mesma coisa. O Prof. Oldridge pediu para a turma formar um círculo com as carteiras e depois disso, todos esperaram Severo se sentar para ocupar um lugar longe dele. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, o professor o encorajou a responder a maioria das suas perguntas, distribuindo vários pontos para a Sonserina.

– Você tem um talento nato para essa matéria, meu rapaz – disse o professor ao final da aula – Espero nos encontrarmos no Ministério algum dia.

Aquilo pareceu ter dado algum resultado. Agora, seus colegas de quarto conversam despreocupadamente com ele, mesmo no meio do Salão do Principal. Nos primeiros dias, Severo notara que seus amigos só conversavam alegremente com ele depois de recolhidos em seus dormitórios. Ironicamente, parecia que agora, Severo era rejeitado pelos colegas por sua herança trouxa, enquanto a vida inteira fora discriminado porque os vizinhos achavam que sua mãe era uma bruxa.

Entretanto, desta vez Severo não deixaria que o transformassem no estranho da escola. E a chave para isso era Isabelle Malfoy. Ela parecia exercer uma certa liderança entre os sonserinos mais novos; se ele conseguisse fazer amizade com ela, não teria mais problemas com sua descendência trouxa por parte de pai. Mas isso não seria fácil: na noite do banquete, depois de ter chamado-o de sapo, ela o tratou como qualquer outro colega, e o que lhe pareceu um insulto no início, mostrou ser realmente uma brincadeira entre amigos. Mas no dia seguinte, ela passou a evitá-lo toda vez que se encontravam. Severo imaginou que isso era por causa do seu irmão, pois ele ouvira muito bem as palavras que o Monito-Chefe sussurrara no ouvido da irmã. Enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, ele a observava discretamente e imaginava até que ponto a altivez e arrogância de Isabelle Malfoy eram apenas uma forma de esconder o medo do irmão mais velho.

– Ah não – ouviu Isabelle lamentar – Poções! E com aqueles amantes de trouxas da Grifinória!

Severo, como todo bom sonserino, também não gostava da Grifinória. Entretanto, estava aguardando ansioso pela primeira aula de Poções, não importava se tivesse que dividir a sala com grifinórios. Enfiou o resto da torrada que estava no prato na boca e saiu correndo para as masmorras. O prof. Slughorn, além de professor de Poções, era o Diretor da Sonserina e Severo não queria chegar atrasado para a sua primeira aula.

A sala de aula nas masmorras era mais fria e úmida que as demais salas do castelo. Severo entrou na sala admirando os enormes frascos, cheios de ingredientes como olhos de cobra, lesmas, e vísceras embalsamadas de diversos animais. Já estava acostumado com algumas destas coisas, mas divertiu-se ao observar o arrepio de alguns alunos, especialmente os da Grifinória, quando entravam na sala.

Coincidentemente, os alunos na Grifinória sentaram todos em um lado da sala, enquanto que os sonserinos ocupavam o lado oposto. Novamente, os alunos da Sonserina agruparam-se em dois ou três em cada bancada, deixando Severo sozinho. Em pouco tempo, a sala já estava cheia e o Prof. Slughorn entrou cumprimentando os novos alunos.

– Ora muito bem, muito bem – começou, observando os alunos minuciosamente. – Como é estimulante o início de uma nova turma...

Foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta batendo. A sala inteira olhou para trás.

– Desculpe, professor – era Isabelle Malfoy, ela ficou parada, na frente da porta, procurando um lugar para se sentar.

– Srta. Malfoy – o professor chamou a atenção, um pouco desapontado. – Atrasos não serão tolerados nas minhas aulas. Menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina.

– O quê? – ela perguntou indignada. _Ele é chefe da Sonserina._ – pensou – _Não acredito que está tirando pontos da própria casa!_

– E se você não se sentar logo, serão mais cinco. – e acrescentou, apontando para a mesa onde Severo estava: – Tem lugar aqui na frente.

Isabelle atravessou a sala furiosa, os olhos cravados em Sirius e Tiago, que não paravam de rir. Chegando às bancadas da frente, foi obrigada, sob o olhar severo do professor, a sentar-se ao lado de Severo.

Continuando a aula, o prof. Slughorn fez a chamada e apresentou alguns dos ingredientes mais comuns em Poções.

– Dez pontos para quem souber me responder as propriedades do bezoar – declarou de repente, mostrando as pedras para os alunos.

Lílian Evans levantou a mão rapidamente. Desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa e foi até o Beco Diagonal comprar o material para Hogwarts que ela não desgrudara dos seus livros novos. Já conhecia de cor as primeiras páginas de _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_.

– Diga, Srta... – o Prof. Slughorn procurava o nome dela na relação de alunos – Evans, não é?

­– As pedras bezoar surgem no estômago de ruminantes – ela começou explicando – e são um antídoto muito comum para diversos tipos de veneno. – e depois, lembrando-se que a aula era compartilhada com sonserinos, acrescentou – São muito conhecidas, inclusive por trouxas.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Isabelle olhou fulminante para Lílian, que estava na mesma direção que eles, do outro lado da sala.

– Não acredito que uma sangue-ruim tem a coragem de enfrentar uma sala cheia de sonserinos – resmungou para Severo.

Severo, por sua vez, vendo a oportunidade de ganhar respeito com a única sonserina que ainda lhe intrigava, levantou a mão antes que o Prof. Slughorn computasse os pontos para a Grifinória.

– Você tem alguma coisa a acrescentar – e olhando novamente para o pergaminho com os nomes dos alunos –, Sr. Snape?

– Na verdade, professor, a resposta dela está errada. – e, olhando desafiante para Lílian, continuou – O que os trouxas não sabem, é que apenas as pedras retiradas de cabras selvagens têm propriedades curativas e são, portanto, conhecidas como Lápis Bezoar Orientale, ou apenas bezoar, como é vendido nas boticas. E não são um antídoto apenas para alguns tipos de veneno, mas sim para qualquer veneno conhecido.

Os alunos da Sonserina olhavam orgulhosos para Severo, enquanto Pedro ria dos gestos de Sirius, que o imitava fazendo caretas.

– Excelente! Excelente! – o professor exclamou. – Dez pontos para a Sonserina. – e, olhando para Severo e depois para Lílian – Vejo que temos vários prodígios nesta turma. Imagino que vocês não terão problemas com a poção de hoje.

Severo abriu um sorriso quando viu que aprenderiam a preparar uma poção para curar furúnculos. Ele já vira sua mãe prepará-la várias vezes para uma de suas clientes trouxas, seria moleza. Preparou boa parte dos ingredientes rapidamente enquanto observava Isabelle lutar contra as lesmas que não queriam entrar no seu caldeirão. Era muito divertido vê-la se debatendo, com cara de nojo, ao preparar as presas de cobra. Mas quando percebeu que ela ainda não tinha apagado o fogo para adicionar as cerdas de porco-espinho, o que poderia causar um superaquecimento do caldeirão e derretê-lo, resolveu ajudá-la.

– Você é muito bom em Poções – ela agradeceu, enquanto engarrafava a sua poção para entregar ao professor. Depois acrescentou: – Ainda bem que você sabia daquilo tudo sobre os bezoares...

– É mesmo, alguém tinha que recuperar os pontos que você perdeu – disse, com um sorriso malicioso, e saiu da sala sem esperar uma resposta.

hr 

Depois do sucesso na aula de Poções, Severo sentiu que começou a ser visto como um igual entre todos os alunos da Sonserina. Ou quase todos. Lucio Malfoy sempre o olhava com desconfiança e Isabelle, as poucas vezes que conversava com ele, insistia em chamar-lhe de mestiço. Severo odiava aquilo, mas como ela estava sempre protegida pelo Monitor-Chefe, não podia fazer nada para impedi-la. Lembrou-se das palavras da sua mãe, para nunca deixar que o fizessem se sentir inferior e resolveu então, simplesmente ignorá-la. Tinha a amizade de Roberto, Evan e Paulo, que estavam sempre juntos e começaram, aos poucos, testar as pragas ensinadas no livro que seu avô lhe dera.

Na segunda semana de aula, o assunto principal entre todos os alunos do primeiro ano eram as aulas de vôo. Todos aguardavam ansiosamente a oportunidade de montarem numa vassoura. Os amigos de Severo passavam horas contando as proezas que já haviam feito em cima de uma vassoura ou discutindo quais eram os melhores modelos. Severo não tinha muito que dizer, como morava no meio de trouxas, sua mãe jamais deixaria ele voar numa vassoura, era muito perigoso.

A primeira aula de vôo foi numa tarde ensolarada e tranqüila. Os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória juntaram-se no gramado do lado de fora do castelo. Quando chegaram lá, as vassouras já estavam enfileiradas no gramado e uma bruxa de cabelos curtos e olhos de águia os aguardava.

– Vamos, vamos – Madame Hook os chamou, apressando-os. – Cada um do lado de uma vassoura.

Quando todos estavam em seus lugares, ela continuou:

– Agora, prestem atenção. – e, posicionando-se ao lado de uma vassoura à frente deles, ordenou – Levantem a mão direita e digam: "Em pé!"

Isabelle e Tiago foram os únicos a quem as vassouras obedeceram. Os outros alunos tentaram mais uma vez: Sirius, Evan e Paulo também tinham suas vassouras à mão agora. Mais uma tentativa e a maioria dos alunos já estavam com suas vassouras em pé. Severo olhou em volta, apenas ele e Lílian continuavam com a vassoura no chão. Nervoso, Severo tentou mais uma vez. Gritou tão alto que a vassoura deve ter se levantado por causa do susto que levou, pois ficou tremendo na mão dele.

Quando Madame Hook se certificou que todos já estavam com as vassouras à mão, começou a explicar a maneira certa de montarem nelas e foi passado por cada aluno para assegurar que estavam posicionados corretamente.

– Agora, quando eu apitar, quero vê-los dar um impulso forte com os pés e saiam apenas alguns centímetros do chão. Depois vocês podem voltar aos seus lugares.

A professora contou até três e apitou. Os alunos seguiram suas instruções e, após voarem alguns metros a poucos centímetros do chão, voltaram para seus lugares. Todos, menos Severo. Ao soar o apito, a vassoura dele começou a dar pinotes no ar, como se quisesse expulsá-lo das suas costas. Sirius e seus amigos riam abertamente da cena. Isabelle chegou ao seu lado, pairando com sua vassoura:

– Qual o problema, mestiço? – perguntou ainda rindo – Precisa de ajuda para controlar a sua vassoura?

– Saia daqui! – ele ordenou, num misto de fúria e vergonha.

Nisso, Madame Hook se aproximou para ver estava acontecendo.

– Desça já dessa vassoura! – ela ordenou desesperada, e virando-se para o resto da turma, furiosa, perguntou – Quem enfeitiçou esta vassoura?

Mas a resposta foi outra salva de gargalhadas. Ao tentar pular da vassoura, esta ficou ainda mais furiosa, e lançou Severo dois metros a frente no chão. Ainda de costas, Madame Hook não viu Isabelle correr até ele.

– Você está bem, mestiço? – perguntou, ajudando-o a se levantar. – Isso só pode ser coisa daquele...

– Ora, ora, ora – Sirius apareceu em sua vassoura, seguido por Tiago, logo atrás deles. – Acho que o problema não é uma vassoura enfeitiçada. É com o sonserino mestiço mesmo, não leva jeito para a coisa.

Isabelle virou-se para Sirius com sua varinha em mãos.

– Limpe a boca para falar dele, Sirius! Pelo menos ele teve capacidade para entrar na Sonserina, enquanto você, mesmo sendo um Black, foi jogado no meio daqueles sangue-ruins da Grifinória!

Os alunos foram mais rápidos que Madame Hook e já estavam todos aglomerados em volta de Severo, caído no chão, Sirius e Isabelle. Enquanto a professora tentava atravessar a parede de alunos, viu apenas Sirius apontando sua varinha para Isabelle:

– Pelo menos eu não sou um covarde que precisa de uma menina para me defender.

Ouvindo isso, Severo, que já estava se recuperando do tombo, pulou em cima de Sirius. Embora fosse mais fraco, tinha a vantagem do efeito surpresa, e acabou derrubando Sirius no chão.

– Não me chame de covarde! – gritou, enquanto fechava os punhos para bater no garoto. Madame Hook finalmente os alcançou, levantando Severo do chão.

– Mas o que é isso? Brigando na grama como dois trouxas! Eu não vou admitir este comportamento nas minhas aulas! Dez pontos a menos para Sonserina e para a Grifinória também! E detenção para os dois!

– Mas isso não é justo – Isabelle tentou intervir. – Sirius o provocou! Chamou ele de mestiço e de covarde! Severo só estava...

– Srta. Malfoy! – Madame Hook já tinha perdido a paciência. – Controle-se ou vai levar uma detenção também!

Com isso, os demais alunos foram se dispersando a fim de continuar a aula. Madame Hook mandou Severo para a Ala Hospitalar, para certificar-se que estava bem e Sirius para a sala da Profa. McGonagall, Diretora da Grifinória.

Enquanto voltava para o seu lugar, Isabelle agarrou Tiago pelo braço e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

– Se eu descobrir que vocês tiveram alguma coisa haver com isso, Potter, vocês acabaram de iniciar uma guerra.

hr 

No dia seguinte, Severo não esperou seus amigos acordarem para seguirem juntos até o Salão Principal. Ainda estava morrendo de vergonha do incidente no dia anterior, e para ajudar, tinha uma detenção para cumprir no final do dia. Atravessou sozinho o caminho que o levaria até o Salão lembrando da figura de Isabelle, rindo dele enquanto tentava se equilibrar na sua vassoura, e sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. A maior humilhação naquele dia não foi ter sido motivo de piada para os grifinórios, foi o sorriso dela, tentando ajudá-lo. Não queria ter que admitir que precisava da sua ajuda. Ele já tinha decidido ignorá-la; mas na verdade, o que sentia mesmo era uma necessidade inexplicável de impressioná-la e mostrar que também era um bruxo digno de estar na Sonserina.

Sem coragem de encarar seus amigos, Severo saiu do Salão antes deles chegarem e foi mais cedo para a sala de aula de Poções. Sentou na mesma bancada que ocupara na semana passada e ficou estudando sozinho. Aos poucos, os demais alunos foram chegando e ocupando seus lugares. A sala já estava cheia, mas Severo ainda continuava sozinho no seu lugar, quando Isabelle entrou. Olhou pela sala como se estivesse procurando um lugar para sentar e, ao certificar-se que tinha chamado a atenção de todos, seguiu até a bancada onde Severo estava.

– Olá mestiço! – ela o cumprimentou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Severo teve que se controlar para não sair do sério e acabar levando outra detenção. Depois de alguns segundos, virou-se para ela e perguntou:

– Por que você veio sentar do meu lado se você se incomoda tanto que eu seja um mestiço?

– Simples – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. – Você vai me ajudar a preparar essas coisas nojentas para eu conseguir passar com uma nota decente em Poções. Porque se o Slughorn tem a pachorra de tirar pontos da gente, significa que ele vai nos avaliar da mesma forma que avalia os grifinórios.

Severo olhou para ela sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Eu vou ajudar você? E o que eu ganho com isso?

Ela sorriu mais uma vez.

– Quando todos virem que você é meu amigo, eles vão esquecer que você é um mestiço e vão tratá-lo como um sonserino de verdade. Você não imagina como a amizade com um Malfoy pode lhe abrir portas no futuro.

– E como você espera que todos esqueçam que eu sou um mestiço se você vive me chamando disso? – Severo perguntou desconfiado. – Você podia parar com isso.

– Eu chamo você de mestiço porque é isso que você é. Você nunca vai conseguir esconder que seu pai é trouxa. Você já devia ter se acostumado com isso, não tem nada demais.

Severo ainda olhava desconfiado para ela. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo não era um insulto. Isabelle Malfoy era mesmo uma menina intrigante. E tinha um jeito muito estranho de fazer amigos. Quando estava no meio de outros alunos, agia como uma garota arrogante e mimada, mas quando os dois estavam sozinhos, ou pelo menos longe de ouvidos alheios, ela se transformava. Como no dia anterior, quando foi ajudá-lo, ou agora, oferecendo sua amizade, mesmo que em troca de alguns favores nas aulas de Poções. Mais uma vez, Severo indagou se a Isabelle Malfoy que todos conheciam era a mesma garota que o encarava agora ou apenas uma personagem criada por ela para impressionar o irmão. Lembrando da primeira noite no Salão Comunal, perguntou:

– Mas e o seu irmão? Eu ouvi ele pedindo para você ficar longe de mim.

– Não ligue para o meu irmão – ela respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Ele está se achando o máximo com aquele distintivo de Monitor-Chefe, mas só tem olhos para a Narcissa. E ano que vem ele nem vai mais estar aqui.

A conversa foi interrompida pela entrada do Prof. Slughorn dando início à aula. Desta vez, teriam que preparar uma poção repelente de chizácaros. O preparo era simples, mas a temperatura do caldeirão precisava ser rigorosamente controlada, ou os componentes voláteis da poção podiam vaporizar-se violentamente, provocando uma enorme explosão.

– Como é necessária uma atenção redobrada no controle da temperatura – o Prof. Slughorn explicou –, hoje vocês vão trabalhar em duplas. A dupla que me entregar uma poção eficiente por primeiro leva dez pontos para a sua casa. Agora ao trabalho!

Severo sorriu mais uma vez ao reconhecer a poção. Sua mãe a preparava periodicamente para evitar a infestação destes parasitas em seus caldeirões. Assim, ele sabia exatamente qual era o feitiço que tinha que usar para manter a temperatura da chama constante, enquanto outros alunos estavam usando um feitiço mais simples, que apenas monitorava a temperatura dentro do caldeirão.

A sala estava em polvorosa com a corrida para terminar a poção rapidamente e receber os pontos como recompensa. Entretanto, a dupla formada por Severo e Isabelle, que se limitava a picar os ingredientes mais simples, já estava bem mais a frente do resto da turma, sendo ameaçados apenas pela dupla formada por Lílian e uma de suas amigas da Grifinória.

– Pronto – Severo disse com satisfação ao adicionar o último ingrediente da poção. – Agora só precisamos esperar que cozinhe por mais uns cinco minutos e estará pronta!

– Cinco minutos? – Isabelle perguntou aborrecida. E, vendo que Lílian já estava separando as unhas de grifo para adicionar e seu caldeirão, comentou: – não podemos apressar um pouco? Desse jeito a sangue-ruim vai nos passar...

– Ela também vai ter que esperar cinco minutos para o poção ficar pronta – Severo retrucou, preparando um frasco para guardar a poção.

Mas Isabelle não queria correr riscos. Sacou sua varinha discretamente e, murmurando um feitiço imperceptível aos ouvidos de Severo, apontando-a para o caldeirão das alunas da Grifinória. No instante seguinte, o caldeirão de Lílian começou a soltar uma fumaça densa e escura, e o Prof. Slughorn teve que ajudá-las a diminuir a temperatura da mistura para que não explodisse. Severo olhou desconfiado para Isabelle, que apenas respondeu com um olhar inocente. Entretanto, Sirius e Tiago, sentados logo atrás, perceberam que ela ainda estava com sua varinha a postos.

Pouco tempo depois, Severo e Isabelle foram dispensados da aula depois de entregarem suas poções, recendo os pontos prometidos. Ao seguir para a porta da sala, Isabelle sentiu alguém puxar o seu braço, era Tiago:

– Eu vi o que você fez, Malfoy – ele a ameaçou. – Cuidado, ou é você quem está pedindo por uma guerra.

– Me larga, Potter! – ela gritou. – Se você não consegue terminar a sua poção, você devia estudar mais!

Ouvindo isso, o Prof. Slughorn chamou a atenção de Tiago:

– Sr. Potter!

Isabelle olhou triunfante para Tiago, que acrescentou antes de soltá-la:

– Eu avisei, Malfoy.

Severo, que tinha certeza que o incidente com a vassoura era culpa de Sirius e Tiago, aproveitou a vantagem dada pelo Prof. Slughorn e acrescentou em voz baixa, com uma risada maliciosa:

– Qual é o problema, Potter? Só sabe brigar com meninas?

Tiago não agüentou a provocação e levantou do seu lugar, ameaçando Severo:

– Não me chame de covarde, seu...

– Sr. Potter! – o Prof. Slughorn chamou a atenção novamente, com a expressão cada vez mais brava. – Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória! E volte para o seu lugar! – e dirigindo o olhar para Severo e Isabelle – Sr. Snape, Srta. Malfoy, vocês já estão dispensados, podem sair!

Quando saíram da sala, em direção a Sala Comunal, Severo perguntou para Isabelle:

– O que você fez com a poção da Lílian? Nós íamos terminar antes dela de qualquer jeito.

– Aquilo, mestiço, foi um aviso para os grifinórios não se meterem com a gente – ela respondeu. – Você tem que aprender a usar mais a sua varinha, não se ameaça um bruxo brigando como um trouxa. – e depois de uma pausa, perguntou – E que intimidade é essa com aquela sangue-ruim? Você não tem que ter pena dela. Ela quase roubou os nossos pontos nas duas aulas.

Severo apenas suspirou e, entrando na Sala Comunal, foi sentar-se perto da lareira. Isabelle sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dele, mas não falou mais nada. Em pouco tempo, outros alunos da Sonserina terminaram suas poções e foram dispensados da aula, juntando-se a eles para parabenizá-los por conseguirem preparar a poção antes dos grifinórios. Finalmente, depois de duas semanas em Hogwarts, Severo realmente sentia que fora aceito pelos colegas. Já sentia-se um autêntico sonserino: cumpriria detenção por brigar com um aluno da Grifinória e tinha feito amizade com filhos de famílias importantes do mundo bruxo. Seu avô ficaria orgulhoso dele. Estava na hora de começar a se aproximar da sua família bruxa.

hr 

**N.A.: **O nome do capítulo refere-se a lembrança de Snape que Harry viu quando quebrou suas defesas nas aulas de Oclumência (_Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)_, onde um menino magricela tenta montar numa vassoura que dava pinotes.

As pedras de bezoar são formadas pelo acúmulo de materiais calcários em torno de uma partícula irritante no organismo, como uma semente de fruta, por exemplo, de diversos animais. Na Inglaterra do século XVIII, realmente era possível encontrar em algumas boticas pedras de bezoar retiradas de cabras selvagens do Irã, com o nome: "Lápiz Bezoar Orientale", onde acreditava-se que eram capazes de curar todos os venenos. (Extraído de_ 'Venenos, Antídotos, Contra-Venenos' de William Tichy, Ed. Ediouro_)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, não deixem de comentar e mandar sugestões! Para acompanhar as atualizações vocês podem acessar meu LiveJournal (o link está no meu profile).

**A seguir:**_ Severo e Sirius têm uma detenção a cumprir..._


	6. O Salgueiro Lutador

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Sirius e Severo têm uma detenção para cumprir e acabam conhecendo o Salgueiro Lutador. E é claro, Dumbledore sempre tem alguma coisa importante para dizer._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 6:** O Salgueiro Lutador

Sexta-feira era a tarde de folga dos alunos do primeiro ano, tanto da Sonserina quanto da Grifinória. Entretanto, Severo e Sirius não estavam nem um pouco animados com a tarde livre, eram esperados na sala do Sr. Filch às três horas para cumprir suas detenções. Logo após o almoço, Sirius e seus amigos encontravam-se perto do lago, aproveitando os últimos dias do outono antes que o frio do inverno os impedisse de passar uma tarde inteira fora das paredes do castelo. Tiago e Pedro estavam entretidos numa partida de Snaps explosivos, enquanto Remo, encostado numa árvore com um livro na mão, tentava se concentrar nos deveres do fim de semana. Sirius, por sua vez, observava os amigos, lamentando que logo teria que encontrar o Sr. Filch e Severo.

– Ainda não acredito que aquele magricela seboso conseguiu me derrubar! Se eu tivesse sido um pouquinho mais rápido... – Sirius desabafou de repente, enquanto os amigos estavam distraídos.

– Se você não tivesse enfeitiçado a vassoura dele – Remo disse corriqueiramente, deixando o livro de lado –, ele não teria pulado em cima de você e vocês não teriam detenção hoje.

Pedro e Tiago desistiram do jogo e, fechando um círculo com os outros dois amigos, entraram na conversa:

– Não acredito que você está defendendo aquele seboso, Remo – Pedro veio em defesa de Sirius. – Ainda mais depois do que ele e a Malfoy fizeram na aula de Poções!

– Não estou defendendo ninguém – Remo continuou. – Mas nós sabemos que quem começou isso foi...

– Você sabe que eu não enfeiticei aquela vassoura – Sirius o interrompeu, e acrescentou abaixando a voz: – Foi o Tiago.

– Mas foi você quem deu a idéia! – Tiago se defendeu. – Eu só concordei que aulas de vôo não teriam graça sem um sonserino caindo da vassoura. – Dizendo isso, Tiago começou a rir, lembrando-se da cena.

Pedro também começou a rir escandalosamente, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos da Corvinal que passavam por eles. Remo simplesmente voltou a ler o seu livro, e Sirius lamentou-se novamente:

– E agora eu é que tenho que passar o resto da tarde com o Filch e aquele seboso. – E, levantando-se, despediu-se dos amigos: – Vejo vocês no jantar. É melhor não me atrasar ou ainda vou perder mais pontos para a Grifinória.

Atravessou o jardim do castelo e desapareceu nas grandes portas de carvalho que levavam ao Saguão de Entrada.

Severo esperou a hora da sua detenção na sala comunal da Sonserina. Evan, Roberto e Paulo também estavam com ele, estudando atentamente o livro que Severo ganhara do avô, tentando aprender alguns dos feitiços e azarações para testarem em alunos de outras Casas que, inadvertidamente, tentassem explorar as escuras masmorras sozinhos. Este, aliás, estava se transformando no passatempo preferido dos quatro amigos. Passavam todo o seu tempo livre enfurnados na biblioteca ou na sala comunal, lendo ou procurando formas de magia mais interessantes que àquelas ensinadas pelos seus professores. Até os alunos mais velhos da Sonserina estavam estranhando o comportamento dos quatro amigos e procuravam não mexer muito com eles.

– Olha só, Severo – Paulo chamou a atenção do amigo. – Você podia tentar fazer isso com o Black quando ele baixar a guarda na detenção. Ele não vai conseguir lançar outro feitiço em você se ficar com a língua presa.

– Não seja estúpido, Paulo – Roberto ralhou com o amigo. – Você acha que o Filch vai dar chance do Severo enfeitiçar o Black? Ele e aquela maldita gata têm olhos e ouvidos em todas as paredes do castelo.

– É verdade – Evan acrescentou. – É melhor você ficar na sua hoje, Severo. Temos que bolar um plano de pegar o Black junto com o Potter e aquele puxa-saco dos dois.

Severo nem estava prestando muita atenção na conversa dos amigos, preocupado com a detenção que teria que cumprir daqui a pouco. Na sua antiga escola trouxa, estava acostumado a passar a tarde inteira escrevendo frases ou copiando textos dos livros escolares, mas Hogwarts era muito diferente de uma escola trouxa. O que será que Filch tinha reservado para ele e para o Black?

– Acho melhor eu subir para a sala do Filch – Severo disse de repente, alheio à discussão dos amigos. – Não quero dar a ele o prazer de me ver chegando atrasado.

Dizendo isso, levantou-se da mesa onde estava e seguiu para a saída da sala. Encontrou Sirius parado na frente da porta do Filch, que estava trancada. Os dois meninos cumprimentaram-se apenas inclinando suas cabeças e esperaram calados. Alguns minutos depois, Filch apareceu no corredor carregando dois frascos com um formato estranho e luvas parecidas com as que eles usavam nas aulas de Herbologia.

– Muito bem – ele desdenhou. – Aí estão os dois encrenqueiros. Aposto que depois de hoje vocês vão pensar duas vezes antes de arranjar confusão na escola. Madame Hook me fez garantir que daria um castigo exemplar a vocês.

Sirius e Severo olhavam curiosos para as coisas que Filch carregava, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Hagrid precisa de ajuda na Floresta Proibida – Filch continuou. – Ah sim, trabalho pesado; não há mestre melhor...

Filch fez sinal para que os dois o seguissem, sem parar de contar histórias magníficas de quando os alunos eram pendurados no teto durante as detenções. Ele inclusive garantiu que ainda tinha as velhas correntes conservadas em azeite, caso um dia pudesse usá-las novamente, mas Severo achou que eram apenas histórias para assustá-los.

Saíram do castelo em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Muitos alunos já não tinham mais aulas nesse horário e passavam o tempo livre no jardim. Sirius viu que ele e Severo eram observados e acenou para algumas meninas que apontavam para eles.

– Sr. Black! – Filch chamou a sua atenção. – O senhor pode estar se divertindo agora, mas quero ver quando essa detenção terminar!

Mas Sirius estava realmente se divertindo. Achara que passaria a tarde inteira trancado numa sala junto com Severo, escrevendo frases ou polindo troféus. Mas não, Filch dissera que a detenção seria na Floresta Proibida. Desde que ouvira o nome _Proibida_ no Banquete de Abertura, que Sirius imaginava uma forma de entrar lá. E, além disso, agora a escola inteira estava assistindo-o caminhar até a cabana do Guarda-Caça para seguir com ele até a floresta. Já imaginava como seu dia seria cheio amanhã, respondendo aos curiosos que iriam querer saber todos os detalhes da sua detenção. Foi acordado dos seus devaneios pela voz forte de Hagrid.

– Vamos logo, Filch! Tenho que terminar tudo antes de escurecer!

Ao ouvir isso, Severo estremeceu:

– Nós vamos mesmo entrar na Floresta Proibida? Mas o Diretor disse que é perigosa...

– Devia ter pensado isso antes de se meter em encrencas – Filch respondeu mal-humorado e apressou o passo até a cabana de Hagrid.

– Até que enfim – Hagrid falou assim que chegaram até ele. Era um homem enorme, de cabelo e barba ruivos, e carregava um grande arco nas costas. Olhando para Sirius e Severo, acrescentou: – Estes serão os meus ajudantes? Vamos indo ou não vamos terminar tudo hoje.

– Estarei de volta assim que anoitecer, para levar o que sobrar deles até o castelo. – Dizendo isso, Filch virou-se de costas e fez seu caminho de volta ao castelo, não sem antes parar no jardim para chamar a atenção de algumas meninas da Lufa-Lufa porque estavam "falando demais".

Assim que Filch foi embora, Hagrid virou-se novamente para os meninos e explicou:

– Agora prestem atenção. O que vamos fazer hoje é muito perigoso, por isso sigam exatamente as minhas instruções. – Era claro que Hagrid não colocaria os meninos em nenhum risco desnecessário, mas tinha que assustá-los ou então, em pouco tempo, a Floresta Proibida estaria lotada de alunos curiosos. – Estão vendo esta planta aqui? – Hagrid perguntou, mostrando um punhado de galhos verdes para eles. – É chamada acônito e é muito venenosa. Está se espalhando em volta do lugar onde plantei o Salgueiro Lutador. Temos que acabar com essa praga antes que chegue perto do raio de ação do Salgueiro, ou nunca mais conseguiremos arrancá-las de lá.

– Por quê? – perguntou Severo.

– Você não conhece um Salgueiro Lutador? – Hagrid olhou para ele espantado. – Então é melhor redobrarmos os cuidados.

– Muito bem, Seboso – Sirius disse irritado. – Você conseguiu acabar com toda a diversão.

– Isso não é brincadeira, Sr. Black – Hagrid chamou a atenção de Sirius. – O Prof. Dumbledore tem um motivo muito importante para manter o Salgueiro Lutador aqui. Como ele foi plantado há pouco tempo, pode não resistir a uma infestação de acônitos, e se isso acontecer, não sei como a escola vai fazer para... – parou de falar de repente, assim que percebeu que tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

– Por que o Salgueiro Lutador é tão importante para a escola? – Sirius perguntou curioso. – Eu pensei que fosse apenas para nos manter longe da Floresta Proibida.

– E é isso mesmo – Hagrid tentou explicar. – Vocês não imaginam como pode ser perigoso andar nesta floresta sozinho. Agora venham comigo – ordenou. – Sigam-me e fiquem próximos. Enquanto for dia e vocês estiverem comigo, nenhuma criatura da floresta vai importuná-los.

O Guarda-Caça os conduziu até a orla da floresta, e depois seguiram por um caminho de terra batida que ia se estreitando conforme seguiam mais adentro na mata. Andaram por algum tempo, a floresta ia ficando cada vez mais escura, mesmo com o sol ainda brilhando por cima das árvores. Hagrid finalmente parou quando ouviu o silvo dos ramos do Salgueiro Lutador ao balançarem, como se estivessem açoitando o ar. Sirius e Severo ficaram um bom tempo admirando a grandeza da árvore. Era um salgueiro enorme, com o tronco já bem grosso, cujos ramos balançavam para cima e para baixo ao sentirem algum movimento, impedindo qualquer pessoa de aproximar-se dele.

– Aqui estão! – Hagrid disse, apontando para o chão. – Ainda bem que não se alastraram pela floresta. – E entregando para cada um deles os frascos que viram com Filch anteriormente, acrescentou: – Tomem, e vistam as luvas também. É só arrancá-las da terra e colocá-las nos frascos. Acredito que o Prof. Slughorn vai querer aproveitá-las nas aulas do último ano.

Severo se abaixou e começou a colher as plantas e armazená-las no seu frasco, conforme Hagrid instruíra. Sirius fez o mesmo, mas antes seguiu até o outro lado do salgueiro, para ficar longe de Severo. Hagrid ficou o tempo todo dando voltas no salgueiro, com a desculpa de inspecionar se havia mais ervas que precisassem ser retiradas, quando na verdade, o que realmente o preocupava era se o Salgueiro Lutador conseguiria realmente afugentar qualquer curioso do túnel que estava escondido abaixo dele. Enquanto examinava o tronco do salgueiro para verificar se o dispositivo capaz de acalmar os galhos da árvore, assim como o túnel que seguia abaixo dele, estavam bem camuflados, Hagrid não percebeu que Sirius e Severo já estavam terminando seu trabalho. Vendo que o Guarda-Caça estava distraído, Sirius, que ainda não tinha esquecido o incidente na aula de Poções da manhã, começou a provocar Severo, que ainda estava concentrado em seu trabalho.

– Parabéns, Snape. Vejo que finalmente conseguiu fazer alguma coisa sem a ajuda da sua protetora.

– Cala a boca, Black – Severo respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

– Ou o quê? – Sirius se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dele: – Não estou vendo nenhuma menina aqui para ajudá-lo...

Severo não conseguiu se segurar. Levantou subitamente, pegando Sirius de surpresa novamente, e gritou, com sua varinha em mãos:

– Eu já disse para você calar a boca, Black!

Mas Sirius já não estava mais ouvindo. Deu um passo para trás quando Severo se levantou abruptamente, caindo no raio de ação do Salgueiro Lutador. Um dos galhos do salgueiro o atingiu com tamanha força que fora jogado para longe, rasgando suas vestes e machucando as costas, que logo começou a sangrar. Vendo aquilo, Severo tentou correr na direção onde Sirius fora jogado, mas na sua distração, o salgueiro também o atingiu no rosto. Severo tentou se abaixar para fugir da fúria dos galhos que balançavam para todos os lados, mas não conseguia sair do lugar. Hagrid só viu uma maneira de resgatar o menino. Teria que mostrar-lhes o dispositivo, magicamente instalado num nó do grosso tronco da árvore, capaz de fazê-la parar. Com uma vara longa que trazia consigo em caso de uma emergência como essa, o Guarda-Caça apertou o nó no tronco do salgueiro, e este parou de se debater. Correndo até Severo, verificou que ele estava bem e voltou-se para Sirius. Ele estava caído de bruços no chão, as costas sangrando abundantemente, quase sem sentidos. Hagrid pegou-o nos braços e gritou para Severo:

– Você sabe seguir pelo caminho em que viemos?

Severo apenas inclinou a cabeça, estava assustado e sem palavras. Hagrid continuou:

– Então vá seguindo na frente. Eu terei que levá-lo até a ala hospitalar.

Severo andou silenciosamente pelo caminho que percorrera anteriormente, seguido de perto por Hagrid, que carregava Sirius nos braços. Chegando à orla da floresta, Filch já os aguardava e pareceu ficar com o olhar satisfeito quando viu que pelo menos um dos garotos saiu machucado desta aventura.

– Acompanhe-o até a sala do Prof. Slughorn – Hagrid disse para Filch, apontando para Severo. – Ele ameaçou um aluno com sua varinha enquanto estavam cumprindo a detenção, e perto do Salgueiro Lutador! – E olhando novamente para Sirius: – Tenho que levar o Sr. Black para a ala hospitalar, está sangrando muito e perdeu os sentidos.

Sem esperar resposta, Hagrid seguiu a passos largos para o castelo. Filch olhou para Severo com uma risada maldosa:

– Infelizmente, parece que o Prof. Slughorn teve que se ausentar pelo fim de semana – disse triunfante, conduzindo Severo para o castelo. – Acho que você terá que resolver isso pessoalmente com o Diretor. Quem sabe uma expulsão seja o melhor castigo para encrenqueiros como você.

Já fazia quase meia hora que Severo estava sentado à mesa do Diretor, e ele ainda não tinha aparecido. Filch aguardava em pé, logo atrás dele, sempre comentando sobre a falta de disciplina dos alunos ou seus métodos mais eficazes de punição. Os retratos dos Diretores anteriores o encaravam da parede, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais culpado, e agora tinha a certeza de que seria expulso. Como explicaria isso para sua mãe? Ou pior, para seu avô? Ele não teve a intenção de machucar Sirius, só o ameaçara para fazê-lo parar com as provocações. Sirius foi atingido pelo Salgueiro Lutador porque fora imprudente, e ele também fora atingindo quando saiu correndo para tentar ajudá-lo. Mas parecia que estava pagando pela fama da Sonserina, e todos o culpavam pelo acidente.

A lareira começou a crepitar com mais força, e em segundos, as chamas ficaram verdes e uma sombra apareceu rodopiando dentro do fogo quando o Diretor pulou para fora.

– Sr. Filch, Sr. Snape – cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça. – Imagino que vocês gostarão de saber que o Sr. Black já está bem e se recuperando da aventura desta tarde na ala hospitalar. Agora – complementou, olhando para Severo –, creio que temos alguns assuntos para discutir.

Filch abriu a boca para explicar o ocorrido ao Diretor, mas este o silenciou com um gesto.

– Você já pode se retirar, Argo. Tenho certeza que o Sr. Snape é capaz de me explicar tudo o que aconteceu.

Filch virou-se para porta, desapontado, e saiu resmungando alguma coisa sobre alunos indisciplinados.

Dumbledore observou-o sair e dirigiu-se a Severo:

– Aceita uma xícara de chá, Sr. Snape?

Severo sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com toda aquela generosidade, estava esperando ouvir gritos e ameaças de expulsão. Sem saber o que fazer, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Com um aceno da sua varinha, o Diretor conjurou um serviço de chá completo, com biscoitos e bolachinhas. Serviu uma xícara para Severo e outra para ele mesmo e começou a tomar o seu chá enquanto observava o aluno sentado à sua frente. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Severo não agüentou mais e começou:

– Eu não fiz nada. Ele caiu para trás quando eu levantei, e o salgueiro o pegou. Eu juro que não fiz nada.

– Eu acredito que não, Sr. Snape. Ou devo chamá-lo apenas de Severo? – disse, e com uma piscadela acrescentou, oferecendo-lhe algumas bolachas: – Entretanto, parece que em apenas duas semanas de aula o senhor já arranjou inimizades com alguns alunos da Grifinória. E eu que imaginava que o senhor teria problemas em ser aceito na Sonserina.

Sem palavras, Severo apenas baixou a cabeça, encabulado.

– Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de você – Dumbledore continuou. – Por ter entrado na Sonserina, eu quero dizer. Não pelos últimos acontecimentos.

– O senhor conhece a minha mãe? – Severo levantou os olhos com curiosidade.

– Ah sim, a Srta. Prince foi minha aluna quando estudou em Hogwarts. Não gostava muito de Transfiguração, mas lembro-me do Prof. Slughorn comentar que era excelente em Poções.

– Ela era capitã do time de Bexigas. Ela me mostrou uma foto com o uniforme do time!

– É verdade – Dumbledore acrescentou com o olhar distante. – Era uma das poucas coisas que a Srta. Prince realmente gostava em Hogwarts.

– O senhor quer dizer – Severo perguntou meio confuso –, que ela não gostava daqui?

– Talvez, afirmar que sua mãe não gostava de Hogwarts seja um pouco precipitado – o Diretor explicou, ainda com o olhar distante. – Mas eu me lembro de encontrá-la alguns anos após sua formatura, quando já era a Sra. Snape, numa loja trouxa com o marido. Nós conversamos por pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para perceber como ela estava radiante. Estava realmente muito mais feliz vivendo no mundo trouxa.

Severo não podia acreditar nas palavras do Diretor. Nunca vira sua mãe feliz em casa, e nem podia imaginar como alguém preferiria viver na casa deles e não em um castelo como Hogwarts. Mas como estavam falando da sua mãe, Severo aproveitou a chance para tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre os seus avós.

– O senhor sabe por que ela não fala mais com os meus avós?

Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro e olhou fixamente para Severo. Finalmente a conversa havia chegado ao ponto que queria.

– Você já deve ter percebido, Severo – o Diretor começou, depositando sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa –, que alguns bruxos acreditam que suas famílias não devem se misturar com famílias trouxas. – Severo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e Dumbledore continuou: – A família da sua mãe sempre foi uma das famílias de bruxos mais tradicionais da Inglaterra. Entretanto, Eileen era a última descendente dos Prince, uma família que se orgulhava de jamais ter sujado seu sangue, como seu avô costumava dizer, com sangue trouxa. Sua mãe sempre teve muitos pretendentes de famílias muito ricas e de sangue-puro, como gostavam de se denominarem, mas ela nunca se interessou por nenhum deles. Até que conheceu um jovem trouxa, um rapaz que não tinha muito dinheiro, mas que a fazia sorrir, e mostrou-lhe um mundo totalmente diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Ela fez a escolha dela, mas os pais não aprovaram, expulsaram-na de casa e a deserdaram.

Severo ouvia a tudo de cabeça baixa. Ele já tinha sentido na pele a discriminação por ser filho de um trouxa, mas não conseguia entender porque sua mãe, que parecia ter uma vida perfeita, largou tudo isso para viver com os trouxas. E nem se lembrava de vê-la sorrindo com o seu pai.

– Depois disso – Dumbledore continuou –, sua mãe se casou com o seu pai, e nunca mais falou com seu avô. Imagino que seu pai, vendo como a mulher fora tratada pela família, fez questão de mantê-los o mais afastado possível do mundo bruxo.

– Eu não sei – Severo respondeu pesaroso. – Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. – _Eu só lembro dele brigando com a minha mãe, e fazendo-a chorar_ – queria dizer, mas não disse.

– Neste caso, eu lamento muito – Dumbledore disse apenas.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Severo tentava entender tudo o que o Diretor contara-lhe sobre sua mãe, mas as coisas não se encaixavam.

– Eu não entendo – disse depois de alguns minutos. – Como ela podia ser mais feliz no mundo trouxa que aqui? O meu pai não podia obrigá-la a desistir de ser bruxa, por que ela aceitou isso?

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente para Severo antes de responder:

– Talvez você ainda seja muito novo para entender isso, Severo, mas existe uma força muito mais poderosa que qualquer outra forma de magia; uma força que não escolhe entre bruxos ou trouxas. Seu avô nunca conseguiu entender isso e, por isso, nunca perdoou a sua mãe. Mas eu espero que um dia você entenda. O amor que sua mãe sentia pelo seu pai era uma força muito maior que qualquer magia que um sangue-puro possa herdar. Espero que você lembre-se disso no futuro. Eu sinto que muito em breve todos nós vamos ter que confiar nessa força ainda tão pouco reconhecida pelos bruxos.

Severo olhava para Dumbledore ainda confuso. Não entendia muito bem aonde o Diretor queria chegar com essa conversa. Parecia que ele estava falando por enigmas.

Dumbledore, por outro lado, percebendo a confusão do garoto a sua frente, acrescentou num tom mais ameno:

– É claro que, se quiser, você pode tentar entrar em contato com seus avós. O amor incondicional entre os membros de uma família é tão poderoso quanto o amor que uniu os seus pais.

– Mas... – Severo ainda estava meio confuso com o Diretor. – Eu não sei como fazer isso. Quero dizer, eu não sei onde eles moram, e minha mãe não me deixou ir para lá. Ela disse que eu tenho que voltar para a casa dela no feriado do Natal e nas férias.

– Claro – Dumbledore concordou –, porque lá é a sua casa também. Mas você pode usar uma das corujas da escola. Eu tenho certeza que se você escrever uma carta para seus avós, elas farão de tudo para entregá-la aos interessados.

Severo riu da sua ingenuidade. Como não havia pensado nisso antes! Amanhã mesmo escreveria uma carta para seus avós e mandaria pelas corujas da escola, como fazia para se comunicar com sua mãe. Agradeceu o conselho a Dumbledore, que lhe ofereceu mais alguns biscoitos e acrescentou num tom mais firme:

– Entretanto, creio que Rúbeo não o mandou até aqui para discutirmos sobre sua família. – Severo encolheu-se novamente na cadeira. Com certeza agora ele receberia uma bronca. – Ele me contou que precisou acalmar o Salgueiro Lutador para resgatá-los esta tarde.

Severo apenas inclinou a cabeça, concordando com a afirmação do Diretor.

– Neste caso – Dumbledore continuou –, eu espero poder contar com a sua discrição sobre o assunto. Existe um motivo para aquele salgueiro estar na Floresta Proibida, e acredito que você já viu como ele pode ser perigoso. Se os demais alunos acharem que podem se aventurar pela floresta apenas para brincar com o Salgueiro Lutador, nós podemos ter acidentes muito mais graves que o de hoje.

Dumbledore pousou os olhos azuis brilhantes em Severo por um tempo, que continuou encolhido em sua cadeira.

– É... é claro, professor – Severo balbuciou depois de um momento, não suportando mais aqueles olhos em cima dele.

– Muito bem, Sr. Snape. Eu confio na sua palavra.

Severo relaxou um pouco após ouvir aquelas palavras. Estava imaginando que receberia uma bronca, ou até mesmo uma suspensão, mas o Diretor estava apenas lhe pedindo um favor. Ao contrário que seus novos amigos da Sonserina diziam, Severo achou que o novo Diretor de Hogwarts era um bruxo muito sensato, e não tinha a intenção de decepcioná-lo, realmente.

– Infelizmente, Rúbeo também me contou que o senhor estava ameaçando o Sr. Black com sua varinha, antes dele ser atacado pelo salgueiro.

Severo enrubesceu.

– Ele me chamou de covarde – disse como defesa. – Eu não ia fazer nada, só queria assustá-lo.

Dumbledore deu uma risadinha e o observou mais uma vez, por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

– É claro – disse com os olhos piscando. – Eu já tive onze anos também, embora isso já foi há muito tempo. Sei que às vezes sentimos o impulso de nos impormos pela força, mas sei também que às vezes isso pode ter conseqüências terríveis. Hoje, por exemplo, o Sr. Black poderia ter danos muito mais sérios que um simples corte nas costas. Você conseguiria suportar a culpa se algo mais sério tivesse acontecido com ele?

Severo baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Estava se sentindo mal com as palavras do Diretor, e aqueles olhos brilhantes em cima dele o faziam sentir-se ainda pior. Não tinha pensado em conseqüências quando ameaçou Sirius e tampouco queria pensar nisso agora. Sirius Black tinha o poder de tirá-lo do sério, e ele não queria, não podia, deixar ele se aproveitar disso. Mas Dumbledore tinha razão. Será que ele conseguiria suportar a culpa de prejudicar alguém, mesmo que fosse Sirius Black ou qualquer um dos seus amigos da Grifinória?

– Eu espero que, no futuro, você pense melhor nos seus atos, Severo – Dumbledore acrescentou em tom firme de novo. – Eu não gostaria de vê-lo estragar sua vida por causa de um ato com conseqüências irreversíveis.

Severo ouviu as palavras do Diretor, mas não teve coragem de encará-lo nos olhos ou de formular uma resposta.

Vendo que ele entendera suas palavras, Dumbledore o dispensou, alegando que já estava quase na hora dos alunos se recolherem para suas salas comunais.

**N.A.: **Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, deixem comentários para eu ficar sabendo... Para saber das atualizações vocês podem acessar meu LiveJournal (o link está no meu profile)

**A seguir: **_Alguns alunos são convidados para um seleto clube..._


	7. O Clube do Slugue

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Todos estão curiosos para saber o que aconteceu na Floresta Proibida, e o Prof. Slughorn convida novos alunos para o seu clube._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 7:** O Clube do Slugue

Severo atravessou os corredores das masmorras em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina refletindo nas palavras do Diretor Dumbledore. Aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes elevando-se sobre ele não saíam da sua cabeça. De alguma forma, parecia que o Professor Dumbledore tinha conseguido decifrar tudo o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento em que estavam tomando chá. E ainda mais, tinha conseguido fazê-lo sentir-se ainda pior pelo que acontecera ao Black. Quando chegou em frente à porta secreta que o levaria para sua sala comunal, Severo estava torcendo para que todos os seus colegas já estivessem na cama; não queria encarar mais ninguém naquela noite.

Infelizmente, suas preces não foram atendidas. Ao atravessar a porta, parecia que todos os alunos da Sonserina vieram ao seu encontro. Muitos alunos ainda estavam fora do castelo quando Hagrid saiu da Floresta Proibida carregando Sirius nos braços e viram Filch conduzir Severo até a sala do Diretor. Agora, queriam saber o que tinha acontecido, se eles realmente estiveram na Floresta Proibida e se era verdade que ele mandara Sirius para a ala hospitalar. A sala só silenciou quando Lúcio Malfoy apareceu para cumprimentar Severo, estendendo a mão e dizendo:

– Já estava na hora da Grifinória aprender que não pode mexer com a Sonserina e ainda sair impune. Nós estamos todos muito orgulhosos de você.

As palavras do monitor-chefe foram seguidas da aprovação de todos a sua volta, que logo depois fizeram fila para cumprimentar Severo. Depois que conseguiu se livrar de todos a sua volta, Roberto o chamou para sentar-se junto com os amigos, que queriam saber todos os detalhes da sua última aventura.

– Muito bem, cara! – Evan o cumprimentou. – Eu falo para você ficar na sua e você manda o Black para a ala hospitalar. Você sabe mesmo como curtir uma detenção!

– Eu não fiz nada – Severo tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido por Paulo.

– Claro que não. Mandar um metido da Grifinória para a ala hospitalar não é nada. Você tinha é que ter acabado com a raça dele.

Enquanto Roberto e Evan aprovavam a idéia de Paulo, rindo do seu comentário, Isabelle apareceu atrás de Severo com uma expressão abatida, deixando o grupo em silêncio.

– O que você fez com ele? Ele está bem?

– Você quer saber do Black? – Severo perguntou, virando-se para ela. Quando ouviu a voz dela, perguntando por Black, sentiu como se estivesse sendo apunhalado no peito. Ele ainda não entendia o que era aquilo, mas muitos anos mais tarde, compreenderia que estava com ciúmes.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Isabelle ainda estava indignada com a atitude do amigo, enquanto Severo não entendia por que ela estava tão preocupada com Black e também, por que isso o incomodava tanto. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo protesto de Roberto:

– Não acredito que você está preocupada com ele. Black está na Grifinória, não é nosso amigo.

– Você devia estar parabenizando o Severo, como todo mundo aqui – Paulo acrescentou. – Ou então, mude-se para a Grifinória, aí você pode ficar choramingando pelo Black...

– Eu não estou choramingando por ninguém! – Isabelle respondeu com raiva. Depois, mais calma, continuou: – Eu só estou preocupada. Eu vi Hagrid levando-o para a ala hospitalar... – E virando-se para Severo: – Você podia ter sido expulso, sabia?

– Podia, mas não foi. – Evan levantou-se da mesa, defendendo o amigo. – E agora todos nessa escola sabem que é bom tomar cuidado com a gente! – acrescentou, dando tapinhas nas costas do Severo.

– Paulo está certo – Severo disse finalmente. – Se você se importa tanto assim com o Black, deveria pedir para mudar de casa. – E deu as costas para Isabelle, indo sentar-se com os amigos.

– Eu não... – ela balbuciou, com os olhos vermelhos tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Eu não me importo com o Sirius! Eu estava preocupada com você! – E saiu correndo para o dormitório das meninas.

Os quatro amigos olharam com descaso, e Evan sentou-se novamente na mesa, balançando a cabeça:

– Meninas... – comentou.

– Não entendi o que deu nela – Paulo comentou. – Desde quando alguém está preocupado com a saúde do Black?

– Acho que ela ainda não se conformou que ele não veio para a Sonserina – Roberto respondeu.

– Como assim? – Pela primeira vez, Severo parecia estar interessado na conversa dos amigos.

– Você ainda não percebeu como as meninas babam por ele? Vai ver a Isabelle é mais uma das fãs de Sirius Black – Roberto explicou, imitando algumas meninas do primeiro ano que, literalmente, babavam cada vez que Sirius passava por elas.

– É como eu disse, não dá para entender as meninas – Evan reafirmou suas palavras anteriores. E virando-se para Severo, perguntou: – Mas você não nos disse ainda o que aconteceu na detenção. Por que vocês foram até a Floresta Proibida?

– O Diretor te deixou em detenção de novo? – Roberto perguntou.

– E o que aconteceu com o Black? – Paulo também perguntou, curioso.

Mas Severo já estava cansado dos acontecimentos do dia. Queria dormir e esquecer tudo o que ouvira do Diretor. Tudo, menos a parte sobre os seus avós. Queria descansar para poder acordar cedo no dia seguinte e, com a cabeça fresca, escrever uma carta para entrar em contato com o Sr. e a Sra. Prince. E ainda estava bravo com Isabelle; depois de tudo que ele passara, ela ainda queria defender o Black? Isso o deixara realmente aborrecido.

– Eu... eu estou cansado – disse para os amigos. – Amanhã nós conversamos. Eu vou dormir. – Levantou e deixou os amigos atordoados com a falta de ânimo do colega que tinha acabado de conquistar o posto de herói da Sonserina.

Na manhã seguinte, o Salão Principal estava tão agitado quanto na noite do Banquete de Abertura. Era sábado, os alunos não precisavam tomar o café da manhã correndo para seguirem para as suas aulas, e Madame Pomfrey havia liberado Sirius Black da ala hospitalar. Assim que ele sentou-se à mesa, vários alunos correram em direção a ele, querendo saber o que havia acontecido, e em pouco tempo, quase toda a escola estava em volta da mesa da Grifinória, ouvindo atentamente o seu relato. Apenas os alunos da Sonserina não se juntaram ao grupo, e cada vez que os comentários de Sirius faziam alguém olhar em direção à mesa deles, eles simplesmente estufavam o peito com um sorriso debochado no rosto, como que avisando aos demais alunos que era melhor não mexer com a Sonserina.

Quando Severo entrou no Salão, acompanhado por seus três amigos, todos ficaram em silêncio e, aos poucos, retornaram aos seus lugares. Enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa da Sonserina, Severo sentia que era observado por todos os alunos que estavam no Salão. Parecia que tinha conquistado mais que o respeito dos colegas da Sonserina, tinha conquistado também o respeito, ou medo, dos demais alunos da escola.

– Você ainda não nos contou o que aconteceu na Floresta Proibida – Roberto começou, depois que sentaram-se à mesa.

– Eu já disse – Severo respondeu um pouco irritado –, não aconteceu nada demais. Nós estávamos retirando umas ervas daninhas que nasceram perto do Salgueiro Lutador, e aquele irresponsável do Black acabou sendo atingido por um dos galhos.

– Vocês viram o Salgueiro Lutador? – Evan perguntou com curiosidade. – E como ele é?

– É um salgueiro normal – Severo respondeu. – Só que quando alguém chega perto, seus galhos começam a balançar para todos os lados e você não consegue chegar mais perto.

– Por que será que o novo Diretor inventou de plantar isso na Floresta Proibida? – Paulo se perguntou.

– Por que você acha? Para deixar a gente com medo e nos impedir de entrar na floresta! – Evan respondeu.

– É, mas a floresta sempre foi proibida, desde que meu pai estudava aqui, e eles nunca precisaram de um Salgueiro Lutador para assustar os alunos – Paulo retrucou.

– Isso porque os outros Diretores não eram loucos como esse Dumbledore – Roberto argumentou. Os outros garotos concordaram com ele, resmungando comentários como "_é verdade"_ e _"você tem razão_" e se ocuparam dos seus pratos e do delicioso café da manhã que estava sendo servido.

Severo, entretanto, não estava convencido que a presença do Salgueiro Lutador na escola era apenas uma das loucuras do Diretor. O Guarda-Caça estava muito preocupado com o salgueiro e havia deixado escapar que a escola precisava daquela árvore, mas por quê? E por que o Diretor o fizera prometer que não contaria a ninguém sobre o dispositivo que fazia o salgueiro parar? Se acontecesse outro acidente, não seria importante que as pessoas soubessem como fazê-lo parar? Severo concluiu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo na Floresta Proibida, mas havia prometido ao Diretor que não contaria o que sabia sobre o Salgueiro Lutador para ninguém, e isso incluía seus amigos. Assim, teria que descobrir o que estava acontecendo sozinho.

Em outro lado do Salão Principal, na mesa da Grifinória, Sirius, agora livre dos curiosos, comentava a mesma coisa com os amigos. Ele não viu Hagrid acalmar o salgueiro para ajudar Severo, mas também achara estranhas as palavras do Guarda-Caça sobre a importância do Salgueiro Lutador.

– Ele falou de um jeito como se a escola precisasse realmente daquela árvore. E vocês precisavam ver como ele estava preocupado. Nunca vi ninguém assim por causa de um salgueiro.

– Parece estranho mesmo – Tiago concordou. – Afinal, o Salgueiro Lutador não impede realmente a entrada na Floresta Proibida. É só não se aproximar dele. – E depois de pensar por alguns minutos: – Ele deve estar lá para proteger alguma coisa. O que você acha, Remo?

Remo arregalou os olhos com a pergunta, mas não falou nada. Simplesmente deu de ombros e continuou comendo seu mingau de aveia.

– Podemos tentar investigar alguma coisa no final da tarde, depois que todos voltarem para dentro do castelo – Tiago sugeriu.

Pedro olhou assustado para Tiago, mas foi Sirius quem se opôs a idéia:

– Nem pensar! Eu acabei de sair de uma detenção. O Filch vai ficar no nosso pé hoje, pode apostar!

– Semana que vem, então – Tiago insistiu. – Até lá o Filch já vai ter esquecido de nós.

– Eu... eu... – Remo balbuciou. – Eu acho que não vou estar aqui na semana que vem.

– O quê? – os três amigos perguntaram em coro.

– Meu pai pediu para eu voltar para casa – ele respondeu. – Um problema familiar.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram desapontados. Pedro, entretanto, parecia estar mais aliviado que decepcionado. Preocupado com a idéia dos amigos, Remo continuou:

– Mas acho que é perigoso entrar na Floresta Proibida sem uma boa desculpa. O Hagrid está sempre vigiando e nos encontraria facilmente.

– Como você sabe que o Hagrid está sempre lá? – Pedro perguntou com um olhar suspeito.

– É o trabalho dele, não é? – Remo respondeu, perdendo a paciência. – De qualquer modo, acho que nem deveríamos pensar em entrar lá.

Se Remo achou que com isso conseguira convencer seus amigos a não entrarem na Floresta Proibida, estava totalmente enganado. Sirius e Tiago apenas adiaram a aventura até terem um bom plano para entrarem lá sem serem vistos. Pedro, embora assustado com a idéia, não deixaria os dois amigos se divertirem sozinhos e os seguiria para qualquer lugar. Desta forma, Remo só tinha uma maneira de impedir que os amigos entrassem na Floresta Proibida: contar-lhes a verdade. E a verdade era que ele, Remo Lupin, era o motivo da existência de um Salgueiro Lutador em Hogwarts. Foi a maneira que o Professor Dumbledore encontrou de proteger a escola nos dias de lua cheia. Uma passagem secreta escondida embaixo do salgueiro o levaria até uma casa abandonada em Hogsmeade, e lá, isolado do resto dos alunos, ele poderia se transformar num lobisomem sem se tornar uma ameaça. O Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, a medibruxa da escola, e a Professora Sprout, de Herbologia, acreditavam que o salgueiro seria suficiente para manter os curiosos afastados, mas Remo estava percebendo que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis. A existência do salgueiro estava, na verdade, atraindo mais curiosos. E pior, esses curiosos eram seus melhores amigos. O que ele poderia fazer para impedi-los? Se contasse a verdade, seu segredo estaria perdido e talvez fosse até expulso de Hogwarts.

Não. Não lhes contaria a verdade. Não porque temia ser expulso da escola, mas porque não suportaria ver os seus três amigos lhe virarem a cara, com medo do monstro que ele não escolhera ser. Teria que encontrar uma maneira de persuadi-los a não entrar na floresta, mas ainda não sabia como.

Os dias passaram rapidamente para os alunos do primeiro ano. Em pouco tempo já estavam habituados com as escadas móveis e os quadros que passeavam pelo castelo. As aulas cada vez mais complexas e os inúmeros deveres fizeram com que a maioria dos alunos nem percebesse que o outono estava terminando e logo chegaria o inverno. Os dias chuvosos e as noites cada vez mais escuras e frias contribuíam para que a maioria dos alunos permanecesse o maior tempo possível dentro do castelo. Severo não era exceção. Quando não estava fazendo seus deveres, passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, procurando novos feitiços com seus amigos e tentando descobrir maneiras de acessar os livros da Sessão Reservada. As únicas vezes que saía do castelo, era para seguir para as aulas de Herbologia, que eram dadas na estufa, ou para acompanhar os jogos de quadribol, mas apenas quando a Sonserina estava jogando. Severo ainda não via nenhuma graça naquele jogo, mas foi arrastado por Isabelle na primeira partida da Sonserina, que alegou que um bruxo de verdade não perdia uma boa partida de quadribol por nada. Depois que a Sonserina venceu a Corvinal por mais de duzentos pontos de diferença, Severo começou a sentir uma certa simpatia pelo jogo, ou pelo menos pela oportunidade de debochar do time perdedor.

Seus planos de entrar em contato com os avós foram adiados por algum tempo, pois foi difícil ficar sozinho nos dias que sucederam o acidente na Floresta Proibida. Severo estava sempre cercado de alunos da Sonserina que queriam mais detalhes sobre o ocorrido ou então era perseguido de longe pelos demais alunos, que começavam a achar que ele era um verdadeiro bruxo das trevas e prestavam atenção em todos os seus passos para provarem suas teorias. Felizmente, aos poucos a rotina da escola fez com que todos esquecessem o assunto, e numa tarde chuvosa de novembro Severo viu-se sozinho na biblioteca. Aproveitou a tranqüilidade do lugar para escrever suas cartas semanais para a mãe e, depois disso, lembrando-se da idéia de Dumbledore, começou a rabiscar um rascunho do que seria a primeira carta que mandaria para seus avós. Levou um bom tempo para sair da primeira linha, não tinha a menor idéia de como começar aquela carta. Resolveu que a melhor maneira de se aproximar daquelas pessoas ainda tão distantes da vida dele era contar-lhes um pouco mais das suas experiências em Hogwarts. Assim, quando terminou a carta, percebeu que não estava muito diferente daquela que escrevera para sua mãe. Colocou os dois pedaços de pergaminhos em diferentes envelopes, endereçando-os para Eileen Snape e para o Sr. e Sra. Prince. Estava prestes a se levantar e seguir para o corujal, quando ouviu Isabelle chamando:

– Finalmente te encontrei! – E, depois que Madame Pince chamou sua atenção por causa do barulho, sentou-se na mesa de Severo e continuou, mostrando-lhe um envelope: – O Professor Slughorn mandou entregar isso para você.

– O que é isso? – Severo perguntou, pegando o envelope da mão dela.

– Provavelmente você foi convidado para o seleto grupinho dele – Isabelle respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Eu recebi um igual. É bom você ir junto comigo, não vou suportar ficar na sala daquele velho chato sem ninguém para conversar.

Severo deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Você quer que eu vá com você para não ficar sozinha?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu – ela respondeu, irritada com o sorriso dele. – E não adianta fazer essa cara! Só estou falando isso porque ele não convidou mais ninguém do primeiro ano da Sonserina.

Severo ainda ficou um tempo encarando Isabelle, o mesmo sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. Quando achou que ela estava prestes a lhe dar um tapa para parar de sorrir daquele jeito, perguntou, lendo o bilhete que recebera:

– E por que ele está convidando a gente para jantar com ele?

– Por que é isso que ele faz – Isabelle respondeu. – Como é um velho fracassado, ele fica fazendo amizade com os alunos de famílias importantes para estar sempre bem relacionado quando precisar de ajuda.

– Mas então por que ele me convidou? Ele conhece o meu avô?

– Não sei – ela disse pensativa. – Deve ser por causa do seu desempenho em Poções.

Severo a olhou novamente, com uma expressão de quem ainda não tinha entendido.

– Ele te apresenta a pessoas que ele acredita que poderão te ajudar no futuro, e então, você fica devendo um favor a ele. E como ele acha que você tem potencial, um favor seu no futuro pode ser muito útil para ele. – E de novo fazendo uma careta, acrescentou: – Viu como estamos bem de Diretor de Casa?

– Mas isso é muito legal – Severo respondeu com os olhos brilhando. – É claro que eu vou com você. Ainda não entendo por que você implica tanto com o Prof. Slughorn.

– Por quê? – Isabelle se irritou. – Ele teve a capacidade de tirar pontos de mim porque eu cheguei atrasada em Poções. Eu! Uma sonserina! Duvido que a McGonagall tire pontos da Grifinória.

– Na verdade – Severo começou –, eu a vi tirando dez pontos do Black e do Potter ontem, porque estavam importunando um garoto da Lufa-lufa.

Isabelle apenas olhou para o amigo com os olhos estreitos, enfurecida. Severo sorriu maliciosamente mais uma vez.

– Se você quiser continuar sendo convidado para o Clube do Slugue é bom aprender a hora certa de fechar boca, Mestiço – foi a resposta dela. Depois se levantou e saiu da biblioteca, deixando Severo observá-la com o sorriso ainda rosto.

Quando Severo e Isabelle chegaram na sala do Prof. Slughorn, a maioria dos convidados já estavam lá. Era a primeira vez no ano que alunos do primeiro ano eram convidados. Severo viu que Black, Potter e a Evans estavam lá, além de Carlos Diggory, o menino que estava no trem com ele e depois fora selecionado para a Lufa-lufa. Entre os alunos do primeiro ano, havia mais duas meninas da Lufa-lufa que ele não conhecia e dois garotos da Corvinal. Reconheceu vários alunos mais velhos da Sonserina, que se agrupavam em torno de Lúcio Malfoy e sua namorada, Narcisa Black.

– Por isso que meu irmão adora essas reuniões – Isabelle disse, apontando para Lúcio. – Olha como todo mundo puxa o saco dele.

Mas Severo não teve tempo de responder, o Prof. Slughorn já estava à frente deles, dando-lhes as boas-vindas:

– Sr. Snape, Srta. Malfoy, já estava me perguntando o que estava atrasando os dois – disse com um sorriso de quem já havia exagerado no xerez.

Severo e Isabelle ficaram sem resposta, enrubescidos. Slughorn, então, continuou:

– Ora, ora, não era para deixá-los encabulados. – E fazendo um sinal para seguirem-no: – Entrem, entrem. Vou buscar um suco de abóbora para os dois.

Os dois deixaram o professor sair e olharam-se confusos. Ainda estavam meio perdidos naquele ambiente. Entretanto, Slughorn voltou rapidamente, acompanhado de Lílian Evans.

– Aqui estão – ele disse –, meus dois melhores alunos. Estava comentado com o Prof. Oldridge que nunca tive alunos tão perspicazes no primeiro ano.

– Olá Sr. Snape – o Prof. Oldridge apareceu por trás de Slughorn e continuou cumprimentando as alunas –, Srta. Evans, Srta. Malfoy.

Os três cumprimentaram o professor com a cabeça e ficaram quietos.

– Ora crianças, não fiquem encabulados – Slughorn começou –, quem sabe se proporcionarmos bons momentos ao Prof. Oldridge em Hogwarts, ele resolva continuar conosco no ano que vem.

– O senhor vai mesmo ficar só um ano em Hogwarts, professor? – Severo perguntou. Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas era sua matéria favorita.

– Infelizmente, Sr. Snape – o professor respondeu. – Aquele cavalo-do-lago está nos dando muitos problemas. Estamos trabalhando com bruxos de toda a Grã-Bretanha, e ainda assim, ele anda atacando muitos trouxas.

– Eu lembro de assistir um documentário sobre o Monstro do Lago Ness com o meu pai – Lílian interrompeu –, mas eles disseram que eram apenas relatos falsos ou pura imaginação das pessoas.

– É isso que nós queremos que os trouxas pensem, minha cara – Oldridge respondeu com um sorriso.

– O Diretor já conseguiu arranjar um novo professor? – Isabelle perguntou, não gostava de ser deixada de lado nas conversas.

– Acho que ele ainda está procurando – foi Slughorn quem respondeu, virando-se para Isabelle. – Você deve gostar muito desta matéria, sei que seu pai guarda artigos muito interessantes na sua casa.

– São apenas objetos herdados da família – Isabelle retrucou. – Mas o meu pai acha que nós deveríamos aprender Artes das Trevas para sabermos como nos defender direito, como acontece em Durmstrang.

– Oh, Srta. Malfoy – Oldridge interveio. – Não fale isso perto do Prof. Dumbledore. Ele foi extremamente exigente quanto à ementa do meu curso.

Isabelle não gostava de ser contrariada e, por isso, pediu licença aos demais com a desculpa que precisava falar com seu irmão. Os dois professores também aproveitaram a oportunidade para saírem e deixaram Lílian e Severo sozinhos.

– Então – Severo perguntou, lembrando-se de quando a encontrou na Floreios e Borrões –, já está mais acostumada em ser uma bruxa?

Lílian assustou-se com a simpatia de Severo. Quando encontrou com ele a primeira vez, ele não fora muito educado, e depois que ele se transformara no terrível _bruxo das trevas da Sonserina_, jamais imaginava que ele voltasse a falar com ela novamente.

– Acho que sim – ela respondeu meio sem jeito. – Quero dizer, meus pais ainda estranham que minhas cartas são entregues por corujas, e espero encontrar minha irmã com um humor melhor quando eu voltar para casa no Natal. Fora isso, é maravilhoso estar aqui. – Depois acrescentou, olhando para Sirius: – Você também, parece já ter se adaptado aos costumes sonserinos.

Severo seguiu a direção do olhar dela e, ao entender o que ela queria dizer, respondeu rispidamente:

– Eu não sei que historinha o Black contou para vocês, mas ele é quem foi descuidado. Eu não fiz nada e quase fui atacado pelo Salgueiro Lutador também.

– Nossa, desculpe – Lílian disse num tom defensivo. – Ele falou que você o ameaçou com a varinha. Por isso se assustou e caiu perto do salgueiro.

– Aposto que ele não contou que me provocou primeiro – Severo respondeu, estreitando os olhos.

Lílian baixou a cabeça e depois concordou:

– Você tem razão, ele não contou isso. – E, levantando os olhos para Severo novamente, acrescentou: – Mas não duvido de você. Aqueles meninos são impossíveis. Se eles não fossem tão arrogantes, quem sabe a Grifinória e a Sonserina pudessem se dar bem, como a Lufa-lufa e a Corvinal.

Severo concordou com um sorriso. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Isabelle reapareceu:

– Pra mim chega desta reuniãozinha – esbaforiu. E dirigindo-se a Severo, perguntou: – Eu vou voltar para a sala comunal, você vem comigo ou vai continuar perdendo tempo com essa sangue... nascida trouxa?

– Engraçado – Lílian reagiu –, vocês da sua família se acham tão superiores, mas não sabem nem fingir um pouco de educação.

– Isso porque eu não preciso ser educada com gente como você – Isabelle retrucou. Aproximou-se mais de Lílian e acrescentou, em voz baixa: – Cuidado, Evans. O mundo bruxo já está ficando farto dos trouxas, e uma sangue-ruim como você pode não ser mais bem-vinda em Hogwarts. Escute o meu conselho: vá para casa no Natal e não volte nunca mais.

Lílian encarou Isabelle com raiva, tentando se controlar para não sacar sua varinha e amaldiçoá-la. Sabia que isso só traria problemas para ela mesma, enquanto Isabelle provavelmente sairia impune. As duas meninas ficaram um bom tempo se encarando e não perceberam que Tiago e Sirius estavam se aproximando.

– Ora, ora, ora – Sirius se aproximou de Lílian, colocando seu braço sobre as costas dela. – Parece que a Srta. Malfoy está nos dando mais uma de suas palestras sobre a pureza do sangue. – E com um sorriso debochado, acrescentou: – Sabe Lílian, ela não deve entender como uma nascida trouxa consegue preparar poções tão bem quanto você, enquanto ela precisa da ajuda de um mestiço.

Isabelle já abrira a boca para responder à provocação de Sirius, quando Lílian falou para os dois:

– Vocês querem ficar quietos! – Virando-se para Sirius e Tiago, continuou: – Vocês dois se acham melhores que eles, mas estão sempre chamando o Severo de mestiço, ou então daquele apelido ridículo. Ele é o melhor aluno na nossa turma de Poções, e se pudesse, eu também faria dupla com ele. E você – agora se dirigindo a Isabelle. – Eu não sei o que você tem contra mim, mas se é porque os meus pais são trouxas, você também não deveria ser tão amiga do Severo. Vocês da Sonserina ficam se vangloriando que são de sangue-puro, mas o melhor aluno de vocês também tem sangue trouxa! – Dizendo isso, Lílian dirigiu-se à porta a passos largos, seguindo para a sala comunal da Grifinória com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Isabelle ficou parada, de boca aberta com a reação da outra garota, até que sentiu que Severo a puxava pelo braço.

– Vamos – ele disse. – Você não falou que estava indo embora?

Os dois seguiram até as masmorras em silêncio. Severo se perguntava o que tinha feito para Lílian para ela defendê-lo daquela forma. Talvez não fora o que ele fizera, mas sim o que ele era. Para Lílian, vê-lo ser humilhado por sua origem trouxa era tão repugnante porque ela também tinha origens trouxas. Severo se pegou sorrindo ao pensar nisso, embora ele não se orgulhasse de ter um pai trouxa, era bom saber que tinha alguém que não o valorizava por causa dos seus pais, mas por causa do bruxo que ele realmente era.

Chegaram na porta da sala comunal e, após pronunciarem a senha correta, entraram na sala vazia. Os alunos que não estavam na reunião de Slughorn já haviam se recolhido para seus dormitórios. Na escuridão do lugar, Severo teve a impressão que vira uma lágrima nos olhos de Isabelle quando ela lhe desejou boa-noite e seguiu para o quarto, mas depois achou que era apenas uma ilusão.

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews. Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal, o link está no meu profile.

**A seguir: **_Já está na hora de o Lorde das Trevas aparecer nesta história..._


	8. Natal

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Os alunos são dispensados para passarem o Natal com a família, mas nem tudo é festa entre os Prince..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 8:** Natal

Severo passou a semana seguinte esperando pela coruja de seus avós, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Ainda assim, resolveu insistir e escrever para eles novamente. Imaginou que se contasse seu impressionante desempenho em Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, talvez seus avós ficassem com orgulho dele, e mesmo que eles não lhe mandassem notícias, isso estreitaria as relações com sua família materna. O Prof. Slughorn o convidara para mais uma das suas reuniões particulares na semana seguinte, e Severo não deixou de comentar suas participações no Clube do Slugue para seus avós. Parece que isso surtira algum efeito, pois, logo no início de dezembro, ele foi pego de surpresa no meio do seu café da manhã com a chegada de uma coruja grande e branca que trazia um pedaço de pergaminho em suas garras. Já acostumado com as corujas da escola, desta vez, Severo ofereceu-lhe umas migalhas de biscoito. A coruja abaixou-se como um agradecimento e voou para fora do castelo, sem esperar por uma resposta. Severo observou o envelope que continha o pergaminho e reconheceu o brasão da Família Prince, que ele observara numa das fotos de infância da sua mãe. Abriu a carta rapidamente, esquecendo-se do resto do seu café da manhã, enquanto a lia:

_Prezado Severo,_

_Sei que ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos pessoalmente, mas muito me alegra saber que você se importa realmente com sua família bruxa a ponto de nos mandar notícias de Hogwarts. Eu e seu avô estamos muito orgulhosos de seu desempenho e felizes em perceber que as escolhas erradas da sua mãe não prejudicaram o seu futuro. Sua entrada na Sonserina nos prova mais uma vez que o sangue sujo do seu pai não foi capaz de macular a pureza dos Prince. Você ainda é um verdadeiro Príncipe, como os homens da nossa (e sua) família são conhecidos, mesmo que mestiço. _

_Eu gostaria muito de conhecê-lo nas suas férias de Natal, mas temo que sua mãe não aprovaria que você passasse os feriados conosco. Seu avô tampouco se sujeitaria a festejar como um trouxa comum. Por favor, não o culpe. Ele é um velho teimoso demais para admitir o orgulho que sente pelo neto, filho de um trouxa. Ele também gostaria de tê-lo aqui conosco, mas sua mãe fez uma escolha da qual nós podemos apenas lamentar. Deve ser difícil para você também conviver com trouxas que não entendem nossa superioridade. Felizmente, em Hogwarts você terá uma educação apropriada e, quando se formar, já será um homem, livre das loucuras da sua mãe, e poderá escolher seu próprio caminho. Até lá, aproveite as amizades que fará com seus colegas da Sonserina; são todos de excelentes famílias bruxas. E aproveite também as reuniões do Prof. Slughorn. Ele sabe reconhecer bruxos de valor, como você._

_Ficarei esperando por mais notícias suas, embora nem sempre conseguirei respondê-las._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sua avó_

_H. A. Prince_

Severo leu e releu a carta até ser chamado pelos amigos. Ainda não acreditava que finalmente seus avós haviam respondido às suas cartas semanais. E sua avó lhe dissera que estava ansiosa por conhecê-lo, era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele convencer sua mãe a deixá-lo passar as férias com sua família bruxa. Tirou os olhos do pergaminho e dirigiu-os a Paulo, que o chamava insistentemente.

– O que foi?

– Você não estava nos ouvindo? Evan perguntou se você vai ficar aqui no Natal.

– Ficar aqui? – Severo não sabia que era possível os alunos permanecerem na escola durante os feriados do Natal, até que seus amigos mostraram-lhe o aviso pedindo para os interessados deixarem seus nomes na lista. – Bem que eu gostaria – respondeu desanimado, depois de lembrar que em menos de um mês estaria voltando para sua casa no bairro trouxa –, mas minha mãe nunca aprovaria.

– Você está louco? – Roberto perguntou, assustado com a resposta de Severo. – Eu não vejo a hora de voltar para casa. E meu pai me prometeu me dar uma vassoura nova neste Natal!

– Legal! – Paulo acrescentou. – Eu também pedi uma vassoura nova para o meu pai. Assim poderemos treinar juntos para entrar no time de quadribol no ano que vem!

– Eu ganhei uma vassoura no Natal passado – Evan comentou. – Mas este ano nós vamos viajar para a Escócia, visitar meus tios. – E, virando-se para Isabelle, perguntou: – Vocês não vão viajar este ano? Eu ouvi o Lúcio comentar que talvez passasse os feriados em Hogwarts.

Isabelle respondeu, tão desanimada quanto Severo anteriormente:

– Não – suspirou. – Vamos ficar em casa esse ano. Minha mãe não pode viajar.

Severo olhou para a amiga tentando imaginar qual era o problema com a mãe dela. Várias vezes observara-a entristecer-se ao receber notícias da mãe. Também observara que Isabelle e Lúcio evitavam falar sobre o assunto perto dos demais colegas, mas era possível perceber que eles preocupavam-se excessivamente com a saúde dela. Queria dizer-lhe uma palavra de conforto, mas não sabia como.

Aos poucos o silêncio foi quebrado com os planos das outras meninas da Sonserina para o Natal, e os pensamentos de Severo voltaram-se novamente para as diferenças entre ele e os seus colegas. Ele sempre passara o Natal sozinho com sua mãe, sem presentes caros ou alegres viagens de férias, mesmo quando seu pai era vivo, pois ele sempre se inscrevia para trabalhar nestes dias, substituindo outros trabalhadores da fábrica afim de ganhar mais horas-extras. Para Severo, a única diferença entre a Ceia de Natal e um jantar comum era a presença da Árvore de Natal que sua mãe sempre enfeitava na sala de estar. Depois da morte de seu pai, nem seus avós paternos vinham visitá-lo, então ele e sua mãe costumavam passar o dia passeando na cidade e sempre acabavam parando num parque de diversões que insistia em funcionar, mesmo nos anos de invernos mais rigorosos.

Dezembro passou rapidamente. Enquanto os outros alunos não viam a hora de rever os pais, Severo desejava que o tempo passasse mais devagar, querendo adiar sua volta para casa. Ele sentia saudades de sua mãe, não podia negar isso, mas não queria ter que retornar a conviver com seus vizinhos trouxas. Se pudesse viver com sua mãe ao lado dos seus avós, no meio de bruxos e bruxas como ele, também estaria ansioso para voltar para casa. Mas isso parecia impossível. Escreveu várias cartas para seus avós tentando combinar uma visita durante o feriado, mas não recebera mais nenhuma resposta.

Finalmente, enquanto arrumava seu malão para embarcar para Londres no dia seguinte, Severo recebeu um bilhete do seu avô avisando que eles estariam viajando durante todo o feriado e, por isso, seria impossível marcarem uma visita. Decepcionado com a resposta, continuou arrumando suas coisas lamentando ter que deixar Hogwarts, mesmo que por apenas algumas poucas semanas.

No dia seguinte, ao encontrar sua mãe esperando-o na Estação King's Cross, sentiu uma pontinha de remorso por não querer voltar para casa. Eileen recebeu o filho com um forte abraço depois de observá-lo a se despedir dos amigos, e seguiram para o Caldeirão Furado, para usarem a rede Flu. Chegando em casa, Severo encontrou a mesa da sala arrumada com seus pratos favoritos e jantou alegremente com a mãe. Passaram o resto da noite conversando sobre Hogwarts; sobre suas aulas e seus novos amigos. Nem pareciam que estavam vivendo tão perto de trouxas. Aquele dia, Severo teve a sensação de estar realmente num lar de bruxos, o seu lar, e lamentou-se novamente por ter desejado passar o feriado na escola.

Eileen e Severo ceiaram sozinhos na véspera de Natal, como faziam todos os anos. No dia seguinte, foram surpreendidos pela visita de uma enorme coruja branca, que Severo já sabia ser a dos seus avós, e uma coruja pequenina e acinzentada. Aproveitando a deixa, Eileen comentou com o filho:

– Parece que esse ano você recebeu mais presentes que o de costume – disse terminando de tomar seu café da manhã. – Eu segui a tradição trouxa e deixei o seu presente na Árvore de Natal. Por que você não leva seus pacotes lá para abrirmos juntos?

Severo retirou os pacotes trazidos pelas corujas e lhes ofereceu um pedaço de torrada. A coruja menor nem esperou sua recompensa, saiu rapidamente pela janela como se tivesse sido instruída para voltar o mais rápido possível. A coruja dos seus avós, como sempre, também não esperou que Severo escrevesse uma resposta, e após umas bicadinhas em sua recompensa, também saiu voando pela janela da cozinha.

Seguiram para a sala de estar onde Severo pode contemplar o seu presente. Em baixo da árvore havia uma gaiola enorme com uma pequena coruja dentro, branca como a dos seus avós.

– Ele ainda é um filhotinho – sua mãe explicou –, mas já é capaz de levar e trazer cartas para você. Aposto que todos os seus amigos têm uma coruja. Elas sempre foram muito populares em Hogwarts.

Severo ficou olhando para sua nova coruja com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Realmente, muitos dos seus amigos tinham suas próprias corujas, mas apenas aqueles de famílias mais ricas. Aquele presente deveria ter custado muito caro para a sua mãe, mas ela não parecia se importar. Estava feliz em ver o filho tão adaptado ao mundo bruxo e faria de tudo para que ele não se sentisse inferiorizado por sua descendência trouxa. Não lhe importava o quanto teria que trabalhar a mais para pagar por este pequeno mimo, desde que fosse para ver seu filho sorrindo daquele jeito.

De repente, esses pensamentos a fizeram lembrar do seu falecido marido. Ele também se sacrificara, trabalhando mais do que sua saúde permitira, para garantir a felicidade da família. Pensando nisso, lamentou que Tobias não tivesse vivido o suficiente para Severo conhecê-lo melhor. Eileen temia que as únicas recordações de Severo relacionadas ao seu pai fossem a de um homem ausente, ou pior: das longas discussões, que algumas vezes até saíam de controle, quando a saúde de Tobias piorou por causa das excessivas horas-extras na fábrica, e Eileen cogitava a idéia de pedir ajuda para seus pais. Não era do seu feitio se humilhar, voltando para casa pedindo ajuda depois de tudo que lutara para ficar com seu marido. Entretanto, o tempo que convivera com trouxas a fizera entender algumas de suas doenças, e Eileen começou a notar que seu marido estava cada dia mais intoxicado com as tintas que manipulava na fábrica. Tobias, por sua vez, recusava-se a ir ao médico, com medo de ser dispensado e ter que sobreviver apenas com uma aposentadoria precoce. Ele queria garantir ao filho um futuro melhor que o dele, sem precisar recorrer à ajuda dos sogros, que ignoravam a existência do neto. E este era o tema de suas constantes brigas naquela época, mas Severo era jovem demais para entender o que estava acontecendo. Agora que Eileen percebia como seu filho venerava o avô bruxo e tudo mais relacionado à família Prince, ela temia que Severo passasse a odiar o pai e começasse a acreditar nas teorias de pureza do sangue que alguns bruxos insistiam em proclamar.

Confirmando suas preocupações, Severo já tinha aberto o presente dos avós e agora o mostrava para a mãe. Era um cachecol nas cores da Sonserina, verde e prata, com o símbolo da Casa finamente bordado nas suas extremidades. Veio acompanhado de um bilhete, que Eileen pegou da mão do filho e leu:

_Feliz Natal, Severo._

_Este cachecol foi produzido a partir de pêlos de manticora. Assim como a pele deste intrigante animal, seus pêlos repelem qualquer feitiço. É um presente digno para um verdadeiro Príncipe._

_Sr. e Sra. Prince_

Eileen olhou novamente para o cachecol que Severo lhe mostrara e voltou-se para o bilhete. _Um cachecol feito de pêlos de manticora_... Não chegava a ser considerado um artigo das trevas, mas indicava que seu pai ainda se interessava por formas menos convencionais de magia. Certamente não traria problemas para Severo; a idéia do presente era exibi-lo para os demais alunos da Sonserina. No cartão, nenhuma demonstração de afeto ou preocupação com o neto, apenas o velho trocadilho com o nome da família. Um aviso, como ela também sempre recebera na sua infância, para honrar e respeitar este nome. Seus pais realmente não mudaram nada nos últimos anos.

– Mãe – Severo perguntou intrigado –, o que é uma manticora?

Mas Eileen não prestava atenção no filho. Olhava fixamente para o presente que ele recebera dos avós.

– Como seus avós sabiam que você entrou para a Sonserina? – ela perguntou séria para o filho.

Severo então percebeu que cometera um erro. Não contara para a sua mãe a respeito das cartas que enviara para os avós. Estava com medo da reação dela e simplesmente baixou os olhos.

– Você tem se comunicado com eles, Severo? – Ela insistiu.

Eileen não estava brava com o filho, afinal ela não tinha o direito de impedi-lo de relacionar-se com os avós. Entretanto, Severo estava com tanto medo da mãe que respondeu na defensiva:

– Tenho sim! Por quê? Não posso? – E tirando o cachecol da mão dela, continuou: – Só porque você gosta de fingir que é trouxa, não significa que eu tenha que gostar também! Eles também são minha família, e eu vou continuar escrevendo para eles sempre, não adianta me proibir.

– Severo – sua mãe respondeu num tom apaziguador, medindo as próximas palavras –, eu nunca o proibiria de escrever para seus avós. Nós podemos visitá-los também, se você quiser. Eu só quero que você entenda que sua casa é aqui, em Sheffield, comigo. Um dia você vai entender porque eu decidi vir morar no meio de trouxas e vai poder escolher entre continuar aqui ou ir para o mundo bruxo. – Ela puxou o filho para si e o abraçou.

Severo ainda não estava totalmente convencido, mas era Natal e não queria brigar mais com sua mãe. Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, até que Eileen percebeu outro presente, ainda fechado, embaixo da Árvore de Natal.

– Você está esquecendo de mais um presente – ela alertou o filho. – Não está curioso para saber o que é?

Severo correu até a árvore e tirou o cartão que estava preso na caixinha. Era de Isabelle:

_Feliz Natal, Mestiço!_

_Esta caixinha é para quando você sentir saudades de Hogwarts!_

_Espero que você goste. São os meus favoritos!_

_Vejo você em Janeiro,_

_Isabelle_

Severo franziu a testa ao ler o apelido com que Isabelle insistia em chamá-lo, mas como sabia que ela fazia isso apenas para irritá-lo, continuou lendo o cartão. Deu um sorriso quando terminou. Isabelle parecia ser a única pessoa na Sonserina que realmente o entendia, ou pelos menos era a única que percebera o quanto ele lamentara ter que partir durante o Natal. Olhou novamente para a caixinha que recebera, ainda embrulhada, e correu para abri-la. Encontrou uma variedade de doces, todos vindos da Dedosdemel: sapinhos de chocolate, Chicles de Baba e Bola, delícias gasosas, balas de estalo e várias outras guloseimas que ele aprendera a comer com seus amigos em Hogwarts, que recebiam suprimentos semanais dos seus pais.

Enquanto Severo se divertia com as gostosuras da loja de doces de Hogsmeade, Eileen apanhou o cartão que o filho esquecera no chão. Olhou para o filho, sorrindo ao ver que Severo não apenas estava fazendo novos amigos, o que nunca acontecera numa escola trouxa, mas também estava recebendo presentes de uma menina. Talvez já estivesse na hora de sair de seu exílio do mundo bruxo, seu filho parecia estar precisando disso. Talvez, se ela o guiasse neste novo mundo que se abrira a ele, ela pudesse alertá-lo das idéias equivocadas do seu avô e mostrar-lhe que tinha muito o que se orgulhar das suas duas famílias: bruxa e trouxa. _E quem sabe o Natal não é uma boa data para isso?_

– Severo – ela chamou o filho com uma idéia pipocando na cabeça. – O que você acha de nós fazermos uma visita aos seus avós?

Já estava se arrependendo da sugestão, seria difícil voltar a conviver com os seus pais depois de todas as discussões que tiveram anos atrás, mas a expressão que viu no rosto do seu filho a deu coragem para enfrentar até mesmo um Dragão Norueguês.

Severo, entretanto, depois do susto inicial com a pergunta da mãe, imaginou que ela estava se referindo aos seus avós paternos e não à sua família bruxa, e seu sorriso logo se transformou num suspiro enfadonho.

Acho que vovô e vovó Snape não gostariam de uma visita-surpresa.

Não estou falando destes avós – sua mãe respondeu tentando animá-lo. – Estou falando dos meus pais, seu bobo!

Severo olhou para a mãe, desconfiado.

– Eu achei que vocês não se falavam mais.

– Isso foi há muito tempo, meu filho. Acho que já está na hora de fazermos as pazes. Você parece gostar muito deles, não é?

Severo pareceu refletir no assunto, até que se lembrou da última carta que recebera do avô. Suspirou desanimado mais uma vez e disse:

– Eu gostaria de visitá-los, sim. Mas eles me disseram que estariam viajando nestes feriados...

– O quê? – Sua mãe mudou de expressão repentinamente, de compreensiva para indignada. – Como assim? Meu pai nunca viajou nos feriados. Sempre reclamou que todos os lugares estavam sempre lotados nessa época e que não tinha paciência para ficar em filas e lidar com multidões. Por que ele lhe disse que estaria viajando?

– Não sei, mãe – Severo respondeu. – Eu comentei que gostaria de visitá-los no período em que estaria em casa, e ele me respondeu que não seria possível, porque eles estariam viajando.

– Você tem certeza? – Assim que Severo assentiu, ela ordenou: – Suba já para o seu quarto e troque de roupa. Vamos tirar essa história a limpo agora mesmo!

Severo se assustou com a reação da mãe, mas sabia que a melhor coisa a fazer era obedecê-la. Ele sabia que não era saudável contrariá-la quando ela ficava brava daquele jeito. Desceu novamente em poucos minutos, vestindo a melhor roupa que encontrara no armário. Assim que colocou seus pés na sala, sua mãe o abraçou e os dois desaparataram, surgindo instantaneamente na beira de um lago, atrás de uma casa enorme no meio de uma fazenda do interior da Inglaterra. A Mansão dos Prince.

Quando Giggles anunciou, no meio da sala de estar, as duas pessoas que pediam para falar com o Sr. e a Sra. Prince, Helena Prince deixou cair o cálice de xerez que servia para seu convidado. Sua filha era realmente inconveniente e tinha a coragem de aparecer com seu pequeno mestiço no dia de Natal, enquanto ela estava recebendo uma visita muito importante. Uma visita que, talvez, jamais os perdoassem pelo fato do seu único herdeiro ser também o filho de um trouxa.

Era claro que ela e seu marido jamais conseguiriam esconder do Lorde das Trevas a origem trouxa do neto deles. Mas eles pretendiam conversar sobre assuntos mais delicados em outra oportunidade, quando já tivessem provado que sua lealdade e comprometimento com o ideal maior eram indiscutíveis. A Sra. Prince temia que a aproximação da sua família com os trouxas, mesmo que involuntariamente, pudesse fazer com que o Lorde das Trevas não os achasse dignos de servi-lo. Felizmente, seu convidado, educadíssimo como sempre, parecia estar mais preocupado em ajudá-la a reparar o cálice e limpar a bagunça, que com a notícia trazida pelo elfo, não lhes fazendo nenhuma pergunta sobre o assunto.

O Sr. Prince desculpou-se com o convidado e deixou a sala de estar em direção ao hall de entrada, onde agarrou a filha pelo braço e a conduziu até a biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Severo sozinho, parado em frente à porta. Sem saber o que fazer, ele seguiu pelo corredor que levava para a sala de estar, examinando boquiaberto a rica decoração da casa e ouvindo as vozes da sua avó e seu convidado. Ficou observando-os sem que fosse notado. Reconheceu o porte altivo da sua avó, sempre presente nas fotos antigas da sua mãe, e ficou imaginando quem seria o elegante senhor sentado no sofá e que parecia estar prendendo toda a atenção dela.

No pouco tempo que estavam na biblioteca, Eileen e seu pai já estavam gritando furiosamente um com o outro. Seus gritos chegavam até a sala de estar, e a Sra. Prince arregalou os olhos assustada com o barulho e tentou dar uma explicação para o seu convidado:

– Meu Lorde, mil perdões. Mas parece que a rebelde da minha filha perdeu de vez a educação que nós lhe demos. É a convivências com estes malditos trouxas! – E, levantando-se preocupada, acrescentou: – Lamento ter que deixa-lo sozinho, mas acho que vou precisar intervir antes que Edward comece a passar mal.

– É perfeitamente compreensível – ele respondeu. – Mais uma prova de que nós, bruxos, precisamos nos livrar desta corja de trouxas.

A Sra. Prince apenas assentiu para seu convidado e saiu apressadamente em direção à biblioteca, sem perceber a presença do neto. Entretanto, Severo não passou despercebido pelo Lorde das Trevas, que o pegou espiando perto da porta.

– Então – ele provocou Severo –, você deve ser o motivo desta confusão.

Severo não disse nada, simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por ter sido descoberto, e também porque sentia-se realmente responsável por toda aquela confusão.

– Não se preocupe – o homem continuou. – Eu sei como se sente. Minha mãe também foi iludida por um trouxa que não a merecia.

Severo levantou a cabeça. O homem a sua frente o observava com um sorriso no rosto. Ele foi até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele, observando-o terminar o seu xerez. Severo não costumava fazer amizade assim tão facilmente, mas aquele homem tinha alguma coisa que o impelia a se aproximar. Talvez fosse o fato de ser um mestiço como ele. Um mestiço respeitado por seus avós e, provavelmente, pela maneira elegante como estava vestido, por toda a comunidade bruxa. Exatamente como ele queria ser após terminar a escola.

– Você está estudando em Hogwarts? – O homem perguntou.

– Sim – Severo respondeu.

– Ah, Hogwarts! – Ele exclamou. – Tenho ótimas recordações daquela época. Eu era da Sonserina, e você?

– Estou na Sonserina também – Severo respondeu sorrindo.

– Muito bem – ele disse. – É a Casa dos bruxos mais poderosos. Daqueles que não medem esforços para atingir seus objetivos. Espero que você seja digno de pertencer à Casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Severo sentiu-se desconfortável de repente. Não por causa das palavras daquele homem, mas porque ele o estava observando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, olho no olho. Memórias do seu primeiro semestre em Hogwarts começaram a vir a sua mente, como se ele não tivesse controle sobre elas. Severo começou a se sentir mal, como no dia em que o Prof. Dumbledore o encarou da mesma forma. A lembrança de Dumbledore fez o homem recuar, e depois de alguns segundos, ele disse:

– Vejo que você tem uma grande facilidade com Poções. E gosta muito das Artes das Trevas...

– Como você sabe? – Severo o interrompeu, mas então, entendendo o que acontecera há alguns minutos, respondeu para si mesmo: – Você leu a minha mente...

– Legilimência – o homem explicou. – Uma arte que, infelizmente, você nunca aprenderá se limitar seus estudos ao que é ensinado em Hogwarts.

– Uau! – Severo observava o bruxo ao seu lado com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e admiração.

A conversa, ou melhor, a contemplação de Severo pelo amigo dos seus avós foi interrompida pelo chamado da sua mãe, já na porta da casa.

– É a minha mãe – Severo disse aborrecido. – Acho que tenho que ir.

– Claro – o Lorde das Trevas respondeu. – Quem sabe um dia você tenha mais tempo para eu lhe ensinar uns truquezinhos.

Severo abriu um sorriso novamente.

– Isso seria ótimo – disse. – Até logo – e saiu correndo para encontrar sua mãe.

**N.A.:** Segundo _"Animais Mágicos & Onde Habitam"_ a manticora é um animal grego perigosíssimo, cuja mordida pode matar instantaneamente enquanto sua pele repele quase todos os feitiços.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews. Para acompanhar as atualizações, basta acessar meu LiveJournal, o link está no meu profile.

**A seguir: **_Chegam as férias de verão e, o Lorde das Trevas aparece novamente..._


	9. Um Presente de Natal Atrasado

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Chegam as férias de verão, e Severo tem a oportunidade de conhecer melhor o amigo dos seus avós..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 9:** Um Presente de Natal Atrasado

Pouco tempo depois, Eileen e Severo já estavam em casa novamente. Eileen estava furiosíssima com os pais. Eles insistiram em entrar repentinamente na vida de Severo quando seu pai aparecera no meio do ano oferecendo-se para pagar os estudos do neto. Agora que Severo, naturalmente, mostrava-se curioso em conhecer melhor sua família bruxa, eles tentavam agir como se ele não existisse. E o pior era que Severo parecia estar tão deslumbrado com os avós que nem percebia que estava sendo ignorado por eles.

Severo, por outro lado, realmente ficara confuso quando percebera que seus avós haviam mentido para ele, mas ficara mais impressionado com o homem que conhecera na sala de estar. Estava tão curioso que nem se importava mais com os avós, queria apenas mais uma oportunidade de encontrar aquele homem novamente. Ele parecia muito poderoso e podia ensinar-lhe muitas coisas.

Em pouco tempo, mãe e filho chegaram à conclusão que era melhor ignorarem o acontecido e não tocaram mais no assunto até o dia de Severo partir novamente para Hogwarts. Eileen queria aproveitar os poucos dias que teria a companhia do filho, e Severo também queria evitar discussões com a mãe.

Uma semana antes do seu aniversário, Severo já estava arrumando seu malão para voltar para a escola. No dia seguinte, foi com sua mãe até a estação londrina para pegar o trem e encarar mais um semestre na escola bruxa. Desta vez, não precisou procurar por uma cabine livre no trem, sua pequena _gangue da Sonserina_, como agora ele e seus amigos eram chamados pelos alunos das outras Casas, já tinha guardado um lugar para ele. Passou a viagem inteira conversando com Paulo, Roberto e Evan, que mostravam seus presentes de Natal e contavam como haviam passado o feriado. Quando Severo mostrou o cachecol que ganhara dos avós, todos arregalaram os olhos admirados; pêlos de manticora eram raríssimos e há muito haviam sido proibidos para comercialização pelo Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e pelo Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional. Aquele era um artigo único. Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente para os amigos. Lembrando-se do cartão dos avós, pensou: _Realmente, é um presente feito para um Príncipe._

No semestre que se seguiu, Severo já estava totalmente adaptado à vida em Hogwarts. Ainda era conhecido como _O Bruxo das Trevas da Sonserina_, e seu grupo de amigos (a _Gangue da Sonserina_) era temido por quase todos os alunos do primeiro ano, e até alguns mais velhos. Para garantirem o temor dos demais alunos, os quatro amigos freqüentemente eram vistos perambulando pelos corredores mais ermos do castelo a procura de novas vítimas para as suas mais recentes azarações. Finalmente estavam colocando em prática as várias horas que passaram enfurnados na biblioteca no semestre passado. Entretanto, havia alguns alunos que não estavam gostando nem um pouco da fama da _Gangue da Sonserina_. Tiago e Sirius desistiram momentaneamente dos seus planos de investigar a Floresta Proibida, para o alívio de Remo, e investiram todos os seus esforços para enfrentarem os sonserinos.

O auge da disputa entre os quatro alunos da Sonserina e os quatro amigos da Grifinória foi no final do semestre, quando Tiago e Sirius encontraram Severo sozinho num corredor escuro do segundo andar, perto da hora de se recolherem para suas salas comunais. Depois de uma pequena troca de ameaças, Sirius perdeu a paciência e lançou uma azaração em Severo. Mas o sonserino não era tolo em andar desprevenido pelo castelo; mesmo com o verão chegando, Severo ainda vestia o cachecol que ganhara dos avós. O feitiço desviou de Severo atingindo o alvo mais próximo, Bertram Aubrey, um aluno do segundo ano da Lufa-lufa, que passava desavisado por ali. Assim que o raio vermelho da varinha de Sirius o atingiu, sua cabeça começou a crescer sem parar, e o menino gritou por socorro. Em segundos, Filch já estava atrás dos garotos, e pouco tempo depois, a Profa. McGonagall e o Prof. Slughorn apareceram no corredor.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – a Profa. McGonagall perguntou depois que conseguiu fazer a cabeça de Bertram parar de crescer.

Foi Filch quem respondeu:

– Estes quatro encrenqueiros estavam vagando pela escola quando já deveriam estar se dirigindo para suas salas comunais. Eu estava no rastro deles quando ouvi um grito e vim correndo. Quando cheguei, esse aí – disse, apontando para Sirius –, estava empunhando sua varinha.

– É verdade – Severo apressou-se em dizer. E apontando repetidamente para ele e para Bertram, continuou: – Eles estavam nos ameaçando.

Sirius bufou para Severo, mas recebeu um cutucão de Tiago. Já estavam encrencados o suficiente, não serviria de nada se começassem uma briga na frente do Filch e mais dois professores.

– Neste caso – o Prof. Slughorn interveio, dirigindo-se a Filch –, eu sugiro que você acompanhe este garoto até a ala hospitalar. Quanto aos Srs. Potter e Black – continuou para a Profa. McGonagall –, eu acredito que você, Minerva, seja a pessoa mais indicada para disciplinar os grifinórios.

A Profa. McGonagall apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Era possível perceber o desapontamento com seus alunos.

– Venha, Sr. Snape – o Prof. Slughorn chamou Severo. – Eu vou acompanhá-lo até a sala comunal da Sonserina.

Quando os dois se retiraram, Sirius virou-se para a Diretora da Grifinória, indignado:

– Eu não acredito que ele saiu impune! Ele e aqueles seus puxa-sacos atormentam a vida de todo mundo, e ninguém faz nada para...

– Silêncio, Sr. Black! – A Profa. McGonagall já estava mais irritada do que poderia ser seguro para qualquer aluno em Hogwarts. – Eu não estou interessada em suas desculpas. O senhor foi pego azarando um aluno indefeso, deveria se envergonhar disso! – E virando-se para Tiago, continuou: – E o senhor, Potter! Já deveria ter notado que não tem mais a proteção de seus pais em Hogwarts. Eu não vou permitir que um garoto mimado estrague a reputação desta escola. São vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e detenção dupla para os dois!

Sirius e Tiago seguiram silenciosamente para a sala comunal da Grifinória, observados de perto pela Profa. McGonagall. Sem dizer uma palavra, os dois amigos juravam vingança a Severo Snape. Aquele seboso insuportável da Sonserina acabava de ter declarado guerra aos dois, e quando Remo e Pedro soubessem do ocorrido, com certeza também os ajudariam a planejar uma retaliação. Entretanto, eles não imaginavam que esta vingança ainda demoraria alguns anos para acontecer.

Com a chegada do verão, chegava também a excitação pelo final das aulas e o início das férias que, infelizmente, não poderiam ocorrer antes dos exames finais. Os alunos do quinto e sétimo anos andavam mais estressados que nunca com a chegada dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, entretanto a agitação não era menor entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Alguns alunos mais velhos os assustavam com histórias de que seriam expulsos de Hogwarts se não conseguissem boas notas, ou então de alunos que foram jogados no lago por tentar colar nos exames e nunca mais apareceram. Severo não acreditava nessas histórias, mas alguns de seus amigos ficaram realmente nervosos depois de ouvi-las. As atividades da _Gangue da Sonserina_ diminuíram consideravelmente com a aproximação dos exames, assim como os planos de vingança de Tiago e Sirius, que também foram totalmente esquecidos, dando lugar a preocupações mais sérias, como a época ideal para colheita do Visgo Encantado ou o movimento certo da varinha para o _Vingardium leviosa_.

A semana de provas finalmente passou sem nenhum incidente maior, apenas um excesso de alunos dos N.O.M.s ou N.I.E.M.s procurando Madame Pomfrey em busca de Poções Calmantes. Agora, o Saguão de Entrada estava repleto de alunos carregando seus malões, aguardando a hora de embarcarem para casa. Severo passava as últimas horas em companhia de seus amigos conversando alegremente, sendo observado de longe pelos quatro amigos da Grifinória: Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Próxima a eles estava Lílian; alheia a confusão no saguão, ela imaginava como seriam suas férias agora que a irmã a odiava. Mas suas reflexões foram interrompidas pela chegada de Carlos. Mesmo sendo da Lufa-lufa, ela e Carlos ficaram muito amigos naquele ano, e ela esperava que sua amizade perpetuasse por muito mais tempo. Afinal, os meninos da Grifinória estavam mais interessados em importunar os meninos da Sonserina.

Severo estava há apenas uma semana em casa e já estava entediado. Fora instruído pelos professores, e depois novamente pela sua mãe, que não poderia usar magia em casa; o que significava que não poderia assustar os outros garotos da rua. Também sentia falta dos seus amigos e das longas tardes na biblioteca procurando por diferentes feitiços. Ele recebera algumas cartas de Evan, Paulo e Roberto e mandara respostas por meio de Slyth, sua coruja, mas não era a mesma coisa que passar o dia testando novas azarações.

Na segunda semana de férias ele já não agüentava mais. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio sobre seus avós, que existia desde o Natal, e pedir permissão para sua mãe para visitá-los. Entretanto, quando entrou na cozinha para falar com sua mãe não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palavra. A coruja de seus avós acabara de entregar uma carta para sua mãe e saía apressadamente pela janela.

Ele observou sua mãe abrir a carta e começar a ler. Para Severo, parecia que horas já haviam passado e sua mãe continuava sentada na cadeira, imóvel, olhando fixamente para o pergaminho. Curioso com o que poderia estar escrito na carta, Severo aproximou-se da mãe e a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Sua mãe ainda estava parada, como uma estátua, como se nem tivesse notado a presença dele. Preocupado, Severo a chamou mais uma vez, balançando o ombro dela. Eileen levantou os olhos do pergaminho e virou-se para encarar o filho, mas nenhuma palavra conseguiu sair da sua boca.

Severo começou a ficar assustado. Nunca vira sua mãe daquele jeito. Alguma coisa estava errada. De repente, para confirmar seus temores, Eileen o abraçou fortemente, e Severo sentiu que sua camisa estava ficando molhada. Sua mãe estava chorando. _Mas por quê? O que aconteceu?_ A resposta para suas perguntas só poderia estar naquela carta. Pegou-a rapidamente da mesa e leu:

_Eileen,_

_Sua mãe faleceu nesta madrugada. Sua saúde já estava fraca e só piorou depois dos últimos incidentes._

_Os preparativos para os funerais já foram providenciados, não há necessidade de preocupar-se com nossas cerimônias bruxas._

_E. S. Prince_

Severo largou o pergaminho na mesa novamente e ficou olhando, perplexo, em direção a janela. Não sabia o que fazer. Sua mãe ainda estava abraçada a ele, chorando, mas ele não sentia vontade de chorar. Ele não podia dizer que conhecera a sua avó. Para ele, ela era apenas uma assinatura em meia dúzia de cartas que recebera, ou uma visão de relance de uma senhora muito bem vestida e nariz empinado, nada mais. Ele estivera apenas uma vez na Mansão dos Prince e, mesmo naquela ocasião, não havia trocado uma palavra com sua avó materna. Será que ele era uma pessoa má por estar tão indiferente a essa notícia? Ele achava que não, mas mesmo assim uma pontinha de remorso pesava em seu peito.

Ver sua mãe chorando daquele jeito trouxe à tona lembranças da sua infância que ele gostaria de esquecer para sempre, e talvez tenha sido isso que o impelira às ações seguintes. Afastando-a apenas o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos, Severo disse firmemente:

– Mãe, nós precisamos ir até lá.

Eileen enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e respondeu num suspiro:

– Você não leu a carta, Severo. Seu avô não nos quer por perto.

– Mas ela era sua mãe – Severo insistiu. – Se fosse você... mesmo que você estivesse muito brava comigo... Mesmo assim, eu faria qualquer coisa... Afinal, você não iria querer que eu lhe desse um último adeus?

Eileen estremeceu com a idéia, mas entendeu o que o filho queria dizer. Tentou segurar as lágrimas e sorrir, seu filho estava realmente crescendo e mostrando uma atitude muito madura. Ela sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho pelo filho, que resultou em mais uma explosão de choro, e ela voltou a abraçar Severo. Quando conseguiu se controlar, olhou o filho nos olhos e respondeu:

– É claro que sim, meu filho. Não há nada que você faça que eu não possa perdoá-lo.

Mãe e filho se olharam por um tempo em silêncio, Severo sorriu para a mãe levantando uma sobrancelha, como que dizendo: _Então, vamos!_ Eileen finalmente sentiu-se capaz de se levantar e se arrumar para aparatar até a casa do pai.

A propriedade dos Prince era enorme, e todos os membros da família eram enterrados num pequeno cemitério particular dentro da fazenda. Eileen e Severo aparataram mais uma vez próximos ao lago, e ela conduziu o filho até o lugar onde normalmente eram feitos os funerais. Viram de longe os bruxos e bruxas que estavam sentados em cadeiras dispostas a frente de uma mesa onde jazia o corpo da Sra. Prince. Conforme se aproximavam, Severo conseguiu distinguir seu avô entre os homens que estavam em pé, prestando as últimas homenagens.

Quando conseguiram chegar até a última fila de cadeiras, os funerais já tinham se encerrado e os amigos da família faziam fila para cumprimentar o Sr. Prince. Severo reconheceu o primeiro homem que cumprimentava o seu avô. Ele já o vira antes, na Floreios e Borrões, quando fora comprar seu material para Hogwarts com o avô, e agora também sabia que ele era o pai de sua amiga, Isabelle. Confirmando suas suspeitas, Severo observou que Lúcio Malfoy também estava na fila para cumprimentar o seu avô, seguido pela irmã mais nova. Ela apenas deu a mão para o Sr. Prince, sem falar nada, mas quando voltou-se para o pai e o irmão que a esperavam, percebeu que Severo e sua mãe estavam parados atrás dos outros presentes, e correu até eles.

– Sinto muito, Severo – ela disse, depois de um longo e forte abraço.

– Obrigado – ele respondeu sem jeito.

Ela afastou-se do amigo e cumprimentou Eileen apenas com uma inclinação da cabeça. O Sr. Malfoy correu atrás da filha e viu-se obrigado a cumprimentar Eileen também, sendo imitado por Lúcio. Os demais presentes, alguns sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, pois não sabiam quem eram aqueles dois estranhos, seguiram a família Malfoy e, após cumprimentarem o Sr. Prince, dirigiam-se para Eileen e Severo. Quando todos já haviam cumprimentado a família e se retiravam em direção à casa, o Sr. Prince aproximou-se da filha. Entretanto, nenhuma palavra fora dita. Não precisava. Eileen sabia que não era bem-vinda, e o Sr. Prince sabia que não podia proibir a filha de despedir-se da mãe. Com um suspiro, o Sr. Prince começou a caminhar em direção à casa e disse, sem virar-se para Severo:

– Provavelmente sua mãe quer ficar um tempo sozinha. Você pode vir comigo enquanto isso.

Severo olhou em dúvida para a mãe, mas Eileen inclinou a cabeça, dando-lhe permissão para seguir o avô. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas concluiu que sua mãe ficaria bem. Então, correu para alcançar o Sr. Prince, e os dois caminharam juntos e em silêncio até a casa.

O primeiro andar da mansão estava lotado de gente. Bruxos e bruxas de toda parte que vieram prestar as últimas homenagens à Sra. Prince e que agora queriam saber quem eram os dois estranhos que chegaram atrasados para o funeral. Severo tentou encontrar Isabelle, a única pessoa conhecida que ele vira ali, mas nenhum sinal dela ou dos outros membros da família Malfoy. Entediado e cansado das caras tristes com que todos o olhavam e cochichavam entre si, entrou na biblioteca. Era um dos poucos lugares vazios na casa. Sentou-se numa poltrona que parecia bem confortável e ficou apreciando as estantes forradas de livros.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu e um homem alto, de vestes negras, entrou na sala. Severo percebeu quem era e abriu um sorriso. _Finalmente, alguém com quem conversar_.

– Ah, nos encontramos de novo... Severo, não é?

– Olá – Severo respondeu.

– Parece que você se tornou a celebridade do dia – ele disse com um sorriso falso. – Eu estava mesmo querendo vê-lo novamente. Foi bom nos encontrarmos longe de olhares curiosos.

– Eu? Por quê?

– A última vez que nos encontramos – ele explicou –, era Natal. Eu senti que estava lhe devendo um presente.

– Um presente? – Severo olhou para ele desconfiado. – Mas o senhor nem me conhecia, eu jamais...

– Eu vi que você tem muito potencial, Severo – ele o interrompeu. – Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas a desenvolverem seu potencial. Não me custa nada. – Ele tirou um livro do bolso interno das suas vestes e o entregou para Severo. – Tome. Eu o usei quando estava em Hogwarts, mas Poções não era minha especialidade, então tive que fazer algumas anotações para garantir um Excepcional nos meus N.I.E.M.s. Quem sabe você não seja capaz de desenvolvê-las? Como disse, eu vi que você tem um grande talento para Poções.

Severo pegou o livro da mão dele. A capa já estava tão surrada que mal se podia ler o título. Abriu-o e leu a partir da primeira contracapa: _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções, de Libatius Borage_.

– Estudos avançados? – Severo perguntou. – Mas isso é só para alunos mais velhos, não é?

O homem olhou para Severo com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

– É perfeitamente apropriado para alguém com o seu talento, mesmo que ainda tão jovem.

Severo aceitou o elogio e virou mais uma página do livro. Mais uma vez viu o título e o nome do autor, mas mais abaixo, escrito à mão, leu as seguintes palavras:

_Este livro pertence ao Lord Voldemort_

– Lord Voldemort? Esse é o seu nome?

– Jamais repita esse nome, garoto! – Subitamente, a elegância e a estima do Lord Voldemort transformaram-se em ódio e fúria. Ele encarou Severo com olhos cruéis, e seu rosto distorcido agora estava o mais próximo possível dele, seus longos dedos envoltos no pescoço dele, quase o sufocando. – Nunca mais ouse pronunciar esta palavra se você não tem poder suficiente para me enfrentar, entendeu? Você não imagina o que eu posso fazer com um insolente que não sabe mostrar respeito pelos seus superiores.

Severo olhou assustado para o homem que ainda o segurava pelo pescoço. Sentia como se seu corpo estivesse retorcendo-se internamente e estava certo que ele era o responsável por isso.

– Desculpe-me – Severo conseguiu responder com a voz falhando, assustado com a fúria que via nos olhos daquele homem. – Eu não queria ofendê-lo. Como posso chamá-lo, então?

Voldemort o soltou vagarosamente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Quando Severo já estava mais calmo, recostado na sua poltrona, respondeu:

– Você pode me chamar de Lorde das Trevas. Falta pouco para todo o mundo bruxo conhecer este nome, você deveria se sentir privilegiado por estar falando comigo.

Severo estava sem palavras. Mesmo depois de ser atacado por aquele homem, que dizia ser um Lorde das Trevas, Severo ainda não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo. Era como se estivesse hipnotizado. Era esse tipo de poder que ele queria ter para ele. Com um poder desses, ninguém ficaria em seu caminho.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Severo nem percebeu que Voldemort havia sacado sua varinha e apontava para o livro.

– Este livro pertenceu a mim um dia, mas agora é seu. – E dizendo isso, um aceno da sua varinha fez as palavras escritas à mão desaparecem sob os olhos perplexos de Severo. – Espero que você saiba usá-lo adequadamente. Você vai ver que ele se mostrará um presente inestimável.

– O-Obrigado – Severo balbuciou, ainda impressionado com o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort, por sua vez, envaidecido pela admiração do garoto, continuou:

– Eu também tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

Severo sorriu internamente. Agora ele estava entendendo o motivo do presente. Já estava há um ano convivendo com outros sonserinos e sabia que presentes dificilmente vinham livres de segundas intenções. Entretanto, ele não era bobo de deixar sua certeza transparecer em seu rosto. Não quando se tratava do Lorde das Trevas.

– Você é muito parecido comigo, garoto – Voldemort continuou. – Eu vi a sua sede por conhecimento e poder. – Severo arregalou os olhos, mas não disse uma palavra. – Entretanto, parece que estamos rodeados por burocratas medrosos que proíbem certas formas de magia porque não as conhecem direito. Eu não concordo com isso e estou lutando para que os bruxos voltem a ter a liberdade de usar sua magia plenamente. Você me entende, não é? – Ele aproximou-se de Severo e acrescentou em voz baixa: – Aposto que você está decepcionado por ser proibido de usar sua magia durante as férias, não está?

Severo assentiu com a cabeça quase que instantaneamente. Voldemort sorriu com a resposta silenciosa do garoto.

– As Artes das Trevas podem nos dar um poder inestimável, e muitas famílias bruxas tradicionais sabem disso, independente do que diz o Ministério. E sabe de uma coisa? – Ele olhou novamente para Severo, mas este apenas retribuiu o olhar com uma expressão curiosa. – Estas famílias estão ficando descontentes com o Ministério. Você já deve ter percebido que nem todos os bruxos gostam de se esconder dos trouxas. Não faz sentido nós os temermos quando temos o poder de subjugá-los. – Voldemort fez uma pausa, mas Severo ainda continuava quieto em sua poltrona, tentando assimilar tudo o que ouvia. – Entretanto, parece que até agora nenhum bruxo de sangue puro teve a coragem de se revoltar contra esta situação, então eu tomei o encargo para mim. Eu quero liberdade para usar as Artes das Trevas a meu favor, e para conseguir isso, eu juntei aliados que se acham superiores por causa do seu sangue puro. – Ele percebeu que Severo olhava distante e chamou sua atenção, rispidamente: – O que foi?

– Desculpe, senhor – ele respondeu –, mas é que não entendo como eu posso ajudá-lo.

– Cale a boca e preste atenção no que estou falando – Voldemort respondeu levantando a voz. – E é "meu Lorde", para você.

– Desculpe, meu Lorde – Severo repetiu hesitante.

– Assim está melhor. – Então, continuou seu discurso: – No nosso último encontro, eu lhe contei alguns fatos sobre minha descendência. – Severo apenas assentiu, deixando-o continuar. – Minha mãe era descendente de Salazar Slytherin, mas como disse antes, ela foi enganada por um trouxa, assim como a sua mãe. É por isso que digo que somos parecidos, Severo. – Voldemort voltou a se aproximar de Severo, e quando disse as próximas palavras, os dois estavam olho a olho. – Nós não temos escrúpulos para correr atrás do que desejamos, não é? – Novamente, Severo apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Voldemort continuou, apontando para a porta: – Eu não me importo com o que aqueles sangue-puros pensam, contanto que sigam as minhas ordens. Entretanto, para isso, eles devem achar que estão lutando por suas teorias de que o poder de um bruxo está relacionado com sua pureza de sangue.

Voldemort afastou-se de Severo e deixou-o pensando em suas palavras. Se o garoto fosse mesmo tão sagaz, já teria entendido onde ele queria chegar. Se não, bem... ele tinha outros métodos de livrar-se de garotos inconvenientes e estúpidos.

Felizmente para Severo, o Lorde das Trevas deixara a questão bem óbvia, e depois de alguns instantes, ele quebrou o silêncio:

– Mas se eles descobrirem que o senhor é... – ele parou de repente, percebendo que não era sensato chamar o Lorde das Trevas de mestiço –, ou melhor, que o seu pai era trouxa, eles podem não gostar.

Voldemort deu um sorriso largo, aprovando a resposta de seu pequeno aprendiz.

– Imagino, então, que você já saiba qual é o meu pedido.

– Discrição, meu Lorde – Severo respondeu.

Voldemort abriu ainda mais o sorriso, seu rosto pálido ficou ainda mais distorcido. Quem conhecera Tom Riddle, jamais poderia dizer que eram a mesma pessoa.

Entretanto, Severo não tinha a mínima idéia de quem fora Tom Riddle. A única coisa que lhe importava agora era o homem que virara as costas, saindo em direção à porta da biblioteca. Severo o observou admirado, sonhando com o dia em que seria tão poderoso quanto ele. Agora sabia que não era uma questão de ser sangue-puro ou mestiço, mas sim de quem tinha mais poder. E ele concluiu que, se quisesse ser tão poderoso quanto o Lorde das Trevas, era melhor seguir as suas ordens, segui-lo como um mestre. Não era à toa que seus avós pareciam respeitá-lo tanto. Lembrando do seu avô, Severo deu uma risadinha pensando o quanto ele o desprezara por causa do seu pai trouxa e, ao mesmo tempo, se submetia à vontade de outro mestiço. Sim, agora que o Lorde das Trevas era o novo herói na vida de Severo, ele passou a considerar de outra maneira as ações de Edward Prince; o que outrora era admiração, tornou-se subitamente em desprezo.

**N.A.:** Espero que tenham gostado da nova aparição do Lorde das Trevas, agora com um papel bem mais importante! Deixem seus comentários para que eu possa saber o que estão achando disso tudo!

O incidente com Bertram Aubrey, assim como a detenção sofrida por Sirius e Tiago, foi relatado e arquivado por Filch. Muitos anos mais tarde, cumprindo detenção com o Prof. Snape, Harry Potter foi obrigado a transcrever para fichas mais novas este e outros relatos de detenções do seu pai e seu padrinho (_Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_).

Para acompanhar as atualizações, basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Volta às aulas..._


	10. Os Meninos Crescem  parte I

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Três anos agitados se passam em Hogwarts..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 10:** Os Meninos Crescem – Parte I

– Afaste-se, Remo – Sirius ordenou com a varinha empunhada. – Você só sai daqui depois que nos responder umas perguntas.

Remo Lupin tentava chegar perto do seu malão, que estava arrumando para voltar para casa por algum motivo que, agora ele tinha certeza, seus amigos não acreditaram. A lua cheia estava próxima, e ele precisava chegar até seu esconderijo abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador antes que começasse a se transformar. Olhou atônito para seus outros dois colegas de quarto; Tiago e Pedro estavam parados na porta, impedindo que qualquer pessoa entrasse ou saísse. Vendo a confusão do amigo, Tiago explicou num tom apaziguador:

– Eu usei minha capa da invisibilidade para seguir você e a Madame Pomfrey no mês passado. Você não voltou para casa, nem ficou isolado na ala hospitalar, nem foi para qualquer outro lugar que você diz que vai todo mês, desde o ano passado. Vocês entraram na Floresta Proibida, e a Madame Pomfrey voltou sozinha de lá.

Remo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por ter mentido por tanto tempo para os seus melhores amigos. Em poucos minutos sua mente relembrava os momentos mais alegres do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Em todos eles, seus melhores amigos estavam sempre presentes. Ele tinha que pensar numa desculpa para explicar suas idas à Floresta Proibida antes que eles descobrissem a verdade e nunca mais quisessem chegar perto dele. Mas a voz de Sirius interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele descobriu que já era tarde demais para outra desculpa esfarrapada. Havia subestimado seus amigos.

– Uma vez por mês, Remo – Sirius começou –, sempre na lua cheia... Tome Pedro. – Ele jogou um livro para Pedro, que caiu no chão antes do menino conseguir agarrá-lo. Sirius continuou para Remo: – Nós encontramos algumas informações muito interessantes naquele livro. O Pedro pode ler para nós, enquanto eu e o Tiago cuidamos para que você não faça nada precipitado.

Vendo que o quarto ficara em silêncio, Pedro abriu o livro "_Lobisomens: um Guia de Auto-Defesa"_ na página em que eles já tinham lido e relido diversas vezes aquela tarde na biblioteca e leu em voz alta, uma voz nervosa e hesitante:

– É praticamente impossível reconhecer estas criaturas quando estão na sua forma humana. Entretanto, seu comportamento peculiar próximo às noites de lua cheia pode ser usado como diagnóstico. Entre eles pode-se citar... – Pedro fez uma pausa, olhando para Sirius e Tiago que acenaram para ele continuar. Remo sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se derrotado. Ele já sabia o que estava prestes a ouvir.

– Entre eles, pode-se citar – Pedro recomeçou –, a visível palidez e abatimento da criatura durante os dias precedentes à primeira noite de lua cheia do mês. Além, é claro, da necessidade de isolamento para sua transformação num... – Pedro gaguejou ao recitar as palavras seguintes –, num... lo-lobisomem... completo.

Assim que parou de falar, os três amigos olharam para Remo, que continuava sentado em sua cama, de cabeça baixa. Sirius, com um aceno da sua varinha, tirou o livro das mãos de Pedro e o pousou na cama, ao lado de Remo.

– Se você insistir que estamos enganados – Sirius dirigiu-se para Remo –, temos um livro inteiro com descrições que se encaixam direitinho em você.

– Eu fui mordido com apenas um ano de idade – Remo começou a falar de repente, numa voz tranqüila e desapontada. – Meus pais tentaram de tudo, mas não há cura para... para isso. Desde então, uma vez por mês, eu tenho me transformado... – Remo levantou os olhos para encará-los –, nisso que vocês estão pensando.

Os três amigos se entreolharam e baixaram as cabeças, envergonhados pelo modo como ameaçaram Remo. Sirius recolheu sua varinha. Após um minuto de silêncio, Tiago perguntou:

– Mas como? Como você faz para se transformar e não atacar ninguém? – Depois de um momento, acrescentou: – Você nunca atacou ninguém, não é?

– Claro que não – Remo respondeu. – Eu só estou em Hogwarts graças a Dumbledore. Ele procurou os meus pais e os convenceu de que poderia tomar algumas precauções, e assim, eu poderia freqüentar a escola sem nenhum problema.

– Que precauções? – Pedro perguntou.

Remo olhou para Tiago e depois para Sirius, um leve sorriso cresceu em seu rosto.

– Eu imaginei que vocês já tivessem adivinhado isso também.

Sirius olhou para o amigo com os olhos estreitos, agora tudo fazia sentido.

– O Salgueiro Lutador – disse. – Por isso Hagrid estava tão preocupado naquela detenção. E por isso você nunca nos deixou investigar isso melhor. Você não queria que nós descobríssemos...

– Na verdade – Remo o interrompeu –, eu fiquei com medo que vocês tentassem entrar na Floresta Proibida enquanto eu estava... fora. Se isso acontecesse, eu podia ter atacado um de vocês.

– Eu não entendo – foi Tiago quem falou desta vez –, como o Salgueiro Lutador pode nos manter protegidos de... de você?

– O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado para esconder um túnel que leva até Hogsmeade. É uma passagem secreta até a vila. Dumbledore mandou construir uma casa na saída do túnel, e eu fico lá, trancado, quando estou transformado.

– Você fica lá sozinho? – Tiago perguntou, arrasado com a história do amigo.

Remo apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa – disse Tiago. – Não podemos deixá-lo passar por isso tudo sozinho!

– Impossível – Remo respondeu. – Eu não os reconheceria como meus amigos e acabaria atacando-os.

– Espere um minuto – Sirius chamou a atenção dos dois, uma idéia surgindo em sua cabeça. – A McGonagall falou alguma coisa sobre bruxos que se transformam em animais...

– Animagos – Remo o interrompeu. – Mas não é a mesma coisa que...

– Você não está entendendo, Remo – Sirius o interrompeu então, pegando o livro que estava em cima da cama, já excitado com sua idéia. Procurando por uma página específica do livro, leu o parágrafo que queria em voz alta, vagarosamente: – Preste atenção: "Uma singularidade entre as demais criaturas fantásticas, o lobisomem dá preferência a presas humanas. Entretanto, alguns observadores garantem que estas criaturas convivem pacificamente com animais silvestres, comuns nas florestas que usam para se esconderem".

– É perfeito, Sirius! – Tiago exclamou, entendendo a idéia do amigo. – Nós só precisamos nos transformar em animais e, então, poderemos lhe fazer companhia nas noites de lua cheia.

– Mas... – Pedro ainda não estava convencido da idéia dos amigos –, não é assim tão simples. A Profa. McGonagall disse que só bruxos adultos conseguem isso e, ainda assim, depois de muito esforço. E nós estamos apenas começando o segundo ano!

– Então nós vamos ter que nos esforçar ainda mais, não é Tiago? – Sirius replicou. – Pense nas oportunidades, Pedro. Nós vamos poder sair do castelo todo mês, fazer o que quiser sem o Filch e aquela gata intrometida no nosso pé. Vai ser melhor até que a capa da invisibilidade do Tiago!

Pedro analisou a idéia, e a possibilidade de mais aventuras com seus amigos superou o medo de serem descobertos perambulando fora do castelo ilegalmente transformados em animais.

Remo olhou para os amigos, emocionado. Estava morrendo de medo que eles o abandonassem quando descobrissem a verdade sobre ele, mas não, eles o apoiaram e, ainda por cima, estavam tentando ajudá-lo. Remo ainda tinha dúvidas se os amigos conseguiriam realmente transformarem-se em animais, mas só a intenção já o enchia de esperanças.

Uma batida na porta e a voz do monitor da Grifinória avisando que Madame Pomfrey esperava impaciente por Remo Lupin os fez despertarem de seus devaneios.

– Eu tenho que ir – Remo disse levantando-se. Andou até Tiago e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. – Lamento não poder assistir sua estréia no quadribol. Mas tenho certeza que você fará um ótimo jogo.

– Obrigado – Tiago respondeu. – Vai ser um ótimo jogo. Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Não vejo a hora de derrotar aqueles metidos.

Os dois riram. Remo despediu-se dos demais amigos e seguiu para a Floresta Proibida acompanhado da medibruxa. Os demais garotos desceram para o Salão Principal para jantar e preparar-se para a partida do dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte, sábado, Severo seguiu para o café da manhã com os excitadíssimos amigos Evan e Isabelle. Era a estréia dos dois no time da Sonserina, e eles não viam a hora de colocarem seus uniformes e seguirem para o campo. Severo não sabia o que era pior: agüentar os dois amigos discutindo estratégias de jogo, o que já durava a semana inteira, ou lembrar-se, toda a vez que a palavra quadribol era pronunciada, do seu fiasco durante os testes classificatórios. Até agora ele não entendia por que tinha se candidatado. Já montava perfeitamente numa vassoura e conseguia voar sem problemas, se isso fosse necessário. Entretanto, correr atrás de bolas voadoras ainda não lhe parecia sinônimo de diversão. Isabelle lhe aconselhara a tentar uma posição como goleiro então, e até agora ele se perguntava como ela conseguira convencê-lo disso. Claro, ela usara o argumento da popularidade. Os jogadores de quadribol eram sempre os mais populares na escola, e ele considerou que isso poderia ser-lhe de grande valia se quisesse fazer com que todos na escola o respeitassem como se fosse um bruxo de sangue puro. Afinal, como o Lorde das Trevas lhe dissera, era importante manter seus aliados pensando que tinham idéias em comum.

Todavia, o quadribol mostrou-se muito mais complexo do que ele imaginara. Além de ter que guardar o gol, precisava ficar prestando atenção nos balaços que vinham de todas as direções, e para ajudar, a equipe da Grifinória aparecera no final, desconcentrando-o. Para o divertimento de todos, Severo caiu da sua vassoura e, por sorte, fora agarrado por Evan antes de se espatifar no chão. Sirius aproveitou a deixa para provocá-lo, recebendo em troca um balaço muito bem lançado por Isabelle, que aliás, garantiu sua posição como batedora graças a ele. Enquanto isso, os capitães dos times da Grifinória e da Sonserina discutiam quem tinha o direito de usar o campo naquele dia, mas os alunos do segundo ano das duas Casas estavam mais interessados no duelo que se passava entre Severo e Sirius. Os dois haviam lançado pequenas azarações um no outro, sempre repelidas, até que Filch apareceu e os colocou em detenção. Como resultado, nem Sirius e nem Severo entraram para seus respectivos times (embora Severo tivesse certeza que isso não aconteceria, já que não conseguira defender nenhuma das goles jogada em seu gol), e a partida de hoje estava sendo mais aguardada que nunca, pois a rivalidade entre as duas Casas aumentara ainda mais.

– Nem acredito que o jogo é hoje – disse Régulo Black, irmão de Sirius que entrara para a Sonserina naquele ano e insistia em fazer amizade com Severo e sua gangue. – E graças a você Severo, meu irmão nem conseguiu fazer os testes para entrar no time! Quero ver a cara dele quando a Sonserina ganhar!

Régulo venerava os quatro alunos do segundo ano da Sonserina, famosos por perambular pelo castelo em busca de vítimas para suas azarações. Era exatamente esse tipo de amizades que ele precisava para provar a seus pais que, ao contrário do seu irmão, ele era um autêntico Black e não desgraçaria o nome da família.

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã, Isabelle e Evan seguiram com o resto do time para se concentrarem para o jogo. Severo, Roberto e Paulo juntaram-se a multidão que já se dirigia ao campo para conseguirem os melhores lugares, sempre perseguidos por Régulo e seu amigo, também do primeiro ano, Bartô. Como a maioria dos sonserinos, Bartô era de uma família de sangues puros, e seu pai, Bartolomeu Crouch Sênior, era um Auror muito famoso, cotado para ser o próximo Chefe do Departamento de Defesa das Leis Mágicas, um cargo muito respeitado, principalmente depois dos boatos de ataques de bruxos contra trouxas e nascidos trouxas que vinham assustando a população do mundo bruxo. Régulo percebeu que ficar amigo do Crouch Jr. podia ser uma grande oportunidade, e agora os dois estavam decididos a entrar para a _Gangue da Sonserina_, perseguindo os sonserinos mais velhos por todos os lugares.

Em pouco tempo, as arquibancadas em volta do campo de quadribol já estavam lotadas; de um lado pintadas de vermelho e dourado, as cores da Grifinória, e de verde e prata, cores da Sonserina, de outro. Estimulados pela confusão que ocorrera durante os testes preliminares, as duas torcidas já se provocavam antes mesmo dos jogadores entrarem em campo. Quando Madame Hook apareceu, anunciando o início da partida, o urro das duas torcidas foi tão alto que era quase impossível ouvir os comentários de Lino Jigger, um corvinal do quinto ano escolhido para narrar a partida.

Como era de se esperar, foi uma partida difícil, especialmente para a Grifinória. A Sonserina parecia especialista em faltas, principalmente Isabelle, que parecia ter entrado em campo apenas para lançar balaços em tudo o que era vermelho e se movia.

– É – narrava Lino –, parece que a Malfoy é a arma secreta da Sonserina. Os artilheiros da Grifinória não conseguem fugir dos seus balaços. Quem me dera receber uma "catimbada" de uma garota como essa!

A Profa. McGonagall estava prestes a chamar a atenção de Lino Jigger, mas não foi necessário. Atendendo ao seu pedido, Isabelle desviou um balaço bem na direção do narrador, que foi paralisado pela juíza, Madame Hook.

– Ei – Lino continuou a narrar –, isso realmente foi uma catimbada! É falta da Sonserina!

Mas ninguém mais o ouvia. Enquanto Madame Hook chamava a atenção de Isabelle por ter jogado um balaço nos espectadores, o pomo de ouro fora avistado pelos dois apanhadores, que agora o perseguiam desesperadamente sob os olhares atentos da platéia. Era a única chance da Sonserina ganhar a partida, pois estavam perdendo por um pouco menos dos cento e cinqüenta pontos que ganhariam se agarrassem o pomo. Aproveitando a distração dos demais jogadores, Tiago, o artilheiro que mais marcara pontos naquele dia, conseguiu entrar na área da Sonserina e marcar mais um gol para a Grifinória, no mesmo instante em que o apanhador da Sonserina erguia o pomo de ouro em suas mãos.

As duas torcidas levantaram em polvorosas, comemorando a vitória de seus times. O capitão da Sonserina alegava que o gol marcado por Tiago não valera, pois eles já tinham apanhado o pomo de ouro. O capitão da Grifinória alegava que Tiago lançara a goles antes, e por isso os pontos eram válidos. Madame Hook, irritada com o jogo sujo da Sonserina, acabou concedendo os pontos para a Grifinória, que venceu a partida por apenas dez pontos de diferença.

Os jogadores da Grifinória abraçaram-se e levantaram Tiago, correndo com ele em volta do campo. Sirius e Pedro juntaram-se ao amigo para seguirem para as comemorações na sala comunal. Enquanto isso, os sonserinos se retiravam do campo reclamando da juíza e exigindo que a partida fosse anulada. Isabelle e Evan juntaram-se aos amigos, xingando Potter e os demais jogadores da Grifinória.

Antes de retirar-se para sua sala comunal, Tiago, seguido de Pedro e Sirius, dirigiu-se para Isabelle e Evan com um sorriso largo no rosto:

– Foi uma excelente partida – disse, estendendo a mão.

– Aproveite seu momento de glória, Potter – Isabelle respondeu sem voltar o cumprimento –, pois da próxima vez...

– Não fique chateada, Isabelle – Sirius a interrompeu. – Nós somos os melhores, você tem que admitir! Mas você sempre será bem-vinda para comemorar conosco. Só você, é claro. Já tem muito homem na Grifinória.

Isabelle respondeu com uma risada.

– Se eu fosse sair com um Black, Sirius – ela acrescentou –, seria com o seu irmão! Vamos Régulo! – E saiu, segurando Régulo pelo braço.

Os demais sonserinos também saíram em direção ao castelo, deixando Severo para trás, que ainda teve tempo de ameaçar Sirius:

– Nós ainda não terminamos aquele duelo, Black.

– Não seja tolo, Ranhoso. Eu tenho uma comemoração para ir, não vou perder tempo com você. Quem sabe quando vocês tiverem um artilheiro tão bom quanto Tiago, vocês saibam o que é ganhar uma partida de verdade!

Os três amigos deram as costas para Severo, seguindo também em direção ao castelo, rindo e comemorando a recente vitória. Severo continuou observando-os até desaparecerem nas grandes portas de carvalho. Seu ódio por aqueles grifinórios só aumentara ainda mais depois da partida. Era insuportável vê-los alegres daquele jeito, caçoando dele e de seus amigos. A visão de Tiago sendo carregado no campo pelos colegas do time o incomodara mais do que ele queria admitir. Pois era assim que ele queria ser visto pelos seus colegas. E, embora a _gangue da Sonserina_ já fosse temida por toda a escola, ele sentia que isso mais o afastava que aproximava de algumas pessoas. Ele não tinha amizades semelhantes à amizade de Tiago e Sirius, tinha apenas colegas que se aproximavam dele para não sofrerem com suas azarações. Até mesmo Isabelle só ficara sua amiga por causa do seu desempenho em Poções. De repente lembrou-se que a única pessoa que pareceu querer realmente conhecê-lo, sem nenhuma intenção escusa, fora Lílian Evans. Mas eles nunca mais se falaram, a não ser algumas poucas vezes nas reuniões do Prof. Slughorn, depois que as rivalidades entre Sonserina e Grifinória começaram a ficar mais sérias, no início daquele ano.

Percebendo que estava sozinho nos jardins do castelo, Severo balançou a cabeça, decidindo livrar-se daqueles pensamentos e voltar para sua sala comunal. Mesmo com a Sonserina perdendo a partida, ainda tinham um fim de semana inteiro pela frente e muito tempo para pensar numa maneira de importunar àqueles grifinórios que tanto o incomodavam.

Desde o dia da morte de sua avó, quando conversara por um longo tempo com o Lorde das Trevas, Severo notara que seu avô começara a tratá-lo de maneira diferente. Concluiu que ele também era um dos seguidores Daquele–Que–Não–Deve–Ser–Nomeado, como os covardes se referiam ao Lorde das Trevas. Então, ao ver o próprio mestre conversando com o neto, seu avô não seria tolo de ignorá-lo ainda mais. Essa era a única explicação que Severo encontrara para a mudança repentina de comportamento do seu avô, quase dois anos atrás. Desde então, ele fora chamado em várias ocasiões para passar o dia na Mansão dos Prince durante suas férias, onde aprendera muitos feitiços novos e acabara conhecendo vários amigos do avô, sempre bruxos de famílias importantes e muito ricas. Algumas vezes o Lorde das Trevas também estava lá, e estas eram as melhores ocasiões, pois assim ele começou a aprender os segredos da Legilimência e das maldições imperdoáveis, coisas que ele jamais aprenderia em Hogwarts.

Agora que estava no terceiro ano, feitiços tolos e azarações simples não empolgavam mais Severo, e ele sentia que Hogwarts não tinha muito mais a lhe oferecer. Ele sabia que bruxos mais velhos, recém-formados, como Lúcio, já estavam a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, e ele também queria se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, como eram chamados os bruxos e bruxas mascarados que agiam em nome de Você–Sabe–Quem contra as leis estúpidas do Ministério. Ele e seus amigos encontraram-se algumas vezes com Comensais da Morte disfarçados, num bar chamado Cabeça de Javali, durante as visitas programadas à Hogsmeade. Lúcio sempre estava lá, geralmente com Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange, contando vantagens sobre seus trabalhos ao lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Mesmo com sua admiração pelo Lorde das Trevas, entretanto, Severo esquecera-se completamente do livro que ganhara dele como presente de Natal, já há alguns anos. Até agora ele não precisara recorrer a um livro tão avançado para seus estudos em Poções. Os trabalhos que o Prof. Slughorn mandava como dever de casa eram relativamente simples, e Severo nunca teve dificuldade para realizá-los. Nunca, até hoje. Desta vez, o mestre de Poções pedira uma redação sobre diferentes ingredientes comumente utilizados em antídotos, e ele não estava familiarizado com muitos deles. Como Isabelle continuava sendo sua companheira nas aulas de Poções, eles estavam juntos na biblioteca tentando terminar o trabalho, e sua amiga lembrou que o irmão havia estudado sobre formulações de antídotos no sexto ano. Lembrando-se que o Lorde das Trevas comentara que havia deixado algumas anotações no livro que lhe dera, Severo decidiu então, buscá-lo na sala comunal. Afinal, anotações feitas pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas com certeza eram muito mais instrutivas que qualquer outro livro da biblioteca. Mas após folhear as páginas rapidamente, Severo percebeu que não havia nenhuma anotação relacionada com o preparo de Poções, e expressou sua frustração para Isabelle:

– Não acredito! Nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas pode nos ajudar!

– Psiu! – Isabelle censurou-o com os olhos arregalados e acrescentou sussurrando: – Você não quer que Dumbledore saiba que vocês se conhecem!

Severo apenas a olhou com uma expressão de tédio. Continuou folheando o livro, percebendo que as anotações existentes podiam não estar relacionadas com Poções, mas eram muito interessantes. Reconhecendo algumas palavras e observando os rabiscos e sinais de que foram muitas vezes apagadas e reescritas, Severo julgou que tinha em mãos um registro de azarações criadas pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas. Parou em um que lhe pareceu muito útil para ser usado na biblioteca: o _Abaffiato_.

– O que você disse? – Isabelle perguntou em voz baixa, levantando os olhos do pergaminho que estava escrevendo.

– Eu acabei de fazer um feitiço – Severo respondeu. – Se o livro estiver certo, nós podemos falar a vontade sem nos preocuparmos com a Madame Pince.

– E como vamos saber se funciona?

– É só você falar mais alto – Severo respondeu com um sorriso debochado.

Isabelle estreitou os olhos, olhando para Severo e depois para o livro todo rabiscado a frente dele.

– Madame Pince – ela chamou em voz alta, sem tirar os olhos apertados de Severo –, o Severo está escrevendo nos livros da biblioteca!

Severo desmanchou o sorriso, mas voltando-se para Madame Pince, viu que ela continuava entretida catalogando novos livros que chegaram para a biblioteca. Se ela não ouviu a acusação que um aluno estava riscando livros, então realmente ela não poderia ouvir nada. Olhando em volta da sua mesa, viu que os demais alunos que estavam estudando perto deles também não tomaram conhecimento do aviso de Isabelle. Ele voltou-se novamente para a amiga com uma expressão de triunfo.

– Acredita em mim agora?

Isabelle o encarava com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Você quer dizer que o Lorde das Trevas lhe deu, pessoalmente, um livro com anotações dele? Com uma seleção dos feitiços preferidos dele?

– Do jeito que algumas anotações estão borradas – Severo respondeu –, eu diria que são feitiços que ele mesmo criou.

– Você deve ser mesmo muito especial, Mestiço! O que você fez para ele te dar esse livro? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

– Nada – Severo respondeu, claro que não diria que ele sabia de um grande segredo do Lorde das Trevas. – Ele disse que estava me dando o livro porque viu que eu gostava de Poções.

– Ah, claro! – Isabelle retrucou. – Então por que ele não me deu os livros que ele usou em Defesa? Ou em Feitiços?

– Sei lá – Severo deu de ombros –, vai ver ele não gosta de você.

Como resposta, Isabelle estreitou os olhos novamente e tirou o livro das mãos de Severo, que tentou protestar, mas não conseguiu. Tinha alguma coisa em Isabelle que fazia com que ele, apesar de gostar de vê-la irritada, não conseguisse dizer não a ela.

– Tem muita coisa inacabada aqui – Isabelle disse depois de uma rápida folheada. – Olha isso – ela apontou para o rodapé de uma página.

Severo leu algumas palavras, ou melhor, pedaços de palavras que estavam anotadas no rodapé da folha: _Corpus, Levio, Levia, dium, vbl_.

– Parece que era para fazer alguma coisa levitar – Severo calculou.

– Pois é – Isabelle concordou. – Mas pelo jeito, nenhuma das combinações funcionou.

Severo ficou olhando para as palavras, tentando se lembrar das aulas de Feitiço. Com exceção do _Vingardium Leviosa_, nunca aprendera outro feitiço semelhante. Depois de dois anos aprendendo sozinho novas azarações, Severo sabia que havia uma seqüência lógica nas palavras que canalizavam sua magia até a ponta da varinha. Não deveria ser difícil terminar aquilo, a parte mais complicada já estava pronta. _Levio... Leviosa... Levi... era isso! _– pensou.

– _Levicorpus_! – disse segurando a varinha.

Mas nada aconteceu. Apenas umas faíscas saíram da ponta da varinha, mas nada que pudesse ser chamado de feitiço. Já estava virando a página do livro quando Isabelle o chamou:

– Espere! É isso mesmo! A sua varinha respondeu. Você só deve ter feito alguma coisa errada. Mas o que pode ser?

Olhando novamente para os rabiscos, Isabelle franziu a testa pensando no que mais seria necessário para o feitiço funcionar. _Levicorpus_ com certeza era para ser usado em levitação, provavelmente para coisas muito pesadas, pois feitiços simples de levitação já eram conhecidos há séculos. A única coisa que ainda não era possível fazer levitar era... claro! Fazer uma pessoa levitar não era trivial. Um objeto inanimado, sem vontade própria, era fácil. Mas uma pessoa, assustada ou com raiva, jamais obedeceria a um bruxo desconcentrado. Ela expôs suas idéias para Severo, que concordou.

– Mas então – ele suspirou –, eu só preciso me concentrar mais?

Isabelle deu de ombros. Não parecia ser tão simples assim. Olhou novamente as anotações, e uma coisa que antes lhe passara despercebida chamou-lhe a atenção.

– Tem uma palavra borrada, não consigo ver o que está escrito. – Passando a varinha pela folha, ela limpou os rabiscos e conseguiu decifrar o que faltava: _n-vbl_. – É claro! Não-verbal! – ela exclamou quando entendeu o significado daquelas últimas letras.

– O que você quer dizer com não-verbal? – Severo perguntou.

– O feitiço! Não funcionou porque tem que ser não-verbal! Você sabe – ela continuou explicando –, um feitiço mudo.

– Não, Isabelle. – Severo olhou para ela desconfiado, cruzando os braços. – Não sei.

– Você tem que se concentrar, e pensar no feitiço. Sem pronunciá-lo em voz alta, entendeu?

– Isso é impossível!

– Não é, não – Isabelle insistiu. – Tente. Pense no _Levicorpus_, mas não diga nada.

Severo ainda olhava desconfiado para a amiga, mas fez o que ela mandou. Pegou distraidamente a varinha e pensou: _Levicorpus_. No mesmo instante, Ronaldo Spore, um aluno do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa subiu violentamente no ar e ficou pendurado de cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse preso por um gancho invisível. Quando viu aquilo, Severo escondeu rapidamente a varinha, mas o menino continuava flutuando no ar. Toda a biblioteca começou a rir e ficar em volta de Ronaldo, inclusive Severo e Isabelle, que fingiam também não entender o que estava acontecendo.

Madame Pince saiu da sua mesa e começou a gritar com a multidão de alunos que se formara em volta do desafortunado lufa-lufa, mas não conseguiu descobrir o autor da brincadeira. Ronaldo ficou um bom tempo no ar, até que o Prof. Flitwick fora chamado e, depois de muitas tentativas, conseguiu fazer o menino descer e o encaminhou para a ala hospitalar. Tanto Madame Pince quanto o professor de Feitiços olharam desconfiados para um grupo de alunos do sexto ano, mas não disseram nada. Jamais lhes passaria pela cabeça que os verdadeiros autores desta traquinagem nem sequer haviam passado pelos NOMs.

Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Remo, que também estavam na biblioteca estudando arduamente Transfiguração para tornarem-se animagos, ficaram deslumbrados com o feitiço que viram. Levitar uma pessoa parecia ser uma brincadeira muito legal, principalmente contra sonserinos metidos.

– Nós temos que descobrir quem fez isso! – Sirius exclamou olhando admirado para o teto, onde há poucos minutos Rodolfo Spore ficara pendurado. – E principalmente: como fizeram isso!

Assim que as coisas voltaram ao normal na biblioteca, Severo e Isabelle saíram correndo para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Chegando lá, encontraram seus demais amigos que não entenderam porque estavam tão animados e ofegantes, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, se também não tinham conseguido terminar o trabalho de Poções. Depois que contaram o que acontecera na biblioteca, todos se sentaram em volta de Severo, tentando pensar qual seria o feitiço para desfazer o _Levicorpus._ Não levou muito tempo para concluírem que _Liberacorpus_ seria o contra-feitiço ideal, e depois de testarem em Bartô, Severo o anotou, com uma letra apertadinha, logo abaixo do feitiço original.

Apenas um mês após a misteriosa flutuação de Rodolfo Spore na biblioteca, Hogwarts inteira já conhecia o _Levicorpus_. Filch teve bastante problema em evitar que alunos desavisados aparecessem pendurados no ar naquele ano, principalmente porque ele não tinha a menor idéia de como fazê-los descer, e sempre precisava recorrer à ajuda de algum professor. Mas o que mais o incomodava era que, como se tratava de um feitiço não-verbal, ele dificilmente conseguia identificar o aluno infrator, e o número de detenções diminuíra consideravelmente naquele ano.

Tiago era um dos alunos que melhor desempenhava o novo feitiço, que aprendera com um aluno da Corvinal. Ele desempenhava o _Levicorpus_ e o _Liberacorpus_ tão rapidamente que conseguia enganar Filch levantando e descendo suas vítimas sem que o zelador percebesse o que tinha acontecido. Certa vez, ele fizera isso no Três Vassouras, sem notar que Dumbledore estava por perto, e como resultado, os alunos do terceiro ano da Grifinória foram proibidos de sair do castelo na próxima visita à Hogsmeade, e os quatro amigos ficaram conhecidos como os piores encrenqueiros da Grifinória.

Evan e Roberto entraram rindo na sala comunal da Sonserina quando ficaram sabendo da sentença do Diretor. Ao ouvir aquilo, Severo comentou com raiva:

– Bem feito para aqueles covardes. Aposto que eles só atacam quem está sozinho, e ainda por cima usando um truque que eu inventei.

– Você devia ter contado que inventou o _Levicorpus_ – disse Bartô. – Aposto que eles nunca mais implicariam com você.

– Claro que não! – Isabelle exclamou. – Se Dumbledore descobrir que o _Levicorpus_ foi inventado por um aluno do terceiro ano, ele vai desconfiar que tem alguma coisa por trás disso, e vai chegar no livro do Severo.

– E daí? – Bartô insistiu.

Isabelle olhou para o garoto mais novo com uma cara de quem queria estrangulá-lo, mas explicou:

– Dumbledore não é tão tolo quanto aparenta. Se ele descobrir que o Severo tem um livro do Lorde das Trevas...

– E como ele vai saber que o livro pertenceu ao Lorde das Trevas? – Roberto a interrompeu.

– É – Régulo argumentou –, o livro é do Severo agora. Ele pode dizer que as anotações são todas dele.

Isabelle simplesmente bufou e foi para o seu quarto. Não conseguia acreditar como aqueles meninos podiam ser tão estúpidos. Será que eles iriam crescer algum dia? Felizmente, Severo parecia não dar ouvidos a eles, ele sabia que estaria encrencado se Dumbledore soubesse que tinha alguma coisa haver com o feitiço da moda em Hogwarts, ou pior, se descobrisse que um livro cheio de anotações do Lorde das Trevas estava solto na escola.

Refletindo sobre isso, Severo lembrou que não tinha colocado seu nome no livro. Enquanto os amigos discutiam se ele devia ou não revelar que fora o criador do _Levicorpus_, Severo abriu o livro na segunda página e começou a escrever, onde antes havia lido o nome do Lorde das Trevas:

_Este livro pertence a_

Mas então parou, decidindo que talvez não fosse prudente colocar o seu nome nele. Considerou que Lord Voldemort provavelmente também não era o verdadeiro nome do Lorde das Trevas, mas um codinome para não trazer-lhe problemas caso o livro caísse em mãos erradas. Ficou pensando por um bom tempo em o que escrever ali. Pensou em usar o nome do avô, mas Prince não era um nome comum, e certamente acabaria levando a ele de qualquer maneira. Pensou então em Isabelle, de certa forma ela também tinha uma parte na criação do feitiço. Às vezes ele pensava que ela era a única pessoa razoável perto dele, a única que o entendia e que parecia ter uma visão mais ampla do que estava realmente acontecendo fora dos muros que cercavam Hogwarts. Nos últimos tempos, ele estava preferindo a companhia dela, uma garota, que dos seus outros amigos sonserinos. Sorriu ao lembrar como ela o irritava no primeiro ano, chamando-o de Mestiço, mas que depois ele percebera que não era por maldade e que ela realmente não se importava com a descendência dele. Entretanto, ela ainda era a única pessoa capaz de chamá-lo de Mestiço e sair ilesa. Ainda pensando em Isabelle, ele completou a frase que começara a escrever:

_Este livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço_

**N.A.:** Este capítulo acabou ficando tão grande que acabei dividindo-o em dois, a Parte II vem logo em seguida!

O título do capítulo é uma homenagem ao livro homônimo do escritor paranaense Domingos Pellegrini. Fui obrigada a lê-lo em 1994 para o vestibular da UFPR e, apesar de não ter nada haver com Harry Potter, me ajudou a entender bastante como os "meninos crescem". É uma coletânea de contos abordando diferentes aspectos que fazem os meninos transformarem-se em homens, e me pareceu caber direitinho neste capítulo. Recomendo a todos!

Embora fora citado no primeiro filme que Tiago era apanhador da Grifinória, J. K. Rowling afirmou numa entrevista que ele era, na verdade, artilheiro, e assim será nesta história, pois a palavra da J. K. Rowling vale muito mais que o filme estragado do Chris Colummbus.

Para acompanhar as atualizações, basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Os meninos continuam crescendo, e Snape terá várias surpresas..._


	11. Os Meninos Crescem  parte II

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Mais um ano na vida de Severo, desta vez cheio de novas emoções..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 11:** Os Meninos Crescem – parte II

Severo embarcou para casa decidido a usar as férias de verão para convencer sua mãe a sair de Sheffield e morar com seu avô na Mansão dos Prince. Não tomara essa decisão por pena da solidão em que agora vivia o avô, mas porque estava realmente preocupado com o que podia acontecer com sua mãe frente ao que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo. O Lorde das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte estavam cada vez mais ativos, sua vitória contra o poder do Ministério era quase certa. Bruxos nascidos trouxas temiam por suas famílias, enquanto bruxos sangues puros sentiam-se cada vez mais livres para expressar sua repulsa pelos trouxas e sangues ruins. Para engrossar seu exército, o Lorde das Trevas aliara-se também aos gigantes e aos lobisomens, e Severo tinha certeza que muito em breve o mundo bruxo mudaria para sempre e ele precisava continuar do lado dos vencedores desta guerra. Entretanto, sua mãe parecia gostar tanto de viver como trouxa, que Severo temia que ela fosse confundida com uma sangue ruim e não estivesse segura morando sozinha na sua velha casa.

Ele tentou por várias vezes durantes as férias entrar no assunto, comentando como seu avô sentia-se solitário com a viuvez, mas sua mãe parecia, ou pelo menos fingia, não se importar com ele. Severo sabia que seria difícil fazer os dois esquecerem as brigas do passado, mas sabia também que sua mãe não podia mais viver daquele jeito. Ela também já estava envelhecendo, e ele notara que a venda de poções para trouxas já não lhe rendia mais o tanto que rendera alguns anos atrás. O próprio bairro onde morava estava em decadência, muitas fábricas da região estavam à beira da falência e demitindo a maioria dos funcionários. Qualquer um que conhecera o distrito industrial de Sheffield anos atrás diria que o bairro estava fadado ao esquecimento. Ele comentou isso com sua mãe, certo dia, já no final das suas férias, quando o cheiro do rio que invadia a casa era quase insuportável.

– Você está as férias inteiras incomodado com isso, Severo – foi a resposta dela. – Qual é o problema? Você agora só aceita viver em castelos?

– Não é isso, mãe – Severo tentou argumentar mais uma vez –, mas eu não acho justo você viver aqui enquanto o seu pai mora numa mansão enorme e confortável.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir para você que eu não vou morar com seu avô?

Eileen andou os poucos passos que a separavam de seu filho para encará-lo de perto. Há muito Severo deixara de ser aquele menino franzino que corria pelas ruas que circundavam a fábrica. Seu filho já estava maior que ela, ombros largos e cabelo comprido, embora ainda oleoso como o do pai. Seu nariz de gancho e seus olhos pretos profundos a faziam lembrar cada vez mais de Tobias. E foi lembrando do marido que ela continuou:

– Eu e seu pai viemos morar nessa casa há muito tempo, meu filho. Você não imagina quantas lembranças eu tenho aqui. Foi a única coisa que restou do seu pai. – Vendo que Severo continuava calado, ela acrescentou: – Eu sei que a casa do seu avô parece muito melhor, mais confortável, mas... – Ela olhou em volta da sala, sorrindo enquanto continuava: – Eu sinto que seu pai está cuidando de nós aqui, sinto a presença dele. E eu jamais o abandonaria. E sei que ele também não gostaria de vê-lo morando longe daqui.

Severo observava sua mãe sem acreditar no que ouvia. Como ela podia se prender a uma casa que só lhe trouxe desgraças? Ele lembrava-se de como eram suas vidas quando seu pai era vivo, e não era nada que ele gostasse de reviver. Como ela podia venerar tanto um homem que a impediu de continuar sendo uma bruxa, que a tirou de uma vida cheia de riquezas para ter a vida desgraçada que eles tinham? Que só aparecia em casa para brigar com ela, reclamar dos gastos que tinham e do quanto ele tinha que trabalhar? Severo odiava essas memórias, fazia de tudo para esquecer os gritos que ouvia escondido toda noite enquanto seu pai ainda era vivo. Eram essas as lembranças que sua mãe faziam tanta questão que ele não esquecesse?

– Eu não vejo como um imprestável, que nunca ligou para a mulher e o filho, possa ser tão importante para você – Severo respondeu.

_Spat!_

Severo levou a mão ao rosto, ardendo com o tapa que recebera da mãe. Ele encarou-a nos olhos e disse numa voz tranqüila, mas cheia de ódio:

– Vejo que você já está tão habituada aos trouxas, que age como se fosse um deles. É uma vergonha para qualquer bruxo que se preze. – E subiu para seu quarto, ferido em seu orgulho.

Eileen olhou para o adolescente que subia as escadas e suspirou. Ele era tão parecido com Tobias e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Os olhos negros que tanto a faziam lembrar do marido não eram ternos ou meigos, eram frios e não exprimiam nenhuma emoção. Ela ouviu novamente as palavras do filho em sua mente. Já ouvira aquilo antes, quinze anos atrás, do seu pai. Era incrível como Severo ficara tão parecido com a sua família bruxa, tudo o que ela queria evitar.

Sentando-se perto da lareira, Eileen lembrou daquela noite, quando deixara a casa do pai para casar-se com Tobias. Como ele a consolou e prometera que jamais a faria sofrer. Eles eram tão jovens que aquilo parecia realmente possível. No ano seguinte, o nascimento de Severo trouxera-lhes ainda mais esperanças de uma vida feliz e sem preocupações. Eileen pensou em como seu marido orgulhava-se do filho e o que ele sentiria agora, se visse aquela cena?

Entretanto, ela não podia culpar o filho por odiar tanto o pai. Ele mal tivera a chance de conhecê-lo. Hoje ela tivera a certeza que Severo ainda lembrava-se da noite que Tobias ameaçara bater nela. Ele não era capaz de machucar uma mosca, mas naquele dia os dois estavam tão alterados que ele perdeu a paciência e, quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer, caiu de joelhos na frente dela, chorando e pedindo desculpas. Mas Severo presenciou aquela cena com apenas cinco anos de idade. Como uma criança tão pequena assimilaria aquilo? Analisando a rejeição que seu filho tinha pela parte trouxa da família, ela já sabia a resposta.

A última semana de férias antes de embarcar mais uma vez para Hogwarts foi a mais insuportável para Severo. Depois da briga que tivera com a mãe, os dois não se falaram mais. Viviam na mesma casa como dois estranhos. Enquanto sua mãe passava o dia inteiro no porão preparando suas poções, Severo tentava ficar o máximo possível fora de casa. Visitou o seu avô duas ou três vezes, mas já não tinha mais muita paciência com ele também. Passou uma tarde no Beco Diagonal providenciando o material para começar seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, mas não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos lá. Por fim, o dia de se apresentar à plataforma nove e meia da estação King's Cross chegou, e ele seguiu para Londres através da lareira, sem despedir-se da mãe, apenas um breve _Estou saindo_ murmurado entre os dentes.

A plataforma ainda estava tranqüila quando ele chegou, pois tinha saído o mais cedo possível de casa. Embarcou no trem e sentou-se perto da janela, observando sozinho as famílias que chegavam e despediam-se dos filhos e os alunos que se abraçavam quando reviam os amigos. De repente, uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes brilhantes apareceu na plataforma, sozinha. Assim que chegou, foi direto conversar com Carlos Diggory com um sorriso largo no rosto. Severo observou-a conversando com o lufa-lufa, imaginando como nunca tinha prestado a atenção naquela menina antes, e quando outras meninas da Grifinória aproximaram-se dos dois, teve que olhar duas vezes antes de notar que quem estava admirando era na verdade a grifinória sangue ruim, Lílian Evans. Examinando mais atentamente a garota, Severo pensou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que, se todas as sangues ruins fossem como a Evans, o Lorde das Trevas provavelmente perderia um de seus seguidores mais fiéis.

Em pouco mais de meia hora, a plataforma já estava cheia de jovens bruxos e bruxas com seus animais de estimação correndo para todos os lados, rindo e gritando excitados com o início de mais um ano letivo. Sirius e Régulo atravessaram juntos a barreira mágica que evitava que trouxas enxergassem o Expresso de Hogwarts. Entretanto, Sirius parou subitamente, boquiaberto, assim que viu um grupo de meninas da Sonserina conversando e rindo um pouco a sua frente. Isabelle estava entre elas, e estava tão diferente da garotinha mimada e metida que ele conhecia desde criança. Ela tinha crescido, seu cabelo loiro estava ainda mais brilhante com o sol refletindo em seu rosto, e seu olhar era cativante. E ainda por cima, ela tinha... seios? De repente aquilo tinha se tornado muito importante quando ele analisava uma garota. E Isabelle Malfoy havia se tornado a garota mais interessante que ele conhecera em Hogwarts. Ela só tinha um defeito: era uma sonserina. O que de todo não era ruim, pois ela ficava perfeita nas cores verde e prata da Sonserina, realçando seus olhos acinzentados e sua pele tão clara quanto o seu cabelo.

– Qual é o problema, Sirius? – Régulo perguntou impaciente ao ver que o irmão continuava parado no lugar.

– O que aconteceu com a Isabelle? – ele respondeu. – Ela está linda!

– Humf – Régulo bufou revirando os olhos. – Como se ela fosse dar bola para um grifinório metido como você! – E saiu para encontrar Bartô mais a frente.

Sem perceber, Tiago e Remo chegaram perto dele, assustando-o.

– Fecha a boca, Sirius!

– Já tem uma poça d'água onde você está!

Quando viu os amigos, Sirius voltou ao seu estado normal e os abraçou, feliz em revê-los depois das férias. Em pouco tempo, Pedro também se juntou a eles, e os quatro embarcaram no trem, impacientes para chegarem logo à escola e iniciarem mais um ano de traquinagens.

A viagem até Hogwarts foi tranqüila, e o banquete de abertura tão delicioso e animado como em todos os anos. Após a sobremesa, o Prof. Dumbledore levantou-se pedindo silêncio e deu seus avisos costumeiros de início de ano. Pelo quarto ano consecutivo, o Diretor fora obrigado a apresentar um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Desta vez era uma professora, uma jovem professora que parecia ter recém se formado em Hogwarts, e a qual os meninos aprovaram unanimamente.

A Profa. Morgana Livingstone era realmente muito jovem e, a despeito dos boatos que começavam a surgir de que o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts estava amaldiçoado, ela decidira largar seu treinamento de auror para poder ficar mais perto dos pais idosos que viviam em Hogsmeade e estavam muito assustados com as últimas ondas de ataques de Comensais da Morte. Embora estes ataques fossem cada vez mais freqüentes, o Ministério ainda tentava abafar as notícias, alegando que eram problemas isolados e que a existência de Alguém-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado era algo bastante improvável. Como nada era feito para parar os ataques dos Comensais da Morte, a população bruxa sentia-se cada vez mais insegura, e boatos simples como a existência de uma casa mal-assombrada na vila bruxa, a Casa dos Gritos, acabavam ganhando proporções enormes.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro divertiam-se com as histórias que ouviam a cada visita para Hogsmeade sobre os gritos tenebrosos, que só podiam ser de "almas do outro mundo" que assombravam a vila, principalmente nas noites de lua cheia. Cada vez que Remo ouvia essas histórias, encolhia-se em seu lugar, envergonhado por sua condição. Entretanto, Tiago sempre se esforçava para animá-lo, dizendo que aquilo era só mais um efeito colateral do seu "problema peludo" e que logo ele não passaria mais por aquilo tudo sozinho. De fato, os três colegas estavam muito próximos de se tornarem verdadeiros animagos. Tiago conseguira, certa vez, transformar seus cabelos rebeldes em chifres de alce, rendendo-lhe o apelido, apenas entre os quatro amigos, de Pontas. Sirius também estava fazendo progresso, e toda vez que tentava se transfigurar, pêlos escuros e compridos cresciam em seu corpo. O único que parecia não progredir era Pedro. Os amigos o aconselharam a tentar um animal simples de início, mas ele não aceitara a sugestão, e assim os três ainda não conseguiam acompanhar o amigo lobisomem, ou melhor, Aluado, em suas noites de transformação.

O semestre passara rapidamente, e logo a primeira neve começou a cair no final de novembro. Dumbledore avaliou que sua pequena turma de prodígios (segundo o que o Chapéu Seletor dissera quatro anos atrás) estava crescendo, ao observar que suas detenções agora envolviam estarem perambulando pelo castelo fora do horário permitido, e geralmente, acompanhados. Sirius Black, por exemplo, já era famoso por suas conquistas e dificilmente era visto desacompanhado pela escola, mesmo que fosse por uma menina diferente a cada semana. Entretanto, muitos já haviam percebido que ele não tirava os olhos de Isabelle Malfoy, que fazia questão de mostrar que o ignorava. Quem parecia incomodado com isso era Severo, que sempre fazia o possível para dedurar as saídas de Black, ou mesmo Potter, para o Filch.

No início de dezembro, a Profa. McGonagall começou a preparar as listas para os interessados em passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez, Severo assinara a lista. Durante o semestre inteiro ignorara as cartas da mãe e não sentia nenhuma vontade de voltar para casa no Natal.

Dezembro passou, e Severo despediu-se dos amigos que partiam para casa durante os feriados. Ele ficou praticamente sozinho na sala comunal da Sonserina, não fosse por uma menina do segundo ano e o monitor do sexto. Na noite de Natal, todos jantaram no Salão Principal. Sirius Black e Lílian Evans eram os únicos alunos da Grifinória. Da Lufa-Lufa reconheceu apenas Carlos Diggory, enquanto que ninguém da Corvinal parecia estar presente. Depois da ceia, Carlos juntou-se a Sirius e Lílian e os três conversavam animadamente. Severo, que não via nenhum motivo para comemorações, levantou-se e seguiu para seu dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte, foi acordado com a chegada das corujas que traziam seus presentes de Natal. Isabelle, como sempre, não se esquecia dele, e este ano lhe presenteou com um livro sobre _"A Arte do Preparo de Poções e Seus Ingredientes_". Seu avô mandara-lhe um conjunto de penas e tintas finamente decorado e ao qual Severo não deu muita atenção. Sua mãe também lhe mandara um presente, um álbum de fotografias trouxas de quando ele ainda era bebê, onde seu pai aparecia carregando-o no colo em várias ocasiões. Ele jogou o álbum longe quando viu o que era e ficou um bom tempo emburrado na cama.

Felizmente os feriados de Natal e Ano Novo passaram, e Hogwarts voltara a agitação habitual. Severo jamais pensara que ficaria tão feliz em rever Roberto, Evan e Paulo, mas já não agüentava mais a solidão dos seus últimos quinze dias nas masmorras. Logo, os quatro sonserinos do quarto ano, junto com Régulo e Bartô, voltaram às suas atividades na _Gangue da Sonserina_ e já eram os alunos mais odiados de Hogwarts.

Na semana seguinte foi seu aniversário, e Severo estranhou que não recebera nada de sua mãe. Por mais que eles estivessem brigados, ela sempre lhe mandava cartas toda a semana, que ele nunca respondia. Será que finalmente ela tinha entendido o quanto o ofendera com aquele tapa? De certo modo, ele encarou a falta de notícias da mãe como um presente de aniversário e não pensou mais naquilo.

Além de sua mãe, a única pessoa que lhe mandava presentes no seu aniversário era Isabelle. E aquele ano ela preparara outra seleção de seus doces preferidos da Dedosdemel. Sabendo que Severo não ficava a vontade em festas e comemorações, ela nunca contara para os demais colegas de Casa sobre o aniversário do amigo e mandava seus presentes sempre por sua coruja, nunca pessoalmente. E ele sempre lhe fora grato por isso.

Parecia estranho para Severo, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele sentia que Isabelle era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma verdadeira amizade. Régulo e Bartô apenas se aproximaram dele para aprenderem novos feitiços e satisfazerem seus desejos de tornarem-se temidos em Hogwarts. Paulo, Evan e Roberto, embora estivessem sempre com ele, eram um tanto distantes, e ele não sentia neles a mesma cumplicidade que sentia com Isabelle. Mesmo sendo uma garota, era com ela que ele gostava de discutir suas idéias para novos feitiços, que agora enchiam os rodapés do livro de Poções. E ele até sentia-se enciumado quando ela juntava-se as outras sonserinas para falar dos garotos da escola, principalmente quando o assunto principal era Sirius Black.

Assim que o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação King's Cross deixando os alunos para curtirem suas férias de verão, Severo desembarcou despedindo-se dos amigos e lamentou ter que voltar para casa. Mas também não tinha coragem de abandonar sua mãe para morar definitivamente com o avô. Embora ainda estivesse ofendido, sentia que deveria voltar para o lugar onde sempre fora a sua casa e tentar, uma vez mais, conversar com sua mãe e convencê-la de que logo ela não estaria mais segura vivendo entre trouxas e que deveria voltar ao mundo bruxo.

Entretanto, saindo da lareira, estranhou ao encontrar a casa vazia. Foi procurar sua mãe no porão, onde deveria estar preparando poções, mas também estava vazio. Severo olhou o conteúdo de alguns caldeirões e pareciam com poções que começaram a ser preparadas há muito tempo, mas não foram terminadas. Sentiu uma pontada no coração quando viu aquilo. Sua mãe jamais largaria um caldeirão daquele jeito, ela tinha extremo cuidado com suas poções. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Subiu correndo para a casa e a procurou em todos os lugares, mas além de não ver nenhum sinal de Eileen, começou a perceber que a casa não parecia habitada por algum tempo. Ele parou atônito no meio da sala de estar, sem saber o que fazer, quando ouviu umas batidas na porta.

Foi correndo atender, mas soltou um suspiro de desapontamento quando viu que era a Sra. Brown, sua vizinha.

– Oh, Severo, é você? – ela disse assim que ele abriu a porta. – Graças a Deus! Nós tentamos encontrá-lo de todas as formas, mas ninguém sabia o nome da sua escola, nem como encontrar a família da sua mãe.

Aquilo lhe deu a certeza de que algo muito grave acontecera com sua mãe. Ele abriu a porta totalmente, fazendo a Sra. Brown entrar, e sem coragem para falar, apenas a olhou com uma expressão de dúvida. A senhora já idosa, percebeu que ele ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido e sentou-se numa das poltronas, fazendo-o sentar-se também.

– Foi logo depois do Ano Novo – ela começou. – A fábrica de tecelagem foi à falência e fechou sem avisar ninguém. Quando os funcionários voltaram ao trabalho e descobriram que estavam desempregados, foi a maior confusão. Foi noticiado em todos os jornais, nós estranhamos que você não ficou sabendo...

– Mas o que isso tem haver comigo? – Severo perguntou, interrompendo-a.

– Então você realmente não sabe?

Severo apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, com medo de ouvir o resto da história.

– Sua mãe – a Sra. Brown recomeçou, inclinando-se na poltrona e pegando uma mão de Severo –, ela... bem... foi um verdadeiro tumulto e... ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, mas de alguma forma ela...

Severo já tinha entendido e decidiu acabar com o sofrimento da mulher a sua frente. Ele não gostava da Sra. Brown, sabia que ela era uma das muitas que chamavam sua mãe de bruxa e não queria ouvir seu consolo. Aliás, não queria que ela ficasse mais tempo ali, presenciando o sofrimento dele. Segurou suas emoções o quanto podia e a interrompeu:

– A senhora está tentando me dizer que minha mãe está morta?

A senhora arregalou os olhos, assustada com a frieza do jovem a sua frente. Não conseguiu fornecer-lhe uma resposta, apenas abaixou a cabeça em consentimento.

– Isso explica muita coisa – ele continuou. – Se a senhora não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora – acrescentou, levantando-se e indicando-lhe a porta.

– Claro, claro – ela respondeu ainda transtornada com a frieza de Severo. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, você pode me chamar. – E seguiu em direção a porta.

Assim que fechou a porta, Severo largou-se no chão, deixando que todas as emoções que estava segurando finalmente tomassem conta dele. Ele chorou, gritou, atirou coisas na parede, que depois eram reparadas por sua varinha apenas para serem atiradas novamente. Ele não podia sentir-se mais culpado pela morte da mãe. Independente do que tivesse realmente acontecido, se eles não tivessem brigado nas férias, se ele tivesse voltado para casa no Natal, se ele não tivesse ficado contente com a falta de notícias da mãe... Ele não conseguia segurar esse peso sozinho, seu coração doía como se estivesse sendo esmagado a cada vez que pensava como as coisas podiam ser diferentes. De repente lembrou-se do que sua mãe lhe falara alguns anos atrás, no dia que sua avó falecera: "_Não há nada que você faça que eu não possa perdoá-lo". _Aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais miserável, e caiu em outra crise de desespero.

Severo não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficara sentado no chão, as costas apoiadas na porta, chorando pela morte da mãe. Aos poucos, percebeu que logo teria que dar a notícia ao seu avô e também teria que voltar a falar com a Sra. Brown novamente para obter maiores detalhes de tudo. Mas não queria que seu avô o visse naquele estado, e muito menos a Sra. Brown, a fofoqueira principal da rua. Ele sentia que não conseguiria passar por aquilo tudo sozinho, e seu inconsciente lhe dizia que a única pessoa com quem ele queria estar agora era Isabelle. Ela era sua única amiga e a única pessoa que parecia realmente compreendê-lo, era a pessoa ideal para ajudá-lo agora.

Ele escreveu um bilhete rapidamente e entregou para Slyth, ordenando-lhe que fosse o mais rápido possível. Em menos de meia hora ouviu um estalido nas chamas da lareira, que em seguida ficaram esverdeadas, e o rosto de Isabelle apareceu entre as brasas.

– Severo? Você está sozinho?

Ele foi correndo até a lareira responder o chamado da amiga:

– Isabelle? Você recebeu meu bilhete?

Ela acenou com a cabeça:

– Eu sinto muito – acrescentou. – Você quer que eu vá até sua casa? Você não pode ficar sozinho... Você já avisou seu avô?

Mas Severo não conseguia falar mais nada, estava tentando segurar mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas que começavam a se formar novamente em seus olhos. Isabelle entendeu que não poderia deixar o amigo sozinho numa situação dessas, e em pouco tempo deu instruções para Dobby, o elfo doméstico dos Malfoy, caso seu pai ou seu irmão a procurassem, e seguiu para a casa de Severo através da rede Flu.

Assim que entrou na sala, Isabelle abraçou Severo, e os dois amigos ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até que ele finalmente sentiu-se capaz de contar-lhe tudo o que acontecera desde que chegara em casa naquele dia. Quando terminou seu relato, Isabelle falou:

– Eu realmente sinto muito, Severo. Mas já está muito tarde agora, você precisa descansar. Amanhã nós teremos que falar com essa sua vizinha trouxa e depois com o seu avô. E você ainda vai ter que providenciar tudo para mudar-se para a casa dele.

– Você não vai embora, vai?

Isabelle arregalou os olhos e corou com a pergunta. Ela estava tentando ser forte e segurando suas emoções para não chorar na frente do amigo. Agora, aquele pedido, pegou-a totalmente desprevenida. Como ela explicaria para sua família que passara a noite na casa de um garoto? Mas Severo não era um garoto qualquer, era seu amigo e estava precisando da ajuda dela. E Dobby saberia o que dizer se alguém sentisse a sua falta.

– Se você quiser que eu fique – ela respondeu mordendo os lábios.

– Por favor – ele respondeu então, levantando as sobrancelhas e com um olhar tão perdido, que ela seria incapaz de negar-lhe alguma coisa. Definitivamente, aquele não era o Severo Snape forte e decidido que ela conhecia, mas a prova de que seu amigo também podia demonstrar suas emoções, mesmo que apenas para algumas pessoas. E ela sentiu-se lisonjeada em ser uma delas.

Quando o silêncio ficou pesado demais para os dois suportarem, Isabelle sugeriu:

– É melhor você descansar agora. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia.

– Eu não vou conseguir dormir – ele protestou.

Mas Isabelle tirou um frasco do bolso interno das suas vestes e entregou a ele.

– Você fez isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

– Claro que não – ela riu, ficou feliz ao ver que ele ainda conseguia fazer brincadeiras com o desempenho dela em Poções. – Eu imaginei que você fosse precisar de uma Poção calmante e peguei uma dos estoques da minha mãe. Você pode ter certeza que foi preparada pelos melhores Mestres de Poções da Inglaterra.

Ele pegou o frasco e tomou toda a poção, ainda olhando desconfiado para ela. Mas ao invés de irritá-la, ela apenas o olhou com um sorriso triste no rosto. Em pouco tempo, Severo já estava adormecido no sofá, a cabeça apoiada no colo de Isabelle, que passava a mão em seus cabelos vagarosamente.

Enquanto observava o peito de Severo, que subia e descia a cada respiração, Isabelle tentava calcular o quanto estaria encrencada se seu pai descobrisse onde ela estava agora. Além de estar sozinha com um garoto, ele era um mestiço, e ainda pior, um mestiço que morava no meio de trouxas num bairro pobre de uma cidade qualquer da Inglaterra. Se lhe contassem, alguns anos atrás, que ela sairia do conforto da sua própria casa para ajudar um mestiço chamado Severo Snape sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela diria que estavam ficando loucos. Mas hoje essa parecia ser a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Severo precisava de ajuda e sabia que não podia contar com o avô. Afinal, mesmo depois que começou a freqüentar a casa dos Prince, a relação entre os dois jamais se estreitara, e eles não passavam de simples conhecidos. Os outros garotos da Sonserina eram um bando de brutamontes insensíveis e sem cérebro e também não o ajudariam em nada.

Mudando a direção dos seus pensamentos, ela apreciou novamente a sensação de estar na casa de um garoto, sozinha e à noite. Passou a mão levemente pelo rosto dele, admirando-o através da luz fraca que vinha da lareira. Certamente ele não era tão bonito quanto Sirius, Potter, ou mesmo Diggory, os meninos mais admirados na escola. Mesmo assim, tinha alguma coisa nele que chamara sua atenção desde que o conhecera. Ele era diferente dos outros garotos em Hogwarts. Era introspectivo, falava pouco, o que lhe garantia um ar misterioso, que a cativava ainda mais quando vinha acompanhado daquele sorriso desdenhoso insuportável, toda a vez que ele a provocava. Ela não conseguia imaginar a amizade que tinha com Severo com mais nenhum outro colega da Sonserina, e também não conseguia mais imaginar-se em Hogwarts sem seu melhor amigo. Sim, ela podia considerar o Mestiço como seu melhor amigo. Afinal, ela sentia que tinha mais coisas em comum com ele que com suas colegas de quarto. Mas agora que estava com ele deitado em seu colo, carente e precisando da sua ajuda, ela perguntava-se se não havia algo mais que apenas amizade na relação deles. Será que ele sentia a mesma coisa por ela? E se os dois começassem a namorar e não desse certo, eles não seriam mais amigos? Ela fechou os olhos e, inclinando a cabeça para mais perto do rosto dele, começou a imaginar-se beijando Severo e em como seria a sensação de encostar seus lábios nos dele. Mas não teve coragem de experimentar, não com ele desacordado depois de receber uma notícia tão triste. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor que os dois continuassem apenas amigos; ela não queria correr o risco de perdê-lo para sempre. Deitou seu corpo desajeitadamente sobre o torso de Severo e experimentou a sensação de estar tão próxima do amigo, apreciando cada centímetro em que suas peles se encostavam, e logo adormeceu. Um sono agitado, perturbado pelos diferentes sons que vinham da rua e que não estava habituada, pela posição incômoda do seu corpo e pela euforia de estar experimentando algo ainda proibido.

Quando Severo abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte teve a sensação de que ainda estava sonhando. Estava com o corpo todo dolorido devido ao mau jeito no sofá, mas nada que estragasse a visão de ter Isabelle Malfoy dormindo sobre ele. Entretanto, logo em seguida se lembrou porque Isabelle estava ali, e entristeceu novamente. Com um sorriso triste, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos da amiga e a acordou tranquilamente.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca – ele disse assim que ela abriu os olhos.

Isabelle sorriu de volta para ele e sentou-se no sofá. Severo levantou-se e continuou:

– Obrigado por ter ficado comigo, mas acho que isso pode lhe trazer problemas. Eu vou entender se você quiser ir embora.

– De jeito nenhum! – ela respondeu. – Eu não vou deixar você passar por tudo isso sozinho. Não se preocupe comigo, não é a primeira vez que Dobby tem que me arranjar um álibi.

Severo agradeceu com um sorriso. Realmente não queria ter que lidar com tudo sozinho, mas não podia obrigá-la a passar mais tempo com ele se isso lhe trouxesse problemas. Felizmente, Isabelle estava se mostrando ser uma verdadeira amiga, e ele já não conseguia mais imaginar-se sem ela.

– Eu acho melhor subir e tomar um banho antes de procurar a Sra. Brown – ele disse depois de alguns instantes. – Não quero dar a ela mais motivos para ficar falando da gente. Você me espera?

– Claro – Isabelle respondeu, e Severo subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Quando desceu novamente, não encontrou Isabelle na sala. Procurou em toda a casa, mas ela parecia não estar mais lá. Um sentimento de solidão começou a crescer em seu peito quando entendeu que estava realmente só a partir de agora. Não tinha mais sua mãe para lhe confortar quando alguma coisa o assustasse, nem para lhe aconselhar nas suas dúvidas mais cruéis. Ele passara um ano inteiro sem falar com ela e, só agora que sabia que estava inatingível, sentia como ela faria falta. Não podia contar com seu avô. Ele era apenas um velho bruxo, vivendo do passado orgulhoso da família e sem enxergar que mais ninguém no mundo bruxo o respeitava. O poderoso Edward Prince havia se transformado em apenas mais um dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, lutando cegamente pela volta da supremacia dos bruxos sangues puros e alheio aos verdadeiros motivos do seu mestre. Ele não lhe negaria abrigo em sua enorme mansão, mas não era capaz de assumir o papel de um pai, como Severo precisava. Há muito tempo que o avô não era mais idolatrado pelo neto, o Lorde das Trevas havia tirado-lhe deste posto.

Olhou novamente em volta, procurando por Isabelle. Ela o ajudara bastante ficando com ele naquela noite, mas era apenas uma garota da idade dele, como duas crianças podiam passar por aquilo sozinhas? Não podia depender dela. Provavelmente ela não estava mais lá porque precisou voltar para casa e não conseguiu avisá-lo. Afinal, eles não estavam em Hogwarts. Não passariam o dia inteiro juntos, em aula ou na biblioteca. Ela tinha que dar uma satisfação para a família dela também, e ele não queria lhe causar problemas.

Mas suas suposições sobre o que havia acontecido com a amiga cessaram assim que viu a porta da casa se abrir. Isabelle entrou carregando uma cesta cheia de pães e bolachas que pareciam recém-preparados.

– Eu conheci a Sra. Brown – ela disse assim que fechou a porta. – E ela nos providenciou o café da manhã.

– Você foi até a casa dela vestida desse jeito? – Severo perguntou, referindo-se as suas vestes de bruxa.

Isabelle mordeu os lábios e olhou para as suas roupas:

– Hummmm. Acho que não estou muito acostumada a lidar com trouxas... Será que foi por isso que ela perguntou tantas vezes sobre o meu uniforme da escola?

Severo riu e caminhou até a amiga para ajudá-la com a cesta que carregava. Agradeceu novamente por ter alguém que conseguisse fazê-lo rir depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

– Obrigado por me livrar de ter que encontrar com ela novamente.

– Não foi nada – Isabelle respondeu. – E ela é uma senhora muito simpática para uma trouxa, me contou um monte de coisas sobre você. E nos providenciou o café da manhã!

Severo olhou desconfiado para a amiga, mas ela não disse mais nada. O que a Sra. Brown podia falar dele? Como sua vizinha era realmente intrometida!

Os dois comeram um pedaço de pão que a Sra. Brown mandara, não sem antes Severo certificar-se que não estava envenenado, e beberam chá, conjurado por Isabelle. Severo não disse nada, mas pensou que se alguma coisa estivesse envenenada, era mais provável que fosse o chá preparado pela amiga, pois ele parecia a pior mistura que alguém já poderia ter experimentado.

Quando terminaram, Isabelle perguntou com uma voz baixa e tranqüila:

– Severo, a Sra. Brown me explicou onde sua mãe está enterrada. Você vai querer ir até lá?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, lembrando-se do dia em que sua avó falecera e ele teve que convencer sua mãe que ela precisava ir até a casa dos pais. Naquele mesmo dia sua mãe lhe dissera que o perdoaria por qualquer coisa. Pensando nisso, mais uma lágrima escorrera dos seus olhos, e Isabelle, vendo a tristeza do amigo, levantou-se e foi até a porta, chamando-o:

– Venha, eu sei onde é – disse, estendendo um braço.

Os amigos saíram de mãos dadas e caminharam até o cemitério do bairro, não muito longe dali. Conforme a Sra. Brown havia explicado para Isabelle, Eileen fora enterrada junto com o marido no túmulo da Família Snape. Severo ficou algum tempo calado, olhando perdido para a lápide com o nome da sua mãe. Foi então que percebeu que aquilo não era um sonho. Que nunca mais falaria com sua mãe novamente, que a última coisa que ela ouvira dele era que ele a desprezava, que a igualara a uma trouxa. E agora era tarde demais para pedir-lhe perdão.

– Como... como foi que... – ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

– A Sra. Brown me disse que houve uma espécie de tumulto perto dos portões da fábrica – Isabelle respondeu tentando segurar as lágrimas. Aproximou-se pelas costas do amigo e, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dele, continuou: – Parece que sua mãe estava por perto e acabou sendo pisoteada. Eles a levaram para um hospital, mas... O que um hospital trouxa poderia ter feito?

– Se eu tivesse voltado para casa no Natal...

– Não diga isso! – Isabelle o interrompeu. – Você não sabe o que teria acontecido. Não foi sua culpa...

– Você não sabe do que está falando – Severo retrucou secamente. Desvencilhando-se dos braços de Isabelle, saiu a passos largos em direção a sua casa.

– Severo! – ela o chamou, mas ele nem sequer olhou para trás.

Isabelle teve que sair correndo para alcançá-lo e só conseguiu quando já estavam quase chegando em casa.

– Severo – ela o chamou, segurando-o pelo braço –, aonde você vai?

– Temos que dar a notícia ao meu avô, não é? Já está na hora de pararmos com essa brincadeira de casinha.

Isabelle recuou com o comentário ríspido do amigo. Se a presença dela era tão incômoda, ela podia ir embora. E estava prestes a dizer isso quando Severo virou-se e viu que ela continuava parada:

– Você não vem? Achei que você iria comigo até a casa do meu avô.

Isabelle deu um suspiro. Como ele conseguia ser tão grosso com alguém que só estava tentando ajudá-lo? Se ele não estivesse passando por uma situação tão delicada, ouviria algumas poucas e boas.

Para ajudar Severo, Isabelle já tinha mandado uma coruja para o Sr. Prince explicando a situação, e os dois já eram esperados na Mansão dos Prince. Depois de tudo acertado, Giggles ficou incumbido de buscar os pertences de Severo na sua antiga casa e preparar-lhe seu novo quarto na mansão. Se o Sr. Prince se comoveu com a notícia da morte da filha, suas emoções estavam totalmente controladas, e o único comentário que ele fizera a respeito era que agora o seu neto poderia ser realmente educado como um bruxo deveria ser.

– Vejo que já está quase na hora do almoço – ele disse, dirigindo-se a Isabelle. – Devo pedir para Giggles acrescentar mais um lugar à nossa mesa, Srta. Malfoy?

– Eu adoraria, Sr. Prince – ela respondeu, vendo que o sorriso de Severo desaparecera do rosto com sua negativa. – Mas meus pais não sabem que estou aqui, e acho que isso deveria continuar assim. O senhor entende, não é?

– É claro, minha querida. – O Sr. Prince estava ciente que o Sr. Malfoy não gostaria de ver a filha com amigos mestiços, ele também já fora assim com a sua própria filha. Mas por outro lado, faria de tudo para que a amizade entre seu neto e a herdeira dos Malfoy ainda lhe rendesse muitos frutos. – Entretanto, espero que você saiba que será sempre bem-vinda em nossa casa.

– Obrigada, Sr. Prince – Isabelle respondeu enquanto jogava o pó de Flu na lareira e voltava para casa.

O resto do dia foi extremamente cansativo para Severo. Mesmo com a ajuda de Giggles, foi dolorido voltar a sua casa na Rua da Fiação e tirar suas coisas de lá. A sensação de perda e desamparo foi tão grande que, ao final do dia, ele retirou-se para seu novo quarto e não quis falar com mais ninguém. Não que seu avô tivesse ficado preocupado com ele, logo depois do jantar ele aparecera vestindo uma capa preta e pesada, igual a que Severo já vira em outros Comensais da Morte, e saíra rapidamente, sem maiores explicações. Assim que seu avô desaparatou, as chamas da lareira tornaram-se esverdeadas, e no instante seguinte Isabelle apareceu rodopiando dentro dela.

– Eu imaginei que você ficaria sozinho esta noite – foi sua única explicação enquanto dava o primeiro passo fora da lareira. – Vamos – ela continuou, pegando-o pelo braço –, você não vai me mostrar sua casa nova?

Severo a acompanhou, desanimado, enquanto Isabelle percorria todos os cômodos da casa, fazendo comentários admirados, elogiando a decoração e a riqueza da mansão. Quando chegaram no seu novo quarto, ela pulou na cama dele e concluiu sua inspeção:

– Esta casa é maravilhosa, Severo! Aposto que você adorou seu novo quarto!

Severo a olhou com desdém e respondeu:

– Eu aposto que você mora numa casa semelhante a esta e tem um quarto até melhor que este. Entretanto, é você quem está admirada, enquanto eu já não vejo mais a menor graça nisso tudo.

Isabelle levantou e caminhou vagarosamente até o amigo. Quando encontrou os olhos dele, respondeu:

– Desculpe. Eu estava tentando animá-lo, mas é claro que você ainda não se recuperou do que aconteceu.

Severo não disse nada. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Isabelle olhava para seus olhos pretos e era como se estivesse admirando um túnel escuro e sem fim, sem emoções.

– Venha – ela disse então, puxando-o pelo braço –, eu trouxe uma coisa que se não te animar, pelo menos vai fazer você esquecer mais rápido. – Dizendo isso, ela tirou uma garrafa de Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden de um bolso interior das suas vestes e ficou balançando no ar, na frente do amigo. – É do estoque do meu pai. Foi magicamente encantada pelo próprio Ogden para a garrafa jamais esvaziar.

Severo arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso, finalmente mostrando um pouco de alegria:

– Com certeza, deve ser muito melhor que cerveja amanteigada.

Os dois sentaram-se no chão, apoiando as costas na beira da cama e de frente para a lareira, a única fonte de iluminação do quarto. Em pouco tempo, o conteúdo da garrafa já estava pela metade, mas então ela encheu-se novamente. Sem se preocuparem com o que poderia acontecer se fossem pegos sozinhos ali, bêbados e com uma garrafa interminável de Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden, os dois amigos passaram horas discutindo quadribol, depois seus futuros NOMs, depois começaram a imitar o Prof. Flitwick e o Prof. Slughorn e até se perguntaram se a Profa. McGonagall e o Diretor tinham um caso. Depois de muitas risadas e piadas infames, o assunto da conversa logo caiu para as principais fofocas entre os alunos.

– Você já percebeu como o Davies olha para a Smethley? É a maior moleza jogar contra a Corvinal...

Severo riu.

– E ele ainda nem percebeu que ela só presta atenção no Sirius, coitadinha.

– E qual o problema? – Severo perguntou, querendo irritar a amiga. – Você também esquece do resto do mundo quando o Sirius está por perto.

– Eu não... – ela começou, mas Severo não a deixou responder.

– E todo mundo sabe que se você acenar, ele vem correndo.

– Quem te disse isso? Eu não gosto do Sirius, entendeu? – ela se defendeu. – Ele é um nojento metido, e ainda por cima da Grifinória!

Severo olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ele sabia como deixar Isabelle Malfoy irritada.

– Sem contar que ele já saiu com metade da escola! – ela continuou. – E eu nunca...

Ela recostou-se na beirada cama, tomando mais um gole de uísque. Severo olhou curioso para ela, mas ela ficou encarando as chamas da lareira por um tempo. Finalmente, tomou coragem e perguntou:

– Você já beijou alguma menina?

Severo recuou com a pergunta. Não sabia o que responder. A resposta era óbvia, mas ele não podia confessar aquilo para Isabelle. Afinal, ao contrário dele, isso já devia mais ser um problema para ela.

– Sim – ele mentiu, as bochechas ficando rosadas.

– Quem? – ela perguntou virando-se para ele, curiosa. – Evans?

– Claro que não – ele respondeu, estava perdendo o fôlego com a proximidade de Isabelle. Sua cabeça parecia que dava voltas com o efeito do álcool.

– Então quem? Eu nunca vi você com outra menina.

– Ninguém, certo? – ele retrucou rispidamente. – Eu nunca beijei ninguém. Tá feliz agora?

– Desculpa – Isabelle recuou e continuou com a cabeça baixa, escondendo o rosto corado –, é que eu também não...

Severo mal conseguiu ouvir a confissão da amiga, e mal acreditou no que ouvira também. Isabelle era uma das meninas mais bonitas da sua turma, e vários meninos eram apaixonados por ela, inclusive o Black. Não era como ele, que era praticamente ignorado por todos. Além disso, ela não era uma menina tímida, jamais seria do tipo que ficaria envergonhada ao se aproximar de um menino, apesar de nunca ter visto Isabelle com ninguém, era difícil imaginar que ela também nunca tivera um namorado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Isabelle virou-se para Severo e perguntou:

– Você quer experimentar?

– O quê? – Severo olhou para ela desconfiado.

Mas Isabelle não estava mais ouvindo. Severo estava com seus reflexos lentos por causa do álcool, e quando percebeu, seus lábios já tocavam os dela. Foi uma sensação estranha, ele fechou os olhos e sentiu uma pontada no estômago, e depois... depois nada. Abriu os olhos para encarar os olhos prateados de Isabelle. Ela se afastara dele, mas ainda o encarava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, esperando por uma resposta. Eles estavam tão perto um do outro que ele podia sentir o perfume dela. E aquele cheiro, misturado com a sensação de torpor do uísque, o intoxicava. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser que queria encostar naqueles lábios novamente. Passou um dos braços pelas costas dela e a puxou para perto dele, beijando-a novamente. Ela não resistiu, e ele continuou seguindo seus instintos. Apenas encostar os lábios nos dela já não era suficiente, e ele abriu mais a boca e forçou a língua entre os lábios dela. No começo pareceu meio nojento, mas quando sentiu a língua de Isabelle passeando em sua boca, foi como se uma onda de calor atingisse seu corpo. Ele queria mais, e a apertou ainda mais contra o corpo dele. Não conseguia explicar as sensações que sentia, mas não queria que aquilo acabasse, queria explorar ainda mais aquela nova forma de prazer. Beijando-a ainda mais forte, ele foi aos poucos, deitando-a no chão, e além dos lábios, agora ele também beijava o pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela. Quando chegou na altura dos seios, começou a acariciá-los e tentou abrir as vestes dela para senti-los melhor. Mas enquanto seu corpo suplicava para continuar com aquilo, ele sentiu que alguma coisa tentava afastá-lo dela. Ele estava tão vidrado que não conseguia parar para pensar no que estava fazendo e, embora alguma coisa o afastasse dela, ele continuava forçando seu corpo contra ela, até que fora jogado para trás, ouvindo a voz de Isabelle:

– Severo pára! Você estragou tudo!

Quando recuperou os sentidos, Isabelle já estava em pé, próxima a lareira, apanhando um punhado de pó de Flu. Ele queria correr até ela, pedir-lhe desculpas, mas já era tarde. No instante seguinte ela balbuciou no meio de lágrimas as palavras "_Mansão Malfoy"_ e desapareceu pela lareira, deixando Severo encarando apenas as fracas chamas que ainda iluminavam o quarto.

**N.A.: **Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Snape tem uma grande surpresa..._


	12. Malfoys & Blacks

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo tem algumas surpresas quando chega à Mansão Malfoy..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 12:** Malfoys & Blacks

A Mansão Malfoy amanheceu na maior confusão na véspera do casamento de Lúcio Malfoy e Narcisa Black. Isabelle acordou com o barulho dos elfos decorando a casa e amaldiçoou a Sra. Black, que teve a infeliz idéia de fazer o casamento na mansão, que seria o futuro lar da sua filha. Quando levantou, encontrou não apenas sua futura cunhada, como a mãe dela, a Sra. Druella Black, e a irmã, Belatriz Lestrange. O motivo do seu mal-humor não era apenas devido ao fato de ter sido acordada pela confusão em que a casa fora transformada, mas pelo fato de ter que passar o dia inteiro com as mulheres do clã Black. Isso não seria um problema até semana passada, quando a Sra. Walburga Black, mãe de Sirius, os viu juntos, e agora o assunto principal das conversas familiares era a possibilidade de mais um casamento entre as duas famílias e em como Isabelle estava trazendo Sirius novamente para convivência com as boas famílias de sangue puro.

– Eu acho que os Potter não devem vir ao casamento, minha filha. – As mulheres conversavam sobre os últimos preparativos para a festa enquanto tomavam café da manhã. – O que é um alívio. Eles e os Weasley estão se transformando em verdadeiros traidores do sangue. Mais alguns anos e estarão se misturando com mestiços e sangues-ruins.

– Falando em traidores de sangue, eu soube que o Sr. Prince vai trazer seu pequeno herdeiro mestiço – Belatriz comentou enquanto Isabelle sentava-se à mesa –, é verdade, mãe?

Isabelle arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, já fazia um mês desde o dia em que saíra apressada da Mansão dos Prince e nunca mais falara com Severo.

– Edward é um velho amigo da família – a Sra. Black respondeu com um suspiro. – Nós devemos fingir que aceitamos seu pequeno sapo em respeito a ele. Só espero que o moleque saiba se comportar como um bruxo de verdade.

– O Severo é um excelente bruxo – Isabelle defendeu o amigo. – E de certa forma, ele é um Prince também.

– Um príncipe que virou sapo, minha querida. Como o seu pai sempre diz – Narcisa comentou provocando a risada das outras mulheres. – Você ainda é muito nova para entender estas coisas, Isabelle. Mas nenhuma bruxa de boa família vai aceitar se unir a ele no futuro. Quem vai querer largar um nome de prestígio para virar uma... Snape? – acrescentou, torcendo o nariz ao pronunciar o sobrenome de Severo.

– Você é que tem sorte, minha querida – a Sra. Black acrescentou. – Minha cunhada ficou tão feliz em saber que você e o Sirius finalmente se acertaram. Meu sobrinho pode parecer meio rebelde às vezes, mas você vai ver que ele é um ótimo partido.

Isabelle voltou para seu café da manhã revirando os olhos. Ela estava com apenas quinze anos, e aquelas mulheres já estavam lhe arranjando casamento. E não paravam de chamá-la de "minha querida", como se fosse uma delas. Seu dia seria realmente longo.

Olhou para o prato e desejou que sua mãe estivesse com saúde para livrar-lhe do papel de anfitriã das mulheres, enquanto seu pai e seu irmão cuidavam de outros assuntos com os homens da família da noiva. Mesmo sem apreciar a idéia, ela sabia que um destes assuntos provavelmente seria a próxima união que poderia ocorrer entre as duas famílias. Toda aquela pressão para "honrar o nome da família" e "manter a pureza do sangue" às vezes a sufocava e fazia com que ela entendesse porque Sirius brigava tanto com os pais. Ele também se sentia preso à família, e talvez por isso, ela sentira-se um pouco mais próxima dele e resolvera parar de ignorá-lo e dar uma chance às suas investidas. Mas agora que o namoro entre os dois virou o assunto do mundo bruxo, ela perguntava-se como Severo reagiria ao vê-la com seu pior inimigo.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios pela risada alta da Sra. Black, provavelmente fazendo mais algum comentário maldoso sobre um dos convidados. Isabelle apenas levantou os olhos para as mulheres a sua frente e, com uma risada falsa, levantou-se e acompanhou-as para as provas das vestes da noiva e das damas de honra e a todos os demais compromissos de véspera de casamento.

No dia seguinte, a festa de casamento trouxe à Mansão Malfoy bruxos das mais importantes famílias da Inglaterra, e pela primeira vez, Severo Snape estava entre eles, acompanhando o seu avô. Os noivos estavam deslumbrantes, e todos comentavam a beleza dos recém-casados e como seus filhos seriam lindos. Todos, menos Severo. Ele estava com seus amigos, que também vieram para a festa, mas só tinha olhos para Isabelle. E ela estava linda em suas vestes de gala, recebendo os convidados com um sorriso sempre encantador no rosto. Entretanto, quando chegou a sua vez de cumprimentar a família do noivo, ela murmurou alguma coisa sobre a mãe para o pai e subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem nem olhar para ele.

Enquanto seus amigos aproveitavam a festa, Severo procurava por Isabelle desesperadamente com os olhos. Eles não se encontraram mais depois daquele dia, e Severo realmente sentia-se mal com a possibilidade de tê-la ofendido. Por várias vezes no último mês, ele tentara mandar-lhe uma coruja, mas achou que era impessoal demais depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Sem coragem de encará-la novamente, resolveu esperar até o dia do casamento do irmão dela, onde os dois seriam obrigados a se encontrar, e então, ele daria um jeito de ficar a sós com ela e pedir-lhe desculpas. Entretanto, como exercia o papel de anfitriã da casa, Isabelle passara a tarde inteira desfilando entre as diversas mesas de convidados, conversando um pouco com todos, cumprimentando-os e dando-lhes as boas-vindas, e ignorando a sua existência.

A bela tarde de sol foi dando lugar à noite quente e agradável, e embora muitos dos convidados já tivessem se retirado, os amigos mais chegados da família continuavam festejando. Severo percebeu que se quisesse falar com Isabelle, a hora era aquela, enquanto ela dava ordens aos elfos sobre como seria servido o jantar. Ele aproximou-se dela vagarosamente pelas costas, segurou-a pelo braço direito e cochichou no ouvido dela:

– É impressão minha, ou você tem me evitado o dia inteiro?

Ele sentiu que ela estremeceu com o toque dele e sorriu maliciosamente. Mas Isabelle não deu o braço a torcer. Recompôs-se logo em seguida e virou-se para encará-lo:

– Desculpe-me, Severo. É tanta coisa para organizar sem a minha mãe para ajudar... – Desviou os olhos para as mesas dos convidados e continuou: – Eu vi a mesa de vocês e adoraria passar a tarde com meus colegas da Sonserina, mas... você sabe...

Severo deu mais um passo em direção a ela, e os dois ficaram tão próximos que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Ele falou baixinho novamente, perto do ouvido dela:

– Eu precisava falar com você, mas num lugar onde não possamos ser ouvidos. Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas por aquela noite...

– Você não tem que se desculpar – ela respondeu, sem coragem para encará-lo. – Nós já tínhamos bebido demais.

Encorajado por esta resposta, Severo levou a mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-o, até que ela segurou a mão dele para fazê-lo parar.

– Isso quer dizer que nós continuamos... amigos? – ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

– Claro, amigos.

Ele sorriu de volta, e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Sirius apareceu por trás de Severo.

– Algum problema, Isabelle? Esse Ranhoso está incomodando?

Isabelle olhou assustada para Sirius. Estivera tão ocupada com a organização do casamento que se esquecera completamente dele. E foi como se um balde d'água tivesse caído sobre a cabeça dela. Ela ficara tão desconcertada com Severo por perto que não sabia o que dizer a ele, ou ao Sirius. Depois daquela noite, ela não tivera coragem de aparecer novamente na Mansão dos Prince, e Severo também não lhe mandara mais notícias. Por outro lado, encontrara-se com Sirius diversas vezes, já que suas famílias estavam cada vez mais próximas com a chegada do casamento, e ele fora sempre tão gentil com ela, que ficou impossível resistir a ele. Mas agora, ela não sabia o que fazer para sair da confusão que arranjara para si mesma. Deu um passo para trás, inspirou profundamente, e respondeu, na voz mais calma que conseguiu:

– Sirius, o Severo é meu amigo. Nós estávamos conversando.

Severo olhou curioso para o outro rapaz. _Por que Isabelle está dando satisfações a ele? Ela pode conversar com quem bem entende, não pode?_

Mas a resposta às suas perguntas veio logo em seguida, assim que Sirius puxou a namorada para perto dele e falou novamente:

– Você passou a tarde inteira ocupada com o casamento do seu irmão. Acho que agora eu também mereço um pouco de atenção. Venha! Vamos dançar.

E saiu, levando-a pelo braço até o salão de dança. Ela não disse nada, apenas dispensou um olhar pesaroso para Severo, que ficou olhando para os dois, boquiaberto.

Ele ainda estava confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos por Isabelle. Afinal, ela era sua amiga. Jamais a imaginara como uma garota, pelo menos até aquela noite em que, segundo ela, ele estragara tudo. E agora, a visão de Black ao lado de Isabelle, sua mão nas costas dela, tocando nela, mostrando que ela era dele... Sentiu uma onda de raiva crescendo dentro de si enquanto observava os dois juntos, Isabelle sorrindo para o Black, alheia aos acontecimentos em volta dela. Estava com ciúmes? Mas por quê? Eles eram apenas amigos, não eram? Talvez, mas ela estava com o Black - a pessoa que mais desprezava em Hogwarts. Ou talvez, depois de vê-la com alguém, ele tivesse realmente entendido que o que havia entre os dois já era muito mais que uma simples amizade. Mas será que ela sentia o mesmo por ele? Decidiu que não, analisando a maneira como ela olhava para o Black.

– Nossos filhos formam um belo casal. – Severo ouviu uma voz logo atrás dele. – Você não acha, Abraxas?

– É verdade, Walburga – a voz do pai de Isabelle respondeu. – Eu devo dizer que ficaria realmente satisfeito se tivermos outro casamento como esse. Afinal, nos dias de hoje, está difícil encontrar famílias que se mantenham longe de trouxas e sangues-ruins.

– Você tem razão – a Sra. Black continuou. – Mas Isabelle é uma menina de juízo. Ela jamais se misturaria com essa corja. E espero que ensine isso para o meu filho também.

Severo decidiu que se continuasse ali, ouvindo aquela conversa, perderia todo o controle sobre suas emoções. Saiu para o jardim, que estava praticamente deserto depois que escurecera. Ficou sozinho, tentando digerir os últimos acontecimentos. Agora lhe parecia óbvio que Isabelle estivesse com o Black. Ele era de uma das famílias mais respeitadas do mundo bruxo, assim como ela. Seu avô podia ter um nome importante também, mas ele... Ele carregava o nome de um trouxa. Jamais deixaria de ser o amigo mestiço dela, companheiro de Casa e parceiro nas aulas de Poções. Nada mais. Ela mesma dissera-lhe uma vez que o chamava de Mestiço porque era isso o que ele era, e que ninguém se esqueceria disso. O recado já estava dado, ele apenas não tinha percebido ainda.

Permaneceu sozinho no jardim. Na mansão, o jantar começava a ser servido, mas ele não estava com fome. Ficou ainda por muito tempo ali, remoendo os últimos acontecimentos, até que ouviu alguém se aproximando, e logo em seguida, a voz do Black:

– Isabelle!

Severo sabia que não conseguiria manter uma conversa amigável com os dois e resolveu se esconder atrás de algumas árvores para evitar um confronto. Isabelle andava a passos largos em direção ao jardim, mas Sirius logo a alcançou e segurou-a pelo braço.

– Me larga, Sirius! – ela gritou. – Eu já disse que o Severo é meu amigo, e eu não vou deixar de falar com ele por causa dessa briguinha boba entre vocês.

Sirius a soltou e suspirou profundamente antes de lhe responder:

– Eu não estou dizendo para você parar de falar com ele. Mas você é minha namorada agora... Todo mundo vai achar estranho se você passar mais tempo com ele que comigo...

Isabelle riu levemente com o comentário e aproximou-se mais de Sirius, envolvendo-o com os braços.

– Sirius Black está com ciúmes de Severo Snape – ela disse rindo. Depois, continuou provocando-o: – E o que você vai fazer quando formos para Hogwarts? Depois das nove, você vai ter que subir para a torre da Grifinória com seus amiguinhos enquanto eu vou estar nas masmorras, escuras e desertas, com o Severo...

Sirius olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados de espanto, e Isabelle riu novamente:

– Francamente, Sirius! Você acha que eu me sujaria com um mestiço? Eu ainda não acredito que você está com ciúmes dele!

Sirius a considerou por alguns segundos e finalmente cedeu:

– Eu ainda não acredito como você pode levar essas coisas tão a sério. Mas se é para mantê-la longe do Ranhoso, tudo bem. – E sorrindo, levantou o queixo dela para beijá-la.

Severo fechou os olhos para não ser obrigado a ver a cena à sua frente e conseguir se controlar para não revelar sua posição; seria extremamente embaraçoso ser pego espionando os dois. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava assimilar tudo que ouvira, sentindo uma pontada no peito cada vez que pensava nas palavras de Isabelle. Quando os dois se afastaram, Severo viu que Sirius voltava para a mansão, mas Isabelle permaneceu onde estava. Na posição em que estavam, ele não poderia sair dali sem que ela o notasse, então a única coisa que poderia fazer era mostrar-se para a amiga.

– Severo? Eu procurei você por toda parte – ela disse quando o viu. – Você não vai entrar?

– Não se preocupe comigo. Seu namorado não vai gostar de nos ver juntos.

Isabelle sentou-se num banco próximo e, com a cabeça baixa, continuou:

– Não se preocupe com o Sirius. Ele gosta de provocar os outros, mas não morde.

– Ao contrário de você, não é? – Severo parou na frente dela, ainda em pé. – Você se faz de amiga para depois apunhalar os outros pelas costas.

Ela franziu a testa.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou olhando curiosa para ele.

– Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês – ele respondeu. – Se você não pode se "sujar" com um mestiço, o que foi aquilo que aconteceu no meu quarto?

Isabelle baixou a cabeça novamente. Depois de alguns instantes voltou a olhar para Severo e respondeu:

– Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira entre amigos. Você não entendeu nada!

Severo olhou para ela incrédulo. Como podia ter se enganado tanto com Isabelle. Ainda tentava entender o que ouvira quando ela se levantou e continuou falando, encarando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, imperceptíveis pela frustração dele:

– Aquilo foi um erro. Nós jamais vamos ficar juntos, Severo. Minha família jamais aceitaria um... – Ela deu um suspiro antes de continuar: – Eu não posso... Minha mãe do jeito que está, e o meu pai... Ele parece bem, mas eu sei que está ficando cada vez mais fraco... Eu simplesmente não posso... – E saiu apressada para a mansão, escondendo as lágrimas que não conseguia mais segurar.

Ele continuou parado, ainda pasmo com o que acabara de ouvir de Isabelle. Quando finalmente pensara que estava livre de todos os preconceitos que enfrentara ao ingressar em Hogwarts e no mundo bruxo, sua melhor amiga acabara de provar que ele estava enganado. Quando finalmente achara que tinha uma pessoa em que pudesse confiar incondicionalmente, Isabelle provara ser tão arrogante e insensível quanto qualquer outro bruxo de "sangue puro" que ele já conhecera. Sentiu que algumas lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos, mas ele as segurou. Não deixaria suas fraquezas expostas àqueles que o tratavam com indiferença.

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com o Lorde das Trevas há alguns anos. Ele estava apenas inflando o orgulho das famílias bruxas mais poderosas para atingir seu objetivo final. E como eles eram facilmente enganados, seguindo cegamente um mestre ávido por mais poder. Talvez já estivesse na hora dele se aproveitar disso. Não se sentia com mais nenhum vínculo entre os trouxas, então, se fosse passar o resto da vida no mundo bruxo, não seria como um fracassado, para ser humilhado como agora. Tinha certeza que sua proximidade com o Lorde das Trevas lhe ajudaria quanto a isso, ele já estava lhe ensinando muitas coisas que nenhum aluno em Hogwarts jamais imaginaria saber, com certeza o próprio Lorde já tinha planos para ele. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, e em breve, Isabelle se arrependeria da sua escolha.

Resolveu voltar para a mansão; logo seu avô o procuraria para voltarem para casa. Quando entrou, não viu mais Isabelle, nem quando se despediu do Sr. Malfoy com seu avô. Talvez fosse melhor assim, eles se encontrariam novamente em Hogwarts e teriam mais um ano inteiro pela frente. Já seria difícil ser obrigado a vê-la ao lado de Sirius na escola. Se pudesse evitar se encontrar com eles até lá, tanto melhor.

Quando Isabelle voltou para a festa, depois de falar com Severo, sentiu que não conseguiria fingir que estava tudo bem. Esquecendo-se completamente que Sirius a esperava, subiu as escadas correndo, para que ninguém a visse chorando, e trancou-se no quarto. Já estava farta dos comentários que ouvira o dia inteiro sobre ela e Sirius, enquanto mal conseguira falar com a pessoa que mais queria durante a festa inteira. Ela ainda não sabia se agüentaria continuar apenas amiga de Severo depois do beijo entre eles, mas era preciso. E se Sirius gostava tanto dela como dizia, esta era a melhor maneira de tentar esquecer o Mestiço. _Será?_ – ela agora se perguntava.

Estava enganando Sirius; ele podia não perceber agora, mas logo entenderia que ela não sentia a mesma coisa com ele. E o que ela fizera com Severo? Dizer a ele que os dois não poderiam ficar juntos porque ele era um mestiço foi horrível. Era verdade, de certo modo, mas não deixava de ser horrível. Ela encolheu-se na cama agarrando um travesseiro e fechou os olhos, ainda úmidos pelas últimas lágrimas. Como todas as noites em que se deitava no último mês, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi seu primeiro beijo. Sirius podia ser seu namorado, mas era com Severo Snape que ela sonhava todas as noites e acordava se perguntando até onde eles teriam chegado se ela não tivesse saído correndo, assustada, naquele dia.

**N.A.:** Tadinho do Severo! Tenho que confessar que sofri junto com ele escrevendo esse capítulo. Só espero que vocês gostem, por favor deixem sua opinião!

Brigadinha à Clau, Mia e Ro, que estão sempre prontas para palpitar nos SPOILERS pelo MSN. E à Magalud, que também deu sua sugestão no meu LJ.

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_A pior lembrança de Snape..._


	13. A Pior Lembrança de Severo

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Sirius e Tiago finalmente têm a sua vingança..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 13:** A Pior Lembrança de Severo

_Avadra Kedrava_ – Severo pensou enquanto apontava sua varinha para uma mosca que voava perto da janela do seu quarto. A mosca foi atingida por um raio de luz verde e cambaleou tonta no ar, mas logo depois se recuperou. Severo praguejou silenciosamente. _Como o Lorde das Trevas vai me aceitar como um Comensal da Morte se não consigo nem usar uma Maldição Imperdoável numa mosca?_ Tentou novamente. _Avadra Kedrava_. A mosca cambaleou novamente, apenas para logo depois fugir voando pela janela.

O problema com certeza não era o uso não verbal da azaração. Ele já realizara feitiços não-verbais antes, como o próprio _Levicorpus_, que só funcionava sob esta condição. Concentrou-se novamente nas palavras do Lorde das Trevas: _"Para que uma Maldição Imperdoável seja bem sucedida, você tem que realmente querer fazer a pessoa a sua frente sofrer. Se você não for capaz de odiar seus inimigos assim, não serve para ser um Comensal da Morte."_ Severo sabia de pelo menos duas pessoas que gostaria que sofressem até a morte: Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Depois da humilhação que sofrera em Hogwarts, vingança era a única coisa que desejava para aqueles dois, e também para seus outros dois amigos patetas: Pettigrew e Lupin.

Severo fechou os olhos, deitado em sua cama e recostado na cabeceira, lembrando-se de como fora seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Era o ano dos N.O.M.s, e isso significava deveres enormes e muito tempo livre, que segundo os professores, fora programado para ser gasto na biblioteca, para que pudessem estar bem preparados para os exames no final do ano letivo.

A Cerimônia de Seleção não fora diferente das dos anos anteriores. Os novos alunos foram divididos entre as quatro Casas de Hogwarts, e assim que o último aluno fora selecionado, o Prof. Dumbledore prosseguiu com mais um de seus estranhos discursos de boas-vindas. Enquanto jantavam, era possível notar o burburinho de muitos alunos comentando a última fofoca: Sirius Black estava namorando Isabelle Malfoy. Severo nunca mais falara com Isabelle depois do casamento do irmão dela e apenas cumprimentou-a educadamente quando a viu à mesa da Sonserina. Não queria mais ser humilhado por ela, ou arranjar confusão com o Black por causa dela.

Após o jantar, o Diretor levantou-se pedindo silêncio e começou sua lista de avisos, que era repetida todo o início de ano letivo. Como sempre, alertou os alunos quanto à Floresta Proibida e ao toque de recolher, e apresentou, pela quinta vez consecutiva, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Com o lamento dos meninos e a alegria da maioria das meninas, Dumbledore explicou que a Profa. Livingstone retornara ao seu treinamento como auror após o último ataque de Comensais da Morte em Hogsmeade. Fora a primeira vez que Comensais atacaram uma vila bruxa e ainda, contra famílias que podiam ser consideradas de bruxos de sangue puro, alegando que se tratavam de traidores do sangue, que insistiam em manter amizade com trouxas e sangues-ruins. Entre as vítimas, os pais da Profa. Livingstone estavam incluídos.

Pelo menos, se alguma coisa boa pôde resultar deste ataque, fora o fato de que agora o Ministério admitia a existência de um bruxo das trevas - Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado - e colocou todos os seus esforços na luta contra os Comensais da Morte. Com isso, o Lorde das Trevas tornou-se mais cuidadoso e nunca mais fora visto em público, confiando apenas em seus Comensais da Morte e treinando os filhos de seus seguidores para continuarem os passos dos pais assim que saíssem de Hogwarts.

Quando os alunos foram dispensados para seguirem às suas salas comunais, Severo foi interrompido pelo monitor da Sonserina, dizendo-lhe que o Prof. Dumbledore pedira para que ele o aguardasse em seu escritório. Ele seguiu até a gárgula que guardava a entrada secreta, mas como não sabia a senha, não pôde fazer nada a não ser aguardar. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu vozes e percebeu a silhueta dos Profs. Dumbledore e Slughorn aproximando-se.

– Sr. Snape – o Diretor o cumprimentou. – Que bom que você já está aqui. Vamos entrar. – E dizendo a nova senha, os três entraram em seu escritório.

– Eu o chamei aqui, Severo – o Prof. Dumbledore começou devagar, depois que todos já estavam sentados e servidos com chá e bolinhos –, porque soubemos do que aconteceu com a sua mãe, e tanto eu como o Prof. Slughorn estamos preocupados com você.

– Eu estou bem – Severo respondeu com os olhos fixos no chão.

– Claro – Dumbledore assentiu. – Eu tenho certeza que seu avô está cuidando muito bem de você. – Depois acrescentou pesaroso: – Apenas lamento que isso tenha acontecido sem que nós tivéssemos tomado conhecimento. Eu estive muito ocupado no ano passado. Com estes últimos ataques, o Ministério está cada vez mais pedindo a minha ajuda.

– Minha mãe foi morta por trouxas – Severo replicou, ainda sem levantar o olhar. – Vocês não teriam como ajudá-la.

– Nós entendemos – o Prof. Slughorn finalmente falou. – Mas você é um excelente aluno, Severo. Só queremos que você saiba que sempre poderá confiar em mim, ou no Prof. Dumbledore, se estiver com algum problema.

– Isso não será necessário – ele respondeu secamente. O Lorde das Trevas já o alertara de que Dumbledore não era um bruxo confiável.

O Prof. Slughorn olhou para o Diretor, assustado com tanta amargura vinda de um rapaz ainda tão jovem. Dumbledore simplesmente baixou a cabeça com um suspiro de desapontamento.

– Se você diz que está bem, Sr. Snape – o Diretor começou após um momento de silêncio –, acho que o Prof. Slughorn poderá acompanhá-lo até sua sala comunal. Afinal, já está tarde e suas aulas começam amanhã.

Apenas neste momento Severo levantou os olhos para encarar o Diretor. Ele o observava por cima dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua com um sorriso triste.

– Espero que você ainda se lembre da conversa que tivemos no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Como eu disse aquela vez, seria muito triste vê-lo tomar um caminho que você possa se arrepender depois.

– Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando – Severo respondeu.

– Pense bem, Severo – Dumbledore o advertiu. – Eu acredito que você não seria capaz de provocar mal a alguém e não sentir nenhum remorso depois.

Severo franziu a testa para o Diretor. Do que ele estava falando? Será que estava se referindo à sua idéia de se tornar um Comensal da Morte? Se era isso, ele estava perdendo tempo tentando convencê-lo do contrário. Sua decisão já estava tomada. Essa seria a única maneira de ser respeitado pelos outros bruxos.

O Prof. Slughorn levantou e chamou Severo para segui-lo até a sala comunal da Sonserina. Os dois saíram do escritório sem notar a expressão pesarosa de Dumbledore, avaliando o aluno que acabara de deixar a sua sala.

-------

No dia seguinte, Severo foi novamente surpreendido, desta vez na aula de Poções, ao encontrar Isabelle sentada na mesma bancada que os dois sempre ocupavam nas aulas, e ao ver o Black emburrado numa bancada do outro lado da sala, junto com o Potter.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou quando chegou ao lado dela. – Você não vai se sentar com o seu namorado?

Ele ainda não tinha trocado mais que simples palavras com ela, mesmo quando estavam na sala comunal, uma vez que agora Isabelle vivia cercada de meninas que queriam saber as últimas novidades do seu namoro com Sirius Black.

– Nós fazemos as aulas de Poções juntos, lembra-se? – ela respondeu, fazendo a mesma cara inocente que sempre fazia quando queria comover algum professor. – Sirius é parceiro do Potter. Você não vai querer trocar de lugar com ele, vai?

Severo olhou para trás. A sala já estava lotada. Se Isabelle resolvesse sentar-se ao lado do Black, isso significaria que ele teria que passar o resto da aula com o Potter. Além disso, pela expressão do Black, ele não estava gostando nenhum um pouco de vê-lo ao lado da namorada dele, isso o animou a continuar onde estava.

– Além disso – ela continuou –, o Prof. Slughorn me disse que preciso de um _Ótimo_ em Poções para ser aceita em St. Mungus. E para eu continuar nas aulas dele para os N.I.E.M.s, preciso de pelo menos um _Excede Expectativas_ no N.O.M.. Você sabe que eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para isso.

Severo franziu a testa enquanto se sentava.

– Mas por que você quer tanto entrar em St. Mungus, se você odeia Poções?

Isabelle olhou para ele com uma careta. Depois explicou:

– Por que as carreiras mais respeitadas no mundo bruxo são a de auror e a de curandeiro. – Abaixou a voz e continuou: – E você não vai querer ser um auror depois que o Lorde das Trevas derrotar o Ministério, vai?

Severo assentiu, e o Prof. Slughorn entrou na sala logo em seguida, silenciando todos os alunos para começar a aula. Enquanto preparavam a poção que o professor indicara, Severo observava Isabelle trabalhar, imaginando que ela precisaria de muita ajuda se realmente quisesse um _Excede Expectativas _no seu N.O.M. de Poções. Mas foi a cara de ciúmes do Black olhando os dois trabalharem juntos que fez Severo sentir-se compelido a ajudá-la. Assim, mesmo com os acontecimentos nas últimas férias ainda frescos nas memórias dos dois, Severo e Isabelle continuaram sendo parceiros nas aulas de Poções. No início, ainda sentiam-se um pouco constrangidos, mas em pouco tempo as coisas voltaram ao normal. Como Isabelle passava a maior parte do tempo com o Black, essas eram as únicas horas que os dois amigos passavam juntos. Severo não perdoara totalmente a amiga, mas inexplicavelmente, ele ainda sentia falta da presença dela durante seu tempo livre, e as aulas de Poções eram o único momento que compartilhavam, sempre acompanhados do olhar ciumento de Black algumas bancadas atrás.

Outra surpresa naquele ano fora a amizade de Lílian Evans. Com Isabelle passando a maior parte do tempo com Sirius, Severo passara a freqüentar a biblioteca sozinho, e era comum vê-la ali, sozinha também. Ela aproximou-se receosa uma vez, com uma dúvida no dever de Poções, e os dois acabaram passando a tarde inteira discutindo sobre ingredientes e seus métodos de preparo. Para uma nascida trouxa, ela era uma bruxa muito esperta e, justamente por sua herança trouxa, não se importava com o fato dele ser mestiço. Ela era a única pessoa em todo o mundo bruxo com a qual não precisava se preocupar se seria discriminado por causa do seu nome, e isso lhe dava uma certa tranqüilidade quando estava perto dela. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois jamais percebera que estavam atraindo a atenção de outro grifinório: Tiago Potter. Por várias vezes durante o ano, Tiago insinuara-se para Lílian, mas como ela não suportava seu comportamento exibido, sempre o repelira. E vê-la ao lado de Severo, só fazia com que ele o odiasse ainda mais.

Mas a amizade entre o sonserino e a grifinória não incomodava apenas a Tiago. Quando a preocupação com a chegada dos N.O.M.s cresceu entre os alunos do quinto ano, a biblioteca começou a ficar cada vez mais povoada, e os amigos de Severo, Evan, Roberto e Paulo, perceberam a proximidade dele com uma sangue-ruim e comentaram isso na semana anterior às provas.

– Eu até entendo que você esteja querendo alguma coisa com aquela sangue ruim – Evan insinuou com malícia quando os quatro amigos estavam na sala comunal após o jantar. – Mas você está deixando ela te enrolar, Severo. Se ela está te dando bola, você tem mais é que aproveitar e depois jogá-la fora. É para isso que elas servem!

– Se ela está tão afim do Severo – Paulo comentou com um sorriso doentio formando-se no rosto –, nós poderíamos arranjar uma festinha particular, só para nós...

– Cala a boca, Paulo – Severo o interrompeu, sentindo-se enojado com a idéia dos amigos. – Não é o que vocês estão pensando!

– Então, o que é, Severo? – Roberto perguntou, aproximando-se dele com um olhar suspeito. Quando Severo não o respondeu, acrescentou em voz baixa: – O que você acha que o Lorde das Trevas vai pensar se souber que você anda fazendo amizades com uma sangue-ruim?

Severo não teve chance de responder. No mesmo instante, Isabelle entrou na sala em lágrimas e com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, seguida pelo Prof. Slughorn. Ele não disse uma palavra para seus alunos, apenas ficou parado em frente à porta secreta até que ela voltou do seu quarto carregando seu malão. Os dois saíram novamente, deixando a sala comunal da Sonserina estupefata e num burburinho cada vez maior sobre o que teria acontecido para Isabelle Malfoy deixar a escola nas vésperas dos seus N.O.M.s.

– Ela não pode ter sido expulsa, pode? – Bartô perguntou assim que chegou perto deles.

– E por que ela seria expulsa? – Evan respondeu impaciente.

– Talvez o Filch a tenha pego junto com o Sirius – Régulo, que chegara junto com Bartô, comentou. – Isso significa que meu irmão foi expulso também – concluiu com um olhar vitorioso no rosto.

– Seria bem-feito para ela por andar se esfregando com um grifinório – Roberto comentou.

– Vocês não acham que eles estavam... vocês sabem... – Severo insinuou, sentindo-se ainda mais traído pela amiga.

– Você conhece a fama do meu irmão – Régulo respondeu rindo. – E do jeito que a Isabelle é caída por ele...

Todos riram, menos Severo. Ele ficou ainda algum tempo sentado com os amigos, ouvindo os comentários deles sobre Isabelle e Sirius, tentando convencer a si mesmo que não se importava se os dois já haviam transado ou não. Enquanto tentava mais uma vez repreender seus sentimentos por Isabelle, a conversa entre os demais rapazes foi mudando de direção, e novamente sua amizade com Lílian Evans foi mencionada. Severo tentou se defender, alegando que ela o procurara pedindo ajuda com alguns deveres e, depois disso, jamais largara do seu pé. Mas isso serviu apenas para reforçar os argumentos de Evan, que insistia que bruxas de sangue ruim eram vagabundas que serviam apenas para serem usadas como prostitutas. Para evitar uma discussão, Severo simplesmente deixou a sala e não falou mais com seus amigos.

Mais tarde, já deitado em sua cama, Severo analisava a conversa que tivera com os demais sonserinos. Não se importava com a opinião deles, mas numa coisa Roberto tinha razão: o Lorde das Trevas jamais o perdoaria por se envolver com uma nascida trouxa. Ele podia não discriminá-lo por ser um mestiço, isso porque acreditava que sua magia descendia do seu lado bruxo, mas um nascido touxa ou um sangue-ruim era uma ameaça aos planos dele de dominar o mundo trouxa e buscar a supremacia dos bruxos. Decidiu que precisava esquecer a amizade pura de Lílian, mostrar a ela que sangues-ruins não se misturavam com sonserinos. Era uma convenção criada pelos bruxos mais tradicionais, e ela tinha que entender isso, assim como Isabelle o fizera entender também, por mais doloroso que tivesse sido.

A oportunidade de mostrar à Lílian que ele não a considerava digna de sua amizade chegou mais cedo, e da forma mais sórdida, que ele imaginara. Tudo acontecera na semana seguinte, quando estavam realizando as provas para os N.O.M.s. Ele lembrava-se do dia da prova escrita de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como se ainda fosse ontem. O Salão Principal fora rearranjado, e no lugar das quatro mesas de cada Casa haviam mais de centenas de mesinhas, onde cada aluno sentara sozinho com sua pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Na manhã antes do início da prova ele descobrira o verdadeiro motivo pela saída impetuosa de Isabelle de Hogwarts. O pai dela, o Sr. Abraxas Malfoy, falecera naquele dia, vítima de varíola de dragão, segundo o Prof. Slughorn. Aquela notícia o deixara profundamente abalado; Isabelle fora a única pessoa que o ajudara com a morte da mãe, e agora que ela precisava do apoio de um amigo, ele nem falava mais com ela direito. Seu Diretor de Casa garantiu-lhe que a amiga não perderia os N.O.M.s, apenas recebera uma autorização especial para realizá-los em casa, sob a supervisão do Diretor Dumbledore. Mas o Prof. Slughorn não entendia que não era com os N.O.M.s de Isabelle que ele estava preocupado, e sim com o fato de não poder estar ao lado dela agora, quando talvez, ela estivesse mais precisando dele.

Foi pensando em Isabelle e no dia em que descobrira sobre a morte da mãe que ele entrou no Salão Principal e sentou-se numa das mesinhas para começar sua prova. Talvez por isso estivesse tão abalado a ponto de parecer ainda mais pálido e soturno que o normal, e qualquer um que prestasse atenção nele veria um adolescente triste e sombrio.

Assim que recebeu seu exame, Severo leu avidamente o título: DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS – NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS DE MAGIA. Franziu a testa ao examinar as dez perguntas, mas então respirou aliviado: sabia a resposta de todas. Começou a escrever rapidamente, respondendo as perguntas da forma mais completa possível. Olhando para os lados de vez em quando, percebeu que suas respostas eram sempre maiores que as da maioria dos seus colegas e sorriu satisfeito.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a prova acabar, mas ele ainda não tinha terminado de escrever os cinco sinais para identificar um lobisomem. Debruçou-se ainda mais sobre seu pergaminho, e sua mão começou a voar sobre o papel; seu nariz de gancho quase encostado na carteira.

– Mais cinco minutos! – avisava a voz do Prof. Flitwick. O Prof. Sprunt, atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, teve que se ausentar do castelo depois de um ataque súbito de um bicho-papão numa das suas turmas do terceiro ano, e diziam que ele não voltaria para assumir suas aulas no próximo ano letivo.

Severo apressou-se em terminar sua prova e pousou sua pena na mesa assim que ouviu o Prof. Flitwick mais uma vez:

– Descansem as penas, por favor! Você também Stebbins!

Severo olhou para os lados; não muito longe avistou Sirius Black. _Será que ele sabe por que Isabelle não está em Hogwarts?_ Pela maneira despreocupada que sorria, se ele sabia da morte do Sr. Malfoy, não mostrava nenhuma preocupação com a namorada. Quando Black percebeu que era observado, Severo abaixou os olhos, fitando novamente o seu exame e perguntando-se como Isabelle podia suportá-lo.

– Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho os pergaminhos – o professor de Feitiços anunciou. E levantando sua varinha, disse: – _Accio_!

Mais de uma centena de rolos de pergaminho flutuou no ar na direção dos braços escancarados do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o no chão. Muita gente riu. Alguns dos alunos que estavam nas carteiras da frente se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o puseram de pé.

– Obrigado... Obrigado – o Prof. Flitwick disse ofegante. – Muito bem, todos podem sair!

Severo levantou-se e seguiu a horda de alunos que se dirigiam ao Saguão de Entrada. Não queria voltar para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ainda sentia-se mal pela conversa da semana anterior, não queria ouvir seus amigos falando de Lílian do jeito que se referiam a qualquer garota nascida trouxa.

Um grupo de meninas tagarelas entrou na sua frente, e ele acabou seguindo-as, absorto em seus pensamentos. Nem percebeu quando, ainda seguindo outros alunos, passara para os jardins olhando seu pergaminho de provas e imaginando se Isabelle conseguira responder todas as perguntas de hoje ou se conseguira resolver a prova de Poções do dia anterior. Apenas quando o sol começou a incomodar, aquecendo suas vestes negras, ele se deu conta que estava fora do castelo. Olhou em volta e procurou uma sombra, sentando-se próximo a um amontoado de arbustos. Logo a sua frente, viu Lílian junto com um grupo de meninas sentadas à beira do lago. Pensou em falar com ela, uma vez que as outras meninas estavam entretidas com a exibição de Tiago Potter, que brincava com um pomo de ouro logo à frente, mas reconsiderou, achando melhor esperar por um momento mais adequado. Ela não iria gostar do que ele tinha para lhe dizer, então era melhor que não houvesse testemunhas.

Com um suspiro, olhou de relance para os quatro grifinórios. Lupin estava sentado embaixo da árvore, lendo. Black estava ao lado dele, parecendo entediado. Mais uma vez Severo se perguntou como ele podia parecer tão indiferente ao que acontecera com Isabelle; certamente ele não a merecia. Pettigrew olhava embasbacado para o Potter, que continuava se mostrando para as meninas que sorriam para ele. Severo bufou e voltou sua atenção novamente para o pergaminho em suas mãos. Não suportava o Potter, e não o suportava ainda mais quando ele tentava chamar a atenção de todos usando seu talento no quadribol. Resolveu que a companhia de seus amigos nas masmorras era melhor que o sol quente anunciando o verão e a imagem dos grifinórios se divertindo. Levantou-se e guardou o pedaço de pergaminho na mochila, mas quando começou a andar pela grama, Black e Potter apareceram na sua frente.

– Tudo certo, Ranhoso? – Potter perguntou, levantando a voz para ser ouvido pelo grupo de meninas que o observava da beira do lago. Há muito observava o Ranhoso com a Lílian na biblioteca, já estava na hora de mostrar para ela o verme que o sonserino era.

Entretanto, cinco anos de inimizades eram o suficiente para que Severo esperasse ser atacado pelo Potter. Derrubou sua mochila e já estava a ponto de sacar sua varinha das vestes quando ouviu a voz do Potter novamente:

– _Expelliarmus_!

Sua varinha voou uns quatro metros no ar e caiu com um pequeno estrondo na grama atrás dele. Ouviu a gargalhada do Black.

– _Impedimenta_! – Potter encantou, apontando sua varinha na direção de Severo, que foi jogado longe enquanto tentava alcançar a sua própria.

Os estudantes em volta se viraram para assistir. Alguns deles tinham se levantado e estavam se aproximando. Alguns pareciam apreensivos, outros divertidos.

Severo estava caído arquejante no solo. Potter e Black avançaram em sua direção com as varinhas erguidas, Potter dava alguns olhares furtivos por cima do ombro na direção das garotas que o assistiam. Pettigrew também se levantou, apreciando a cena com o olhar.

– Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – perguntou Potter.

– Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho – Black continuou maldosamente. – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.

Muita gente que estava em volta riu. Com exceção dos alunos da Sonserina talvez, ninguém mais em Hogwarts gostava do Severo. Tentou se levantar, mas a azaração ainda estava funcionando. Estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

– Espere... para ver – resmungou ofegante, olhando para o Potter com uma expressão de pura aversão – , espere... para ver!

– Esperar para ver o quê? – Black perguntou irônico. – Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?

Ele tentou se livrar recitando algumas maldições, mas com sua varinha tão longe nada aconteceu.

– Lave sua boca – ouviu a voz fria do Potter. – _Limpar!_

Bolhas de sabão cor de rosa saíram da sua boca, a espuma cobria seus lábios como uma mordaça, sufocando-o... Até que ouviu uma voz amiga:

– Deixem ele em PAZ!

Os dois inimigos olharam ao redor.

– Tudo bem, Evans? – disse Tiago depois de esparramar o cabelo. O tom da voz dele mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro.

– Deixem ele em paz – Lílian repetiu. Ela o encarava com antipatia. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

– Bom – disse Potter, aparentando pensar sobre o caso –, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, exceto Lílian.

– Você se acha engraçado – ela retorquiu friamente. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em _paz_.

– Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans – Tiago respondeu rapidamente. – Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

– Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante – Lílian respondeu.

– Mau jeito, Pontas – Black brincou com o amigo e se virou para Severo. – OI!

Atrás deles, o efeito do feitiço Impedimenta acabara e Severo já tinha a varinha apontada exatamente na direção de Potter, sua fama de duelista seria posta à prova. E ele tinha um feitiço pronto, esperando para ser testado. _Sectumsempra!_ – pensou sem mover os lábios. Um feixe de luz saiu da sua varinha e um corte apareceu num dos lados do rosto do Potter, manchando suas vestes com sangue. Severo sorriu com desdém, mas não teve tempo para comemorar, Potter revidou em seguida. Um segundo feixe de luz, e Severo estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidos e esqueléticos e cuecas de cor cinza.

Muitas das pessoas naquela pequena multidão aplaudiam. Do alto, ele conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas de Black, Potter e Pettigrew. Lílian, cuja expressão de fúria hesitou por um instante como se fosse se render ao riso, o defendeu novamente:

– Ponha ele no chão!

– Perfeitamente – Potter respondeu baixando a varinha; Severo caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão. Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Black também queria sua vingança:

– _Petrificus Totalus_!

Severo caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

– DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – Lílian gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. Petrificado, Severo observou Potter e Black olhando para ela, cautelosos.

– Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você – Potter disse sério.

– Então desfaça o feitiço nele! – ela comandou.

Potter respirou fundo e então se voltou para Severo, murmurando o contra-feitiço.

– Pronto – disse quando Severo se colocou de pé novamente. – Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

Mas Severo estava com as nervos à flor da pele agora. Não pensava claramente, o ódio cultivado por Black durante todo o ano, agora também passara para o Potter. O grifinório estava usando-o apenas para se mostrar para Lílian. Novamente ele estava sendo humilhado por causa dela. Já estava mais que na hora de por um ponto final na sua pretensa amizade:

– Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!

Lílian piscou, sem acreditar no que ouvira. Esse não era o Severo que ela conhecia, embora se encaixasse bem nos comentários de seus amigos da Grifinória.

– Ótimo – ela respondeu friamente. – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

Severo percebeu o desapontamento nos olhos dela. O mesmo desapontamento que ele sentiu quando finalmente entendeu que o mundo bruxo já estava dividido entre sangues-puros, mestiços e sangues-ruins. Ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isso, e Lílian precisava entender isso também, mesmo que lhe custasse a amizade mais sincera que ele já experimentara.

– Peça desculpas para a Evans! – Potter exigiu apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para ele.

Severo o encarou com um olhar inexpressivo, mas foi Lílian quem falou:

– Não quero que _você_ o obrigue a se desculpar – Lílian gritou para Tiago. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

– Quê? – Tiago espantou-se. – Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!

– Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

Ela se virou e correu dali. Severo tentou esconder um pequeno sorriso. Realmente era uma pena ter que se desfazer da sua amiga. Mas ela estaria mais segura assim, antes que o Lorde das Trevas percebesse alguma ligação entre eles.

– Evans! – Potter gritou por ela. – Ei EVANS!

Mas ela não olhou para trás.

– Qual é o problema dela? – Potter perguntou, tentado, sem sucesso, parecer que aquilo não tinha importância para ele.

– Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara – Black respondeu.

– Certo – disse Potter, que parecia furioso agora –, certo...

Severo podia ter aproveitado a distração de Tiago para sair dali, mas preferiu apreciar a frustração dele. O que se mostrou ser um grande erro. Com um novo feixe de luz da varinha do Potter, Severo ficou novamente suspenso de ponta-cabeça no ar. Virando-se para a platéia que formara-se em volta deles, perguntou:

– Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

Humilhado pelos seus maiores inimigos e preso indefeso no ar, sem sua varinha, Severo fechou os olhos tentando controlar sua raiva para não gritar e dar ainda mais um motivo para Potter e Black rirem dele. Sentiu seu rosto enrubescer com a idéia sugerida por Tiago e percebeu que precisava fazer algum coisa para se libertar do _Levicorpus_ antes de virar a maior chacota da escola. Abriu os olhos novamente, encarando Tiago Potter fixamente com ódio no olhar. Inexplicavelmente, o garoto foi lançado para longe, levando o amigo que estava logo atrás com ele. No mesmo instante, Severo caiu no chão, livre da azaração, e correu para finalmente apanhar a sua varinha.

Não contente em estar livre novamente, Severo caminhou em direção aos seus antigos captores com a varinha em punho. Não lhes daria a chance de chamá-lo de covarde.

– Qual é o seu problema, Potter? – perguntou com um sorriso desdenhoso assim que se aproximou dele, ainda caído no chão. – Ainda não entendeu que a Evans prefere um bruxo de verdade da Sonserina em vez de um reles jogador de quadribol como você?

– Lave sua boca antes de falar dela, Ranhoso – Potter bradou levantando-se num só pulo, sua varinha também em punho.

Potter lançou a mesma azaração que usara anteriormente, a _Limpar_, mas agora com a sua varinha em mãos, Severo a repeliu com facilidade. No instante seguinte, Black também se levantara e apontava a varinha para Severo. Mas os dois amigos foram impedidos por Lupin e Pettigrew, que correram até eles para avisar que a Profa. McGonagall aproximava-se do enorme grupo de alunos que se juntara próximo ao lago.

Discretamente, Severo guardou sua varinha e afastou-se dos quatro amigos, misturando-se aos demais alunos que se dispersavam com a chegada da vice-diretora. Não os viu mais até o final da semana, quando embarcaram para as férias de verão.

Sim, Potter e Black eram duas pessoas que ele não sentiria o menor remorso se os visse mortos. Concentrou-se fortemente na imagem de Potter enquanto o importunava com o feitiço que ele mesmo criara. Apontando mais uma vez sua varinha para a mosca que insistia em entrar em seu quarto, gritou:

– _Avada Kedrava_!

Como das outras vezes, um raio de luz verde saiu da ponta da sua varinha até alcançar o inseto próximo à janela, com a diferença que, desta vez, a mosca caiu sem vida no chão. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, finalmente conseguira lançar a maldição da morte de maneira eficiente. Concentrou-se mais uma vez, agora pensando em Sirius Black, e repetiu mentalmente as palavras da maldição.

_Avada Kedrava_

No instante seguinte, mais uma mosca juntou-se à outra que já estava no chão. Severo conseguira lançar duas vezes a Maldição da Morte, sendo bem-sucedido em ambas. O Lorde das Trevas ficaria orgulhoso. Ele já tinha percebido que o Lorde lhe reservava um papel muito importante em sua guerra, só precisava provar que era digno de ser seu seguidor.

-------

**N.A.:** Grande parte deste capítulo foi retirada do capítulo 'A Pior Lembrança de Snape' de _Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_. Peço desculpas a todos que estavam buscando novas histórias sobre o Snape, mas espero me redimir nos próximos capítulos! E um obrigada especial à Su, que teve o trabalho de catar as falas do livro!

Obrigada por todas as reviews! Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Os meninos crescem mais um pouquinho..._


	14. Os Meninos Crescem  parte III

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Um pequeno intervalo entre as férias de verão e o sexto ano em Hogwarts... (notem que a partir deste cap esta fic tornou-se NC-17)_

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 14:** Os Meninos Crescem – Parte III

Severo passou as férias de verão sendo treinado em Legilimência e Oclumência pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas e testando as Maldições Imperdoáveis em pequenos animais da fazenda dos Prince. Já estava ficando claro que o Lorde queria treiná-lo como um espião, e ele se concentrava em seu treinamento para esquecer o ano horrível que passara em Hogwarts. Seu livro de Poções agora mais parecia um caderno de anotações, onde feitiços de diversos tipos podiam ser encontrados na sua letra apertada entre as laterais ou os rodapés das páginas. Entre suas novas invenções, o _Sectumsempra_ ocupava um lugar de destaque assim que a testara com sucesso no Potter. Logo abaixo da maldição, escrevera com sua letrinha: _para os inimigos_. Já a testara várias vezes em alguns animais depois daquele dia e agora, era capaz de controlar a intensidade da maldição, podendo desferir um simples arranhão, como fizera com o Potter, até um corte tão profundo que apenas um feitiço muito complexo seria capaz de estancá-lo. Seria perfeito para levar a uma morte lenta e dolorida, ao contrário do lampejo rápido do _Avada Kedrava._

Mas nem tudo era trabalho. Agora que estava morando com seu avô, o Sr. Prince fazia de tudo para inserir o neto na aristocrática sociedade das famílias bruxas de sangue puro. E nada o deixava mais orgulhoso que saber que Severo era igualmente amigo dos herdeiros dos clãs Avery, Rosier e Wilkes, que também estavam sendo treinados pelo Lorde das Trevas para, no futuro, ingressarem no seu seleto grupo de Comensais da Morte. Com isso, Severo se viu com uma agenda lotada, como nunca lhe acontecera antes, durante todas as suas férias. Podiam ser chatas reuniões na casa de algum amigo do avô ou festas organizadas pelos seus amigos sonserinos, ele estava disposto a qualquer coisa que não o deixasse em casa, lembrando-se de Tiago Potter usando o feitiço dele para humilhá-lo ou de Isabelle Malfoy e seu namorado Sirius Black.

Desde a conversa que tivera no ano passado com Isabelle, que Severo percebera que os dois jamais deixariam de ser apenas bons amigos. Ele tentara pensar nela apenas como uma amiga durante o último ano em Hogwarts, mas parecia impossível. Cada vez que a via abraçada com o Black, uma fúria incontrolável tomava conta dele, não apenas porque ela estava com outro, mas porque era o Black. Talvez se ela se recusasse a falar com ele depois do que acontecera fosse mais fácil, mas a cada aula de Poções, lá estava ela na bancada que os dois dividiam, esperando que ele a ajudasse com a matéria. Ele já havia virado motivo de piada entre seus amigos sonserinos por causa disso, que sempre o olhavam de soslaio nas inúmeras vezes que Isabelle se aproximava dele para pedir-lhe alguma coisa, e ele a ajudava prontamente. Era incrível como, depois de tudo o que acontecera, seu coração ainda superava a razão e o deixava sem ação quando se tratava de Isabelle. Era como se depois daquele dia no seu quarto, ele tivesse compreendido que a cumplicidade que sentia nela não vinha de uma simples amizade, e que ela tinha uma importância muito maior em sua vida que ele jamais imaginara. Infelizmente, descobrira isso tarde demais, e por mais que tentasse esquecê-la, as palavras dela o repelindo apenas por ser um mestiço jamais deixavam sua mente.

Ele gostava de sair com Roberto, Evan e Paulo justamente porque os amigos costumavam aventurar-se na Londres trouxa e evitavam os lugares freqüentados por bruxos da idade deles, onde certamente ele seria obrigado a ver Isabelle com Sirius, mesmo não estando em Hogwarts. Novos pubs e casas noturnas eram a última moda na noite londrina, e usando sua magia, os quatro adolescentes facilmente convenciam qualquer segurança a deixá-los entrar e consumir qualquer bebida alcoólica, ou qualquer outra coisa que quisessem, sem serem importunados.

Podia parecer paradoxal que um grupo de bruxos que sempre desprezara tudo que vinha do mundo trouxa escolhessem Londres para se divertir, mas era justamente esse desprezo que os dava liberdade para fazer o que bem entendessem nas suas aventuras noturnas. Uma coisa que Severo aprendera depois de um ano vivendo com seu avô era que, entre os bruxos sangues puros, manter as aparências era ainda mais importante que realmente apresentar um comportamento exemplar. E, se as bruxas das suas idades tinham uma reputação a zelar, seus amigos sabiam como se satisfazerem com qualquer garota trouxa sem precisarem recorrer a cavalheirismos, desde que isso não repercutisse em suas vidas no mundo bruxo.

A princípio, Severo não gostava da música extremamente alta nos pequenos lugares apinhados de gente. Mas em pouco tempo ele descobrira que uma boa dose de cerveja trouxa, ou dos estoques de uísque de fogo que Evan sempre trazia consigo, eram capazes de deixar seu corpo e sua mente tão despreocupados, que a música era bem-vinda e o aperto do local era apenas uma desculpa para chegar mais perto das garotas. Essa era a forma que ele encontrara para esquecer Isabelle.

A primeira vez que Severo se viu envolvido numa das interações de seus colegas sonserinos com trouxas foi no início das férias, quando Evan o convidou para passar a noite na casa dele, já que os pais estariam fora todo o final de semana. Foi fortemente incentivado pelo avô a comparecer, afinal, o filho dos Rosier só poderia ser uma boa influência para o neto. Era a primeira vez que ele freqüentava a casa do amigo, mas parecia que Paulo e Roberto já estavam habituados com reuniões semelhantes e já sabiam o que estava por vir, pois chegaram trajando roupas de trouxas. Evan emprestou-lhe algumas, pois não poderiam ir para Londres sem chamar atenção com Severo usando suas vestes de bruxo, e esperaram por mais dois sonserinos do sétimo ano, Crable e Goyle, que assim que chegaram, juntaram-se numa Chave de Portal para seguirem até uma casa antiga, que parecia já ser conhecida de todos, menos dele. Quando entraram, notou que não eram os únicos bruxos no lugar, embora estivessem num bar trouxa, mas não teve muito tempo para mais deliberações. Assim que chegaram, um grupo de garotas veio em sua direção, e Evan as apresentou uma a uma, deixando por último uma menina loira, de cabelos compridos e olhos claros, que não saiu mais do seu lado.

Severo estava tão surpreso com tudo que acontecia a sua volta que nem achou estranho que a menina, que deliberadamente se aconchegou em seus braços quando ocuparam uma mesa e observavam Evan mostrar seus "truquezinhos de mágica", fosse tão parecida com Isabelle Malfoy, exceto pelos olhos azuis. Também não estranhou que, lentamente e após algumas doses de bebida trouxa, seus amigos foram desaparecendo e logo estava sozinho com a menina, ainda sem nome, ao seu lado. Foi praticamente impossível resistir às carícias dela, ou recusar o convite para um lugar mais reservado; seus amigos haviam sumido, e ela realmente sabia como deixá-lo excitado. Não poderia negar nada para a garota que o conduzia até um quarto no andar de cima. Pensou ter ouvido algumas risadas quando passou por dois casais perto da escada, que poderiam ser Paulo e Roberto com suas amigas, mas sua cabeça não conseguia se concentrar em nada mais que as sensações à flor da pele que sua companheira fazia brotar.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, ela o deitou na cama, subiu por cima dele e começou a se despir. Foi só então que Severo percebeu que estava prestes a fazer sexo com alguém que nem conhecia; ele nem havia perguntado o nome dela. Afastou-a gentilmente de cima dele e sentou-se na cama, observando a menina, que parecia não ser muito mais velha que ele, sentada à sua frente com os seios expostos e encarando-o assustada.

– Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa diferente? – ela perguntou num sobressalto.

– Diferente? Do que você está falando?

Ela pareceu respirar aliviada com a surpresa de Severo, mas respondeu vagarosamente, como que medindo suas palavras:

– Seus amigos, sempre que vêm aqui, pedem por determinadas meninas e pagam mais caro para fazerem o que quiserem com elas. É a primeira vez que me escolhem. Eu não sei exatamente o que eles fazem, porque nenhuma pareceu lembrar de nada no outro dia para nos contar.

Foi só então que Severo entendeu completamente onde estava e que a menina à sua frente só estava ali com ele porque fora paga para isso. Ele baixou a cabeça para não ter que olhar os enormes olhos azuis que o fitavam em expectativa. Ele nem podia imaginar o que Evan e os outros sonserinos faziam para precisarem pagar extras para prostitutas e ainda usar um _Obliviate _depois. Quase teve um acesso de ânsia quando lembrou que os amigos eram capazes de lançar as Maldições _Imperius_ e _Cruciatus_ com uma habilidade capaz de invejar o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

– Mas é claro – ela continuou – que eu estou aqui para satisfazê-lo.

Severo levantou os olhos novamente e a analisou friamente. Podia ser apenas uma vagabunda trouxa, mas havia alguma coisa nela que o impedia de seguir os mesmos passos dos amigos.

– Isso foi um mal entendido – foi o que conseguiu responder. – É melhor você se vestir...

– Não! – ela protestou. – O Sr. Rosier deixou bem claro que se você não me quisesse, ele mesmo iria dar proveito ao dinheiro que gastara comigo. – Então, acrescentou com um sorriso torto:

– E eu acho que você vai ser mais gentil que ele.

– Ele disse? – Severo perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

Ela assentiu.

– Ele também disse que você poderia resistir no início, e que se isso acontecesse era para eu chamá-lo de... – Ela fez uma pausa e então continuou: – Mestiço.

Severo não sabia se estava com raiva, vergonha, ou indignação. Estava com raiva dos seus amigos por deixá-lo nessa situação, vergonha por ter deixado seus sentimentos por Isabelle tão a mostra a ponto de virar vítima de uma brincadeira tão sem graça, e indignado com o fato de estar sem ação frente à menina que podia realmente ser Isabelle. Compreendendo o humor negro dos amigos, Severo então perguntou:

– Qual é o seu nome?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Engatinhando pela cama, aproximou-se lentamente até que ele pode sentir o mesmo perfume que sentira quando Isabelle o beijara pela primeira vez. A garota trouxa o empurrou delicadamente contra a cabeceira da cama e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, até que sussurrou no seu ouvido:

– Você pode me chamar de Isabelle.

Severo resfolegou ao ouvir aquilo. Embora estivesse constrangido com a situação, não conseguia sentir raiva de Evan. A falsa Isabelle já estava nua em cima dele, e agora, ele seria incapaz de recusá-la novamente. Não podia censurar o amigo por lhe proporcionar um pequeno momento de loucura, onde era possível fingir que era Isabelle Malfoy quem beijava incessantemente o seu corpo até que estivesse pronto para possuí-la. Não conseguia mais pensar racionalmente, concentrava-se apenas em seguir os movimentos de Isabelle, falsa ou não, que o conduzia lentamente ao seu primeiro orgasmo.

Quando estava finalmente exausto, ainda experimentando silenciosamente as sensações e reações recém afloradas em seu corpo, percebeu o par de olhos que o fitavam. Não eram cinza. Não eram altivos e orgulhosos, mas que ao mesmo tempo conseguiam ser tão meigos. Era simplesmente um par de olhos azuis, fixos, inexpressivos, talvez um pouco assustados. Ela fez menção de levantar-se da cama, mas então Severo a puxou pelo braço:

– Não – ordenou. – Eu gostaria que você ficasse mais um pouco.

Ela não protestou. Deitou-se na cama novamente, ao lado de Severo. Ele podia ver que ela ainda estava um pouco assustada com as suspeitas do que seus amigos costumavam fazer quando freqüentavam o local. Mas ele não seria capaz de machucá-la. Não podia fazer mal à Isabelle. Apenas a queria perto dele, numa tentativa vã de que este momento único durasse para sempre. Mesmo que seu cérebro lhe dissesse que estava com uma trouxa que fora paga para realizar suas vontades, ele deixou-se enganar por poucos minutos pensando em Isabelle, imaginando que era nos cabelos dela que seus dedos se enroscavam, que era o corpo dela que se encolhia sob o seu.

Ele podia passar a noite inteira assim, fingindo que a mulher ao seu lado era Isabelle, que ela finalmente o via de uma maneira diferente, que também gostava dele como ele gostava dela. Mas então, uma voz surgiu de suas lembranças: _"Francamente, Sirius! Você acha que eu me sujaria com um mestiço? Eu ainda não acredito que você está com ciúmes dele!"_.

Com um suspiro, Severo levantou-se e começou a se vestir, virado de costas para a cama. Não conseguia mais olhar para a garota que deixara lá. Ela era a prova de que o que acabara de fazer era o mais próximo que conseguiria chegar da dona daquela voz que sempre insistia em retornar aos seus pensamentos. Evitando encará-la, disse apenas:

– Você pode ficar o resto da noite aqui, ou Evan vai querer que você também participe da _festinha_ dele. E acredite, você não iria gostar.

Abotoando o último botão da sua camisa, Severo saiu do quarto sem um único relance para a garota que deixara na cama balbuciando um simples _Obrigada_ e ainda confusa com a reação tempestuosa do cliente. Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo. Raiva por ter se deixado enganar por uma vadia trouxa, uma vadia que o fazia lembrar-se tanto de Isabelle que, por isso, ele sentia-se tão impelido a protegê-la dos seus amigos.

Quando desceu no bar, encontrou todos os seus amigos o esperando. Aparentemente, a festinha particular deles acabara mais cedo para que todos pudessem observar sua reação quando ressurgisse do quarto. Assim que o viram, começaram a aplaudir, e Evan foi em sua direção, colocando um dos braços em seus ombros e conduzindo-o até a mesa onde os outros estavam.

– Então? – ele perguntou maliciosamente. – Gostou da garota que escolhi para você?

Severo o encarou com olhos estreitos e respondeu ameaçadoramente:

– Você me paga, Evan.

Mas o rapaz apenas riu como resposta. Severo podia sentir que o amigo estava completamente bêbado. Depois de uma longa gargalhada, explicou:

– Considere como um presente. Já estava na hora de darmos um basta na sua fascinação pela Isabelle. Você parecia o elfo doméstico dela este ano.

Chegaram até a mesa onde os outros rapazes estavam bebendo. Evan pegou sua caneca de cerveja trouxa e a levantou para propor um brinde:

– Ao Severo! Que hoje descobriu que existem mais Isabelles no mundo, e que algumas fazem qualquer coisa se você pagar bem!

Todos na mesa riram, menos Severo, que apenas pegou a caneca que lhe foi empurrada e a levantou com um fraco sorriso no rosto. Assim que terminaram de beber, levantaram-se para saírem, para o alívio de Severo. Não queria continuar ali, sendo freqüentemente lembrado da sua atração quase servil por Isabelle, ou de como isso ficara tão aparente a ponto de ter virado o motivo das risadas na mesa.

Entretanto, Severo não podia dizer que não gostara da surpresa que lhe pregaram e também sabia que Evan estava certo. Isabelle não era a única garota no mundo, e se ela achava que um mestiço não era digno dela, havia muitas outras que não se importavam com isso. A partir daquele dia, ele decidira ignorar totalmente seus sentimentos por Isabelle e começou a passar cada vez mais tempo com seus amigos sonserinos. Eles passaram quase todas as noites das suas férias de verão daquele ano na parte trouxa de Londres, onde podiam aprontar o que quisessem sem serem importunados pelo Ministério da Magia ou mesmo pelos fofoqueiros repórteres do _Profeta Diário_. Afinal, ambos estavam mais preocupados com as grandes ondas de ataques dos Comensais da Morte para preocuparem-se com um bando de adolescentes bruxos.

Agora, com as férias de verão chegando ao fim, mesmo as festas e as saídas organizadas a cada dois ou três dias por Evan não eram suficientes para fazer com que Severo deixasse de pensar em Hogwarts. A ansiedade pela chegada dos resultados dos seus N.O.M.s só acabou quando, numa tarde ensolarada de agosto, uma coruja de Hogwarts chegou trazendo suas notas e mais uma excelente notícia: ele era o novo monitor da Sonserina. Ainda comemorando a novidade, rolou os olhos pelo pergaminho com os seus resultados, descobrindo que recebera Ótimo em Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Herbologia e Runas; Excede Expectativas em Transfiguração, Astronomia e Aritmancia; e apenas um Aceitável em História da Magia.

Foi a primeira vez, depois de tantas semanas, que voltou a pensar em Isabelle: _Será que ela conseguiu o que precisava para continuar em Poções? Ainda mais tendo que fazer as provas logo após a morte do pai?_ Seu sorriso esmaeceu depois que lembrou da amiga. Ele ainda não se conformava como ela continuava sendo tão importante para ele depois de tudo o que acontecera. Inconscientemente, seu sorriso voltou assim que percebeu a coruja dela na sua janela. Ela mandara-lhe um bilhete pedindo para encontrá-la no Caldeirão Furado no dia seguinte e então seguirem até o Beco Diagonal para comprarem juntos o material para Hogwarts.

Tentando se desculpar pela alegria repentina ao receber notícias da amiga, Severo disse para si mesmo que os dois ainda continuavam amigos e que ele realmente precisava providenciar seu novo material. Assim, no dia seguinte, seguiu pela lareira do seu quarto até o Caldeirão Furado, feliz com a idéia de encontrar Isabelle novamente, a despeito do que poderiam pensar seus próprios amigos.

Quando chegou, o bar estava cheio, mas logo avistou-a numa mesa mais ao longe, sozinha, com um olhar triste e pesaroso, mas sem perder o brilho e altivez dos Malfoy. Ao vê-lo se aproximar, entretanto, seus olhos brilharam, e ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso triste:

– Olá, Mestiço. – E levantou-se para abraçá-lo.

Depois de um longo abraço, ele disse:

– Eu sinto muito... pelo seu pai. – Ele nunca mais vira, ou falara com Isabelle depois do dia em que ela saíra chorando da sala comunal da Sonserina.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu, fechando o sorriso. – Varíola de Dragão. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

Severo a pegou pela mão, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente. Era estranho estar com ela de novo depois de tudo o que acontecera em suas férias. Tentou não pensar na garota trouxa que sempre o fazia lembrar-se de Isabelle. Embora já tivesse ficado com outras garotas depois daquele dia, ele voltava a procurar a falsa Isabelle quando sentia-se sozinho e odiava-se por isso depois. Imaginou o que a verdadeira Isabelle pensaria se soubesse que ele estava usando uma vagabunda trouxa para satisfazer suas fantasias. Mas o olhar triste da amiga o comoveu e, sentindo que precisava animá-la, tentou mudar de assunto:

– E os seus N.O.M.s? Você já recebeu o resultado?

Finalmente ela sorriu de verdade enquanto mostrava-lhe o pergaminho com os resultados dela. Ótimo em Transfiguração, Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e... _Poções?_ Severo sorriu abertamente para ela, feliz com o sucesso da amiga, que também obtivera Excede Expectativas nas demais matérias, exceto pelo Aceitável em Adivinhação.

– Eu ainda não entendo por que você insiste em Adivinhação – comentou. – Foi seu único Aceitável.

– Se você conhecesse o Prof. Crowley, também gostaria de Adivinhação. Eu nunca consegui enxergar nada naquela bola de cristal, mas pelo menos ele tem um monte de histórias sobre o Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério. Você sabia que eles têm uma sala enorme, onde todas as profecias já feitas ficam arquivadas?

Severo apenas balançou a cabeça. Adivinhação realmente não lhe interessava.

– Mas você não fez nenhum comentário sobre a minha nota de Poções – ela continuou, fingindo que estava chateada com isso.

– É claro que vi sua nota – ele respondeu. – Parabéns!

Ela sorriu de novo e disse:

– Graças a você. Obrigada. – E aproximou-se dele, beijando-o no rosto. – Agora você vai ter que me agüentar por mais dois anos nas aulas de Poções – ela continuou com um sorriso.

Severo afastou o seu rosto de perto dela e, fechando o sorriso, disse:

– Acho que seu namorado não vai gostar da notícia.

Ele sabia que Sirius o importunara naquele dia depois da prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas porque estava com ciúmes de Isabelle. Já havia decidido que tentaria ignorar o que sentia por ela, então, mesmo que apreciasse a idéia de um duelo com o grifinório, não queria mais problemas com ele por causa de Isabelle.

Ela o considerou por um momento, depois baixou os olhos e começou a falar, balbuciando:

– Eu... Nós... O Sirius não é mais meu namorado.

Severo arregalou os olhos para ela, surpreso, e ficou esperando uma explicação.

– Ele me contou o que eles fizeram com você – ela continuou. – E me contou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se não soubesse que você é meu amigo. Eu não poderia continuar namorando um grosso daqueles!

Severo não sabia o que dizer. Isabelle não estava mais com o Black, e por sua causa! Mas a euforia trazida pela notícia foi apagada pela vergonha ao lembrar-se novamente daquele dia. Ela era a última pessoa que ele queria que soubesse do que acontecera.

Isabelle percebeu que o amigo estava desconfortável naquela situação, e agora foi a sua vez de mudar de assunto:

– Mas ainda tenho mais uma coisa para contar – ela começou mais animada. – Olhe isto! – E mexendo em suas vestes, tirou o broche de monitora, igual ao que Severo recebera em sua carta. – Sou a próxima monitora da Sonserina!

Severo abriu um sorriso largo e depois, mostrando o seu próprio broche, falou com um tom zombeteiro:

– Grande coisa, eu também tenho um desses!

Isabelle arregalou os olhos e abriu ainda mais o sorriso, inclinando-se novamente na direção de Severo para abraçá-lo, depois de gritar um _Parabéns!_ ouvido por todos os ocupantes do bar.

– É tão bom que voltamos a ser amigos de verdade de novo! – ela disse depois que o soltou.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia no Beco Diagonal, andando felizes juntos pelas diferentes lojas bruxas, providenciando o material para Hogwarts ou simplesmente apreciando as últimas novidades em livros, caldeirões e vassouras. Passaram a maior parte do tempo na apinhada Travessa do Tranco, a rua mais procurada por aqueles com interesse nas Artes das Trevas. Com a ineficiência do Ministério em prender os responsáveis pelos ataques cada vez mais freqüentes de Comensais da Morte, muitos bruxos começaram a freqüentar a rua a procura de artigos que pudessem defendê-los contra os portadores da Marca Negra, símbolo usado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado para marcar seus seguidores. A fraqueza do Ministério perante o Lorde das Trevas também fez com que as Artes das Trevas voltassem a ser praticadas livremente, fazendo com que as discretas lojinhas de ingredientes raros e artigos enfeitiçados da Travessa do Tranco passassem pelo período de maiores lucros que seus proprietários já tiveram notícia.

No final da tarde, Severo e Isabelle voltaram ao Caldeirão Furado e se despediram antes de seguirem para suas próprias casas pela rede Flu. Ao dar seu primeiro passo para a lareira, Isabelle ainda lhe disse antes de ser engolida pelas chamas verdes:

– Este ano a Sonserina vai ter sua vingança!

Severo não entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer, mas não deu muita importância. Estava feliz por ter encontrado Isabelle novamente, e feliz por ver que continuavam amigos. Finalmente, aceitara o fato de que ela não sentia a mesma coisa que ele sentia por ela, já tinha outras garotas para procurar quando quisesse. Entretanto, nenhuma trouxa era capaz de substituir a amizade dela, e isso, ele acabara de reconquistar.

**N.A.:** Gostaria de mandar um agradecimento especial à Miateixeira, quem eu pentelhei pra caramba e muito me incentivou a escrever este cap. Talvez não tenha ficado exatamente como ela imaginava, também acho que muitas snapetes vão me odiar pela forma como tudo aconteceu com o Snape, mas afinal... ele precisava crescer:)

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile), e deixem reviews para que eu saiba o que estão achando disso tudo!.

**A seguir: **_Severo ainda não esqueceu da humilhação que sofreu com os Marotos, e mais sonserinos vão querer vingança..._


	15. Hogwarts em Guerra

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Hogwarts está em guerra... ou, como a brincadeira dos Marotos teve conseqüências ainda mais sérias que as imaginadas..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Surviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

**Capítulo 15:** Hogwarts em guerra

O sexto ano em Hogwarts começou muito bem para alguns grifinórios. No final do semestre passado, Pedro Pettigrew finalmente anunciara para os amigos que conseguira se transformar em um animal: um pequeno rato, mas já era o suficiente para os quatro amigos iniciarem suas aventuras. Tiago e Sirius já eram capazes de se transformarem num cervo e num cão há algum tempo, mas nunca acompanharam Remo nas noites de lua cheia porque Pedro ainda não era um animago. E quando Pedro, agora Rabicho, finalmente conseguira se transformar, já estavam às vésperas das provas dos N.O.M.s e mais nenhuma noite de lua cheia estava prevista antes de voltarem para casa. Agora que estavam de volta à Hogwarts, Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho apenas esperavam pela primeira lua cheia para seguir para Hogsmeade pela passagem secreta abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador e começarem suas aventuras. Mas Remo ainda tinha mais um motivo para comemorar: além de não precisar mais ficar mais isolado dos seus amigos nas noites em que virava um lobisomem, seu distintivo de monitor pregado em suas vestes mostrava que ele não era assim tão diferente dos outros alunos, e que o Prof. Dumbledore realmente confiava nele.

Lílian Evans também fora escolhida como a monitora da Grifinória, enquanto seu amigo Diggory era agora o novo monitor da Lufa-lufa. Ela ficou muito feliz com a notícia, e os deveres comuns de monitores fizeram com que os dois ficassem ainda mais próximos, para o total pesar de Tiago Potter, que não acreditava que a garota que ele considerava a mais linda de Hogwarts, e sua companheira de Casa, preferia passar seu tempo com um sem-graça da Lufa-lufa.

Alheios ao que acontecia na sua Casa rival, os sonserinos também tinham algumas novidades em sua própria Casa. Agora que Isabelle não estava mais com o Black, ela voltou a ocupar sua posição inerente de liderança e respeito entre os demais colegas. A distinção e a nobreza dos Malfoy só fora aumentada com a presença do distintivo de monitora em suas vestes.

O mesmo distintivo, sempre presente, também dava a Severo uma sensação confortável de aceitação. Se algum sonserino ainda duvidava do seu valor por ser um mestiço, aquela era a prova que ele era o melhor bruxo da Sonserina da sua idade. Agora, com os deveres de monitor, sua amizade com Isabelle logo voltaria a ser o que era antes daquele beijo desastroso. Ele sentia que havia se livrado daquela obsessão doentia, e os dois podiam ser simplesmente amigos. Afinal, a melhor coisa de estar sempre ao lado dela novamente era apreciar o olhar de ódio do Black para ele quando percebia o total desprezo da ex-namorada.

Como estavam começando seus cursos para os N.I.E.M.s, o primeiro compromisso dos alunos do sexto ano era com seus diretores de Casa. No ano anterior, eles receberam vários folhetos e tiveram algumas reuniões de aconselhamento vocacional para ajudar a decidirem que carreira seguiriam ao terminarem seus estudos em Hogwarts. Naquela época, o Prof. Slughorn insistira muito com Severo sobre um aprofundamento no estudo de Poções, dado seu excelente desempenho em suas aulas. Severo apenas assentiu levemente, não queria revelar ao seu diretor de Casa que já estava decidido a se tornar um Comensal da Morte e aprofundar seus estudos em temas que jamais conseguiria se seguisse uma educação formal. Agora, ele esperava com os demais sonserinos a sua vez de mostrar os resultados dos N.O.M.s ao Slughorn para que, juntos, pudessem montar sua nova carga horária.

– Muito bom, Sr. Snape – o Prof. Slughorn disse com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto depois de analisar as notas dos N.O.M.s do Severo. – Com estas notas, você está liberado para continuar com as matérias que quiser, embora eu sugira que você deixe um espaço para dedicar mais tempo a Poções. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você continuasse a assistir minhas aulas.

– Eu gosto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também, professor – ele respondeu.

– Perfeito! – Slughorn exclamou. – E você deve continuar com Herbologia e Feitiços também. Se você repetir estas notas nos N.I.E.M.s, não terá problemas em encontrar um Mestre em Poções que o aceite como pupilo.

– Mas eu ainda não sei se vou querer continuar estudando Poções quando sair de Hogwarts – Severo argumentou.

– Pois eu acho que deveria, meu caro. Veja a Srta. Malfoy, por exemplo. Eu tenho certeza que ela jamais conseguiria um Ótimo em Poções, não fosse a sua ajuda. Você tem um talento nato, meu rapaz! Não deveria desperdiçá-lo.

Severo partiu para sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que, como sempre, tinha um novo professor, pensando nas palavras incentivadoras do Prof. Slughorn. Realmente, ele tinha uma grande facilidade com Poções e não podia sair por aí dizendo que pretendia se aliar ao Lorde das Trevas quando terminasse seus estudos. Assim, foi amadurecendo a idéia de se tornar um Mestre em Poções, nem que fosse apenas para servir de fachada para seu aprofundamento sobre as Artes das Trevas.

-------

As primeiras semanas de aula foram tão tranqüilas naquele ano que nem mesmo Dumbledore imaginava que a mesma guerra que acontecia fora de Hogwarts estava prestes a se repetir dentro da escola. Severo, por outro lado, deveria ter imaginado, quando encontrou com Isabelle no Caldeirão Furado, que a amiga já tinha planos contra seus inimigos grifinórios. Entretanto, só voltou a pensar nisso quando o campeonato de Quadribol começou. O jogo de abertura foi Sonserina contra Grifinória; um jogo difícil, com as duas torcidas agitadas na arquibancada, urrando cada vez que seu time marcava um gol ou fazia alguma outra jogada emocionante. Tiago Potter, como sempre, era o artilheiro que mais marcava pontos para a Grifinória, fazendo jus ao prêmio recebido no ano anterior. Isabelle continuava na sua posição como batedora da Sonserina e, neste jogo em particular, parecia decidida a desviar todos os balaços apenas na direção de Tiago.

Já estavam jogando há mais de uma hora, as duas Casas empatadas, quando o pomo de ouro foi avistado pelos dois apanhadores. Isabelle, que já havia se certificado que irritara Potter o suficiente, percebeu que o apanhador da Grifinória estava prestes a agarrar o pomo. Olhou em volta e, aproveitando que todos observavam o apanhador da Grifinória e que o Potter era o único perto do seu campo de ação, murmurou um pequeno feitiço para confundir o apanhador, e o pomo conseguiu escapar. Ninguém, no campo ou na torcida, percebeu a ponta discreta da varinha dela brilhando fracamente sob as mangas do seu uniforme. Ninguém, a não ser quem ela queria que visse: Tiago Potter. Indignado com o jogo sujo da Sonserina desde o início da partida e com a forma com que eles sempre saíam impunes, Tiago voou na direção de Isabelle, empurrando-a com sua vassoura, e os dois acabaram caindo no chão antes que Madame Hooch pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

– Sai de cima de mim, Potter! – Isabelle gritou enquanto se levantava do chão. – Qual o seu problema? Não sabe perder?

– Eu vi o que você fez, Malfoy – ele respondeu, também se levantando.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais e cochichou no ouvido dele:

– E você tem como provar, Potter?

Ainda furioso com ela, Tiago teve que se segurar para conter o impulso de estrangulá-la na frente de toda a escola. Felizmente, Madame Hooch já tinha apitado o final do jogo, uma vez que o apanhador da Sonserina conseguira agarrar o pomo de ouro, e em pouco tempo, os dois já estavam rodeados pelos seus amigos da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

– Potter! – Madame Hooch esbaforiu assim que chegou perto deles. – O que foi aquilo? Outro comportamento como este em campo, e eu o proíbo de subir numa vassoura de novo enquanto estiver em Hogwarts. – E virando-se para Isabelle, acrescentou brandamente:

– Você está bem, querida?

– Sim, Madame Hooch. Obrigada. Mas não acredito que qualquer jogador de quadribol esteja seguro com o Potter em campo – ela respondeu com uma voz doce, mas com um olhar penetrante para o Potter.

– Não se preocupe, querida. Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter saberá se comportar melhor depois de uma semana de detenção. – Dizendo isso, Madame Hooch se retirou, deixando para trás um grupo de sonserinos e grifinórios prestes a se atacarem.

– Eu vi o que você fez, Malfoy – Tiago repetiu. – Você ainda vai pagar por isso.

– O que você vai fazer, Potter? – ela o desafiou. – Usar aquele seu truquezinho fora de moda de novo? – Tiago estreitou os olhos, tentando conter a raiva, mas ela continuou, gesticulando para os demais sonserinos atrás dela. – Ah, claro! Você é tão covarde que só ataca quando está em maior número.

Tiago apontou sua varinha para Isabelle, mas foi Sirius quem respondeu à provocação:

– Covarde é o seu amiguinho Ranhoso, que precisa de uma garota para se defender.

Furioso e ainda humilhado com a brincadeira do final do semestre passado, Severo cruzou o espaço que o separava de Sirius e sibilou vagarosamente:

– Não-me-chame-de-covarde. – Sua varinha apontada diretamente para o Black.

A voz de Isabelle cortou o silêncio trazido pela tensão entre os dois grupos:

– Quem mexe com um sonserino, mexe com todos, Black. Vocês nos declararam guerra, agora agüentem as conseqüências.

Ninguém respondeu. Régulo foi até Severo, segurando-o pelo braço para alertá-lo da aproximação de Filch. Ele escondeu sua varinha sob as vestes, e o grupo de sonserinos seguiu, juntos e silenciosos, para as masmorras, deixando os quatro grifinórios sozinhos no campo de quadribol; Sirius ainda confuso com a maneira impessoal com que Isabelle se dirigira a ele.

Na sala comunal da Sonserina, os demais alunos já estavam comemorando a vitória na partida quando Isabelle chegou junto com seus amigos. Quando se acomodaram num canto mais sossegado, Evan finalmente perguntou:

– O que você fez para deixar o Potter daquele jeito?

– Simplesmente o que vocês já deveriam ter feito antes das férias – ela respondeu. – Como vocês esperam servir ao Lorde das Trevas se agem como uns bananas?

– Do que você está falando, Isabelle? – Roberto perguntou.

– Estou falando do que o Potter e aqueles amiguinhos inseparáveis da Grifinória fizeram com o Severo. Eles não podem ficar pensando que podem brincar com a gente e ainda saírem impunes. Aquilo foi uma declaração de guerra! E nós vamos mostrar que ninguém mexe com a Sonserina.

Severo, que até então não falara nada e não tinha certeza se seus amigos sabiam da sua humilhação, aproximou-se de Isabelle e falou com uma voz calma e fria:

– Eu não pedi para você iniciar uma guerra por minha causa. Obrigado por me fazer parecer um fraco. – E se retirou em direção ao seu quarto.

Isabelle o seguiu, fazendo-o parar no meio da sala comunal segurando-o pelo braço.

– Eu não quis dizer isso – ela começou com a voz alterada; alguns alunos já deixando de lado as comemorações para observar o que estava acontecendo. – A Sonserina sempre foi a Casa mais forte de Hogwarts, e nós não podemos deixar aqueles amantes de trouxas pensarem que podem fazer o querem aqui. Nós temos que mostrar que ainda somos mais fortes que eles!

Severo a observou de cima a baixo, ainda sentindo-se humilhado por estar sendo defendido não apenas por uma garota, mas por Isabelle - a garota que o fizera motivo de chacota entre seus próprios amigos.

– Se é isso mesmo o que você pensa – ele respondeu depois de um momento de silêncio –, não deveria ter passado o último ano se esfregando com um deles.

Isabelle olhou para ele assustada e ofendida pelo comentário. Sua única reação foi levantar o braço para acertar-lhe um tapa no rosto. Mas Severo tinha os reflexos mais rápidos e interrompeu o gesto segurando o punho dela.

– Faça isso – ele disse na sua voz fria, tentando controlar a raiva que aquele gesto lhe trazia, que o impedia de controlar a força com que apertava o pulso de Isabelle – e nunca mais vai precisar se incomodar em falar comigo.

– Me larga, Severo! – Ela não se atreveria a chamá-lo de Mestiço, não com a fúria que lia nos olhos dele. – Você está me machucando!

Quando finalmente viu a expressão assustada de Isabelle, as lágrimas prestes a brotar nos olhos dela, foi como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar de uma espécie de transe. Soltou o braço dela lentamente, e ela correu para o quarto, fazendo-o sentir-se um canalha ainda pior que Sirius Black.

Olhando em volta, os alunos desviavam olhares e fingiam estarem alheios ao que acontecera. Severo voltou até a mesa onde estavam seus amigos e sentou-se quieto. Evan o observava, orgulhoso por ver que seu plano para fazer o amigo esquecer Isabelle realmente funcionara.

Era realmente muito bom não precisar mais dividir sua amiga com o Black, mas às vezes Isabelle o tirava do sério. Enquanto ele queria esquecer a humilhação que sofrera por causa dos ciúmes do Potter, ela insistia em relembrá-lo, contando para todos os seus amigos e iniciando sua guerrinha. Ele queria vingança sim, mas não desse jeito, parecendo um coitadinho que precisa da ajuda dos amigos valentões para resolver seus problemas. Ele não era como o Potter. Era um bruxo das trevas e, um dia, seria tão temido quanto o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Eles não se falaram pelo resto do final de semana. Na segunda-feira, entretanto, Severo levantou da mesa da Sonserina com um suspiro ao terminar seu café da manhã. A primeira aula do dia era Poções, e ele teria que continuar o projeto da semana passada com sua parceira: Isabelle.

Quando entrou na sala, encontrou-a no lugar de sempre, já começando a preparar os ingredientes que usariam aquele dia. Aproximou-se dela silenciosamente, observando-a picar as raízes de acônito uniformemente como ele lhe explicara na última aula, orgulhoso ao relembrar as palavras do Prof. Slughorn. Realmente, Isabelle melhorara bastante seu desempenho em Poções desde que a ajudara pela primeira vez, com a poção para curar furúnculos. Ele queria dizer isso em voz alta, mas para tanto, deveria primeiro começar a falar com ela. Ocupando o seu lugar na bancada, começou:

– Desculpe-me por aquele dia. Eu realmente não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo.

Isabelle levantou os olhos para ele, mas não disse nada. Então Severo continuou:

– Acho que eu precisava dizer que senti sua falta no ano passado, e acabou saindo da pior maneira possível.

Ela deu um sorriso torto e então respondeu:

– Acho que eu é que fui uma idiota no ano passado. Você tinha todo o direito de ficar bravo comigo. Mas aquilo que você disse foi horrível, como se eu fosse uma vadia sangue ruim qualquer...

Severo levou a mão até os lábios de Isabelle, impedindo-a de continuar. Não queria imaginar uma comparação entre a amiga e a falsa Isabelle que conhecera nas férias.

– Vamos esquecer isso – ele disse apenas. Quando baixou o braço, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ele imaginou ver Isabelle pronta para beijá-lo. Ele ficou imóvel, ainda refletindo se deveria ou não seguir em frente, recomeçar o mesmo tormento do ano passado. A entrada de um grupo de alunos da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal foi o sinal de que era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, e quando Isabelle abriu os olhos, encontrou Severo buscando rapidamente pelo caldeirão, preparando-o para a aula.

-------

Nas semanas seguintes, embora ainda desconfortável com o fato de ser o pivô da guerrinha travada entre Isabelle e Potter, Severo foi obrigado a admitir que a amiga mostrava ser uma excelente estrategista. Em pouco tempo ela convenceu os demais sonserinos, e até alguns alunos de outras Casas, que fora o Potter quem a atacara primeiro, e que ele e seus amigos estavam se tornando os maiores encrenqueiros da escola, precisando ser impedidos antes de começarem atacar outros alunos pelo simples motivo de estarem em seus caminhos. Logo, a repulsa inerente entre grifinórios e sonserinos tornou-se um ódio mortal, e muitos professores começaram a sentir dificuldades em suas aulas, principalmente as que envolviam manter alunos das duas Casas na mesma sala. Com o Diretor Dumbledore cada vez mais envolvido com os acontecimentos de fora dos muros do castelo, os alunos pareciam sentir uma liberdade ainda maior para lançar feitiços e azarações em qualquer colega desavisado, e as inúmeras detenções, e até algumas ameaças de expulsão vindas da Vice-Diretora ou dos demais professores, pareciam não estar mais surtindo nenhum efeito.

Com a chegada do Natal e a partida da maioria dos alunos para suas casas, esperava-se que a guerra iniciada em Hogwarts logo fosse esquecida. Infelizmente para os Black, não foi isso o que aconteceu. No auge dos seus dezesseis anos, Sirius Black finalmente presenteou os pais com um longo discurso sobre o quanto as idéias deles sobre a pureza de sangue o repugnavam e em como ele estava feliz por não pertencer à Sonserina e, ainda, que se a família se incomodava tanto por ter um filho na Grifinória, ele sairia de casa com prazer e não se incomodava de ser riscado da árvore da família. Seus pais achavam que aquilo era mais uma explosão de hormônios do filho adolescente, enciumado com a preferência deles pelo filho mais novo - um verdadeiro sonserino - que se destacara ainda mais na família por estar diretamente envolvido com os eventos do último semestre na escola. Apenas quando viram Sirius de volta na sala, com seu malão e dirigindo-se à lareira, é que perceberam que ele realmente estava falando sério. Ao Sr. e Sra. Black restava apenas apagar o nome do seu primogênito da enorme tapeçaria que enfeitava a sala com o desenho da árvore da família, onde via-se alguns outros nomes borrados também. Sirius seguiu diretamente para a casa dos Potter, onde fora recebido como um filho, e nunca mais voltou a falar com seus pais.

-------

Outra grande notícia surgiu para os alunos do sexto ano logo na primeira semana do novo semestre; aulas de Aparatação. Em breve eles estariam completando dezessete anos, atingindo a maioridade e prontos para receberem a licença do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para aparatarem livremente, podendo se locomover sem a necessidade de vassouras, chaves de portal ou lareiras. As aulas começaram na primeira manhã de sábado de fevereiro, e uma vez que Hogwarts era protegida magicamente contra Aparatação, os alunos dirigiam-se aos jardins, ou ao Salão Principal nos dias mais chuvosos, onde o Prof. Dumbledore removia temporariamente as proteções mágicas.

Infelizmente, a Aparatação mostrou-se ser mais complicada do que parecia quando os bruxos mais experientes sumiam ou apareciam tão facilmente de algum lugar. Foram necessários alguns meses de aulas até que os primeiros alunos começassem a surgir no lugar pré-determinado sem nenhum grande incidente. No final do semestre, os alunos que já estavam na maioridade fariam seu primeiro teste para conseguir a permissão para aparatarem fora de Hogwarts, e muitos já estavam ficando nervosos conforme o tempo passava e pouco progresso era alcançado. Foi numa dessas nervosas tardes de aula de Aparatação que mais uma batalha entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina fora travada, resultando em sérias conseqüências.

Começou quando Severo percebeu que Tiago desistira totalmente de tentar aparatar mais uma vez para observar Lílian e Carlos mais a frente. Os monitores da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa, talvez inspirados pelo início da primavera, agora desfilavam por todo o castelo nas horas vagas de mãos dadas, tornando-se o casal mais comentado da escola. Severo não perderia a oportunidade de importunar seu maior inimigo e, percebendo que o instrutor enviado do Ministério da Magia, o Prof. Wilkie Twycross, estava distraído com os alunos mais a frente deles, chegou pelas costas de Potter e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

– Eu já disse, Potter. Ela nunca vai olhar para um jogadorzinho qualquer. É melhor você começar a virar um bruxo de verdade em vez de ficar fazendo piruetas numa vassoura.

Potter virou-se bruscamente para trás, dando um empurrão em Severo.

– Cala a boca, Snape! – falou num tom mais alto, mas sem gritar. – Eu aposto que você morre de inveja do meu talento no quadribol.

Severo riu.

– Talento? Quem se importa com um joguinho tolo com tudo o que está acontecendo lá fora? Aposto que você não sobreviveria a um duelo contra um sonserino, nem se fosse um do primeiro ano.

– Você está me desafiando, Snape? – Tiago perguntou sacando sua varinha.

– Estaria, Potter – Severo respondeu, também trazendo sua varinha em mãos –, se não soubesse que você não tem coragem para travar um duelo comigo sem a ajuda dos seus amiguinhos.

– Experimente – Tiago respondeu estreitando os olhos.

Em questão de segundos, os dois já estavam em posição de duelo, com suas varinhas apontadas um para o outro. Tiago atacou primeiro, mas Severo vestia o cachecol que ganhara do seu avô no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o que lhe garantia que jamais seria atingido por qualquer azaração do Potter. Rapidamente, ele lançou uma azaração que, como esperava, fora repelida pelo Potter e, aproveitando essa distração, lançou:

– _Speliarmus_!

Apenas quando a varinha de Tiago caiu no chão foi que os demais alunos em volta deles, concentrados nos três Ds da Aparatação (Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação), perceberam o duelo. Sirius, Remo e Pedro correram para ajudar Tiago, enquanto Isabelle, Paulo e Roberto correram na direção de Severo. Outra enxurrada de azarações estava prestes a ocorrer quando o Prof. Slughorn e a Prof. McGonagall finalmente interromperam a aula, caminhando em direção aos alunos para repreendê-los. Entretanto, como os dois professores olhavam fixamente para o grupo de encrenqueiros, não perceberam a presença de Evan, escondido atrás de um dos biombos usados na aula. Ele aproveitou sua posição para lançar silenciosamente uma azaração que viria por trás dos quatro grifinórios. A única coisa que o Prof. Slughorn viu antes de repeli-la foi um raio colorido vindo da direção onde Sirius e Pedro estavam parados.

– Basta! – o Prof. Slughorn vociferou como nenhum aluno jamais testemunhara antes. – Já está na hora de acabar com esta briga de vocês.

Ainda mais assustadora que a cara do diretor da Sonserina era a expressão da Vice-Diretora e diretora da Grifinória.

– Eu quero todos vocês na sala do Diretor, agora! E vocês terão sorte se saírem de lá ainda carregando suas varinhas!

A turma inteira caiu num profundo silêncio enquanto os oito alunos envolvidos na confusão se dirigiam para o castelo. Quando entraram, a Profa. McGonagall acenou para que a seguissem até a sala dela, pois o Diretor ainda não havia voltado do último chamado do Ministério. Depois de uma hora de sermão da Vice-Diretora, os oito saíram com a sentença de um mês de detenções, todos os dias, juntos, até aprenderem a conviverem civilizadamente. E claro, menos cem pontos para cada Casa.

No dia seguinte, o Prof. Slughorn já os esperava em sua sala para tomar conta de quatro furiosos sonserinos, sentados à frente de quatro igualmente bravos grifinórios, para escreverem frases. À primeira vista parecia um castigo muito simples para os principais responsáveis pelo pesado clima de guerra que se instalara na escola desde o início do ano letivo. Na verdade, consistia em obrigar a manter os dois grupos inimigos na mesma sala e usando penas enfeitiçadas para espetar seus usuários caso eles insultassem de alguma forma seus colegas da outra Casa.

Sirius estava sentado bem em frente à Isabelle e, assim que percebeu que o Prof. Slughorn estava quase adormecido enquanto fingia ler um livro em sua mesa, começou a provocá-la:

– Um mês inteiro me vendo à sua frente todos os dias, e eu tenho certeza que você vai querer sair comigo de novo.

Isabelle levantou os olhos vagarosamente, segurando o impulso de mandá-lo calar a boca, até que finalmente respondeu:

– Por favor, Sirius. Eu ficaria extremamente grata se você não ficar me lembrando o quanto eu fui estúpida no ano passado.

Sirius deu uma risada debochada.

– Que pena! A maioria das garotas daqui morreriam para estar no seu lugar.

– Então faça bom proveito delas! – ela respondeu, voltando para seu pergaminho e suas frases.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou sem palavras. Olhou para os amigos e viu que eles se seguravam para não rirem dele. Depois de algum tempo, insistiu mais uma vez:

– Vamos, Isabelle. Você pode falar a verdade agora. Você começou tudo isso porque não consegue ficar longe de mim.

Isabelle levantou os olhos novamente, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas não disse nada. Sirius continuou:

– Tudo bem – começou desdenhoso –, eu entendo. E eu prometo que você terá um dia inesquecível em Hogsmeade se topar sair comigo no próximo sábado.

– Chega, Sirius! – Isabelle finalmente perdera a paciência. – Eu jamais vou sair com você de novo. Eu nunca me sujaria com um traidor de sangue como você. Ai! – ela gritou assim que sua pena a espetara enquanto falava com Sirius.

Tiago cumprimentou Sirius com o olhar, e o último comentou:

– Eu disse que seria o primeiro a fazer um deles gritar.

Sirius e Tiago riram abertamente enquanto Remo apenas sorria divertidamente. Por outro lado, Pedro era o único grifinório que parecia não ter gostado da brincadeira.

Isabelle, furiosa, levantou e foi até a mesa do Prof. Slughorn.

– Eu me recuso a permanecer mais um minuto nesta sala cheia de garotos infantis!

Mas o Chefe da Sonserina não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado com o tom de ordem da sua aluna. Simplesmente levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e anunciou:

– Srta. Malfoy, quando indiquei seu nome para monitora da Sonserina, eu imaginei que você fosse uma aluna esperta, dedicada e, acima de tudo, responsável. Mas parece que é justamente o contrário. Agora volte ao seu lugar e cumpra sua detenção como todos os outros, ou serei obrigado a retirá-la da posição de monitora.

Sem palavras, Isabelle voltou silenciosamente e ainda mais furiosa para seu lugar, mas recusou-se a continuar escrevendo frases. Ficou observando o curioso relógio acima da lareira que marcava diversos compromissos como "aulas", "almoço", "jantar" e "detenção". Quando o ponteiro que marcava "detenção" estava quase chegando ao limite que marcava "rondas", Isabelle devolveu a provocação de Sirius:

– Sabe o que _eu_ acho? – Ele levantou os olhos para encará-la. – Que é _você_ quem ainda não se conformou que eu não quero mais nada com você.

Sirius não disse nada. No mesmo instante, o Prof. Slughorn anunciou o fim da detenção por aquela noite, dispensando-os. Enquanto todos levantavam, Isabelle e Sirius continuavam sentados, se encarando, até que ela disse:

– Mas eu tenho um jeito muito melhor de irritá-lo, sem precisar recorrer a essas detenções ridículas. – E dizendo isso, levantou-se e puxou Severo pelo braço, beijando-o demoradamente na frente de Sirius.

Ela afastou-se de Severo e, depois de um longo e triunfante olhar para Sirius, deixou a sala. Severo permaneceu parado sem entender o que acabara de acontecer, enquanto Sirius o observava com um olhar fulminante. Quando percebeu que apenas ele, Black e Pettigrew continuavam na sala, dirigiu-se para a porta e ouviu os dois amigos conversando em voz baixa:

– Vamos, Pedro. Eu tenho um plano para nos livrarmos da Isabelle para sempre!

Severo estacou ao ouvir aquilo e olhou para trás; Sirius e Pedro pararam de falar assim que ele se virou, e a única coisa que Severo viu foi os dois amigos rindo um para o outro.

No dia seguinte, Severo ainda estava inquieto com o que ouvira na noite anterior. Passou o domingo inteiro espionando os quatro grifinórios, tentando descobrir o que eles estariam aprontando. Entretanto, não percebeu que Sirius e Pedro não se incomodavam nem um pouco em vê-lo se esgueirando atrás deles durante toda a tarde. No final do dia, escondido atrás de uma árvore perto do lago, Severo finalmente conseguiu entender o plano dos dois. O Black mandaria um recado para ela, para atraí-la até o Salgueiro Lutador. Assim que chegasse lá, eles entrariam por um esconderijo e a deixariam sozinha na Floresta Proibida a mercê do Salgueiro.

Quando ouviu isso, ficou paralisado com a frieza do Black. Os dois foram atacados pelo Salgueiro Lutador no primeiro ano; ele sabia como aquilo podia ser perigoso. Isabelle jamais desconfiaria que o Salgueiro podia ser controlado e correria o risco de sair muito mais machucada que o Black daquela vez. Ele não podia deixar que ela fosse enganada pelo Black, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, sem perceber que deixara para trás os dois grifinórios o observando, rindo e se cumprimentando.

**N.A.:** Mais um capítulo que acabou ficando tão grande que teve que ser dividido em dois. Mas não desanimem, ainda tem muita ação pela frente!

Obrigada por todas as reviews e para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Severo persegue Lupin em noite de Lua Cheia..._


	16. Garotos, Cães e Lobos

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo cai na cilada armada pelo Sirius e acaba perseguindo Lupin em noite de lua cheia..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 16:** Garotos, Cães e Lobos

Severo entrou correndo nas masmorras procurando por Isabelle. Procurou-a na sala comunal da Sonserina, mas ela não estava lá. Subiu novamente até a biblioteca, mas também não a encontrou. A cada minuto ficava mais nervoso, precisava encontrá-la o mais rápido possível para alertá-la do plano dos grifinórios. Em menos de meia hora, quase todo o castelo já sabia que Severo Snape a procurava desesperadamente, até que finalmente ele sentiu alguém puxando-o pelo braço e, ao se virar, encontrou a figura aflita da sua amiga.

– Severo? Algum problema?

Ele a agarrou pelo braço e foi conduzindo-a de volta para as masmorras, Isabelle apenas se deixando levar, sem saber o que estava acontecendo e a cada minuto mais assustada. Apenas quando já estavam na sala comunal foi que Severo contou tudo o que sabia para ela, certificando-se que mais ninguém os ouvia.

– E você acha que eu cairia na conversa do Sirius? Eu não sou tão ingênua – ela respondeu depois que ouviu tudo que Severo lhe contou.

– Você já caiu antes – ele argumentou. Depois de todo o esforço que tivera para alertá-la, não acreditou que Isabelle fez pouco caso da sua história.

Isabelle ficou indignada com o que ouvira. Ela e Sirius já haviam terminado há tanto tempo, e Severo ainda parecia ter ciúmes. E o que mais a indignava era o fato dele simplesmente ignorar suas tentativas de se aproximar mais dele durante o último ano, como quando fizeram as pazes no início do semestre passado. Por que ele mantinha uma certa distância dela e ao mesmo tempo fazia uma cena de ciúmes como essa? Estava tentando puni-la por tudo que ela lhe dissera e fizera? Se era isso, não podia culpá-lo.

– Eu não acredito que você inventou tudo isso. Por quê? Eu não tenho mais nada com o Sirius – ela replicou, aumentando o tom de voz.

– Eu não estou inventando. Se você não acredita em mim, ótimo! – Severo respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. – Mas nunca mais me use nos joguinhos entre vocês dois!

Ao contrário do que esperava, Isabelle não gritou com ele, nem saiu correndo para se enfiar no quarto. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, e ele sustentou o olhar dela. Os dois travavam uma guerra silenciosa até que ela deu um passo à frente e, passando um braço pelas suas costas, o puxou de encontro a ela até que seus lábios se encostassem.

Era a segunda vez em dois dias que Isabelle o beijava daquele jeito, mas desta vez, eles não tinham Sirius como platéia. Ele já estava ficando farto de tentar descobrir alguma razão nas atitudes dela e não queria se deixar envolver pelos joguinhos dela para depois ter que ouvir que havia entendido tudo errado. Agarrou os ombros dela e a afastou. Indignada, Isabelle seguiu para a porta secreta da sala comunal sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas quando já estava prestes a sair para as masmorras, voltou-se para ele e disse:

– Isso não foi um joguinho. Mas parece que é você quem ainda não se esqueceu do Sirius! – E desapareceu assim que a porta se fechou.

Severo ficou sozinho na sala comunal, uma vez que já era hora do jantar e todos os alunos deviam estar no Salão Principal. Teve que se segurar para não sair quebrando tudo que visse pela frente. Sentiu-se um idiota por ter perdido o dia tentando descobrir o que Sirius pretendia fazer com Isabelle e depois, ela nem sequer lhe deu atenção. Seria muito melhor se não tivesse se importado. Mas então, de novo, sentiu aquela sensação de que precisava protegê-la e odiou-se ainda mais por não conseguir esquecer Isabelle por completo.

Quando os primeiros sonserinos começaram a voltar do jantar, Severo correu para a sala do Prof. Slughorn, já estava atrasado para a detenção. _Ainda isso_ – pensou – _detenção com a Isabelle e o Black_. Entretanto, aquela noite foi tranqüila. Isabelle recusou-se a falar com ele, enquanto Black e os demais grifinórios se limitavam a comunicarem-se por meio de um espelho de dois sentidos. Severo tinha certeza que Sirius e Pedro ainda tramavam alguma coisa. Quando finalmente o Prof. Slughorn os liberou por aquele dia, acrescentando que estariam livres das detenções pela próxima semana pois ele estaria trabalhando para o Ministério nas próximas noites, os alunos saíram animados em direção às suas salas comunais. Severo, entretanto, tentou permanecer o mais próximo dos dois grifinórios que demoravam a sair da sala e, sem perceber que piscavam um para o outro, ouviu Sirius dizer:

– Sem detenção amanhã. O que significa que podemos continuar nosso plano. Isabelle vai se arrepender de ter mexido com a gente!

– O que vocês estão aprontando, Black? – Severo interrompeu, surgindo de trás dos dois amigos.

Sirius virou-se e, com um sorriso debochado, respondeu:

– Não é da sua conta, Ranhoso. A não ser, é claro, que você ainda seja o sapo de estimação da Isabelle...

Pedro olhou o amigo assustado, como se Sirius tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes.

– Não se preocupe, Rabicho. Ele pode contar o que for para ela, Isabelle vai vir correndo até mim amanhã, é só eu acenar.

– Eu já perguntei uma vez, Black. – Severo deu mais um passo em direção a Sirius e o encarou com os olhos estreitos, pronto para empunhar sua varinha se preciso. – Eu sei que vocês estão planejando alguma coisa perto do Salgueiro Lutador.

Mas Sirius era muito maior que ele e o empurrou facilmente para trás.

– Cuidado com a sua curiosidade, Ranhoso.

– Eu não tenho medo de você, Black – Severo respondeu, assim que se endireitou.

Sirius deu uma risada debochada.

– Veremos isso amanhã – ele disse. – Se você acha mesmo que nós vamos fazer alguma coisa com a sua amiguinha, você pode seguir o Remo até o nosso esconderijo, e quem sabe a gente deixe você participar também.

Severo não acreditou no que ouvira. Ele imaginava que os grifinórios estavam se preparando para uma vingança contra Isabelle, mas se entendera direito, aquilo era sórdido demais. Mesmo vindo dos seus piores inimigos. Ele olhou assustado para o Black, que não teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois o Filch acabara de surgir ao lado deles, obrigando-os a seguirem seus caminhos.

-------

No dia seguinte após o jantar, Severo e Isabelle estavam juntos na biblioteca concluindo seus últimos deveres de Poções. Severo sentia que ela ainda estava brava com ele, mas como eram parceiros em Poções, ela não podia evitar trabalhar com ele. Foram interrompidos por uma corvinal do primeiro ano que se aproximou timidamente de Isabelle.

– Você é a monitora da Sonserina? – a menina perguntou.

Quando Isabelle assentiu com a cabeça, ela estendeu os braços segurando um pedaço de pergaminho e continuou:

– Me pediram para entregar isso.

Severo arregalou os olhos de espanto. Achava que Sirius desistiria da idéia sabendo que ele o desmascarara. Mas não, o grifinório era realmente audacioso.

– Você não vai se encontrar com ele, vai? – perguntou assim que Isabelle guardou o pergaminho nas suas coisas.

– Do que é que você está falando, Mestiço?

– Eu sei que você não acredita em mim – Severo se esticou pela mesa e agarrou uma mão dela. Continuou num tom de urgência –, mas eu sei que o Black vai aprontar alguma coisa hoje. Você não pode ir atrás dele.

Isabelle bufou. Já estava farta daquela história. Sentia-se humilhada por ter sido repelida por ele no dia anterior e ao mesmo tempo confusa com a maneira protetora com que Severo a tratava agora. Não queria brigar com ele novamente e, para isso, tinha que sair da frente dele.

– Eu não acredito que você ainda está insistindo nisso – ela disse então, puxando o braço para longe das mãos dele. – Depois do que fez ontem, você não deveria mais se preocupar comigo. – Pegou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca, deixando Severo sozinho sem saber se devia segui-la ou não.

Ele ainda ficou um tempo sentado na mesa, tentando se concentrar no dever de Poções, mas era impossível. Não poderia permitir que Sirius fizesse alguma coisa com Isabelle, por mais que ela ignorasse suas tentativas de alertá-la. Olhando pela janela, viu o sol que se punha ao horizonte e iluminava a entrada da Floresta Proibida, enquanto os primeiros sinais da lua cheia também brilhavam no céu. Mas Severo não estava interessado na bela paisagem que se formava com o final da primavera; Remo Lupin acabara de adentrar a floresta.

Severo não pensou duas vezes antes de juntar suas coisas na mochila e sair correndo da biblioteca. Se tivesse sorte, chegaria ao Salgueiro Lutador antes que alguma coisa acontecesse à Isabelle.

-------

Quando Isabelle saiu da biblioteca, seguiu diretamente para as masmorras, mas parou no meio do caminho para ler novamente o bilhete que recebera de Dumbledore. _Droga_ – pensou –, _já estou atrasada!_ Enquanto voltava para seguir até a sala do Diretor, Isabelle tentava imaginar o que ele queria de tão urgente. Ele mal passara tempo na escola durante aquele ano, será que não podia deixar que o Prof. Slughorn, que era o diretor da Sonserina, resolvesse o assunto?

Chegando perto da gárgula que guardava o escritório, ela encontrou Tiago Potter.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?

– Não é da sua conta, Malfoy – ele respondeu, preparando-se para empunhar sua varinha.

Isabelle estreitou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de elaborar uma resposta. No mesmo instante, a gárgula se moveu abrindo caminho para a escada que conduzia à sala do Diretor.

O grifinório e a sonserina se olharam confusos, mas como nada aconteceu, acabaram entendendo que os dois haviam sido chamados para a mesma reunião e agora eram esperados pelo Diretor. Ainda desconfiados um do outro, subiram as escadas em caracol para encontrar o Diretor Dumbledore sentado à sua mesa, um olhar carrancudo sobre seus óclinhos de meia-lua.

– Srta. Malfoy; Sr. Potter – ele cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Fico feliz que conseguiram ser avisados a tempo. Por favor, sentem-se – disse mostrando duas poltronas à frente da mesa.

Isabelle se dirigiu até a poltrona mais próxima e sentou-se; o olhar orgulhoso dos Malfoy estampado no rosto. Tiago sentou-se na outra poltrona, começando a se preocupar com a expressão de Dumbledore. Ele já estivera várias vezes na sala do Diretor devido suas traquinagens, mas nunca o vira com aquela cara. Podia até ousar dizer que havia um brilho de desapontamento por trás daqueles olhos furiosos.

– Eu os chamei aqui hoje – ele começou, sem oferecer chá ou os famosos biscoitinhos – porque sinto que temos um problema. Eu tenho dois jovens à minha frente, prestes a ingressar no sétimo ano, que se comportam como duas crianças do primeiro ano. Eu imaginei que dirigia uma escola capaz de transformar crianças bruxas em adultos decentes e responsáveis por suas ações.

Ele fez uma pausa e observou os dois alunos à sua frente. Ninguém disse nada, então Dumbledore continuou:

– Vocês dois criaram uma guerra dentro desta escola, não bastasse o que estamos vivendo fora dos muros dela. Vocês estão protegidos dos acontecimentos fora do castelo enquanto estiveram em Hogwarts, por isso eu imagino que não tenham idéia das conseqüências que esta guerrinha infantil ainda possa acarretar. Mas eu não vou admitir que esta escola se divida em duas, ou ainda, que algum aluno sob minha responsabilidade se machuque gravemente.

Fez outra pausa. Tiago Potter olhava para o chão, enquanto Isabelle Malfoy o encarava desafiadoramente.

– Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando, Diretor – ela disse então. – Nós da Sonserina estamos sendo perseguidos pelos grifinórios desde o ano passado...

– Srta. Malfoy! – interrompeu o Diretor. Talvez esta fosse a primeira vez que alguém testemunhara um rompante de Dumbledore direcionado a um aluno. Mas talvez, Isabelle Malfoy tenha sido a primeira aluna a desafiá-lo. – Você não está falando com seu elfo doméstico! Não tente me fazer de bobo com suas historinhas.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos com a fúria do Diretor e se encolheu em sua poltrona. Dumbledore se recostou na sua cadeira e continuou num tom mais tranqüilo:

– Eu chamei os dois aqui para alertá-los. Acabem logo com a guerrinha que começaram. Não quero mais ver sonserinos e grifinórios duelando pelos corredores do castelo. Acabem com isso antes que tenhamos conseqüências mais sérias e eu tenha que ser obrigado a expulsá-los.

Passou pela cabeça, tanto de Isabelle como de Tiago, argumentar que não tinham esse poder sobre seus colegas, mas o olhar do Diretor não deixava dúvidas; ele sabia que eles eram os líderes de seus exércitos.

– Eu imagino que o senhor saiba o que fazer, Sr. Potter – Dumbledore acrescentou com um brilho nos olhos.

Tiago levantou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados, sem entender o recado do Diretor.

– E a senhorita – Dumbledore continuou para Isabelle –, deveria acompanhar o Sr. Potter. Eu tenho uma reunião do Ministério, não posso me demorar mais.

Isabelle estava indignada com o tratamento que lhe fora dispensado pelo Diretor, mas teve que segurar o desejo de dizer-lhe poucas e boas ante a ameaça de expulsão. Entretanto, era lógico que ela não se renderia à Grifinória tão facilmente.

Os dois alunos deixaram a sala do Diretor em direção ao saguão de entrada, onde cada um seguiria seu caminho para as masmorras ou para a torre da Grifinória. Tiago andava pensativo, de cabeça baixa, tentando entender as últimas palavras do Diretor. Por que ele achava que, às vezes, Dumbledore falava por códigos? A única coisa a seu alcance era tentar convencer seus amigos a não aceitarem as provocações dos sonserinos. Mas ele sabia que Sirius ainda gostava da Isabelle e que jamais perdoara o Ranhoso por ter sido a causa do rompimento entre os dois. E Sirius jamais concordaria numa trégua agora, ele estava se aproveitando desta guerrinha para vingar-se do Ranhoso sempre que pudesse. _Espere aí. Sirius!_ Tiago estancou subitamente no meio de um dos corredores. _Ele e Pedro estavam tramando alguma coisa na detenção de ontem_. Olhou para a janela ao lado. _Lua cheia! Não pode ser!_

– Isabelle! – chamou pela sonserina que não percebera que ele havia parado.

– O que foi, Potter? – ela respondeu emburrada, virando-se para encará-lo. – Não sabe voltar para sua sala comunal sozinho?

Ele cruzou o espaço que os separava e parou à frente dela.

– Você tem falado com o Sirius ultimamente? – perguntou sério.

– Ah não! – Isabelle respondeu incrédula. – Você também com essa história? Não sei o que aquele brutamontes idiota andou dizendo por aí, mas eu não tenho mais nada com ele, ok?

Tiago pareceu deliberar por um instante, então perguntou novamente:

– História? Que história? Do que você está falando?

– Vocês colocaram na cabeça do Severo que o Sirius quer se vingar de mim me levando até o Salgueiro Lutador – ela respondeu impaciente. – Como se eu fosse cair na conversa dele!

Mas Tiago nem prestou atenção na segunda parte da conversa. Depois que ouvira as palavras Salgueiro e Lutador, seus pensamentos se dirigiam apenas ao seu amigo lobisomem encarcerado em noite de lua cheia.

– Você disse Salgueiro Lutador? – perguntou aflito.

– É. Qual o problema, Potter? – Ela se assustou quando percebeu que o grifinório ficara pálido de repente e, então, compreendeu. – Oh não! Era uma armadilha para o Severo, não era?

Tiago apenas assentiu com a cabeça, agarrou-a pelo braço e saiu correndo, dirigindo-se até a entrada da Floresta Proibida. Isabelle deixou-se levar. Se Severo estava sozinho com os outros grifinórios, precisaria da ajuda dela. Correu pelos corredores do castelo e depois pelos jardins, conduzida pelo Potter, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser em como fora egoísta com Severo. Ele estava apenas tentando ajudá-la, e ela o ignorou totalmente, achando que se tratava apenas de uma cena de ciúmes. _E por que ele teria ciúmes?_ Já mostrara várias vezes durante o ano que não queria mais nada além de amizade com ela.

Tiago parou na orla da floresta.

– Você me espera aqui. Se houver algum problema, vou acenar com luzes vermelhas, e você procura o Hagrid.

– O quê? – Isabelle soltou do braço de Tiago. – Eu não vou deixar o Severo sozinho com vocês. Eu vou junto.

– Não! É perigoso. Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada com ele, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar aqui e chamar o Hagrid se for preciso.

Isabelle se assustou com o tom urgente do Potter. Ele estava realmente aflito e parecia sincero na sua promessa. Ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser ceder. Assim que ela baixou a cabeça em assentimento, Tiago virou-se para a entrada da floresta, e Isabelle segurou um grito abafado quando o viu se transformar num cervo à sua frente e sumir na mata fechada.

-------

O pouco tempo que Severo levou para seguir da biblioteca até a entrada da Floresta Proibida foi o suficiente para o sol se pôr e uma penumbra cair sobre os jardins do castelo. Ele seguiu correndo o caminho que o levaria até o Salgueiro Lutador, iluminado apenas pelos poucos raios de lua que conseguiam atravessar as árvores que cobriam a floresta. Conforme se aproximava, ouviu o barulho dos ramos do salgueiro chicoteando o ar e lembrou-se que precisaria de um galho comprido para fazê-lo parar. Não foi difícil encontrar um, e assim que chegou ao Salgueiro Lutador, apertou o nó em seu tronco fazendo com que seus galhos se acalmassem.

Severo olhou ao seu redor. Nenhum sinal de Isabelle, Sirius ou Remo. Sentiu alguma coisa passando por entre suas pernas. Olhou para o chão; era um rato. Seguiu-o com o olhar até que este desapareceu dentro do tronco do salgueiro. Lembrando-se das palavras de Sirius na noite anterior, concluiu que este era o esconderijo que falaram. Aproximou-se até o tronco e percebeu um grande buraco entre as raízes da árvore; não tinha outra opção senão entrar por ele. Deslizou pelo barranco de terra até chegar no início de um túnel baixo. Caminhou agachado por ele, que parecia não ter mais fim, até que percebeu que começava a subir, e logo depois, uma luzinha começou a brilhar fracamente. Avançou cautelosamente, tentando escutar alguma coisa, até que percebeu que estava num quarto todo desarrumado. Apurou os ouvidos. Alguma coisa se mexera no andar de cima. Seguiu para o corredor aonde uma escada o conduziria para cima, mas então estacou. Não podia acreditar no que via; um lobisomem estava de costas para ele, no quarto ao alto da escada. Sentiu alguém agarrá-lo pelo braço e ouviu a voz do Potter:

– Venha comigo, antes que ele nos veja!

Severo virou-se para o Potter e, empunhando sua varinha, soltou-se do inimigo com um passo para trás.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, Potter. O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está a Isabelle?

Mas Potter não teve tempo de responder. O lobisomem notara a presença deles e tentava alcançar a escada. Era impedido apenas por um cão enorme, que se interpôs na porta do quarto. Rapidamente, ele subiu as escadas e ordenou para o cachorro:

– Eu cuido dele, você leva o Ranhoso até a saída da floresta!

Severo não conseguiu entender como o Potter conseguiria lidar sozinho com um lobisomem, nem teve tempo para pensar no absurdo que era vê-lo dando ordens a um cão daquele tamanho. Antes mesmo de Tiago se transformar novamente, o enorme cão preto pulara em direção a Severo, derrubando-o. Severo tentou se desvencilhar, mas o cão segurava-o com as patas sobre seu peito, ele podia sentir o hálito quente do animal e tudo o que via era um par de dentes arreganhados para ele.

Próximo à escada, um cervo tentava inutilmente impedir a passagem do lobisomem. O cão precisava agir logo e tirar o humano dali, seria a única maneira de acalmar seu amigo lobo. O cão recuou, apenas para atacar Severo novamente, desta vez agarrando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o pelo túnel em que entrara. O enorme cão arrastava o corpo débil de Severo com facilidade através do túnel e então para fora, na floresta. Severo tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o animal era muito grande e ele havia perdido sua varinha enquanto fora arrastado. Sentiu ser arrastado pelo caminho que conduzia para os jardins do castelo; seu rosto arranhado pelos galhos e raízes que encontrava no chão, seu braço sangrando pela mordida forte do cachorro.

De repente, o cão estacou. Severo imaginou que haviam chegado à orla da floresta. Sentiu um alívio no braço assim que o cachorro o soltou. Mas o cão não foi embora; Severo sentiu duas patas enormes e pesadas pousando em seu peito, ele estava mostrando sua presa.

Severo ouviu um grito. _Isabelle!_ – pensou, mas não conseguia enxergar mais nada além da massa de pêlos pretos e olhos brilhantes que se transformava aos poucos num borrão, até que não viu mais nada.

-------

– Severo? – Isabelle gritou assim que ouviu ruídos vindos da floresta. Quando o viu sendo arrastado para fora, empunhou sua varinha e, amedrontada, tentou ordenar para o cão – Saia! Deixe-o em paz!

O cachorro fixou os olhos brilhantes em Isabelle. Quando viu as primeiras lágrimas brotando nos olhos dela, a mão trêmula tentando empunhar a varinha, deu alguns passos para trás, deixando o corpo de Severo caído sozinho no chão.

– Saia! – ela conseguiu balbuciar entre as lágrimas.

Mas o cachorro não se moveu. Continuava olhando fixo para ela, como um cachorrinho que espera sua recompensa. Comovido com as lágrimas de Isabelle, tentou aproximar-se dela, mas ela recuou.

– Não há nada que me impeça de lançar a maldição da morte num cão – ela ameaçou nervosamente, sua varinha ainda tremendo em suas mãos. – Saia! Eu já disse!

Ainda assim, o cachorro não se intimidou. Num passo largo, prostrou-se diante dela. Sem ação, Isabelle abaixou-se e encarou os olhos claros e brilhantes na massa de pêlos escuros. _Estes olhos..._

– Quem é você? – ela perguntou carinhosamente, agora com coragem para afagar os pêlos lisos atrás da nuca do cachorro.

Isabelle não acreditou no que viu, mas lágrimas escorreram daqueles olhos brilhantes assim que a cabeça do cachorro foi ao seu encontro, afagando-se em seus braços. Então, com um uivo triste, o animal saiu correndo e entrou novamente na floresta.

Ela ainda ficou um momento admirando a entrada da floresta, tentando entender todas as emoções que se apoderavam de seu coração. Quem era aquele cão? O que fizera com Severo? _Severo?_ Correu até ele; estava desacordado, mas parecia estar respirando. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviada, então sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seus ombros.

– Ele está bem? – era a voz do Potter.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados para não expor suas lágrimas.

– Nós não vamos conseguir levá-lo sozinhos até a enfermaria – ele continuou metodicamente. – Você fica aqui com ele, eu vou buscar Madame Pomfrey.

Isabelle não teve tempo de responder; quando viu, Potter já estava a meio caminho do castelo. Foi só então que notou as vestes rasgadas no peito de Severo e o sangue que escorria fracamente no braço dele. Levou as mãos ao rosto para não ser obrigada a ver aquilo. O que fizera isso com ele? Não podia ser o mesmo cão que se aproximara dela tão carinhosamente.

Outro turbilhão de lágrimas transbordou dos seus olhos. Ela era a culpada por ele estar ali. Para tentar protegê-lo do que seus sentimentos podiam causar, ela simplesmente o fizera acreditar que o desprezava. E ainda assim, ele continuava sempre ao seu lado. Então, este ano, ele finalmente parecia ter esquecido dela e mantido apenas a boa amizade que sempre tiveram. Mas ao invés dela se contentar com isso, a rejeição dele feria o seu orgulho e só a fazia desejá-lo ainda mais. Se tivessem uma amizade, ou qualquer sentimento maior que fosse realmente sincero, ele jamais cairia nessa armadilha. Ele estava caído ali, machucado e desmaiado por causa dela, porque ela nunca fora sincera com seus sentimentos com ele.

Ela permaneceu ajoelhada ao lado do amigo, chorando e se lamentando por tudo que poderia ter evitado, até que ouviu a voz de Madame Pomfrey e Hagrid pedindo explicações para o Potter. Ele apenas respondeu que Severo descobriu o túnel que levava para a Casa dos Gritos perto do Salgueiro Lutador e que ele e Isabelle vieram para alertá-lo sobre Lupin. Ainda desconfiada, Madame Pomfrey ordenou que Hagrid levasse Severo até a ala hospitalar e que Tiago e Isabelle os seguissem até que ela conseguisse contatar o Diretor.

Enquanto seguiam para o castelo, Isabelle pensava numa maneira de convencer a medibruxa a deixá-la permanecer na enfermaria até ter certeza que Severo ficaria bem. Ela sabia o quanto Madame Pomfrey era extremamente zelosa com seus pacientes, mas não conseguiria ficar tranqüila até ter certeza que suas ações não causaram nenhum mal ao seu amigo. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, quando chegaram à porta da ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey indicou uma maca onde Hagrid deveria deitar o corpo de Severo e indicou para que os dois alunos que os acompanhavam a seguissem. Isabelle e Tiago se entreolharam curiosos e seguiram a medibruxa até a maca onde Severo fora colocado. Com um aceno da sua varinha, as vestes dele se abriram até um pouco acima da cintura, revelando um peito magro e pálido, coberto por arranhões e vergões avermelhados. Isabelle recuou ao ver aquilo, e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente; não queria imaginar o que Severo havia passado por causa dela.

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter, Srta. Malfoy – a voz severa da medibruxa soou na ala hospitalar. – Agora que viram o que causaram ao seu amigo, eu quero que me contem exatamente o que aconteceu para saber que tipo de ferimentos tenho que tratar.

Isabelle estava com as mãos no rosto, recusando-se a fitar aquelas feridas. Tiago simplesmente baixou a cabeça e murmurou:

– Isabelle não tem culpa de nada. Ela ficou fora da floresta o tempo todo.

Mas então, a voz grossa do Guarda-Caça o interrompeu:

– Por favor, Tiago, não diga que você o levou até o Remo. – Uma expressão de horror se apoderou do rosto de Hagrid.

– Não – Tiago respondeu.

– Foi o Sirius! – Isabelle irrompeu entre as lágrimas. – Ele fez o Severo acreditar que eu estava correndo perigo para ele ir até o Salgueiro Lutador hoje à noite.

– Em noite de lua cheia? – Madame Pomfrey e Hagrid perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Isabelle respondeu com um olhar confuso enquanto Tiago apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Vendo a preocupação no olhar dos outros três, Isabelle perguntou receosa:

– Qual o problema com a lua cheia? E o que o Lupin tem a ver com isso?

Madame Pomfrey e Hagrid se olharam ressabidos, e a medibruxa foi até Isabelle pousando as duas mãos nos ombros dela e disse num tom mais calmo:

– Minha querida, é óbvio que você ficou muito abalada com tudo o que viu esta noite. Quem sabe um pouco de Poção Calmante...

– Eu não quero nenhuma porcaria de poção! – ela berrou soltando-se da medibruxa. – Só quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui! O que foi que fez aquilo com ele? – continuou, apontando para a maca onde Severo estava deitado.

– É o que eu também gostaria de saber, Srta. Malfoy – a voz do Diretor soou da direção da lareira. Todos olharam para ele, que continuou – Quando recebi a coruja de Papoula dizendo para voltar para Hogwarts urgentemente, não imaginei que minhas palavras desta noite estivessem tão certas. Parece que finalmente vocês entenderam que uma guerra pode ter conseqüências que jamais nos perdoaríamos, não é?

A enfermaria ficou em silêncio. Dumbledore encarando Isabelle e Tiago duramente, enquanto Madame Pomfrey voltou-se para seu paciente e começou a fazer alguns feitiços de diagnóstico.

– Me desculpe, Diretor – Tiago começou. – Eu deveria ter percebido que Sirius estava tramando alguma coisa.

– Eu entendo, Sr. Potter – Dumbledore respondeu. – Entretanto, o senhor tinha assuntos prioritários à segurança de um jovem sonserino.

Sem resposta, Tiago baixou a cabeça novamente.

– Rúbeo – o Diretor chamou –, gostaria que procurasse pelo Sr. Black. Ele ainda deve estar na floresta, e nós sabemos que lá não é um lugar seguro.

– Sim, Diretor – o meio gigante respondeu e seguiu para a saída da ala hospitalar. Mas sua viagem até a Floresta Proibida foi cancelada; Sirius Black estava parado à sua frente, esperando para entrar.

Hagrid apenas deu um passo para o lado para mostrar o garoto para os demais bruxos na enfermaria. Dumbledore foi o primeiro que falou:

– Boa noite, Sr. Black. Fico feliz que resolveu se juntar a nós.

Sirius deu um passo à frente para entrar na enfermaria, sentindo os olhares em cima dele. Encarou o Diretor e começou a se explicar:

– Tiago e Isabelle não têm culpa de nada; eles só estavam tentando ajudar o Ran... Severo. Fui eu quem o convenceu a seguir o Remo depois que anoitecesse.

Quando ouviu aquilo, Madame Pomfrey levou uma mão à boca para abafar um grito de indignação, mas Sirius a tranqüilizou:

– Não! Não foi o Remo quem o atacou. – Depois de uma pausa, com a cabeça baixa, explicou: – Fui eu.

Um burburinho cresceu na sala. Madame Pomfrey, agora certa que as feridas de Severo não trariam conseqüências maiores, começou a passar uma pomada curativa em seu peito com uma mão enquanto murmurava um feitiço com sua varinha empunhada na outra. Isabelle olhava incrédula para Sirius, que simplesmente murmurou um "_desculpe_" entre os lábios. Dumbledore baixou a cabeça, decepcionado com os atos de seus alunos mais brilhantes, e Tiago caminhou até o amigo para apoiá-lo. Hagrid, sentindo que já não era mais necessário, seguiu em direção a Floresta Proibida para se certificar que tudo voltara ao normal.

Depois de alguns minutos de deliberação, Dumbledore finalmente falou:

– Muito bem, Sr. Black. Pelo menos o senhor mostrou que tem caráter para assumir suas responsabilidades. – Olhando em direção à Madame Pomfrey, continuou – Já está tarde, e eu acredito que Papoula precise de tranqüilidade para tratar do Sr. Snape. Eu o espero na minha sala amanhã, Sr. Black. Agora, vamos nos retirar.

– Não! – a voz de Isabelle ressoou por toda ala hospitalar. – Eu não vou sair daqui até ter a certeza que Severo está bem.

Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey se olharam, mas foi a medibruxa quem aproximou-se dela e argumentou:

– Eu entendo sua preocupação, querida, mas não há mais nada que podemos fazer. As feridas foram tratadas, e ele vai tomar uma poção para dormir. Só vai acordar amanhã de manhã.

Isabelle olhou suplicante de Madame Pomfrey para Dumbledore, mas o Diretor foi categórico:

– Você também precisa descansar, Srta. Malfoy. O Sr. Snape ficará bem. – Então, virando-se para Sirius e Tiago, continuou – Já que a Srta. Malfoy ainda parece abalada com tudo o que aconteceu, eu sugiro que vocês dois a acompanhem até a entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina e aproveitem esse tempo para se entenderem.

– O quê? – os três alunos gritariam em uníssono.

Mas Dumbledore os encarou por cima de seus óclinhos de uma forma que eles sabiam que era inútil argumentar. Por fim, Sirius deu um passo em direção à Isabelle e estendeu um braço, dizendo:

– Vamos, Belle. É melhor deixarmos Madame Pomfrey trabalhar em paz. Eu a acompanho até sua sala comunal.

– Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – Isabelle bradou de repente, saindo da enfermaria a passos largos.

Sirius apenas suspirou e seguiu atrás dela, Tiago logo atrás dele. Quando estavam longe dos ouvidos do Diretor, ela virou-se para trás e começou a falar:

– Por que você fez aquilo? E o que vocês estão escondendo de mim? Eu vi aquelas feridas, não foi você quem fez aquilo!

– Belle, tente se acalmar. – Sirius tentou aproximar-se dela, mas ela o impediu. Com um suspiro, ele remexeu em suas vestes, tirando uma varinha, a varinha de Severo, e estendeu-a para Isabelle. – Tome. Ele deve tê-la perdido enquanto eu o arrastava de volta para a floresta. Você pode devolver para ele quando acordar.

Isabelle pegou a varinha desconfiada e a guardou junto com a sua, então, mais calma, tornou a perguntar:

– O que aconteceu exatamente?

– Eu fiz o Ranhoso acreditar que estávamos armando uma armadilha para você no Salgueiro Lutador. Foi realmente infantil, me desculpe – ele respondeu olhando para o chão.

– Infantil, não – Tiago interveio. – Foi estúpido. Só porque o Remo é nosso amigo, você achou que seria capaz de controlar um lobisomem transformado?

Isabelle arregalou os olhos.

– Um o quê? Lobisomem? Vocês querem dizer que o Lupin é um...

– Shhhhhi – Sirius sinalizou para Isabelle, levando a mão até a boca dela. – Ele agradeceria se o resto do castelo não descobrisse nada.

– Lupin é realmente um lobisomem, Isabelle – Tiago acrescentou em voz baixa, também se aproximando mais. – Por isso ele fica preso na Casa do Grito nas noites de lua cheia. Ele não se sente bem com isso e vai odiar saber do que poderia ter acontecido se eu não aparecesse para tirar o Severo de lá. – Ele encarou Isabelle com seus olhos escuros suplicantes. – Por favor, mantenha isso em segredo ou será o Remo quem vai pagar por uma coisa que ele não tem culpa.

– Ah é? – ela respondeu, os olhos cinza enchendo-se de lágrimas novamente. – E o que vai acontecer com o Severo? Dumbledore vai avisar o avô dele, e sabe o que ele vai fazer? Nada! Vai deixá-lo sozinho naquela enfermaria, machucado daquele jeito.

– O Ranhoso vai ficar bem – Sirius assegurou. – Eu já disse. Não foi o Remo quem o atacou, fui eu. Ele se arranhou enquanto eu o arrastava pela floresta, nada mais.

– Impossível – ela retrucou. – Aquilo não eram feridas feitas por uma varinha, ou por galhos de árvores.

Sirius aproximou-se ainda mais dela, seus olhos cinza encontrando os dela. Ela já vira aqueles olhos brilhantes antes, há pouco tempo.

– Você está realmente preocupada com ele, não é? – Sirius perguntou.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Talvez tenha um jeito de voltarmos à ala hospitalar sem que ninguém perceba – ele acrescentou com um sorriso maroto. – Se o Pontas nos ajudar.

Sirius olhou para Tiago, que na hora entendeu quais eram seus planos.

– Não, nem pensar! Nós já estamos encrencados demais – ele respondeu.

– Você só precisa nos emprestar a capa. Se alguma coisa nos acontecer você não será envolvido.

– Está bem – Tiago suspirou, não podia negar um favor ao seu melhor amigo, mesmo depois do que ele aprontara. – Mas tenha cuidado. Você está a um passo de ser expulso!

Tiago buscou em suas vestes uma capa cinza prateada e a entregou para Sirius, deixando-o sozinho com Isabelle e partindo para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Isabelle olhou curiosa para Sirius, que explicou:

– É uma capa da invisibilidade. Vou te levar de volta para a ala hospitalar sem que Madame Pomfrey veja a gente. – Vestindo a capa sobre os ombros, estendeu uma mão para ela e a chamou – Vamos!

Isabelle abraçou Sirius, e os dois desapareceram sob o tecido leve da capa. Eles seguiram de volta o caminho que levava para a ala hospitalar, juntos e silenciosos. Isabelle ainda preocupada com Severo, e Sirius tentando se concentrar para não deixar que a proximidade de Isabelle o tirasse do sério. Sabia que isso era o mais próximo que chegaria dela novamente, mas ainda sentia saudades.

Quando chegaram à ala hospitalar, perceberam que Madame Pomfrey também já havia se recolhido. Severo estava sozinho na única maca ocupada. Eles entraram, e assim que concluiu que era seguro, Isabelle se soltou de Sirius e correu até Severo. Sirius ficou observando-a de longe; agora tinha a certeza que ela nunca mais seria dele.

Isabelle retirou o lençol que cobria seus ferimentos e analisou as cicatrizes que aos poucos desapareciam com o efeito do tratamento de Madame Pomfrey. Ela ainda estremeceu quando viu o peito dele todo machucado e, pela primeira vez, percebeu uma atadura no braço, levemente manchada com o sangue que escorrera anteriormente. Sentiu mais uma vez um aperto no peito e vontade de chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas e encarou Sirius, que também havia saído da proteção da capa e estava parado do outro lado da maca.

– O que você fez? Isso não são feridas feitas por um bruxo.

– Não – Sirius confirmou. – São feridas feitas por um cão.

Isabelle levantou os olhos para ele. Aqueles olhos... Ela sabia que os conhecia.

– Era você?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Por quê?

Sirius suspirou. Não sabia por onde começar. Ele estava com ciúmes de Isabelle. Estava com raiva do Ranhoso. Mas nada disso justificava o que fizera. Foi um ato de loucura impensado, e agora sabia que isso o afastaria de Isabelle para sempre.

– Foi estúpido, eu sei. Só queria assustá-lo. Imaginei que quando ele visse o Remo transformado, fosse fugir correndo. Eu conseguiria controlá-lo facilmente então, transformado num cão. Mas ele ficou lá parado, e quando o Tiago apareceu, não quis fugir, estava procurando por você. Ele realmente achava que você estava em perigo.

Agora era impossível segurar as lágrimas. Isabelle caiu sentada numa cadeira próxima e, apoiando-se na borda da maca, enfiou a cabeça entre seus braços. Era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir para sentir-se ainda mais culpada pelo que acontecera a Severo. Sirius deu a volta pela maca e parou ao lado dela, pousando as mãos nos ombros dela. Aos poucos Isabelle foi se recompondo e finalmente conseguiu retomar a conversa.

– Mas por que ele está machucado desse jeito? O que vocês fizeram a ele?

Sirius ajoelhou-se no chão para que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura.

– Ele não queria fugir, então tive que tirá-lo de lá a força, entendeu? – Sirius passou uma mão pelos cabelos dela, mas ela o repeliu. Ele continuou – Eu não tive escolha a não ser atacá-lo.

– Eu acredito em você – ela respondeu voltando-se novamente para Severo. – Mas não me peça para perdoá-lo.

Sirius observou a maneira como Isabelle olhava para Severo. Ela nunca o olhara daquela forma; realmente apaixonada. Aquilo o deixava com ainda mais raiva do Ranhoso. Ele conseguira roubar-lhe a única coisa com que ele se importava e nem dava valor a isso. Levantou-se do chão e puxou o braço de Isabelle, fazendo-a encará-lo, e então perguntou:

– Você realmente gosta dele, não é?

– Isso não é da sua conta. – Ela tentou livrar-se dele, mas ele usou a outra mão para segurá-la próxima a ele. Ela podia ver a decepção nos olhos dele, mas estava com tanta raiva do que acontecera que não teria pena dele. – Está bem, se é isso que você quer ouvir... Eu sempre gostei do Severo. Mesmo quando estávamos namorando, eu só aceitei ficar com você para tentar esquecê-lo.

Sirius a soltou bruscamente, mas ela não tirou os olhos desafiadores dele.

– Você não é como ele, Belle – ele começou. – Eu sei que você não é como aquele bando de sonserinos. Só o fato de você se preocupar com ele é a prova disso.

– Você acha que me conhece Sirius, mas não sabe do que está falando – ela retrucou.

Sirius deu um suspiro e então continuou:

– Não, Belle. Você é como eu. Só está fingindo que concorda com tudo isso para ser aceita na sua família. Mas acredite, a melhor coisa que fiz foi dar uma basta nisso. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

Isabelle balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para Severo.

– Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Sirius.

– Tenho sim, porque eu me preocupo com você. – Seu tom tornou-se mais urgente. – Você acha que conhece o Ranhoso, mas eu também o conheço desde o primeiro ano. Alguém que se dedica a vida inteira às Artes das Trevas não pode saber o que é gostar de alguém. Ele nunca vai sentir o mesmo por você, Isabelle. E só vai fazer você sofrer por causa disso.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente, beijando-a na testa.

– É uma pena que você esteja cega por ele – disse acariciando-a no rosto. Depois, entregou-lhe a capa de Tiago e seguiu para a porta, dizendo sem se virar para ela – Se você quiser passar a noite aqui, apenas tome o cuidado para não ser vista.

– Obrigada – ela murmurou, ainda segurando a capa em suas mãos, antes que Sirius desaparecesse pela porta.

Isabelle ainda pensava nas palavras de Sirius quando se voltou para cuidar de Severo. Observou mais uma vez as feridas que cicatrizavam rapidamente, passando as mãos levemente pelo peito dele. Ele dormia profundamente. _Ainda bem_ – pensou. _Ele não deve ter ouvido nada._

Por um breve momento, teve vontade de descer ainda mais o lençol e observá-lo inteiramente sem as vestes, mas se conteve. De alguma forma, aquilo não lhe parecia certo. Lembrou-se então da noite em que passaram juntos na antiga casa trouxa dos pais dele. As coisas seriam muito diferentes se ela tivesse deixado se levar pelos seus sentimentos e não pela razão.

Deixando então levar-se pelo seu coração, Isabelle inclinou-se até Severo e o beijou. Sabia que jamais seria correspondida se ele estivesse acordado, mas agora, parecia que ele respondia inconsciente aos seus estímulos. Quando se afastou, pensou ouvi-lo murmurar o seu nome e sentiu a mão dele segurá-la fortemente pelo braço. Não tinha como se soltar, ou talvez não quisesse realmente sair dali. Não queria deixá-lo sozinho ali depois de tudo que acontecera. Ajeitou-se na cadeira próxima à maca e deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele; adormeceu logo depois, embalada pelos movimentos de subida e descida da respiração tranqüila dele, sonhando com o dia em que não precisaria mais se preocupar com mestiços ou sangues-ruins.

-------

**N.A.:** Ufa! Aí está a segunda parte do cap. Eu avisei que tava ficando enorme!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e opinando sobre essa história, não esqueçam das reviews!!!!

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Um aluno atacado por um lobisomem é só o menor dos problemas de Dumbledore..._


	17. O Festival de Wall

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Recuperado do susto no Salgueiro Lutador, Severo e os demais sonserinos mostram sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

Tirstran Thorn e a cidade de Wall são invenções do Neil Gaiman, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso !

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 17:** O Festival de Wall

Isabelle despertou com os primeiros raios de sol que invadiram a ala hospitalar aquela manhã. Ela sabia que estava protegida pela capa da invisibilidade que Sirius deixara com ela, mas mesmo assim não queria correr o risco de ser encontrada por Madame Pomfrey. Espreguiçou-se para livrar-se da sensação dolorida em seus músculos, adormecidos numa posição tão desconfortável. Severo dormira profundamente a noite inteira, ao contrário dela, que no meio de um sono inquieto, despertara várias vezes com o mínimo ruído, verificando se Severo estava bem e se suas feridas estavam cicatrizando. Sirius lhe garantira que o lobisomem não o alcançara, mas ele não era de total confiança. Olhando a faixa envolta no braço do Severo, onde o cachorro o mordera, ela pensava preocupada o que aconteceria se aquilo não fossem as presas de um cão; se alguma coisa acontecesse a Severo ela jamais se perdoaria.

Olhando mais uma vez para o amigo que dormia profundamente na maca à sua frente, Isabelle passou levemente a mão no peito dele. Nas poucas horas em que estiveram ali, os vergões e arranhões já haviam desaparecido completamente, e ela contemplava o peito nu e pálido dele, agora curado. Como ela desejava poder voltar no tempo e ter dado ouvidos a ele, confiado nele e garantido que ele jamais se arriscaria na Floresta Proibida por sua causa. Talvez devesse voltar no tempo e jamais ter se tornado amiga dele, ou talvez devesse ser sincera com ele e desde o início mostrar seus sentimentos. Entretanto, agora era tarde demais, ela sabia que o perdera para sempre.

Isabelle recolocou a capa da invisibilidade e saiu da ala hospitalar diretamente para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o castelo voltar à ativa e Madame Pomfrey aparecer para retomar os cuidados com o Severo, mas ela não queria correr o risco de chegar ao quarto com suas amigas já acordadas e vendo-a chorando por causa do Mestiço.

-------

Severo acordou com Madame Pomfrey o examinando meticulosamente para ter a certeza que não haveria mais nenhuma conseqüência séria da sua aventura na noite anterior. As feridas em seu peito não eram tão profundas nem tão sérias quanto pareciam e, apenas em uma noite de repouso, já estavam curadas. O mesmo podia se dizer da mordida em seu braço; parecia que Sirius Black falara a verdade quando garantiu que o lobisomem não o havia atacado.

Depois de examinado, Madame Pomfrey lhe passou uma bandeja com seu café da manhã e o dispensou de seus cuidados, entretanto, avisou que ele era esperado na sala do Diretor Dumbledore. Severo mastigou o último pedaço de torrada sorrindo com a voz que ouvia do lado de fora da ala hospitalar dizendo para Madame Pomfrey que não sairia dali até ter certeza que ele estava bem. Esse tom exigente e inflexível só podia vir de Isabelle. Com a lembrança dela, Severo finalmente começou a refletir nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ele lembrava-se claramente de ter visto um lobisomem no final do túnel abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. E lembrava-se do Potter querendo tirá-lo de lá. Depois disso, tudo ficou estranho, e ele achava que tinha sido arrastado até a floresta por um animal enorme, até que ouviu Isabelle. Ele queria ajudá-la, mas estava imobilizado pelo animal que o arrastava, até que não se lembrou de mais nada. Isabelle estava bem? Pela cara de Madame Pomfrey ao finalmente dar passagem para que ela chegasse até a maca onde ele estava, sim.

– Mestiço? Você está bem? – ela perguntou assim que chegou ao lado dele. – Eu só vim ter notícias suas antes de seguir para a sala de Dumbledore – acrescentou com uma careta ao pronunciar o nome do Diretor.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou. – Eu fui atrás de você até onde Sirius disse que a encontraria e depois... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Que encontrara um lobisomem em Hogwarts? Não, ela não acreditaria nisso. – Eu acho que não lembro direito.

Isabelle respirou fundo e, depois de uma longa pausa, respondeu:

– Sirius não estava preparando uma armadilha para mim, mas para você. Quando o Potter percebeu o que tinha acontecido, nós fomos até a Floresta Proibida atrás de você. Eu fiquei esperando na entrada da floresta, e logo depois, Sirius e Tiago apareceram com você desmaiado. Tome – ela disse estendendo um braço com a varinha dele em mãos –, Sirius a encontrou na floresta e me pediu para devolvê-la.

Severo não sabia o que dizer. Ele fora enganado tão facilmente que agora sentia-se um completo idiota. Alcançou sua varinha e guardou-a em suas vestes, observando Isabelle atentamente. O que ela estava fazendo com o Potter? Ela estava envolvida naquilo de alguma forma? Junto com o Potter e o Black? Mas manteve suas dúvidas para ele mesmo assim que ouviu a voz de Madame Pomfrey.

– Srta. Malfoy, Sr. Snape, o Diretor já deve estar esperando por vocês na sala dele.

Sem dizer nada, os dois sonserinos deixaram a ala hospitalar e seguiram até a sala de Dumbledore. Isabelle ainda sentia-se envergonhada por não ter dado ouvidos ao amigo e, talvez assim, ter impedido a aventura da noite passada. Severo juntava as peças de informação que recebera para tentar entender o que exatamente havia acontecido. Quando chegaram em frente à gárgula, encontraram Tiago e Sirius esperando para entrarem também. Os quatro se cumprimentaram apenas com o olhar, Sirius mal se atrevendo a levantar a cabeça. Antes que a gárgula desse passagem para a escada em espiral que subia até a sala do Diretor, Isabelle estendeu a capa da invisibilidade para Tiago murmurando apenas um _obrigada_ meio sem jeito. Severo estreitou os olhos quando viu aquilo, mas não disse nada. Foi Tiago quem quebrou o silêncio.

– Você está bem, Severo?

– O que você acha, Potter? – ele respondeu seco. – Embora seu amiguinho preferisse que eu ainda estivesse na ala hospitalar.

Ouvindo isso, Sirius levantou os olhos, encarando Severo.

– Eu realmente não imaginei que as coisas sairiam daquele jeito, Ran... Severo – ele disse sinceramente. – Eu peço desculpas.

– Claro – Severo respondeu desdenhoso –, seria esperar demais encontrar um brutamontes com bom senso.

Foi o olhar austero de Tiago que impediu que Sirius sacasse sua varinha. Felizmente, na mesma hora, o Diretor deu ordem para que a gárgula deixasse os alunos entrarem, e os quatro subiram em silêncio as escadinhas em caracol.

Quando encontraram o Diretor, Sirius fez questão de explicar com detalhes tudo o que aconteceu, sem mencionar, é claro, o envolvimento de Pedro. Ele contou como convenceu Severo a seguir Lupin até o Salgueiro Lutador, imaginando que ao visualizar o lobisomem, ele sairia correndo. Entretanto, as coisas não saíram como ele planejara, e graças à chegada de Tiago, eles puderam tirar Severo da Casa do Grito sem que maiores danos fossem feitos. Dumbledore ouviu a tudo com interesse, sem interromper uma única vez. Quando Sirius finalmente terminou, ele pareceu considerar por um momento e então perguntou para os outros alunos à sua frente:

– Mais alguém tem alguma coisa a acrescentar? Srta. Malfoy, Sr. Potter?

Isabelle e Tiago se olharam, mas não disseram nada. Dumbledore então, dirigiu-se a Severo:

– Sr. Snape?

Severo refletia em tudo o que ouvira de Sirius. Segundo o que ele dissera, Lupin era um lobisomem, e se ele tivesse sido atacado, haveria grandes chances dele se transformar num lobisomem também.

Parecia que Dumbledore estava lendo seus pensamentos, pois, como ele não disse nada, o Diretor acrescentou:

– Sim, Sr. Snape, essa brincadeira infeliz do Sr. Black poderia ter lhe trazido sérias conseqüências. Felizmente, parece que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Malfoy finalmente entenderam que seus ideais não estão acima da vida dos seus amigos. Devo admitir que os senhores me surpreenderam – disse com os olhos piscando para os dois. Depois, voltando-se para Severo, continuou: – Acho que você entende que deve sua vida ao Sr. Potter.

Severo olhou de soslaio para Tiago, murmurando um _obrigado_ que saiu como uma simples obrigação e nenhuma sinceridade.

– Entretanto – o Diretor continuou –, eu ainda tenho um pedido a fazer para o Sr. Snape e a Srta. Malfoy.

Isabelle e Severo levantaram os olhos e olharam curiosos para Dumbledore.

– O Sr. Lupin não tem culpa da sua condição e foi envolvido nesse acidente por culpa da ingenuidade de seu amigo. – Sirius encolheu-se em sua cadeira. Dumbledore prosseguiu: – Infelizmente, ele pode ser o único a sofrer as conseqüências dessa brincadeira estúpida. Se a notícia de que há um aluno lobisomem em Hogwarts se espalhar, eu terei que expulsá-lo; será que posso contar com a discrição de vocês?

Severo e Isabelle se olharam, ele não tinha a menor intenção de proteger o lobisomem; culpado ou não, ele quase o atacara. Entretanto, parecia que Isabelle tinha uma preocupação maior.

– Nós não vamos ser expulsos, vamos? – A voz dela cortou o silêncio quando se lembrou da ameaça do dia anterior.

– Não, Srta. Malfoy – Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso. – Se você prefere trabalhar nestes termos, nós faremos um trato. E também estão dispensados da detenção que a Profa. McGonagall designou-lhes até o fim do mês. – Os quatro alunos se olharam num misto de alegria e dúvida, e Dumbledore elaborou: – Não faz sentindo continuar com isso com o Sr. Lupin no estado em que está. Entretanto, acredito que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Malfoy ainda precisam entender as responsabilidades inerentes ao posto de liderança que assumiram para si mesmos. Vocês cumprirão detenção com o Sr. Filch no final de semana e estão proibidos de irem à Hogsmeade nestes dias.

– O quê? – Tiago e Isabelle perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas eu disse que sou o único responsável – Sirius interveio. – Não é justo que eles cumpram detenção por minha causa.

– Não se preocupe, Sr. Black – Dumbledore respondeu, um observador atento diria até que com um certo divertimento. – O senhor fará companhia aos seus colegas. Acredito que um final de semana sozinhos no castelo, refletindo sobre seus atos, será suficiente para que acontecimentos como esse não se repitam.

Os três sentenciados suspiraram inconformados. No próximo final de semana, a vila bruxa estaria realizando o Festival de Wall, uma festa comemorada apenas a cada cinqüenta anos para relembrar a lenda do jovem Tristran Thorn, um mestiço criado entre trouxas e que um dia resolveu se aventurar no mundo bruxo atrás de uma estrela cadente. A idéia original da festa era reviver a história do jovem Tristran e celebrar os anos de paz entre bruxos e trouxas, algo que vinha muito a calhar em tempos como aqueles e, por isso, fez com que o Diretor liberasse todos os alunos, inclusive os do primeiro e segundo ano, para visitar Hogsmeade no sábado e no domingo. Todos os bruxos esperavam ansiosamente pelo festival, e proibir três jovens adolescentes de comparecer à festa podia ser considerado um dos castigos mais severos já designados pelo Diretor Dumbledore.

-------

Quando foram dispensados da presença do Diretor, as últimas aulas da manhã já estavam terminando e alguns alunos já se dirigiam para o almoço no Salão Principal. Isabelle e Severo seguiram até a mesa da Sonserina, Isabelle sem pronunciar uma palavra no caminho, ainda desanimada com a notícia de que perderia o festival em Hogsmeade.

Logo depois que os demais alunos chegaram, enchendo o Salão, Dumbledore levantou-se de seu lugar e pediu silêncio. Quando tinha a atenção desejada, começou a falar:

– Eu sei que todos vocês ainda estão surpresos com a notícia do Festival de Wall, espero que os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano comportem-se e não façam me arrepender desta decisão. – Os alunos mais novos se olharam surpresos e envergonhados, mas então o Diretor sorriu com seus olhos brilhantes. Antes que o Salão voltasse a ser preenchido pelo burburinho dos alunos conversando entre si, ele continuou: – Entretanto, um fato muito triste aconteceu esta noite. Um aluno desavisado resolveu se aventurar pela Floresta Proibida e quase foi atacado pelas criaturas singulares que habitam por lá. – Os alunos olhavam entre si, perguntando-se de quem Dumbledore estava falando, mas o Diretor fez outro pedido de silêncio e continuou: – Felizmente, ainda existem alunos nesta escola capazes de discernir que a vida de um colega é muito mais importante que o fato dele pertencer a uma Casa diferente da sua. Eu conversei com os demais professores e decidimos, unanimemente, que o Sr. Tiago Potter merece ser reconhecido por sua bravura na noite passada.

Tiago arregalou os olhos quando ouviu o Diretor pronunciar seu nome. No mesmo instante, a mesa da Grifinória se levantou e começou a aplaudir ferozmente. As demais mesas também aplaudiram, exceto a da Sonserina. O Diretor acenou para que Tiago subisse até a mesa dos professores, onde lhe foi entregue mais um troféu para juntar ao que lhe fora entregue ano passado pelo seu excelente desempenho no Quadribol. Quando voltou para a mesa, notou que Lílian Evans ainda o aplaudia com um sorriso sincero no rosto; aquilo o fez corar ainda mais.

Assim que Tiago se sentou e os alunos aos poucos pararam de aplaudir, o almoço foi servido como sempre. Entretanto, um burburinho crescente invadiu o Salão, com os alunos se perguntando o que havia realmente acontecido e quem era o sonserino, pois isso ficara óbvio no discurso de Dumbledore, que fora salvo pelo grifinório.

Na mesa da Sonserina, os alunos do sexto ano pareciam ter matado a charada, já que Severo e Isabelle não foram vistos na sala comunal na noite anterior. Entretanto, os dois não falaram nada; ver Tiago Potter ser homenageado por ter salvo a vida de Severo já era vergonhoso demais. Felizmente, pouco tempo depois, ninguém mais parecia interessado no Potter, o único assunto na mesa era a chegada do Festival de Wall.

– Eu não acredito que o Ministério aprovou a realização do festival – Evan disse cochichando. – Vai ser o lugar perfeito para o Lorde mostrar seu poder, e nós vamos estar lá para presenciar tudo – acrescentou animado.

Paulo e Roberto juntaram-se à conversa e continuaram falando baixo sobre seus planos para o festival. Como eram filhos de Comensais, já haviam sido alertados pelos pais dos planos de Voldemort para o festival. A idéia de celebrar a paz entre bruxos e trouxas era uma verdadeira afronta ao Lorde das Trevas, e ele não perdoaria isso facilmente. Como foram liberados para participarem das festividades, os jovens sonserinos faziam seus próprios planos para mostrarem sua competência para seu mestre e assim, quem sabe, serem aceitos prontamente em seu grupo de Comensais da Morte.

E foi assim que o resto da semana passou rapidamente. Alunos de todas as Casas esperavam ansiosíssimos pelo sábado, fazendo planos e contando as histórias ouvidas pelos seus pais ou avós sobre o último festival. Proibida de partir para Hogsmeade junto com seus amigos sonserinos, o humor de Isabelle só piorou ao longo da semana, e por isso, Severo evitou conversar sobre o que acontecera no Salgueiro Lutador, limitando-se apenas a discutir os seus deveres de Poções. Quando o sábado chegou, ela recusou-se a aparecer no Salão Principal antes dos alunos partirem para Hogsmeade. Severo sentiu-se mal por deixá-la sozinha e pensou em voltar até a sala comunal antes de partirem para animá-la, mas a relação entre os dois estava tão estranha desde o que acontecera no Salgueiro Lutador que resolveu que era melhor não importuná-la.

-------

Enquanto seguia até a sala do Filch para cumprir sua detenção do final de semana, Isabelle pensava melancolicamente como gostaria que Severo tivesse ao menos se despedido dela antes de partir para Hogsmeade. Ela estava certa de que finalmente conseguira afastá-lo da sua vida, mas não tinha mais certeza se era isso mesmo que ela realmente queria.

A detenção com Potter e Sirius foi tranqüila. Os três estavam decepcionados com a proibição de irem à Hogsmeade, e ninguém falara uma palavra enquanto esfregavam troféus sob os olhos atentos do Filch. Após o almoço, eles foram enviados à biblioteca, onde deveriam passar o resto da tarde escrevendo frases. Eles agüentaram o silêncio e a monotonia até o meio da tarde, quando Sirius finalmente largou sua pena e, suspirando, lamentou não estar na vila bruxa. Tiago e Isabelle largaram suas penas também, juntando-se ao lamento. Nem Madame Pince estava no castelo, e apenas concordara que os três permanecessem ali porque a biblioteca era magicamente protegida para ninguém entrar ou sair enquanto ela não estivesse presente.

– Eu tenho certeza que o Filch nos deixou aqui para poder ir ao festival – Sirius comentou. – Aposto que não tem ninguém no castelo além de nós.

– Eu sei o que você quer fazer, Sirius – Tiago respondeu –, mas ainda é perigoso. Não ia adiantar nada se nós chegássemos em Hogsmeade e fossemos descobertos por alguém lá.

Isabelle riu.

– E como vocês esperam chegar em Hogsmeade? Nós estamos presos aqui, esqueceram?

Sirius piscou um olho e respondeu:

– As proteções que Madame Pince coloca na biblioteca não são sensíveis a uma capa da invisibilidade.

– Ah, claro – ela disse estreitando os olhos. – E como você espera chegar até lá. Com certeza, as proteções de Dumbledore nos portões do castelo detectariam uma capa da invisibilidade.

– E quem disse que nós vamos precisar atravessar os portões? – Sirius replicou divertido.

Isabelle não respondeu, ficou olhando para Sirius e para Tiago sem entender o que eles queriam dizer.

– Você não está pensando em mostrar o mapa para ela, está? – Tiago perguntou para Sirius.

– Se nós quisermos ir à Hogsmeade depois, vamos ter que levá-la junto – ele respondeu –, ou ela vai contar tudo para o Filch depois.

– Vocês querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Isabelle interrompeu os dois, gritando. – É claro que eu não vou deixar vocês impunes se forem à Hogsmeade e me deixarem aqui sozinha. E que mapa é esse que vocês estão falando?

Depois de quase um ano perambulando à noite com a capa da invisibilidade ou transformados em animais nas redondezas do castelo, os quatro grifinórios já conheciam mais sobre Hogwarts que talvez o próprio Diretor. Isso, mais o conhecimento deles em magia, fez com que criassem um mapa encantado do castelo, mostrando todas as passagens secretas que levavam à Hogsmeade que descobriram e as pessoas que perambulavam nas suas redondezas.

Isabelle olhou o mapa admirada; onde estava a biblioteca, viu três pontinhos assinalados com os nomes: Isabelle Malfoy, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Olhou para os cômodos próximos e depois para toda a planta do castelo; mais nenhum pontinho se mexia. Sirius estava certo, eles foram deixados sozinhos no castelo.

– Nós podemos esperar até o anoitecer – Tiago começou, formulando um plano para a sua fuga. – A Dedosdemel vai estar lotada hoje, e será fácil chegarmos por lá sem sermos notados. Nós podemos usar a capa da invisibilidade para chegar até a Casa do Grito e levar o Lupin conosco.

Isabelle recuou com a menção do lobisomem. Ela ainda não estava acostumada com a idéia de que Tiago, Sirius e Pedro eram animagos e se juntavam a um lobisomem todas as noites de lua cheia.

– Mas você vai ter que se virar sozinha, Isabelle – Tiago continuou, virando-se para ela.

– Não se preocupem comigo – ela respondeu. – Vocês me levam até a Dedosdemel e depois, cada um segue o seu caminho.

Quando observaram o céu ficar avermelhado da janela da biblioteca, Isabelle, Sirius e Tiago se amontoaram em baixo da capa da invisibilidade e finalmente fizeram seu caminho até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só que marcava a entrada da passagem secreta para a Dedosdemel. Caminharam pelo túnel escuro, iluminado apenas pelas pontas das suas varinhas, pelo que pareceram horas para Isabelle, que nunca fizera aquele caminho antes. Finalmente, o túnel foi ficando mais claro, e logo não precisavam mais de suas varinhas para enxergarem que estavam dentro de um porão. Subindo as escadas, observavam atordoados a multidão que enchia a famosa loja de doces. Tiago estava certo, ninguém notaria a presença dos três fugitivos ali. Entretanto, o que ele não esperava era encontrar Lílian abraçada com o Diggory assim que pisou no saguão da loja.

– Tiago? O que você está fazendo aqui? – E então, olhando curiosa para os outros dois alunos, continuou: – Vocês não estavam em detenção?

Isabelle nem esperou para ouvir a resposta de Potter, escondeu-se dentro de uma capa preta que levava consigo e saiu apressada para a rua, escondendo o rosto.

– Eu... – Tiago tentou encontrar uma resposta, mas ficou sem ação na frente de Lílian.

De repente, a loja ficou mais tumultuada que o normal, e vários bruxos olhavam assustados para a rua através da vitrine.

– Olhem para o céu – Carlos Diggory chamou a atenção, apontando para a Marca Negra que acabava de se formar no céu escuro e estrelado de Hogsmeade.

– Comensais da Morte! – Sirius exclamou. – Aqui, em Hogsmeade? No dia do festival? Eu não acredito! – E saiu correndo para a rua, a varinha em punho.

– Sirius, espere! – Tiago tentou chamá-lo, mas foi em vão. Vendo que o amigo já estava do outro lado da rua, sua única opção era segui-lo. Lutou contra a multidão que tentava entrar na loja para se esconder e nem percebeu que Lílian o seguia, e Diggory também, logo atrás dela.

– Lílian, é melhor você ficar aqui. – Tiago ouviu a voz do Diggory assim que saíram da loja e o burburinho diminuiu. – Você é uma nascida trouxa, é o alvo deles.

– Eu não vou ficar aqui parada, olhando esses monstros fazerem o que bem entenderem porque se acham melhores que nós – ela respondeu soltando-se do namorado que a segurava pelo braço. Depois olhou para Tiago, que assentiu levemente, indicando para que os dois o seguissem.

Os três correram atrás de Sirius que, metros a frente, estacou de repente quando uma fumaça densa e preta surgiu do nada, na praça principal da vila, interpondo-se entre ele e um grupo de jovens encapuzados em capas grossas e pretas.

-------

Severo e seus amigos passaram o dia entretidos com as atividades do festival na vila bruxa. Hogsmeade estava toda enfeitada, as ruas principais lotadas de bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades que esperaram ansiosos pela chegada desse dia. Barraquinhas de diversas cores e tamanhos foram montadas nas calçadas, vendendo desde os mais peculiares itens bruxos, como também vários objetos trouxas. Severo se divertiu ao observar um grupo de bruxos olhando atentamente para uma televisão em chuviscos, tentando entender como e para quê aquilo funcionava. Depois, na barraca ao lado, observou uma bruxa produzindo flores de vidro finíssimas, de todas as cores, exatamente como sua mãe descrevia todas as vezes que lhe contava a história de Tristran antes de colocá-lo para dormir. A lembrança da mãe fez seu sorriso desaparecer, e mais uma vez, ele se pegou pensando se o convívio entre bruxos e trouxas era algo que realmente deveria ser comemorado. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que o Lorde das Trevas aparecesse logo e acabasse com tudo aquilo, e quando isso acontecesse, ele estaria lá para apoiá-lo.

Conforme o dia passava, os sonserinos ficavam ainda mais ansiosos esperando pelo ataque previsto de Comensais da Morte. Com a desculpa do frio trazido pelo entardecer, vestiram capas pretas que os deixavam indistinguíveis e acomodaram-se numa mesa perto da janela no Três Vassouras, esperando a Marca Negra aparecer no céu. Não precisaram esperar muito. Assim que o último raio de sol se escondeu atrás dos muros do castelo, o céu estrelado de Hogsmeade foi preenchido pela imagem mais temida nos últimos tempos: uma serpente enroscada numa caveira. A imagem por si só já foi suficiente para deixar os bruxos mais experientes apreensivos, e logo uma correria absurda tomou conta da vila. Os seis rapazes encapuzados levantaram-se do bar e seguiram contra a corrente de pessoas assustadas que tentavam entrar atrás de refúgio. Em pouco tempo, as ruas da vila estavam lotadas de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas; Comensais da Morte trajados a caráter ou simples admiradores da sua causa. A decoração do festival foi destruída em segundos, e os bruxos desavisados que permaneciam na rua eram atingidos por raios que vinham de todas as direções e com os efeitos mais variados.

Severo era o último do grupo, seguindo os demais sonserinos até a praça principal. Ainda estava confuso com a correria que tomou conta da cidade quando sentiu um aperto forte no braço. Ele virou bruscamente para trás, pronto para lançar uma azaração no seu agressor, quando se deparou com uma figura preta encapuzada.

– Você não acreditou realmente que Dumbledore conseguiria me impedir de vir ao festival, não é?

Foi como se a voz de Isabelle tivesse o poder de retardar os acontecimentos à sua volta. As pessoas correndo, as azarações lançadas, tudo parecia em câmera lenta e com o som abafado. A única coisa que sua atenção conseguia focar era a bruxa encapuzada, vestida de preto como ele, à sua frente. Ele estava realmente feliz por Isabelle ter conseguido chegar até a vila, por estar com ele no momento que todos estiveram esperando avidamente a semana inteira.

– E parece que cheguei bem na hora certa – ela disse, apontando para a praça.

Quando Severo se virou, uma fumaça densa e preta começou a se formar bem no centro da praça. Por poucos instantes ele conseguiu visualizar Sirius e Tiago por trás dela, mas depois, ficou tão densa que parecia sólida. Então, não apenas ele, mas toda a cidade olhou assombrada quando a fumaça tomou a forma de uma serpente enrolada, exatamente igual à Marca Negra, e depois, um bruxo materializou-se no centro dela.

Era ele: Lord Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas. Se alguém ainda achava que a existência de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado era apenas uma lenda, agora tinha sua prova derradeira. Ele estava lá, o homem alto e pálido como a neve, os olhos amarelados e o rosto distorcido, macilento, assustador; como apenas os bruxos mais experientes sabiam, sua figura mostrava claramente como as Artes das Trevas eram capazes de sugar lentamente a energia de seus praticantes, e sua aparência mórbida era mais uma indicação de quanto poder das Trevas aquele homem era capaz de manipular.

Assim que surgiu na praça, protegido por sua serpente Nagini, Voldemort foi cercado pelo grupo de aurores encarregados da segurança da vila. Uma enxurrada de azarações foi lançada na direção dele, mas nenhuma com sucesso. A fumaça preta que ainda fluía em volta dele e da serpente parecia funcionar como um escudo, e os raios coloridos eram refletidos para todas as direções. Logo à frente do Lorde, Severo reconheceu sua antiga professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela pareceu reconhecer seus antigos alunos da Sonserina, mas não teve tempo de imaginar o que eles estariam fazendo ali, no instante seguinte um raio verde saiu da varinha de Voldemort, e Severo viu Morgana Linvingstone cair dura no chão.

Os aurores olharam entre si atordoados, sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou dizer. A risada alta e doentia do Lorde das Trevas invadindo seus ouvidos e deixando-os ainda mais desarmados e abatidos. Do outro lado da praça, um Comensal da Morte trazia uma garota pelo braço até a frente de seu mestre. Os sonserinos reconheceram-na prontamente, Lílian Evans, a monitora sangue ruim da Grifinória.

– Essa é a afronta deles, mestre. – Isabelle arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do irmão, apenas um pouco abafada pela máscara que ele usava. – Sangues-ruins comemorando entre nós, como se fossem bruxos de verdade.

Voldemort olhou dentro dos olhos de Lílian, mas ela não recuou. Lúcio Malfoy ainda a segurava, mas ela lutou contra todas suas emoções para não demonstrar nenhuma intimidação ante o chamado Lorde das Trevas.

– Largue-a já! – Tiago Potter moveu-se de onde estava e exigiu do Comensal agora à sua frente.

Foi seguido por Carlos Diggory, que empunhava sua varinha ameaçadoramente para Lúcio Malfoy.

O Lorde das Trevas finalmente se moveu, caminhando entre seu Comensal e os dois jovens garotos, Nagini enroscada em seu torso, e a cortina de fumaça preta o acompanhando. Ele considerou os dois rapazes por instantes que pareciam séculos e então, voltando-se para seu Comensal, comentou desdenhoso:

– Eu não sei o que é mais lastimoso, ser afrontado por uma sangue-ruim ou ver dois jovens de sangue puro dispostos a morrer por uma qualquer. Livre-se deles!

Voldemort virou-se de costas, voltando a sua posição original, quando ouviu uma voz que há muito o intimidava: Alvo Dumbledore.

– Largue-a, Lúcio! – E depois de uma pausa. – Tom, você não pensou que não estaríamos preparados para você, não é?

Com o susto da aparição repentina do Diretor de Hogwarts, Lílian conseguiu se desvencilhar de Lúcio e correu para os braços de Carlos.

Voldemort virou-se para seu inimigo e respondeu:

– Você não passa de um velho tolo, Dumbledore. Eu não tenho medo de você!

Dumbledore e Voldemort iniciaram uma guerra de olhares. Observavam um ao outro, medindo-se, procurando o ponto fraco do seu oponente. Enquanto isso, Lúcio, humilhado por ter sido enganado por uma adolescente, sacou sua varinha em direção a Lílian, Carlos, Tiago e Sirius, que também se juntara a eles. Do outro lado da praça, os sonserinos se aproximavam para mostrar seu apoio ao Lorde das Trevas.

Os aurores em volta de Dumbledore, assim como as demais testemunhas da cena, observavam calados enquanto o Diretor entoava baixinho um feitiço que parecia muito antigo, e a fumaça que envolvia Você-Sabe-Quem parecia ser aspirada pela sua varinha. Mas Voldemort não seria pego tão facilmente. Quando percebeu o que Dumledore estava fazendo, apontou sua varinha para a varinha de seu rival e começou a entoar outro feitiço. Entretanto, sua voz não era calma e controlada, era uma voz doentia, agitada, e que só trazia aflição a quem a ouvia. A fumaça que o protegia ficava cada vez mais densa, mas Dumbledore não se intimidou. Os dois bruxos continuaram naquela guerra de encantamentos, enquanto as palavras de Voldemort pareciam incitar ainda mais seus Comensais da Morte.

Sem perceber, o grupo dos três grifinórios e o lufa-lufa estava cercado por Comensais da Morte de um lado, e aspirantes a Comensais do outro, Severo e Isabelle entre eles. Enquanto Tiago e Sirius estavam virados para o grupo de Comensais adultos, que pareciam receosos em atacar um membro da família Black, Lílian e Carlos enfrentavam com olhares seus colegas encapuzados. O clima em toda a vila era pesado e parecia piorar ainda mais com a entonação do feitiço de Voldemort, como se as palavras pressionassem seus corpos e a fumaça negra aumentasse ainda mais a escuridão da noite. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém fizesse algo precipitado.

E Evan Rosier finalmente se precipitou. Apontando sua varinha para a sangue-ruim, ele lançou o feitiço que acabara de aprender com seu amigo:

– _Sectumsempra_!

Mas Carlos Diggory estava atento aos movimentos do sonserino e, seguindo seus instintos lufa-lufa, precipitou-se na frente de Lílian, protegendo-a da azaração.

Carlos caiu instantaneamente no chão com um corte sangrando abundantemente na barriga. Lílian ajoelhou-se no chão na vã tentativa de usar diferentes feitiços para estancar o sangue. Ao verem um aluno de Hogwarts ferido no chão, os aurores, que pareciam hipnotizados pela guerra de feitiços entre os dois bruxos à frente deles, finalmente se moveram e, enquanto alguns correram para socorrer Carlos, a maioria saiu à caça de Comensais da Morte. O grupo de sonserinos que atacou o garoto dispersou-se rapidamente, a exceção de Severo, que ainda olhava admirado e apreensivo o que o seu feitiço acabara de fazer, e Isabelle, que esperava pelo amigo.

– O que você está fazendo parado aí? – Isabelle gritou quando percebeu que, mesmo com a aproximação dos aurores, Severo não se movia. – Vamos sair daqui! – E o puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o despertar de seu estupor.

Os dois saíram correndo sem rumo. A única coisa que Isabelle pensava é que deveria correr numa direção diferente da que seus outros amigos seguiram, para diminuir as chances de serem encontrados.

Enquanto os aurores se ocupavam dos Comensais da Morte, Dumbledore lentamente vencia a guerra de encantamentos que travava com seu ex-aluno. A fumaça que envolvia Voldemort aos poucos estava se esvaecendo e, antes que se tornasse vulnerável, o Lorde das Trevas desaparatou, e a Marca Negra desapareceu do céu de Hogsmeade. Vendo que seu líder deixara a vila, os Comensais remanescentes também desaparataram, e em pouco tempo, o silêncio e a aflição tomou conta do que sobrou do festival.

Dumbledore vencera a batalha contra Voldemort, mas infelizmente não conseguira salvar Carlos Diggory do feitiço desconhecido que cortara seu corpo. Ele tentou usar um feitiço antigo, um encantamento semelhante ao que usara contra a fumaça negra criada por Voldemort, mas era tarde demais. O rapaz já havia perdido muito sangue e logo faleceu em seus braços. O velho bruxo derramou algumas lágrimas discretas e fez um belo discurso sobre o jovem aluno que tentara proteger uma colega nascida trouxa. Entretanto, intimamente ele se lamentou por não ter conseguido se livrar de Voldemort mais rápido para socorrer o aluno sob sua responsabilidade. De todas as mortes daquele dia, a de Carlos Diggory foi lembrada como a mais honrosa, e foi também a que mais atingira a alma já tão calejada do Diretor de Hogwarts.

Lílian estava apoiada nos ombros de Tiago, chorando com os olhos fechados para não ser obrigada a ver mais uma vez a cena que assombraria seu sono por muitas noites no futuro. Tiago e Sirius, cuja presença foi deliberadamente ignorada por Dumbledore, a conduziram silenciosamente até a Dedosdemel, para que ela seguisse com eles até o castelo, evitando os olhares de colegas mais curiosos.

-------

Isabelle correu puxando Severo atrás de si até que percebeu que a Marca Negra não brilhava mais sobre Hogsmeade. Quando parou, percebeu que não estavam muito afastados da cidade, mas nenhum auror os perseguia. Assim que recuperou o fôlego, encarou Severo e perguntou numa voz irritada:

– O que deu em você, Mestiço? Eles podiam ter nos descoberto!

Mas Severo ainda parecia estar no mesmo estado de torpor de quando Isabelle o arrancou de perto do Diggory. Ele não disse uma palavra, e os olhos dele estavam arregalados e sem vida, como se estivesse mirando no vazio.

– Severo, por favor – ela continuou num tom preocupado. – Fale alguma coisa.

Ele ainda continuou mirando o vazio, suas mãos suavam frio e tinha a sensação de que seu estômago estava embrulhado como se fosse vomitar.

– Evan – pronunciou vagarosamente –, ele a usou... Eu ensinei a ele...

O semblante de Isabelle mudou de preocupado para o de compreensão. Severo estava com remorso pelo ataque a Diggory. Ele não estava preparado para suportar a idéia de que criara um feitiço capaz de realmente matar uma pessoa. Nem ela sabia exatamente o que sentir naquele momento. A única coisa que sabia era que eles tiveram uma breve experiência de como seria seu papel na guerra ao lado do Lorde das Trevas e, se quisessem continuar em frente com isso, teriam que se acostumar a perdas dos dois lados. Severo precisava do seu apoio agora, e era isso o que teria. Depois ela tiraria suas próprias conclusões sobre o que acontecera.

– Você não fez nada – ela disse então. – Evan usou o feitiço naquela sangue-ruim. Se o idiota do Diggory se jogou na frente dela, isso não é problema nosso.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio, ele respondeu:

– Talvez você esteja certa. Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

Isabelle o considerou com um olhar sombrio.

– Você criou a _Setumsempra_ para fazer alguém se sentir bem?

Severo baixou os olhos.

– Você está certa.

Isabelle aproximou-se ainda mais e o abraçou. Severo retribuiu apertando-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo, precisava sentir que tinha alguém em quem se apoiar, alguém em quem confiar quando não tivesse mais a certeza se estava seguindo o caminho certo. Ficaram abraçados em silêncio até que Isabelle se afastou e o obrigou a encará-la antes de continuar a falar.

– Se você está preocupado com o que vai acontecer conosco, não vai acontecer nada. Ninguém nos reconheceu. Ninguém pode provar que éramos nós sob as capas. Você só tem que voltar para Hogwarts junto com os outros, e eu pela passagem secreta junto com Sirius e Tiago.

– Você tem razão – ele respondeu. Depois, refletindo nas últimas palavras de Isabelle, acrescentou: – Como você chegou aqui? O que Sirius e Tiago têm a ver com isso?

– Eles conhecem uma passagem secreta, e é claro que se quisessem sair do castelo hoje teriam que me levar, ou eu os dedaria para o Filch. Por quê? – Ela acrescentou imitando o sorriso malicioso dele. – Você está com ciúmes?

– Você parece ter ficado bem amiguinha deles na última semana – ele respondeu, tentando em vão fingir que não se importava realmente.

– Eu estava cumprindo detenção com eles; presa naquele castelo chato, enquanto você aproveitou todo o festival sozinho – ela respondeu indignada. – Agora vamos – disse dando-lhe as costas –, antes que comecem a desconfiar da sua ausência.

Mas Severo não seguiu com ela. Segurou-a pelo braço e a fez virar-se de volta para ele.

– Você nunca me contou exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite. O que você estava fazendo com o Potter? Como o Black apareceu com a minha varinha? E por que você concordou em não falar nada sobre o Lupin?

– Eu não quero mais lembrar daquela noite – ela respondeu soltando-se dele. – Eu achei que você tinha morrido, ou pior...

– O que aconteceu? – ele repetiu lentamente.

Isabelle desviou o olhar. Sabia que ele conhecia legilimência muito bem e não queria ter sua mente vasculhada por ele. Não agora que suas emoções por ele estavam tão descontroladas.

– O que você não quer me contar, Isabelle? – ele insistiu.

– Você sabe o que aconteceu – ela respondeu na defensiva. – Não sei por que insistir em relembrar tudo de novo.

Severo a segurou pelo braço novamente e, com a outra mão, segurou seu rosto obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Foi mais repentino do que ela imaginara, e então, de repente, as imagens daquela noite passaram por sua mente, obrigando-a a reviver tudo o que sentira naquele dia. O sentimento de culpa por não ter acreditado nele e que o fez cair na armadilha de Sirius, o medo de que alguma coisa realmente grave tivesse acontecido com ele, e depois, o arrependimento por não ter sido sincera com ele desde que percebera o que realmente sentia por ele. Ela sabia que Severo estava vendo tudo aquilo, vendo como ela o beijara enquanto estava inconsciente e o quanto desejara naquela noite que ele voltasse a sentir por ela o mesmo que ela agora sentia por ele. Quando ele abandonou sua mente, seus olhos estavam úmidos, e ela não tinha coragem para encará-lo. Estava envergonhada, sentindo-se violentada, vencida.

Severo afastou-se dela lentamente, também se sentia envergonhado. Tinha perdido a paciência e ultrapassara os limites. Sabia que a magoara com o que acabara de fazer. Queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas o quê? Que ela estava enganada, que ele jamais a esquecera, que estava apenas tentando esconder seus sentimentos? Tarde demais. Ela não o ouviria, não agora que os dois mal conseguiam se encarar.

– Eu tenho que voltar para a Dedosdemel, e você deveria encontrar os outros e fingir que estava escondido e não participou de nada – ela disse fazendo seu caminho para a rua principal da vila, sem olhar novamente para ele.

-------

**N.A.:** A lenda de Tristran Thorn e sua Estrela Cadente é, na verdade, invenção de Neil Gaiman e é belamente narrada no livro _Stardust_ (mesmo nome para as versões em inglês e português). Para os mais preguiçosos, o filme desta história tem data para ser lançado em março de 2007; para os mais curiosos, alguns trechos do livro podem ser encontrados no meu LJ (http://bastetazazis. e http://bastetazazis. a todas as Snapetes que estão sempre dando opiniões e tem paciência para meus ataques de "spoilers" no MSN. Eu sei prometi um final fofo para esse capítulo, mas infelizmente, Severo e Isabelle são mais complicados que parecem, e a parte fofa teve que esperar mais um capítulo. 

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile). a

**A seguir: **_Passado os terríveis acontecimentos no dia do Festival de Wall, a vida deve continuar..._


	18. Legilimência

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Outra tragédia na família Malfoy, e Isabelle acaba fazendo um pedido a Severo, ou talvez sejam dois ..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 18:** Legilimência 

A semana seguinte ao Festival de Wall foi, por muito tempo, lembrada como a semana mais triste em Hogwarts pelos seus alunos. Os exames foram cancelados, e muitos pediram para voltar para casa mais cedo. Ninguém queria continuar longe da família depois de presenciar um ataque tão violento de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus Comensais da Morte. A morte de uma ex-professora e do atual monitor da Lufa-lufa eram desculpas suficientes para Dumbledore dispensar os alunos mais sensíveis.

Remo Lupin, embora não tivesse presenciado os acontecimentos em Hogsmeade, parecia um dos mais afetados com tudo. Entretanto, seus amigos sabiam que o que mais aturdia o amigo lobisomem era o fato de que ele quase atacara um aluno da escola. Não importava que fosse o Ranhoso, ele jamais se perdoaria se condenasse outra pessoa a viver a mesma vida que ele. Com isso em mente, ele seguiu até o escritório de Dumbledore na primeira oportunidade e largou seu distintivo de monitor na mesa do Diretor.

Dumbledore apenas o olhou curioso, então ele explicou:

– Eu não posso ser responsável por toda a minha Casa se sou um perigo para a escola. Não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se...

– Não foi sua culpa, Remo – Dumbledore o interrompeu.

– Foi sim – ele respondeu. – O senhor confiou em mim quando permitiu que eu freqüentasse Hogwarts, e eu traí essa confiança. Eu contei a Sirius e Tiago sobre o esconderijo, e isso quase nos levou a uma tragédia. Eu não mereço esse distintivo.

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu entendo. Entretanto, esta é a última semana de aula, e muitos alunos já partiram para casa. Eu vou comunicar aos demais professores que outro aluno da Grifinória deverá ser considerado quando nos reunirmos para decidir sobre os próximos Monitores-Chefes.

Remo assentiu com a resposta do Diretor e pediu para se retirar. Não lamentava ter que desistir de seu título de monitor, não achava certo que um monstro como ele fosse visto como um aluno modelo.

Quando chegou à biblioteca para encontrar seus amigos, viu Tiago sentado em outra mesa com Lílian Evans. Desde a morte de Diggory os dois pareciam mais próximos. Lílian estava grata pelo que ele e Sirius fizeram, conduzindo-a de volta à Hogwarts por uma passagem secreta e longe dos olhares curiosos dos seus colegas da escola. Desde então, ela começou a se aproximar cada vez mais deles, e Tiago parou de se comportar como um moleque impossível, surpreendendo-a com a maturidade que exibia nas ocasiões em que estavam juntos. Talvez os acontecimentos que testemunharam fizeram com que eles amadurecessem antes do tempo, como o chapéu seletor já havia previsto há muitos anos, mas que apenas o Diretor Dumbledore entendera.

-------

Na sala comunal da Sonserina, o mesmo clima melancólico pesava entre seus alunos. Nem todos souberam com antecedência do ataque à Hogsmeade no final de semana, e muitos não sabiam que o grupo vestido de preto que atacara Diggory era formado por seus colegas de Casa.

Isabelle e Severo voltaram a se falar, mas não era como antes. Ambos sabiam que haviam perdido a chance que alguma vez no passado tanto esperaram para atravessar a linha que separava sua amizade de algo ainda mais profundo. Ambos haviam magoado um ao outro e agora permaneciam por perto numa tentativa vã de que um dos dois finalmente reconhecesse seu erro e voltasse atrás. Feito praticamente impossível, já que o orgulho dos Malfoy ou a teimosia dos Snape sempre falava mais alto.

Ela ainda não entendia porque o Diretor Dumbledore fingira que não vira Tiago e Sirius em Hogsmeade. Quando ela chegou no castelo, Sirius a esperava perto da estátua da bruxa de um olho só com a capa da invisibilidade, e ambos saíram correndo para a biblioteca, onde Tiago já estava, fingindo ter passado a tarde inteira copiando frases. Assim que ocuparam seus lugares, Filch e o Diretor entraram na biblioteca, mas Dumbledore apenas os avisara que estavam liberados da detenção e que podiam seguir para suas salas comunais. Apesar de terem fugido de uma detenção e deixado o castelo sem a autorização de um professor, Dumbledore parecia ter considerado que a visão de uma guerra de verdade e das suas conseqüências fora um castigo mais que suficiente para que os três aprendessem sua lição. Sentada à mesa da Sonserina, tomando seu café da manhã, Isabelle imaginava que talvez o Diretor estivesse correto. Olhando de relance para a mesa dos professores, percebeu que Dumbledore a considerava com um sorriso no rosto. _O que esse velho tolo quer de mim?_ Mas não teve tempo de imaginar uma resposta, pois uma enxurrada de corujas entrou pela janela, inclusive a sua, entregando-lhe uma carta do irmão.

Ela pegou a carta e alimentou a coruja com um pedaço de torrada do seu prato. Lúcio afirmava que estava bem depois do ataque à Hogsmeade e que a verdadeira razão daquela carta era a repentina melhora da mãe. Ela estava falando, ainda com alguma dificuldade, e pedia desesperadamente pela presença da filha. Como muitos alunos já haviam sido dispensados da última semana de aula, Lúcio também escrevera para o Diretor Dumbledore pedindo que liberasse Isabelle para voltar para casa mais cedo, mesmo sabendo que os demais alunos partiriam no dia seguinte.

Isabelle levantou os olhos do pergaminho com uma expressão esperançosa. Explicou em poucas palavras o que acontecera a suas amigas e correu para seu dormitório arrumar o malão. Antes do almoço já estava partindo para casa.

-------

Severo estava em Hogsmeade naquele dia, junto com os demais alunos que já haviam completado dezessete anos e agora esperavam ansiosos a hora de fazer a prova para ganhar a autorização para aparatar pelo Ministério. Lamentou não ter encontrado Isabelle antes que ela partisse para casa, mas estava feliz com a notícia da recuperação da mãe dela. Desde que a conhecera que ele sabia como ela se preocupava com a mãe, e mesmo sem nunca ter lhe dito qual era o problema, ele sabia que era alguma coisa muito grave, pois a mãe de Isabelle ficara presa a uma cama por mais de seis anos. No dia seguinte, ele também deixou Hogwarts, fazendo planos com seus amigos para retornarem às programações das férias passadas.

Entretanto, no sábado de manhã, seu primeiro dia de férias, seu avô o acordou cedo dizendo que deveriam partir logo para a Mansão Malfoy. A Sra. Malfoy, depois de uma melhora súbita, falecera naquela madrugada, e os funerais ocorreriam logo pela manhã. Severo levantou-se rapidamente e correu para se arrumar. Ele se sentia na obrigação de encontrar Isabelle e ver como ela estava, afinal, foi a ela que ele recorrera quando descobrira que sua mãe fora morta por um bando de trouxas.

Quando chegaram à mansão, Severo cumprimentou Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy e foi até Isabelle. Ela parecia abatida, não havia nenhum brilho no olhar, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela permaneceu impassível durante toda a cerimônia. Aquilo o fez lembrar do funeral da sua avó; assim como seu avô anos atrás, nenhum membro da família Malfoy derrubou uma lágrima na frente de seus visitantes, eles não demonstravam seus sentimentos em público. Entretanto, quando chegou perto dela, ela o abraçou fortemente sem dizer uma palavra, mas como se não quisesse mais largá-lo. Ele retribuiu o abraço, e os dois ficaram ali, Severo consolando-a em silêncio por um momento eterno, até que ela o soltou e murmurou simplesmente em seu ouvido:

– Obrigada.

Eles apenas se olharam, palavras não eram necessárias.

Severo a deixou com os outros amigos da família que vieram deixar seus pêsames e seguiu seu avô. Não conseguiu mais falar com Isabelle até a hora que o Sr. Prince o chamou para saírem.

Alguns dias se passaram sem que Severo tivesse notícias de sua amiga. Enquanto se arrumava com algumas roupas trouxas, ele pensou que talvez devesse mandar uma coruja para ela e visitá-la no dia seguinte. Ainda sentia-se mal por ter usado seus talentos de Legilimência nela, mas sabia pelo que a amiga estava passando, e por mais que ela o odiasse pelo que fizera na noite do Festival de Wall, ela precisaria de um amigo por perto, assim como ele precisou dela uma vez.

Aparatou num beco escuro na Londres trouxa, onde ele e seus amigos costumavam aparecer quando ainda precisavam de uma Chave de Portal para se transportar. Evan e Roberto já estavam lá, esperando pelos outros.

– Paulo já deve estar chegando com as meninas – Roberto comentou depois que se cumprimentaram.

– Meninas? – Severo perguntou.

– Sim – Evan respondeu. – Eu chamei a Ana – ele e Ana Goyle, uma sonserina também do sexto ano, começaram a namorar algumas semanas antes do final do ano letivo –, e ela acabou convidando as outras meninas. Como nem elas e nem o Paulo podem aparatar, virão com uma Chave de Portal.

Assim que Evan terminou sua explicação, o restante do grupo apareceu. Seu amigo Paulo Wilkes, Ana Goyle e suas colegas de quarto, incluindo Isabelle Malfoy. Ela cumprimentou Severo com a mesma indiferença com que cumprimentou os outros e então seguiu à frente do grupo, abraçada a Paulo, os dois visivelmente bêbados.

Severo observava a cena com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ana saiu de perto do namorado e o alcançou.

– A Belle está muito estranha depois de... você sabe – ela disse baixinho para Severo. – Ela me disse que precisa tomar poções para dormir todos os dias e agora, bebendo desse jeito... Eu sei que você é o único capaz de controlá-la, então, por favor, não a deixe fazer nada que possa se arrepender depois, tá?

– Eu... – Severo queria responder que não mandava em Isabelle, que não era nada dela, mas Ana já havia voltado para o lado de Evan. Deixou-o refletindo se ele realmente não se importava com ela. Ele se importava, sim; e muito.

Quando Isabelle e Paulo chegaram à porta do pub para onde todos estavam se dirigindo, Severo observou com olhos arregalados que ela e as outras meninas já eram bem conhecidas no lugar. Não era apenas ele que gostava de se divertir em Londres, então. Mas o que fez seu queixo cair foi a Isabelle Malfoy que apareceu à sua frente assim que ela tirou o sobretudo preto que a cobria. Ela estava vestida, ou talvez quase despida, apenas com uma mini-saia, um top curto que realçava ainda mais seus seios abundantes, e uma bota com salto finíssimo até a altura dos joelhos. Acostumado a vê-la apenas com o uniforme da escola ou outras vestes de bruxa, ele jamais imaginaria que todo aquele pano escondia um corpo como aquele. A visão era tão estonteante que ela nem precisava de uma poção para envelhecer para que permitissem sua entrada, os porteiros do pub ainda a admiravam de boca aberta enquanto permitiam a entrada de todos os seus amigos.

Mas Severo só se deu conta que sua noite não seria tranqüila quando a observou seguir para o meio da multidão na pista de dança, junto com suas amigas. Ele observava os trouxas que se aproximavam delas, os mesmos olhares que ele mesmo já dispensara a outras garotas. Mas eram garotas anônimas, trouxas, sem importância. Isabelle Malfoy não era para ser observada com aqueles olhares maliciosos, mesmo que fosse impossível deixar de olhar para um corpo daqueles. Uma fúria inexplicável apoderou-se dele assim que viu um grupo de rapazes trouxas cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Atravessou a muralha de pessoas que se amontoavam na pista de dança e a agarrou pelo braço, levando-a até uma mesa num canto escuro do pub.

– O que você pretende, Isabelle? – ele gritou com ela, irritado.

– Me larga, Mestiço – ela exigiu. – Quem é você para cuidar da minha vida?

Severo não respondeu. Ela estava certa, ele não tinha o direito de se meter na vida dela, mas só de pensar nela com outro o machucava, agora ele via que não conseguia livrar-se dessa doença.

Isabelle sentou em cima da mesa e o enlaçou com as pernas, obrigando-o a aproximar-se ainda mais dela. Ela alcançou a nuca dele com uma das mãos e fez a cabeça dele inclinar-se até sua boca e o beijou. Não era um beijo apaixonado, ele sentia a língua dela explorando sua boca, mas era mais como uma tentativa desesperada de alcançá-lo, de tocá-lo.

– Você estava com ciúmes, não estava? – ela perguntou assim que soltou seus lábios. – Se você ainda me quer, essa é a sua chance, Mestiço. Eu cansei de ser certinha. E se você não quiser, eu encontro outro que queira.

Ela ficou olhando para ele desafiadoramente, esperando sua próxima reação. Severo não disse nada, mas a agarrou pelo braço novamente e a fez segui-lo até a saída. Ele a arrastou até o beco onde havia aparatado algumas horas antes sem dizer uma palavra. Quando finalmente pararam, ele a encostou na parede, apoiando-se nos dois braços para prendê-la.

– Você tem certeza que é isso o que quer? – ele perguntou com os olhos fixos nos dela.

Isabelle não respondeu, estava assustada com o comportamento de Severo. Ela tentou virar o rosto, mas ele segurou seu maxilar, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

– Você está agindo como uma vagabunda trouxa.

– Eu não me importo – ela respondeu, algumas lágrimas começando a brotar em seus olhos. – Eu cansei de agir me preocupando em nunca "desonrar o nome da família". Pra quê? Eu provavelmente sou a única virgem em Hogwarts!

Severo recuou com o que acabara de ouvir. Ele tinha certeza que ela e Sirius... Mas isso não importava agora, Isabelle devia estar realmente bêbada para lhe fazer confissões tão íntimas. Ele soltou o rosto dela e também se afastou um pouco, dando-lhe mais espaço.

– E por causa disso você tem que vir se oferecer para um bando de trouxas?

Ele viu o rosto dela corar e as lágrimas caírem numa enxurrada. Isabelle jogou-se nos seus braços e, chorando, pediu para que ele a levasse para casa.

Severo vestiu-a com o sobretudo que pegara na saída do pub e abraçou-a fortemente para aparatá-la até o quarto dela na Mansão Malfoy. Quando a soltou, ela ainda estava chorando. Eles se olharam por um momento em silêncio até que Isabelle finalmente falou, sem conseguir encará-lo:

– Eu estraguei sua noite, não foi? Me desculpe. E obrigada por me trazer para casa.

Severo sorriu e levou uma mão ao queixo dela, fazendo-a levantar o rosto para ele.

– Você não tem que se desculpar – ele disse. – Eu deveria saber que você precisaria de um amigo nesses dias. Eu já passei por isso.

Isabelle sorriu de volta para ele, e os dois ficaram novamente naquele silêncio embaraçoso.

– Eu... é... – Isabelle balbuciou meio sem jeito. – Acho melhor eu trocar de roupa.

– Claro – Severo respondeu. – Eu vou embora, então.

– Não – ela respondeu rapidamente.

Severo a considerou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e ela continuou, mordendo os lábios:

– Eu vou ser rápida. Você só precisa se virar e prometer que não vai espiar. – Ela tentou fazer uma piada, mas saiu ainda mais estranha.

Severo continuou observando-a, também não se sentia a vontade com aquela situação.

– Eu não vou conseguir ficar mais uma noite sozinha aqui – ela acrescentou num tom suplicante.

– Mas e o seu irmão? E a mulher dele? – ele perguntou.

Isabelle não disse nada, apenas continuou encarando-o, implorando com os olhos. Ela não precisava responder. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Ele sentia o mesmo com relação ao seu avô. Deu um suspiro e caminhou até uma escrivaninha no outro lado do quarto, ficando de costas para ela.

Enquanto Isabelle trocava de roupa, vários frasquinhos de poções com o selo do St. Mungus na escrivaninha dela chamaram a atenção de Severo. Pela quantidade de frascos vazios, ela estava tomando muito mais que a dose recomendada. Ele olhou com pesar a fila de frascos vazios: Poção Calmante e Poção para Dormir; Isabelle estava realmente com dificuldade em aceitar a morte da mãe. Ele passou os olhos novamente pela fila de frascos fechados e encontrou o que procurava: Poção Celina. Também servia como uma Poção para Dormir, mas era mais fraca e não faria mal se ingerida junto com álcool.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e então se virou. Isabelle estava parada à sua frente, vestida com uma camisola e um robe de seda. Ele a observou caminhar até a cama e indicar para que ele fosse até ela. Intimamente, Severo se perguntou como conseguiria se controlar com Isabelle o tentando, mesmo que involuntariamente, tantas vezes num mesmo dia. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e, sem saber o que dizer, entregou-lhe o frasco com a poção.

– Tome. Vai fazer você dormir melhor.

Ela pegou o frasco da mão dele e tomou num gole só. Severo tirou o frasco então vazio da mão dela e o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira.

– Obrigada – ela disse, observando-o cuidar dela com tanta atenção. Então, mordendo os lábios, ela lhe pediu: – Você vai ficar aqui comigo, não vai?

Severo sorriu, acariciando-a no rosto. Depois, com um beijo na testa, respondeu:

– Está bem, eu fico até você dormir.

Ela sorriu para ele e então disse:

– Você deve estar me achando uma criança, não é? Mas é que esses últimos dias foram tão complicados... Eu acho que finalmente entendi que estava fazendo tudo errado e agora eu não sei mais o que fazer. Essa noite eu só queria esquecer...

Ela terminou a frase com um suspiro. Severo achou que ela não falava coisa com coisa porque já estava sob o efeito da poção.

– É melhor você se deitar – ele começou.

– Por que você está fazendo isso tudo comigo? – ela perguntou de repente, sem lhe dar ouvidos. – Por que você tem que ser tão bom comigo depois de tudo que eu fiz pra você? Você deveria me odiar...

– Eu não odeio você, Isabelle – ele respondeu. – Você é minha amiga, talvez minha única amiga. Eu jamais vou odiá-la.

– Mas... – ela recomeçou, olhando fixamente para Severo. – Então por que você me rejeitou hoje? Você não gosta mais de mim, não é?

Severo passou a mão no cabelo dela e sorriu carinhosamente antes de responder:

– É justamente porque eu ainda gosto de você. Se nós ficarmos juntos, eu quero que você se lembre de mim quando acordar no dia seguinte.

Isabelle sentiu um frio na barriga quando ouviu aquilo, mas não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Sentia o corpo mole por causa de todo o álcool que ingerira, ou talvez por causa da poção, ou talvez ainda por causa do que acabara de ouvir. Incapaz de formular uma frase coerente, ela simplesmente deitou-se embaixo das cobertas com um sorriso de ponta a ponta no rosto e fechou os olhos.

Severo sorriu para si mesmo. Ele tinha Isabelle exatamente onde sempre quis. Agora sabia que jamais a esqueceria, que sempre estaria por perto para protegê-la, e que ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Inclinou-se para beijá-la no rosto e então sentiu que ela o segurava pelo braço.

– Por favor – ela balbuciou de olhos fechados –, fique aqui comigo.

Severo deitou ao lado dela, e ela aninhou-se nos seus braços enquanto ele usava um feitiço para escurecer o quarto. Ela dormiu, e Severo permaneceu em silêncio, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ele tentava reprimir toda a excitação que tomava conta do seu corpo. Estava com Isabelle em seus braços, e seu corpo implorava para que a beijasse e a abraçasse com mais força. Mas sua mente lhe dizia para esperar, que ela era diferente, que não devia se aproveitar desse momento. E pela primeira vez, ele obedeceu sua mente, mesmo sem entender o que era aquele sentimento que colocava Isabelle acima de todo o seu querer ou suas prioridades.

Ele permaneceu deitado ao lado dela o restante da noite, os pensamentos viajando através das lembranças que tinha dela, do toque dela, dos beijos desastrados, das suas tentativas vãs de esquecê-la através de uma sósia. Franziu a testa com a última lembrança e então, certificando-se que Isabelle dormia calma e profundamente, levantou-se e desaparatou para o seu próprio quarto.

-------

No dia seguinte, Severo acordou com as batidas insistentes de uma coruja em sua janela. Já era tarde, mas seu avô sempre o deixava dormir até mais tarde quando ele saía com seus amigos sonserinos. Ele esfregou os olhos enquanto levantava da cama e sorriu ao reconhecer a coruja. _Isabelle_ – pensou.

Era um simples bilhete. Ela o agradecia pela noite passada e gostaria de saber se poderia visitá-lo na Mansão Prince nesta noite, uma vez que sabia que o irmão dela e o avô dele não estariam em casa. Severo respondeu prontamente, e o resto do seu dia foi uma espera exaustiva até a hora do jantar, quando seu avô partiria para se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas, e Isabelle poderia, então, aparecer na lareira.

Ele estava no quarto, deitado na cama, fingindo ler atentamente um livro que pegara da biblioteca do avô e checando a lareira de minuto em minuto. Finalmente as chamas tornaram-se esverdeadas, e no instante seguinte, a figura de Isabelle formou-se nas chamas, e ela pisou em seu quarto.

– Olá, Mestiço – ela cumprimentou parecendo um pouco nervosa. – Eu disse que vinha, não disse?

Severo lutou para parecer indiferente, mas não conseguiu impedir o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Ele caminhou até onde ela estava e parou na frente dela, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Foi Isabelle quem quebrou o silêncio:

– Desculpe aparecer assim – ela começou meio sem jeito, mordendo os lábios e tentando desviar o olhar –, mas eu precisava lhe pedir um favor.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha, fechou o sorriso, mas não disse nada.

– Aquela noite, no Festival de Wall – ela continuou –, você usou Legilimência. Eu quero aprender isso, e quero aprender a me defender disso também.

– Isabelle, eu não...

– Por favor, Severo – ela suplicou. – Eu preciso. Eu sei que você aprendeu com o Lorde das Trevas, mas eu não posso pedir isso para ele. – Ela estava quase chorando.

Novamente aquela sensação de que deveria proteger Isabelle o invadiu, e ele passou um braço pelas costas dela e a levou para sentarem-se na cama. Mais uma vez ela frustrara suas expectativas, mas isso não tinha importância, ele estava realmente preocupado com ela.

– Primeiro – ele começou sério –, você vai ter que me explicar o que pretende com isso.

Isabelle balançou a cabeça, fitando o chão.

– Eu não posso ensiná-la Oclumência ou Legilimência se você não confiar em mim – ele continuou.

– Eu não posso – ela respondeu. – É uma promessa que eu fiz para minha mãe antes dela morrer. Eu não posso contar. – As lágrimas finalmente começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela. – E eu também não sei se vou conseguir fazer o que ela me pediu, não sem aprender a controlar a minha mente.

Severo a fez levantar o rosto para encará-lo, e só então falou:

– Isabelle, eu quero ajudar você, mas você sabe que eu vou acabar entrando na sua mente novamente. Eu não devia ter feito isso aquele dia e não vou mais fazer isso se você não me der um bom motivo.

– É uma Dívida de Morte, Mestiço – ela respondeu. – Você sabe o que é isso? Eu não posso contar o que é e eu não tenho escolha senão fazer o que ela me pediu.

Isabelle explicou-lhe então que, quando sua mãe estava prestes a morrer, ela a fez prometer que terminaria uma tarefa que a mãe ficou impossibilitada de realizar. Ele não sabia, mas a Sra. Malfoy era profunda conhecedora de magia antiga e usou o amor que unia mãe e filha para garantir que seu pedido fosse cumprido. A Dívida de Morte era semelhante ao Voto Perpétuo, que eles haviam aprendido no ano passado, com a diferença de que não precisava de um avalista e só funcionava entre pessoas que se amavam incondicionalmente, e quando uma delas estava à beira da morte. Outra diferença era que a pessoa que recebia a dívida era obrigada a cumpri-la, não porque estava ameaçada de morte, mas simplesmente porque ela era compelida a realizar o último desejo de um ente querido. Severo não entendeu muito bem esta última parte, mas lembrou-se do que Dumbledore uma vez comentara sobre o amor ser uma forma muito poderosa e antiga de magia.

– Então – ele concluiu assim que ela terminou de explicar –, você precisa aprender Legilimência e Oclumência para terminar essa tarefa?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Muito bem, então. – Ele sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas, e ela o imitou, ficando de frente para ele. Severo continuou, assumindo o tom explicativo como sempre fazia quando tentava ensinar-lhe sobre os procedimentos nas aulas de Poções. – Acho que é mais fácil começarmos com a Legilimência. O encanto é fácil, _Legilimens_, mas você tem que olhar fixamente nos meus olhos e se concentrar bastante. Seria mais fácil você tentar numa mente mais fraca antes, como o seu elfo doméstico, mas vamos ver o que você consegue fazer.

Ela olhou em dúvida para ele e se concentrou no encanto. Severo a encarava com seus olhos pretos, certo de que ela jamais conseguiria quebrar suas defesas. Afinal, ele conseguira enganar o próprio Lorde das Trevas, escolhendo as informações que permitiria que ele visse. Estava certo que, se quisesse, seu mestre jamais entraria na sua mente; mas ele era esperto, e não deixaria que o Lorde pensasse que ele podia estar escondendo alguma coisa dele.

– Eu não consigo. – Ele ouviu a voz de Isabelle.

Severo considerou por um instante e depois sugeriu:

– Tente lançar o feitiço em voz alta. Eu já sei que você vai usá-lo em mim mesmo, e você ainda não tem muita prática com ele para usá-lo na forma não-verbal.

– Está bem – ela disse. – _Legilimens!_

Severo se concentrou nos olhos cinza que o encaravam. Agora ele sentia que eles tentavam vasculhar a sua mente, procuravam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, apenas para terem confiança de seguir em frente com as lições. E agora ele tinha certeza, ele amava aqueles olhos. Ele amava a dona daqueles olhos, que era capaz de irritá-lo com um apelido tolo e ele era incapaz de revidar. A quem ele gostava de irritar com seus comentários irônicos ou seu sorriso falso. Agora ele entendia o aperto no peito que sentia toda vez que a via junto de Sirius, ou o frio na barriga quando ela se aproximara tanto dele na noite passada. Como ele lamentava aquele beijo ousado, anos atrás, que a fizera fugir assustada, e que agora, o deixava receoso de tentar mais uma vez. Como ele lamentava ter tentado esquecê-la no último ano, quando tudo o que ela queria era se aproximar dele novamente. Como ele lamentava ter invadido a mente dela há algumas semanas, apenas por ciúmes, fazendo-a se sentir usada, violentada.

Então, ele percebeu que essas coisas vinham espontaneamente na mente dele e lembrou-se que Isabelle estava à sua frente, aprendendo Legilimência. Com esse pensamento, ele sentiu que seus olhos estavam livres para se desviar, e Isabelle não o encarava mais.

Ele olhou para ela, livre do feitiço. Isabelle continuava sentada de frente para ele, olhando para baixo, sem coragem de enfrentá-lo.

– Me desculpe – ela disse baixinho. – Eu devia ter parado assim que percebi que estava na sua mente. Eu...

– Parece que você conseguiu sua vingança – ele a cortou irritado, sentindo-se usado como tantas vezes acontecera antes. Levantando-se da cama, apenas a dispensou. – Você pode ir agora.

– Não! – ela gritou desesperada, agarrando o braço dele. – Eu não tive a intenção. Eu juro. – Ela também estava de pé, e ele viu os olhos dela suplicando para que acreditassem neles. – Eu sei que você tem todos os motivos para acreditar que eu fiz isso de propósito, mas não é verdade. Eu também amo você. Eu só fugi de você esse tempo todo para protegê-lo da minha família, mas eu não agüento mais. – Novamente as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer daqueles olhos, mas Severo não queria deixar-se convencer. – Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você.

Lutando contra a vontade de pegá-la nos braços e consolá-la, Severo a encarou com uma expressão séria e disse seco:

– Você sabe que eu tenho como verificar isso, se quiser.

Isabelle baixou a cabeça. Quando ela tivera a prova de que Severo ainda gostava dela, de que ele a amava como ela o amava, ele escapava pelos seus dedos mais uma vez. Ela não podia culpá-lo, ele estava acostumado com uma Isabelle que sempre o usara como um brinquedinho. Estava prestes a se virar para sair pela lareira quando uma certeza cruzou sua mente: ela não o deixaria escapar mais, ela sabia que ele a amava e não o perderia sem nem mesmo o ter.

– Você não vai precisar – ela disse levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

Severo não respondeu, apenas observou quando ela deu mais um passo na direção dele e o beijou. Ao sentir os lábios dela contra os seus, perdeu todo o controle sobre seu corpo. Ele a abraçou e devolveu o beijo como se suas vidas dependessem apenas daquilo. Sentia seu corpo formigar, o estômago dava voltas e o coração acelerava, enquanto Isabelle o apertava ainda mais de encontro a ela.

Ela o encarou mordendo os lábios, andando para trás, na direção da cama e puxando-o pelo braço. Severo não precisou de palavras para entender o que aqueles olhos lhe diziam, apenas os seguiu. Quando já estavam na cama, ele a beijou enquanto abria delicadamente os botões das vestes dela. Ela não fez menção de recuar, então ele soltou seus lábios e beijou todo o seu corpo enquanto a despia. De uma maneira inexplicável, ele não procurava Isabelle preocupado com o seu próprio prazer, como estava acostumado a fazer. Tudo o que queria era agradá-la, e se essa era realmente a primeira vez dela, ele queria torná-la realmente inesquecível.

-------

Isabelle acordou na manhã seguinte com os primeiros raios de sol que atravessaram a cortina. Ainda de olhos fechados ela sentia uma sensação estranha em seu corpo, então ela entendeu o que era. Ela ainda estava nua e sentia apenas a agradável sensação dos lençóis roçando sua pele. Sorrindo, ela tentou se lembrar das últimas emoções que percorreram seu corpo. Como suas amigas podiam enganá-la daquele jeito, dizendo-lhe que a primeira vez era tão ruim? Claro, a sensação de uma coisa estranha entrando no seu corpo não era muito agradável no início, mas depois... Ah... ela não tinha do que reclamar. Mas pensando bem, passada a tensão de estar fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez, a segunda vez foi muito melhor. Ficou imaginando se suas amigas acreditariam que o introvertido Severo era capaz de provocar todas aquelas reações em seu corpo. Como ela agradecia por ter esperado por ele; agora tinha certeza que não seria a mesma coisa com Sirius, ele não a fazia estremecer toda a vez que olhava para ela, ele não a olhava como Severo a olhava. Pensou nos olhos pretos que a admiraram na noite passada e decidiu que seu terceiro orgasmo fora o melhor da noite. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de prática, pensou. Sentiu o braço de Severo ainda pousado em sua cintura e virou-se para ficar de frente para ele. Ele estava acordado, aqueles olhos pretos desejando-a, e a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que precisava de uma quarta vez antes de decidir se as coisas ainda podiam ser melhores.

-------

**N.A.:** A Poção Celina é uma homenagem à Magalud e sua "vila bruxa" - Dúvidas sobre seus efeitos, composição, e onde pode ser encontrada, perguntem a ela:P

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Lord Voldemort tem uma tarefa para aqueles que querem ser seus futuros Comensais da Morte._


	19. Futuros Comensais

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** O Lorde das Trevas tem uma tarefa para seus futuros Comensais..._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 19:** Futuros Comensais 

Severo não conseguia se lembrar de uma manhã melhor desde que começou a morar na Mansão Prince que aquela, quando acordou ao lado de Isabelle. Ela ainda estava dormindo, ele podia sentir a respiração tranqüila dela enquanto a abraçava pelas costas. Podia passar a manhã inteira deitado ao lado dela, apenas observando-a, sentindo o perfume dela que impregnava os lençóis. Ele jamais tivera uma noite como aquela. Foi a primeira vez que Severo se dedicara totalmente a apenas satisfazer a garota em sua cama, sem preocupar-se com seu próprio prazer e, admiravelmente, descobriu que isso podia ser ainda mais recompensador. A única coisa que ele pensara era em proporcionar a Isabelle uma noite inesquecível, e surpreendeu-se quando reconheceu que, mesmo com a inexperiência dela, ele tivera uma noite inesquecível também. Não era apenas sexo, os dois se completavam, e de certa forma, ele agora olhava orgulhoso para a longa cabeleira loira na sua frente e admirava o corpo nu aninhado ao seu. Ele tinha Isabelle Malfoy nos braços e sabia que ela era apenas dele.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Isabelle virou-se para encará-lo. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, e seus olhos cinza brilhavam. Ela não disse nada, apenas o beijou, e quando Severo percebeu, os dois já estavam enroscados de novo, o desejo tomando conta deles mais uma vez antes de encararem o novo dia que se iniciava.

Algum tempo depois, Severo continuava ao lado dela, acariciando aquele corpo com as mãos, protelando o momento em que finalmente teria que levantar e ver Isabelle voltar para casa. Mas então, quando sua mão deslizou ligeiramente até a barriga dela, um pequeno detalhe chamou sua atenção. Sentou-se na cama e encarou os olhos cinza de Isabelle com uma preocupação visível no rosto.

– Você... é... nós... – começou a balbuciar, sentindo-se enrubescer por não conseguir fazer a pergunta que o assombrava. – Nós precisávamos ter tomado algumas precauções... você sabe... – continuou ainda sem jeito.

Isabelle riu. Sentando-se na cama também, enrolada no lençol, o rosto na mesma altura que o rosto de Severo, ela disse sorrindo:

– E você só lembrou disso agora? – Ela aproximou-se mais dele e continuou, provocando-o. – Sinto muito, Sr. Snape, mas depois da última noite, eu acho que logo meu irmão virá ter uma conversa séria com seu avô para arranjarmos o casamento antes que minha barriga comece a crescer demais.

Severo apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-a incrédulo. Ela riu novamente, como gostava de provocá-lo até vê-lo com aquela cara. Vendo que ele logo se irritaria com a provocação, ou teria um ataque de pânico com a idéia de ser pai, ela parou de rir. Baixou os olhos, um pouco encabulada, e então explicou:

– Aquela noite... no pub... eu estava realmente decidida a dormir com o primeiro que aparecesse na frente... Então a Ana me deu uma das poções dela. Ela encomenda de um Mestre de Poções da Travessa do Tranco, famoso pela discrição.

Severo relaxou e, vendo que ela fitava o chão, ainda encabulada, pegou o rosto dela nas mãos e a fez encará-lo.

– Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito – disse, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. – Eu acho que seu irmão preferia me ver morto que casado com você – acrescentou num tom mais sombrio.

Isabelle baixou os olhos novamente com a lembrança do irmão. Certamente ele não aceitaria com grande satisfação a notícia de um namoro entre ela e o neto mestiço dos Prince. Ela levantou-se da cama em silêncio e começou a procurar suas roupas pelo chão. Quando já estava vestida, voltou-se para Severo:

– Você sabe que está certo, não sabe? O que você disse sobre o meu irmão.

Severo apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ela aproximou-se da cama, colocando os braços dele em volta da cintura dela e, levantando o rosto dele para encará-la, continuou:

– Eu jamais me importaria em abandonar o nome Malfoy para me tornar a Sra. Snape – ela disse meio atrapalhada.

Afinal, eles não tinham nem terminado a escola, não queria que Severo pensasse que só porque dormiram juntos ela já estava pensando em casamento. Mas quando Severo assentiu novamente, ela viu que ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer, e continuou:

– Mas enquanto estiver sob a tutela do meu irmão... Bem, acho que deveríamos ser discretos.

A resposta de Severo foi um longo suspiro. Ele a abraçou com mais força, trazendo-a para mais perto dele e inclinou a cabeça para descansá-la abaixo dos seios dela. Isabelle baixou a cabeça e acariciou os cabelos escuros e lisos dele. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, lamentando as injustiças em suas vidas e trazendo conforto um para o outro. Finalmente Isabelle se moveu, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Severo. Ela olhou fixo para os olhos dele, pretos e sem vida, desanimados, e então, tirando uma mecha de cabelo preto da frente do rosto dele, prosseguiu:

– Um dia, se você ainda me quiser, eu terei o maior orgulho em desfilar pelo Beco Diagonal com uma barriga enorme e ao seu lado. – Os dois deram um sorriso triste com a idéia. – Nós só precisamos ter um pouco de paciência.

Severo passou um longo tempo admirando o rosto dela; os olhos cinza intensos, agora tristes, o sorriso sem jeito naqueles lábios que ele tanto desejara, o cabelo loiro, quase prateado de tão claro e brilhante, que caía pelos lados, emoldurando-a. Agora que ele a tivera por uma noite, não iria desistir de tê-la novamente, não tão facilmente.

– Eu amo você – ele respondeu subitamente. Como resposta, Isabelle inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Foi um beijo longo, carinhoso, selando o acordo entre os dois.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que o fizera ter aquela atitude tão repentina. Na verdade, queria esmurrar o que estivesse à sua frente com a raiva que sentia por estar sendo mais uma vez discriminado por causa do seu nome trouxa. Mas dessa vez ele sabia que Isabelle não tinha culpa, e via nos olhos dela que ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia raiva daquela situação, sentia a necessidade de confortá-la, de mostrar que a entendia e que eles enfrentariam tudo aquilo juntos.

– É melhor eu ir, antes que sintam minha falta em casa – Isabelle disse triste, assim que os dois se separaram.

Ela atravessou o espaço até a lareira, mas antes de seguir para casa, virou-se e disse:

– Eu volto à noite, para continuarmos com as aulas.

Severo a olhou com um sorriso malicioso e levantou uma sobrancelha. Isabelle conteve uma risada e acrescentou, fingindo indignação:

– Eu estava me referindo à Legilimência! – Virou-se rapidamente e sumiu dentro das chamas verdes da lareira.

-------

Severo e Isabelle passaram as férias de verão daquele ano com suas aulas diárias de Legilimência e Oclumência e, embora elas fossem freqüentemente interrompidas, ao final de agosto Isabelle já era capaz de fechar sua mente totalmente e, algumas vezes, conseguia até quebrar as defesas de Severo e usar Legilimência nele. Mas eles não ligavam pela invasão mútua em suas mentes. Com o tempo, aprenderam a respeitar os limites um do outro e decidiram que jamais esconderiam seus sentimentos novamente, afinal fora isso que os atrapalhara nos últimos anos.

Claro, Severo jamais deixaria Isabelle penetrar o suficiente em sua mente para descobrir sobre a brincadeira de seus amigos e sua falsa sósia. Da mesma forma, ele nunca conseguira vasculhar as lembranças dela com Sirius, exceto o que acontecera na noite em que ele dormira na enfermaria. Ele sentiu tanta raiva quando o viu tentando convencer Isabelle de que ele não a merecia, que não conseguiu controlar suas emoções. Quando percebeu, Isabelle estava em seus braços chorando, implorando para que ele parasse. Na sua fúria, ele estava machucando-a, como queria fazer ao Black. Depois daquele dia, ele evitou ao máximo qualquer referência ao seu antagonista, mas jurou para si mesmo que se vingaria dele e de seus amigos grifinórios assim que voltasse para Hogwarts, e que deixaria bem claro que Isabelle era dele agora, e apenas dele.

O sétimo e último ano deles em Hogwarts começou cheio de expectativas. Isabelle ainda estava determinada a entrar em St. Mungus para se tornar Curandeira e, para isso, precisava tirar _Excelente_ em todos os seus N.I.E.M.s, inclusive em Poções. Para garantir suas notas, ela elaborou um esquema de estudos que ocupava praticamente todo o seu tempo livre, e quando não estava estudando, tinha seus treinos como batedora no time da Sonserina. Por outro lado, Severo foi convidado pelo Prof. Slughorn a ser seu assistente em Poções, já que ele confirmara que pretendia continuar seus estudos na matéria assim que saísse de Hogwarts. Ele passava todas as suas tardes livres nas masmorras, preparando poções para uso da escola e aproveitando esta oportunidade para aprimorar seus conhecimentos na matéria. O livro que ganhara do Lorde das Trevas agora era uma coleção de anotações detalhadas sobre as melhores técnicas para o preparo de cada ingrediente, o número de mexidas no caldeirão ou a temperatura exata da mistura, que ele testava a cada nova poção que preparava para o Prof. Slughorn.

Todas estas novas atividades, somadas ao fato de que Isabelle recusava-se a chegar perto de Severo se não tivesse certeza absoluta que os dois estavam longe dos olhos de qualquer curioso, fazia com que ele se sentisse cada vez mais afastado dela. Felizmente, os dois estavam tão treinados em Legilimência que podiam se comunicar sem palavras, e com o tempo, essa parecia ser a única coisa que os mantinha unidos. Entretanto, ao longo dos meses, ele começou a sentir falta das noites que passaram juntos durante as férias e passou a temer que aquilo jamais se repetisse.

Por outro lado, novamente passou a ficar mais próximo de Lílian Evans, o que tornava as coisas ainda piores. Ela também era assistente do Porf. Slughorn, e freqüentemente os dois eram obrigados a trabalhar juntos nos mesmos projetos. Mesmo sabendo que ela era uma sangue-ruim, Severo convivera bastante com ela para não odiá-la como seus amigos sonserinos a odiavam. Ele também se sentia discriminado às vezes, mesmo com sua mãe bruxa, e reconhecia que ela podia ser tão poderosa quanto qualquer bruxo de sangue puro. Afinal, ele também sabia que a ojeriza por trouxas e sangues-ruins criada pelo Lorde das Trevas era apenas uma desculpa para atingir seus objetivos principais, e por isso, não se sentia um traidor por manter uma amizade com uma sangue-ruim inteligente. Entretanto, mesmo sabendo que era uma amizade que só existia enquanto eles estavam sozinhos no laboratório do Prof. Slughorn, Severo às vezes sentia que passava mais tempo com a monitora-chefe sangue ruim que com sua própria namorada, se é que ainda podia chamar Isabelle de sua namorada.

Os meses passaram rapidamente e logo os alunos já estavam fazendo planos para os feriados do Natal. Severo ainda não conseguia decidir se deveria ficar animado com a volta para a casa do avô; ele nunca se sentiu realmente em casa na Mansão Prince. Por outro lado, longe dos deveres em Hogwarts, ele e Isabelle poderiam ter mais tempo novamente um para o outro, mesmo que fosse por apenas algumas semanas. Entretanto, Roberto acabara de chegar com uma notícia que lhe daria muito mais com o que se preocupar antes das férias de Natal. O Lorde das Trevas havia designado uma missão para eles: permitir a entrada dele e seus Comensais da Morte no castelo antes dos feriados do Natal.

– Isso é impossível! Todo mundo sabe que o castelo é protegido contra Aparatação, e nós não podemos usar as lareiras da sala comunal ou estaremos em apuros – Evan refletiu.

Reunidos numa mesa na sala comunal da Sonserina, os quatro alunos do sétimo ano, junto com Régulo e Bartô, procuravam desesperadamente por uma maneira de realizar o pedido do Lorde das Trevas. Estavam tão absortos que nem perceberam a chegada de Isabelle, que despejou três envelopes na mesa.

– O Clube do Slugue vai ter mais uma reunião antes dos feriados – ela disse com desdém, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se à mesa também.

Severo, Régulo e Bartô pegaram os envelopes com os seus nomes, apenas para confirmarem que teriam mais uma reunião no escritório do Prof. Slughorn na véspera de partirem para casa.

– Isso é perfeito! – Bartô exclamou assim que terminou de ler o convite. – O Prof. Slughorn sempre traz convidados de fora, que chegam pela lareira dele.

– Hummm. Entendi o que quer dizer – Paulo refletiu. – Mas mesmo assim, nós ainda precisamos ter certeza que o Slugue não vai notar quando usarmos a lareira dele.

– Manter o Slugue distraído perto de uma garrafa de xerez é fácil – Evan continuou. – O problema é deixar ele longe da lareira, mesmo depois que a festa acabar.

– Isso é fácil – Régulo falou. – Eu, o Bartô, o Severo e a Isabelle estaremos lá. Nós podemos dar um jeito.

– Você quer dizer – Roberto completou com um sorriso malicioso – que a Isabelle pode dar um jeito.

– O quê? – Isabelle e Severo gritaram em uníssono.

Os demais meninos recostaram-se nas suas cadeiras, o plano agora quase que totalmente elaborado.

– É claro, Isabelle – Régulo continuou. – Você só tem que puxar conversa com o Slugue e garantir que ele jamais tire a atenção de você.

– Régulo Black! – Ela levantou da mesa indignada. – Se você pensa que eu vou me insinuar para aquele velho nojento, você está muito enganado!

– Mas ele está certo – Evan argumentou. – O Régulo, o Bartô ou o Severo não conseguiriam manter a atenção dele por muito tempo, mas uma garota...

– Então você peça para a sua namorada fazer isso! – ela respondeu e saiu em direção ao seu quanto.

– Eu não sei se esse é realmente um bom plano – Severo disse assim que Isabelle bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si. – Teremos que ser cuidadosos para que o Dumbledore não desconfie de nós. Já escapamos por pouco no dia do festival, no semestre passado.

– É claro que é – Bartô respondeu. – Só precisamos convencer a Isabelle. Ela não precisa fazer nada demais, só conversar com ele e embebedá-lo. Enquanto isso, nós podemos avisar os outros pela lareira quando a barra estiver limpa.

– É a única maneira – Paulo insistiu. – Além do mais, ele é o diretor da Sonserina, tem a obrigação de nos ajudar. Se não for por bem, será por mal mesmo!

– Eu não sei – Severo continuou pensativo, a idéia de usar Isabelle era repugnante para ele, e uma pontada de ciúmes doeu em seu peito. Sentimento, aliás, que ele vinha se acostumando desde o início do semestre. – Parece precipitado, e a Isabelle não vai concordar em fazer isso assim tão facilmente.

– Você tem um plano melhor? – Roberto perguntou.

Severo não respondeu. Sabia que os amigos estavam certos, eles tinham apenas uma semana para elaborar um plano de trazer o Lorde das Trevas para dentro de Hogwarts ou podiam esquecer a idéia de virarem Comensais da Morte, e até agora, essa era a melhor alternativa. Mas a idéia de ver Isabelle com o Prof. Slughorn lhe revirava o estômago, mesmo sabendo que o professor jamais se aproveitaria de uma aluna. Mas foi o próximo comentário de Régulo que o convenceu:

– Nós também vamos estar lá, ela deveria saber que não deixaríamos que ele fizesse nada com ela.

Depois de ponderar por alguns minutos, Severo viu que seus amigos tinham razão. Mesmo sem gostar da idéia de ver Isabelle envolvida nos planos deles, ele sabia que não teriam outra chance e que ele era o único que conseguiria convencê-la. Calado, ele se levantou e foi até o dormitório das meninas do sétimo ano, sabendo que Isabelle estava lá sozinha. Entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela estava deitada na cama, de costas para a porta, e pareceu não notar que ele entrara no quarto. Severo aproximou-se com cuidado e, quando chegou perto dela, acariciou seus cabelos. Ao sentir o toque dele, Isabelle virou-se bruscamente e sentou na cama, olhando para os lados para garantir que estavam sozinhos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assustada.

– Eu vim pedir para você nos ajudar. – Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele foi mais rápido: – Eu também não gosto dessa idéia, mas é a única que temos. E eu vou estar lá também, não vou deixar que ele encoste um dedo em você.

Isabelle olhava para Severo desconfiada, então ele continuou num tom suplicante:

– Infelizmente, Régulo tem razão. Eu também me distrairia muito mais facilmente com você que com um marmanjo desajeitado como ele.

Isabelle abriu um sorriso.

– Isso é um sim? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

– Eu não sei – ela respondeu fechando o sorriso. – Essa idéia é muito arriscada, não sei se daria certo...

– Mas nós temos que tentar – ele insistiu. – Você não entendeu que isso é um teste para nós, para sermos aceitos como...

– Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso – ela o interrompeu. – Você passou o semestre inteiro preocupado com isso ou então enfiado naquele laboratório de Poções. Eu... eu sinto falta de você.

– Eu também sinto sua falta – ele respondeu, levando uma mão ao rosto dela para acariciá-la. – Mas foi você quem quis assim. Só mais uma semana, e então voltaremos para casa e poderemos nos encontrar sem ninguém perceber.

Quando Isabelle o viu encarando-a com os ternos olhos pretos e um pequeno sorriso encorajador no rosto, ela não teve alternativa senão abraçá-lo forte, como se todos seus medos e dúvidas fossem esmagados com aquele abraço. Quando o soltou, lutava contra algumas lágrimas nos olhos e disse:

– É que ultimamente, você parece mais amigo daquela sangue-ruim que de mim...

A resposta de Severo veio na forma de um beijo roubado. Há tempos que eles não tinham um momento como esse. Eles se encontravam escondidos quase todos os dias depois do toque de recolher, aproveitando os enormes e escuros labirintos das masmorras, mas era diferente, pois tinham sempre que se preocupar com o Filch ou com as rondas do Prof. Slughorn. Severo mal se lembrava da última vez que beijara Isabelle sem a preocupação de serem descobertos, com seus sentidos focados inteiramente nela. Mas durou pouco tempo, sem entender porquê, ele a sentiu afastando-se dele abruptamente, até que ouviu uma voz em suas costas.

– Oops... Eu acho que esqueci alguma coisa na sala... – Era a voz de Ana Goyle, mas quando Severo se virou para a porta, ela já tinha saído.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Isabelle se levantou, com a intenção de ir atrás da amiga, mas Severo a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço.

– Isabelle, espere!

– Esperar? Ela nos viu, vai contar pra todo mundo e... – Isabelle falava desesperadamente, tentando se soltar de Severo e seguir para a porta.

Mas Severo a segurou pelo outro braço também, forçando-a a virar-se para ele, e tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que por muitas vezes o incomodara naquele semestre:

– E qual é o problema? Eles são nossos amigos. Ou você tem vergonha de dizer que namora um mestiço?

Isabelle arregalou os olhos, mas levou um bom tempo para responder.

– Eu... eu pensei que... – ela começou balbuciando. – Eu pensei que você tinha entendido que tudo isso é para protegê-lo do meu irmão.

– Mesmo? – Severo perguntou com um tom de escárnio. – Nós estamos em Hogwarts, ele não vai descobrir nada se você não contar. Eu duvido que a Ana, ou qualquer outro, estejam na lista de amigos do seu irmão.

Severo a soltou e, então, continuou:

– Nós não precisamos contar para a escola inteira, mas você acha que quem está sempre com nós já não desconfia. Eu não vejo sentido em continuarmos nos escondendo deles, a não ser que você tenha vergonha de mim.

– Eu não tenho vergonha de você – ela respondeu, agora com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente no rosto. – Eu só queria que essa história de mestiços e sangues puros acabasse – ela disse abraçando-se a Severo e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Eu queria que pudéssemos ficar juntos sem ter que enfrentar ninguém.

Severo ficou em silêncio algum tempo, enquanto Isabelle o abraçava e chorava em seu ombro. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, tentando encontrar uma forma de consolá-la. Ele ainda não conseguia entender suas emoções direito, mas sabia que jamais conseguiria ficar feliz se Isabelle não estivesse sentindo o mesmo. E aquilo o assustava de certa forma, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava cada vez mais certeza de que deveria fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para estar sempre com ela e fazê-la feliz, pois a dor que sentia em seu coração ao vê-la chorar era insuportável. E naquele momento ele soube que para isso teria que conquistar a confiança do irmão de Isabelle, e que a única coisa que podia fazer para garantir isso era mostrar a Lúcio Malfoy que ele também podia ser um Comensal da Morte.

Delicadamente, ele levantou a cabeça dela, pegando-a pelo queixo, e disse:

– É por isso que precisamos cumprir a tarefa do Lorde das Trevas. Quando eu tiver a Marca Negra, seu irmão jamais poderá dizer que não sou digno para você; seria o mesmo que questionar o próprio Lorde.

– Talvez você tenha razão – ela respondeu desanimada.

– É claro que eu tenho razão – ele insistiu. – Então, você vai nos ajudar?

Isabelle encarou Severo mordendo os lábios, ainda estava indecisa, mas ele parecia tão certo que aquilo tudo funcionaria, que ela resolveu arriscar.

– Está bem – ela respondeu. – Eu vou ajudar vocês.

Severo sorriu e a beijou no momento seguinte, apenas para ela desvencilhar-se dele rapidamente, com medo que outra menina entrasse no dormitório. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido, apenas confirmando que mais tarde se encontrariam novamente, escondidos, longe de olhares alheios. Severo suspirou e saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Embora Isabelle insistisse que os dois continuassem namorando em segredo, ele não estava chateado; conseguira convencê-la a ajudá-los, e isso o enchia de esperanças. Além disso, do jeito que Ana e seus amigos pararam de falar subitamente quando ele entrou novamente na sala comunal, seu segredo estava com os dias contados.

-------

Na semana seguinte, o único assunto entre os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano da Sonserina era a festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue, que serviria como porta de entrada para o Lorde das Trevas e seu grupo de Comensais da Morte. Quando finalmente a sexta-feira chegou, véspera de todos partirem para casa para os feriados de Natal, Severo, Régulo e Bartô já tinham todo o plano esquematizado e revisado pelos demais companheiros, que ficariam vigiando os corredores do castelo enquanto a festa acontecia.

Após o jantar, os três sonserinos, acompanhados por Isabelle, seguiram para o escritório do Prof. Slughorn. A primeira coisa que notaram foi a posição da lareira, que no momento estava abarrotada de gente em volta, inclusive os monitores-chefes Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

Com a morte de Diggory e a desistência de Remo Lupin do cargo de monitor da Grifinória, o Diretor Dumbledore e os demais chefes de Casa decidiram unanimemente pelo substituto de Lupin, Tiago Potter, para ser o novo chefe dos monitores, baseado em suas boas notas e no prêmio que recebera por ter salvo a vida de Severo. Isso causou uma certa revolta entre os alunos das outras Casas, mas agora, após um semestre, todos já haviam se conformado; exceto, talvez, Severo e Isabelle, que sabiam que aquele prêmio era uma farsa criada por Dumbledore para puni-los pela guerra que a Sonserina criara contra a Grifinória no ano passado.

Perto da meia-noite, a maioria dos convidados do Prof. Slughorn já havia se retirado, inclusive o Diretor Dumbledore, para alívio dos sonserinos. Com menos convidados disputando a atenção do professor, foi fácil o grupo aproximar-se dele e, logo, entretê-lo com uma conversa sobre N.I.E.M.s e suas futuras carreiras. Quando Régulo observou que seu irmão Sirius estava saindo junto com os amigos monitores-chefes, e mais ninguém havia sobrado na festa, ele e Bartô discretamente saíram de perto do Prof. Slughorn, escondendo-se perto da lareira. Um pouco relutante, Severo fingiu estar interessado em alguns livros e, logo em seguida, deixou Isabelle sozinha com o professor. Ele observou com o canto do olho quando ela fingiu que não estava passando bem e fazia com que o Prof. Slughorn a acompanhasse até a ala hospitalar. No momento seguinte, Bartô já estava mandando um sinal pela lareira, e logo as chamas ficaram esverdeadas quando quatro Comensais da Morte pisaram em Hogwarts. Severo aproximou-se do grupo em seguida, quando o próprio Lorde das Trevas surgiu na frente dos garotos.

– Snape, Black e Crouch – ele disse depois de examinar a sala –, bom trabalho. Agora, voltem para a sala comunal, eu não quero que Dumbledore os expulse de Hogwarts.

– Os outros estão vigiando os corredores, mestre – Bartô explicou. – Como não recebemos nenhum alerta, o caminho até o escritório do Diretor está livre.

– Ótimo – Voldemort respondeu assentindo com a cabeça. – Eu lembro muito bem do caminho. Venham! – ordenou para seus Comensais da Morte, e o grupo seguiu em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

Régulo e Bartô seguiram atrás dos outros amigos para, então, voltarem para a sala comunal. O Lorde das Trevas estava certo, se eles fossem pegos perambulando pelo castelo fora do horário, ficaria óbvio que estavam envolvidos com a entrada dos Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts e, certamente, seriam expulsos, para não pensar em conseqüências ainda piores. Severo, entretanto, estava preocupado com Isabelle e seguiu direto para a ala hospitalar, atrás dela e do Prof. Slughorn.

Quando chegou ao Saguão de Entrada, Severo ficou ainda mais apreensivo. Uma enxurrada de maldições, com raios de todas as cores, atravessava o saguão. Dumbledore estava esperando por Voldemort, junto com alguns aurores, e uma verdadeira guerra estava sendo travada. Escondido atrás de uma estátua, Severo observou o Prof. Slughorn ao lado de Madame Pomfrey e da Profa. McGonagall, mas não conseguiu visualizar Isabelle. Preocupado, conseguiu se esgueirar sem ser percebido até o corredor que o levaria para a ala hospitalar, quando se deparou com Tiago Potter.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape? – ele perguntou empunhando a varinha. – Foram vocês, não foi? Vocês os trouxeram até aqui.

– Não sei do que você está falando, Potter – Severo respondeu com os olhos estreitos, também empunhando sua varinha.

– Você e aquele bando de sonserinos – Tiago continuou, dando mais um passo na direção de Severo –, sempre procurando novas azarações e brincando com as Artes das Trevas. É claro que vocês estão metidos nisso até o pescoço.

– Afaste-se, Potter! – Severo o alertou. – Você não é páreo para um duelo contra mim.

– Experimente, Snape – Tiago o provocou, encarando-o também com olhos estreitos.

– _Avada..._ – Severo começou.

– _Estupefaça!_ – A voz de Isabelle soou atrás dele, e um raio de luz atingiu Tiago, derrubando-o inconsciente no meio do corredor.

Severo virou-se para trás para encontrar a namorada com os olhos arregalados, olhando para ele.

– O que você fez? – ele perguntou bravo.

– O que _você_ estava prestes a fazer? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta. Verificando que mais ninguém estava por perto, ela continuou numa voz mais baixa: – Você quase lançou a maldição da morte no Potter.

– E...? – Severo levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando que ainda continuava bravo e não entendia aonde ela queria chegar.

Isabelle olhou impaciente para ele e, afastando-o do corpo imóvel do Potter, continuou explicando em voz baixa:

– Ele salvou sua vida no semestre passado, e você estava prestes a matá-lo. Você não percebe? Você está preso a ele por uma Dívida de Vida!

Severo não acreditou no que estava ouvindo e soltou uma risada.

– Não me diga que você acredita nessas tolices do Dumbledore! – ele falou quando parou de rir. – Eu não pedi ajuda do Potter naquele dia e jamais vou admitir que ele exerça qualquer tipo de poder sobre mim!

Isabelle estreitou os olhos e olhou brava para ele. Aproximando-se ainda mais, ela respondeu num tom de voz tão bravo quanto o de Severo:

– Escute aqui, Severo Snape! – Severo recuou ao ouvir o nome completo, como apenas sua mãe o chamava quando estava muito brava. – Você pode duvidar das palavras de Dumbledore, mas minha mãe era uma bruxa especializada em Magia Antiga e me ensinou tudo o que sabia! E ela jamais prejudicaria alguém a quem ela devia a própria vida. – Isabelle fez uma pausa e apontou para o corpo ainda imóvel de Tiago. – Por isso, se eu lhe disser que acabei de impedi-lo de ser amaldiçoado pelo resto da vida, você deveria acreditar!

Ela virou-se de costas para Severo, voltando para o Saguão de Entrada. Severo a seguiu, deixando Tiago ainda estuporado atrás de si.

– Isabelle, espere! – ele disse assim que conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço. – Eu não sabia de nada disso, de ter uma dívida com o Potter.

Ela virou-se para ele e respondeu com um olhar melancólico no rosto:

– É verdade. Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas se você fizer algum mal a Tiago Potter enquanto tiver essa dívida com ele, você será amaldiçoado para sempre.

Severo queria perguntar o que significava exatamente "ser amaldiçoado para sempre", mas uma fênix vermelha-viva passou voando pelos dois, quase atingindo Severo na cabeça. Eles seguiram o pássaro sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo, até que chegaram ao saguão onde Voldemort e Dumbledore travavam um duelo. A fênix pousou no ombro do Diretor, que estava quase de joelhos no chão, lutando contra uma maldição do Lorde das Trevas, e começou a cantar. A música parecia preencher todo o castelo, e sem entender o porquê, Severo não sentia mais nenhuma aflição. Entretanto, examinando o quadro à sua frente, viu que o Lorde das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte pareciam menos seguros, e Dumbledore começava a se levantar. No mesmo instante, sentiu a mão de Isabelle agarrando-o pelo braço.

– Vamos! Temos que atravessar o saguão para descermos até as masmorras.

– Você está louca? – ele replicou. – Nós não podemos atravessar o saguão com tantas maldições sendo lançadas ao mesmo tempo!

– Não vai nos acontecer nada – ela disse, os olhos brilhando com uma coragem recém-nascida.

Ela o puxou pelo braço e os dois saíram correndo em direção a escada que os levaria até as masmorras. Severo sentiu vários raios de luz passando por eles, quase os atingindo, mas parecia que eram desviados no último momento. Antes de descer pela escada, um último relance para o saguão e Severo viu o Lorde das Trevas protegido por seus Comensais, tentando fugir do raio de ação de Dumbledore e seguindo para o corredor onde Tiago, agora livre da azaração de Isabelle, Lílian e Sirius encontravam-se parados, tentando impedir a passagem.

Severo tentou enxergar o que aconteceria em seguida, mas o corpo pesado do Prof. Slughorn apareceu na sua frente.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, olhando alternadamente para Severo e Isabelle.

– Eu estava na ala hospitalar, onde o senhor me deixou, professor – Isabelle apressou-se em responder colocando-se entre Severo e o Prof. Slughorn. – O Severo foi atrás de mim para saber se estava tudo bem, então ouvimos barulho e viemos até aqui para saber o que estava acontecendo.

O Prof. Slughorn olhou desconfiado para sua aluna, mas Isabelle sempre tinha uma expressão reservada para essas ocasiões. Com um suspiro, ele pareceu acreditar na história e apenas perguntou:

– E a senhorita já se sente melhor? Vocês dois estão bem para voltarem até a sala comunal?

Os dois apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

– Então vão correndo, vocês estarão seguros lá. Se Você-Sabe-Quem conseguir chegar até...

_BUM!_

Uma explosão foi ouvida por todo o castelo, e o Saguão de Entrada encheu-se de uma fumaça preta e densa. Entretanto, passado o susto inicial, todos perceberam que Voldemort se fora. Não estava derrotado, mas pelo menos não tinha conseguido invadir o castelo. Madame Pomfrey correu até Tiago e Lílian, e um pequeno tumulto pareceu se formar em volta deles. O Prof. Slughorn fez sinal para Severo e Isabelle descerem para as masmorras, e os dois obedeceram prontamente, antes que mais professores resolvessem fazer perguntas.

Quando chegaram à sala comunal da Sonserina, seus amigos ainda os esperavam acordados. Mal entraram na sala e os dois foram cobertos de perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido, se alguém os vira perambulando pelo castelo e o que fora aquela última explosão.

Isabelle explicou que assim que chegara à ala hospitalar com o Slughorn, Madame Pomfrey estava na porta, dizendo que recebera um aviso urgente do Diretor para que os encontrassem no Saguão de Entrada, que o castelo estava em perigo. Eles pediram para que ela os aguardasse ali, mas quando percebeu que Tiago, Lílian e Sirius também estavam pelos corredores, resolveu segui-los, até encontrar Severo.

Em seguida, Severo contou o que os dois viram acontecer no saguão e como chegaram até as masmorras, aparentemente, sem o Prof. Slughorn desconfiar que os dois estivessem envolvidos na invasão do castelo pelo Lorde das Trevas. Quando terminou de narrar sua história, entretanto, Severo ficou pensativo.

– Alguém nos traiu – disse finalmente.

Isabelle o encarou com os olhos arregalados e, depois de um momento, perguntou:

– Por que você acha isso?

– Dumbledore estava esperando pelo Lorde das Trevas, com aurores e tudo. Ele sabia que alguma coisa aconteceria esta noite.

Todos se entreolharam em silêncio, até que Régulo sugeriu em voz alta o que todos temiam:

– Você acha que pode ser algum de nós?

– Não sei – Severo respondeu pensativo. – Pode ser alguém de fora, que apenas avisou Dumbledore dos planos do Lorde.

Isabelle suspirou, fazendo todos olharem para ela. Um pouco tensa, ela se arrumou na poltrona que estava sentada e refletiu:

– Vocês passaram muito tempo elaborando esse plano aqui na sala comunal. Qualquer um da Sonseria pode ter ouvido. – Ela mordeu os lábios, observado cada colega, e continuou: – Se isso realmente aconteceu, amanhã nós seremos chamados para a sala de Dumbledore, para nos explicarmos.

As palavras de Isabelle caíram como uma sentença. Enquanto os outros rapazes pensavam apreensivos no que diriam caso fossem chamados para falar com o Diretor no dia seguinte, Severo repassou todos os acontecimentos daquela noite em sua mente.

– Potter! – ele disse de repente. – Ele nos viu e já estava desconfiado de nós.

Mas Isabelle apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Não se preocupe com o Potter – respondeu. – Ele não tem como provar nada contra nós. Você encontrou com ele quando foi atrás de mim na ala hospitalar, não foi? Até o Slughorn pode confirmar isso.

Severo e os outros respiraram aliviados. A sala comunal caiu em silêncio novamente, e aos poucos, cada um se retirou para seu quarto, ainda tensos com a possibilidade de serem descobertos no dia seguinte.

-------

Enquanto isso, alguns andares acima, Dumbledore ainda estava reunido com os demais diretores de Casa de Hogwarts em seu escritório.

– Eu temo, Alvo – o Prof. Slughorn disse assim que entrou na sala –, que eles entraram pela minha lareira. Eu devo ter deixado tudo desprotegido quando levei a Srta. Malfoy para a ala hospitalar. Me desculpe – acrescentou com a cabeça baixa.

– Nós já discutiremos isso, Horácio – Dumbledore disse. Virando-se para a Profa. McGonagall, perguntou: – E como estão o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Evans?

– Papoula preferiu deixá-los na ala hospitalar até amanhã, mas garantiu que não foi nada grave, apenas uma pequena intoxicação com a fumaça que inalaram – a professora respondeu.

– Que sorte têm esses meninos – o Prof. Flitwick comentou. – Já é a segunda vez que enfrentam Você-Sabe-Quem e saem praticamente ilesos.

Os demais professores assentiram em silêncio, e então, o Diretor Dumbledore se dirigiu ao Prof. Slughorn:

– Você dizia, Horácio, que acha que eles entraram no castelo através do seu escritório?

– Sim, Alvo – ele respondeu, aceitando a xícara de chá que lhe fora oferecida. – Eu só percebi que larguei tudo desprotegido quando voltei para o escritório, depois do ocorrido. – Ele bebeu um gole do chá e continuou: – Apenas a Srta. Malfoy e o Sr. Snape estavam comigo quando deixei o escritório.

– Você acha que os dois alunos estão envolvidos? – a Profa. McGonagall perguntou, levando as mãos a boca, incrédula.

– É provável que não, Minerva – Slughorn respondeu. – Eu saí para acompanhar a Srta. Malfoy até a ala hospitalar. Quando cheguei lá, Papoula me avisou do recado do Diretor e nós deixamos a Srta. Malfoy sozinha. Pouco tempo depois a encontrei com o Sr. Snape, o que indica que ele deve ter nos seguido logo depois que saímos, deixando o escritório desprotegido.

– Quer dizer que o Sr. Snape foi último a sair do seu escritório? – o Diretor perguntou seriamente.

– Sim – Slughorn respondeu. – Mas eu duvido que ele esteja envolvido. Afinal, ele é um mestiço, já teve muitos problemas para ser recebido na Sonserina por causa disso. Duvido que Você-Sabe-Quem o aceitasse em seu grupo.

Os professores assentiram mais uma vez, e a Profa. Sprout perguntou para o Diretor:

– Como você soube do ataque, Alvo?

Dumbledore pousou a xícara em sua mesa antes de responder:

– Eu fui avisado.

Os demais ocupantes da sala olharam-se surpreendidos, até que a Profa. McGonagall falou primeiro:

– Você finalmente conseguiu um espião para a Ordem?

– Não – Dumbledore respondeu pesaroso. – Eu jamais pediria para alguém se arriscar desse jeito. Entretanto, devo admitir que foi uma sorte termos sido alertados a tempo.

Dumbledore observou os professores em volta da sua mesa. Todos o olhavam esperando uma resposta, entretanto, ele jamais poderia revelar sua fonte de informação. Tampouco ele sabia dos detalhes sobre a invasão de Voldemort.

– A pessoa que me procurou está numa situação muito delicada. Recusou-se a me contar quem está ajudando Voldemort – ele fez uma pausa enquanto os professores recuavam ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas –, ou como ele entraria no castelo. Deu-me apenas as informações necessárias para impedir que ele tivesse sucesso.

– Mas então – Flitwick interveio –, há alguém de dentro de Hogwarts ajudando Você-Sabe-Quem?

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça. Os demais professores lançaram olhares preocupados para o Diretor, até que ele levantou o olhar e continuou:

– Foi por isso que os chamei aqui mesmo já sendo tão tarde. Há a possibilidade de termos alunos trabalhando para Voldemort – mais uma pausa –, e por isso, gostaria que vocês ficassem mais atentos aos alunos de suas Casas. Infelizmente, Horácio, é mais provável que encontremos alguma coisa na Sonserina – o Prof. Slughorn assentiu, e Dumbledore continuou –, entretanto, as Artes das Trevas podem seduzir bruxos de todos os tipos, e as demais Casas não devem ser negligenciadas.

Quando os quatro professores assentiram às novas recomendações do Diretor, Dumbledore os dispensou. Assim que se encontrou sozinho em sua sala, ele se aproximou da sua fênix, Fawkes, acariciando-a na cabeça. A ave piou, e o velho bruxo refletiu:

– Sim, Fawkes. Parece que o chapéu estava certo. Ainda vamos nos lembrar por muito tempo desta turma que nos deixará no próximo semestre.

-------

**N.A.:** Segundo _"Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam"_, o canto da fênix é capaz de aumentar a coragem dos puros de coração e atemorizar os impuros de coração, explicando por que seu papel na luta travada no Saguão de Entrada foi tão importante para a "Ordem da Fênix".

Este é o último capítulo este ano. Vou estar viajando e longe da internet por um tempo, o que significa mais uma demora para atualizar. Mas enquanto isso vocês podem dar opiniões sobre quem está ajudando Dumbledore! Quero voltar e encontrar meu e-mail cheio de avisos de reviews!!!!

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_O ano está acabando e todos estão ansiosos com o Baile de Formatura..._


	20. O Baile de Formatura

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Finalmente, chegou a hora de deixar Hogwarts._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 20:** O Baile de Formatura 

Quando as aulas recomeçaram, Dumbledore ainda não tinha a menor idéia de quem havia ajudado Voldemort a entrar no castelo; ou talvez, ele apenas temia admitir que fora enganado por seus próprios alunos. Felizmente, a notícia da invasão de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts às vésperas do Natal foi facilmente abafada, e os poucos pais que temiam que seus filhos voltassem à escola no próximo semestre foram convencidos com as novas proteções que o próprio Diretor lançara no castelo, além da proibição do uso da Rede Flu e a cuidadosa inspeção nas corujas que chegavam ao castelo. Infelizmente, o clima de guerra e terror que tomava conta do mundo bruxo finalmente conseguira atravessar os muros de Hogwarts, e Dumbledore lamentava ter que tomar decisões tão drásticas.

Enquanto isso, fora do castelo, o Ministério parecia cada vez mais fraco frente ao poder do Lorde das Trevas. O reinado de terror de Voldemort havia atingido uma proporção tão grande, que muitos bruxos admitiam o preconceito contra trouxas e nascidos trouxas, nem que fosse apenas por medo de enfrentarem a ira de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Vendo que o Ministério sozinho não parecia capaz de enfrentar Voldemort com sucesso, Dumbledore, juntamente com um grupo de bruxos corajosos e que já haviam perdido muito com esta guerra, finalmente resolvera que era hora de levantarem resistência contra o reinado de terror que se erguia. A Ordem da Fênix fora fundada em homenagem à Fawkes e com a esperança de que, assim como a fênix, ela fosse sempre capaz de ressurgir das cinzas e trazer um pouco de esperança aos bruxos que ainda acreditavam nos velhos preceitos da magia: amor, benevolência e confiança. A princípio, a Ordem era formada apenas por bruxos pertencentes ao círculo mais íntimo do Diretor, como seu irmão Aberforth Dumbledore, a Profa. Minerva McGonagall, o Guarda-Caça Rúbeo Hagrid e seu grande amigo e auror Alastor Moody. Após o ataque a Hogwarts, entretanto, bruxos mais jovens, que começavam a duvidar da capacidade do Ministério, também se juntaram à Ordem, aurores recém formados como Frank e Alice Longbottom, Quim Shacklebolt e Estúrgio Podmore, entre outros bruxos jovens e brilhantes como os irmãos Fábio e Gideão Prewett.

Alheio às tentativas do Diretor Dumbledore de se interpor ao Lorde das Trevas, Severo voltou para Hogwarts naquele semestre com a certeza de que estaria com a Marca Negra em seu braço assim que terminasse seus estudos. Apesar da tentativa frustrada de invadir Hogwarts, causando a punição severa dos Comensais da Morte envolvidos naquela missão, o Lorde pareceu muito satisfeito com o trabalho dos jovens aspirantes a seus servos. Embora houvesse a desconfiança de que foram traídos, os sonserinos envolvidos no ataque concluíram que, provavelmente, alguém os ouvira na sala comunal ou na biblioteca. Sem quererem parecer negligentes ao Lorde das Trevas, eles também jamais comentaram o assunto, que acabou sendo esquecido. Quando voltou para casa, Severo também sentiu, pela primeira vez, que seu avô finalmente estava orgulhoso dele. Os inúmeros elogios recebidos pelo Lorde das Trevas talvez fossem os responsáveis por essa mudança de comportamento. Entretanto, há muito que Severo não se importava mais com o avô; era ao Lorde das Trevas que ele queria impressionar e conquistar a confiança, ainda mais agora que ele tinha certeza que esta era a única forma de ser um bruxo respeitado entre as famílias de sangue puro, principalmente os Malfoy.

-------

O último semestre finalmente chegou ao fim, embora muitos alunos do sétimo ano desejassem que ele jamais acabasse. A pressão para tirarem boas notas nos N.I.E.M.s vinha de todos os lados. Além da família e dos professores, eles mesmos sentiam o peso de ter suas futuras carreiras profissionais definidas em uma única semana de provas. Além disso, faltava apenas um mês para o Baile de Formatura, o que fazia a preocupação em encontrar um par para o baile somar-se ao nervosismo com a proximidade das provas.

Severo e Isabelle não estavam fora deste grupo. Embora seus amigos do sétimo ano da Sonserina já soubessem que estavam namorando, eles ainda evitavam aparecerem juntos quando estavam fora da sala comunal, e Severo sabia que ela jamais aceitaria ir ao baile com ele como namorados, principalmente porque Lúcio estaria presente. Ele já estava se conformando com isso quando estavam sentados na sala comunal, discutindo com os demais amigos sobre o Baile de Formatura e os N.I.E.M.s.

– Você nem deveria estar preocupada com suas notas do N.I.E.M., Isabelle – Ana estava falando. – Afinal, com a quantia de doações que o St. Mungus recebe da sua família, eles jamais se negariam a aceitá-la.

– Eu ainda não sei se vou me inscrever para o St. Mungus esse ano – ela respondeu cautelosa.

– O quê? – Severo e Ana perguntaram, incrédulos, quase ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os outros viraram para ela com olhos arregalados de surpresa.

– Narcisa sugeriu que eu passasse um ano viajando fora do país para depois me decidir – ela explicou. – Ela fez isso quando se formou, e estou pensando seriamente em seguir o conselho dela.

– E desde quando você ouve conselhos da Narcisa? – Ana perguntou franzindo a testa, ainda sem acreditar no que ouvia da amiga. – Você gosta dela agora?

Isabelle deu um suspiro e, então, respondeu:

– E eu tenho alternativa? Ela é a dona da casa agora.

– Ainda assim – Ana insistiu –, você parecia tão empolgada para entrar em St. Mungus no semestre passado... O que aconteceu para você mudar de idéia?

– Nada – Isabelle respondeu desviando o olhar da amiga e fingindo interesse no primeiro livro que tirou de sua mochila. – Eu só estou analisando todas as minhas opções.

– Bom – Evan se intrometeu na conversa, passando um braço em volta dos ombros da namorada –, eu só espero que isso não vire moda, e que a Ana continue na Inglaterra no próximo semestre.

Enquanto os dois namorados se beijavam, Isabelle virou-se para Severo, mas ele já havia se levantado e estava com a mochila nas costas quando disse:

– Eu tenho que encontrar o Prof. Slughorn no laboratório de Poções, vejo vocês na aula. – E saiu, sem olhar para Isabelle.

Severo passou pelas masmorras a passos largos. Ele não tinha nenhum compromisso com o mestre de Poções, mas entreter-se com o preparo de alguma poção o faria esfriar a cabeça. Estava bravo com Isabelle, com a idéia de que ela ficaria longe por um ano, pelo fato dela não ter lhe contado nada sobre isso, e porque ela ainda se negava a admitir que os dois estavam juntos. Mais uma vez ele se pegou imaginando se ela não fazia tudo isso porque sentia vergonha dele, porque o fato dele ser um mestiço era muito mais importante do que ela ousaria admitir. Como ele queria que aquele semestre acabasse logo para, longe dos olhos de Dumbledore, poder receber a Marca Negra, conquistar a preferência do Lorde das Trevas e, assim, o respeito dos demais Comensais da Morte. Foi planejando seguir fielmente às ordens do Lorde até provar que era seu melhor Comensal que Severo chegou ao laboratório, onde encontrou o Prof. Slughorn passando instruções para Lílian.

– Ora, ora, ora – Slughorn exclamou assim que viu Severo na porta. – Parece que temos mais um ansioso pelos N.I.E.M.s. Venha, meu caro, você pode treinar suas habilidades com as mesmas poções que indiquei para a Srta. Evans; são as mais prováveis de cair na prova. Encontro vocês na aula, daqui a uma hora.

Severo entrou no laboratório em silêncio e começou a arrumar seu caldeirão na bancada à frente a de Lílian assim que o professor saiu. Olhou de relance para a lista de poções indicadas pelo Prof. Slughorn; a primeira era a Poção do Morto-Vivo. Pegou as raízes de valeriana e começou a picá-las agressivamente, sem prestar muita atenção ao que estava fazendo. Lílian levantou o olhar do seu próprio caldeirão ao ouvir o barulho violento da faca cada vez que atingia a bancada e franziu a testa ao observar o comportamento tão atípico do colega. Quando ele terminou de picar as raízes e começou a cortar a Vagem Saponífera, conforme indicavam as instruções do livro, foi que ela concluiu que alguma coisa estava errada e tentou iniciar uma conversa.

– Você não escreveu em seu livro que amassar a Vagem Saponífera produz mais seiva que cortá-la?

Severo parou o que estava fazendo e levantou uma sobrancelha. Como ele não disse nada, ela continuou com um tom preocupado:

– E eu nunca vi você picando ingredientes daquele jeito. Há alguma coisa errada?

Severo largou a faca na bancada e sentou-se num banco próximo, suspirando.

– Eu só queria que essa semana e a próxima acabassem. E aquele estúpido Baile de Formatura também.

Lílian também largou sua poção e sentou-se num banco do outro lado da bancada, de frente para Severo.

– Eu entendo – ela respondeu. – Eu também não vejo a hora de passar essa tensão pelos N.I.E.M.s. Mas quanto ao baile – ela continuou –, eu acho que vai ser legal. Você já pensou que, depois de tantos anos, será a última vez que veremos alguns entre nós?

– Sim – Severo respondeu com outro suspiro quando se lembrou dos planos de Isabelle de deixar a Inglaterra. Lembrando-se de seus antagonistas da Grifinória, continuou: – E acho isso ótimo.

Lílian recuou com o rancor de Severo. Ela concluiu que ele estava se referindo ao Tiago e seus amigos, afinal, eles nunca se deram bem.

Do outro lado da bancada, Severo nem percebeu a reação de Lílian, estava absorto na decepção que sentira ao ouvir os planos de Isabelle e queria arranjar um jeito de feri-la da mesma forma que ela o feriu. Sabendo que não poderia levá-la ao Baile de Formatura como sua namorada, Severo concluiu que teria o direito de levar qualquer outra garota no lugar dela e, de repente, se viu em frente à escolha perfeita.

– Lílian – ele chamou, inclinando-se na mesa na direção dela –, eu ainda não convidei ninguém para o baile. Sei que muitos vão achar estranho, mas esse ano que passamos juntos como assistentes do Slughorn me fez ver que você é uma pessoa muito especial, e adoraria que você fosse ao baile comigo. – Ele avançou ainda mais na bancada, alcançando a mão dela. – Então? Você aceita?

Lílian se afastou dele e sentiu seu rosto enrubescer. Apesar de Severo ser da Sonserina, ela gostava das longas tardes que passava com ele no laboratório de Poções, discutindo sobre vários assuntos das suas aulas. Entretanto, ele nunca fora mais que um amigo para ela. Além disso, depois do que acontecera no ano passado, no Festival de Wall, ela vira um lado diferente de Tiago – ele deixara de ser um arrogante exibido e parecia ter amadurecido bastante no último ano, assumindo de forma responsável a posição de Monitor-Chefe. Ela pensara muito nele no último semestre e, quando finalmente conseguira se recuperar do choque da morte de Carlos, viu-se inclinada a aceitar um dos inúmeros convites de Tiago para sair. Agora, seu problema era contar isso ao Severo sem magoá-lo.

– Eu sinto muito Severo – ela começou –, mas eu vou ao baile com o Tiago. Eu pensei que você já soubesse que nós estamos namorando...

_CRASH!_

Severo e Lílian viraram-se em direção ao barulho de vidro se quebrando no chão – vinha da mesma direção da porta. Isabelle estava parada, com um frasco de vidro quebrado na frente dela e um olhar fulminante no rosto. Severo se levantou para ir até ela, mas no instante seguinte ela já tinha desaparecido, seguido para a sala de aula de Poções. Ele saiu correndo para a sala, arrependendo-se do que fizera. Não sabia o quanto Isabelle ouvira da conversa deles, mas nesse momento desejava que aquilo jamais tivesse acontecido. Agora ele tinha certeza que a perdera para sempre.

Assim que pisou na sala de aula, ele a viu sentada no mesmo lugar de sempre. Outros alunos já ocupavam seus lugares, esperando pela chegada do professor, e Severo caminhou calmamente até a bancada que os dois ocupavam. Isabelle estava sentada de braços cruzados e, assim que ele se sentou ao lado dela, ela virou-se e o encarou com os olhos estreitos.

– Você é patético, sabia?

– Eu... – Severo tentou se explicar, mas ela já tinha se levantado e estava na frente da bancada ocupada por Pedro e Sirius.

– Então, Sirius – ela começou, sentando-se na mesa e fazendo questão que Severo a ouvisse –, quanto tempo você ainda vai esperar para me convidar para o baile?

Sirius olhou para ela sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo e perguntou zombeteiro:

– E quem disse que eu vou convidá-la para o baile?

– Ora, Sirius – ela respondeu sorrindo –, nós somos o par mais bonito da escola, todos estão esperando por isso. Você não pode decepcioná-los...

– Eu posso levar você ao baile, Isabelle – Pedro interrompeu quase gaguejando. – Se você quiser, é claro – acrescentou cauteloso.

Isabelle dispensou um olhar de desprezo para o garoto e então se dirigiu a Sirius, como se Pedro nem existisse:

– Eu preciso saber como você vai ao baile para providenciar minhas vestes, você sabe que essas coisas não se arranjam de última hora...

Sirius recostou-se na cadeira, tentando entender o comportamento de Isabelle. Foi quando percebeu o olhar atento e furioso de Severo, e de repente, tudo fazia sentido. Ele abriu um sorriso largo, e respondeu:

– Está bem, Isabelle. – Ele se levantou e tomou a mão dela na sua. – Você aceita ir ao Baile de Formatura comigo?

Isabelle ficou de pé e, fingindo fazer uma mesura, respondeu sorrindo:

– Será uma honra, Sirius Black.

Ela deu meia volta e seguiu para seu lugar. Sirius acompanhou-a com o olhar até cruzar com os olhos pretos furiosos do Snape e sorriu desdenhoso. Sirius não tinha a menor intenção de comparecer ao seu Baile de Formatura, não depois de tanto tempo sem falar com seus pais. Além disso, ele sabia que Isabelle o convidara para o baile apenas para irritar o Ranhoso. Entretanto, mesmo sabendo que estava apenas sendo usado por ela, ele concluiu que seria divertido ser o alvo daquele olhar enquanto passava uma noite inteira dançando com Isabelle.

Quando o Prof. Slughorn entrou na sala para a última aula de Poções do sétimo ano, Isabelle já estava em seu lugar, ao lado de Severo. Entretanto, os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o exercício indicado pelo professor: a preparação de um antídoto usando a Lei de Golpalott. Severo nem mesmo tentou ajudá-la com a identificação dos componentes do veneno ou a seleção dos ingredientes do antídoto, e quando Isabelle olhou de relance para o livro dele, procurando por ajuda, encontrou simplesmente um aviso indicando que era muito mais fácil o uso de um bezoar.

Os dois não se falaram mais pelo resto do dia. Isabelle ainda estava brava com a cena que presenciara no laboratório do Prof. Slughorn, e Severo sentia-se traído com a idéia de vê-la com o Sirius novamente e porque ela resolvera viajar após a formatura, ficando um ano longe dele. Também não se falaram no outro dia, e o mesmo aconteceu na semana seguinte, durante os exames dos N.I.E.M.s. Nem a excitação com a chegada das provas fora suficiente para acabar com a teimosia dos dois, que acabaram retornando para casa no final da semana sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra.

-------

A Cerimônia de Formatura foi realizada exatamente uma semana após o término das provas dos N.I.E.M.s. Naquele dia, os alunos que terminaram o sétimo ano retornaram pela última vez a Hogwarts, junto com seus familiares, para festejar o final de mais uma fase em suas vidas. Severo estava entre eles, acompanhado apenas do seu avô.

O Salão Principal fora decorado especialmente para a ocasião. As longas mesas de cada Casa foram retiradas, e agora, o centro do salão se transformara numa grande pista de dança, rodeada por pequenas mesas onde as famílias dos formandos se acomodavam. A decoração era formada pelas cores de cada Casa em cada canto do salão, subindo pelas paredes e se encontrando no teto encantado, onde o brasão de Hogwarts parecia flutuar. Sete anos freqüentando o salão com o teto encantado, participando de várias Cerimônias de Abertura e Dias das Bruxas, fizeram com que Severo não se espantasse com a decoração mágica da festa, a única coisa que o interessava era a mesa onde se encontrava a família Malfoy.

Depois de uma rápida cerimônia, com um discurso curto do Diretor e a entrega dos diplomas, o Baile finalmente começou. Severo permaneceu sentado a maior parte do tempo, fingindo interesse na conversa com os amigos sonserinos, mas observando atentamente Isabelle e Sirius. Eles estavam dançando no centro do salão; Sirius olhava para ela como se fosse devorá-la, mas Severo não tinha como censurá-lo. Isabelle estava linda, usando vestes verdes e prateadas, da cor da Sonserina, e o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça, deixando a nuca e o pescoço expostos, fazendo-o desejar beijá-los até que ela estremecesse em seus braços, como só ele sabia fazê-la.

Em algum lugar da mesa, um dos seus amigos fez um comentário maldoso sobre ela e o namoro mal resolvido dos dois, e aquilo foi a gota d'água. Severo levantou-se em silêncio e caminhou até a pista de dança. Quando chegou até onde Sirius e Isabelle estavam, segurou-a pelo braço e ordenou:

– Nós temos muito para conversar, vamos sair daqui. – Seus olhos pretos brilhavam de raiva enquanto ele a forçava a segui-lo.

Entretanto, Sirius se colocou à frente dele, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

– Ela está comigo, Ranhoso – ele disse firme. – Você vai ter que me vencer se quiser arrastá-la daqui.

Os dois já estavam com as varinhas empunhadas, e um grupo de curiosos já começava a se formar em volta deles quando Isabelle se enfiou no meio dos dois.

– Vocês querem parar de ser tão infantis! – ela gritou. Virada para Sirius, continuou: – Eu não preciso de um brutamontes para me defender. – Virando-se para Severo, disse: – E eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Mestiço!

Lutando contra os curiosos em volta, ela atravessou o salão e subiu correndo as escadas, sem um destino definido. Severo encarou Sirius com os olhos estreitos, mas guardou sua varinha e tentou seguir Isabelle. Sirius tentou fazer o mesmo, mas foi impedido pelos amigos Remo e Pedro.

Severo perdeu a conta de quantos andares havia subido até finalmente alcançar Isabelle. Ele a segurou novamente pelo braço, fazendo-a virar de frente para ele.

– Me larga, Severo – ela gritou encarando-o com olhos estreitos. Ela estava brava e, ao mesmo tempo, lutava contra as lágrimas que começavam a brotar em seus olhos. – Você pode me deixar aqui para ir atrás daquela sangue-ruim!

Severo olhou em volta, estavam num dos corredores do sétimo andar; ele tinha muitas coisas para esclarecer com Isabelle e, mesmo que fosse pouco provável alguém subir até ali no meio do baile, desejou encontrar uma sala segura onde ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. Severo soltou o braço de Isabelle e começou a vaguear pelo andar, procurando uma sala onde os dois pudessem ter privacidade. De repente, depois de passar três vezes pelo mesmo lugar, ele notou uma porta materializar-se na parede. Fez sinal para que Isabelle entrasse. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas depois de um suspiro, resolveu entrar e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Assim que os dois entraram, a porta se fechou abruptamente. Isabelle pensou que se tratava de uma simples sala de aula, se espantou quando viu uma pequena sala de estar, com duas poltronas confortáveis e um tapete alto, enorme, forrando o chão em frente à lareira. Severo, por outro lado, estava tão nervoso que nem notou a decoração da sala. Assim que a porta se fechou, segurou Isabelle novamente, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a parede.

– Qual é o problema, Isabelle? Antes eu tinha que esperar nós nos formarmos, agora você inventou essa viagem. Você tem tanta vergonha assim de estar com um mestiço?

– Eu já disse que não é isso – ela respondeu chorando. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? Você sabe que eu não quero brigar com o meu irmão, pelo menos enquanto eu estiver morando com ele...

– Você já fez dezessete anos, não é mais dependente dele – ele a interrompeu. – Mas agora que vamos nos formar, que você finalmente iria para Londres para trabalhar no St. Mungus, você resolve largar tudo e viajar? Isso não faz sentido.

Isabelle tentou desviar o olhar, mas os dois estavam tão próximos, e Severo a encarava com tamanha intensidade, que era impossível. Ela o encarou, devolvendo o olhar furioso, e respondeu:

– Eu fui atrás de você aquele dia para explicar, mas você já tinha corrido atrás daquela sangue-ruim...

– Eu não fui atrás dela – ele se defendeu. – Eu fui até o laboratório para pensar em tudo o que você disse, e ela estava lá.

Severo continuou encarando-a, o brilho furioso ainda estampado no olhar. Vendo que ele não diria mais nada, ela estreitou ainda mais os olhos e continuou:

– Mas eu vi você convidando-a para o baile.

– Você teria aceitado se eu pedisse para vir comigo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso falso esboçado nos lábios. Quando ela não respondeu, ele completou: – Eu acho que não. Você ainda prefere o Black, não é?

– É claro que não! – ela respondeu indignada. – Eu só fiz aquilo porque... – Ela baixou os olhos para evitar o olhar furioso de Severo antes de prosseguir: – Porque eu estava com ciúmes. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de vê-lo com a sangue-ruim.

Severo pareceu considerar as palavras dela por um longo tempo. Deu um passo para trás para dar-lhe mais espaço, e então, concluindo que Isabelle falava a verdade, ele a fez olhar para cima segurando-a delicadamente pelo queixo e perguntou:

– Então por que você vai se afastar de mim?

Isabelle deu um longo suspiro, e Severo percebeu que ela lutava contra as lágrimas quando respondeu:

– Meu irmão desconfia de nós, por isso ele e Narcisa estão insistindo tanto nessa viagem. Eles acham que é suficiente para eu esquecer você.

– E você também acha isso? – ele perguntou, chegando novamente mais próximo de Isabelle, seu corpo a prensava contra a parede agora. – Porque você é uma bruxa adulta agora, seu irmão não tem mais nenhum poder sobre você. Se você quisesse realmente ficar comigo, isso não a impediria.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos com o tom de voz de Severo. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a prendia fortemente, exigindo uma explicação plausível. Fechou os olhos por um instante para evitar os olhos pretos e profundos de Severo, juntando forças para enfrentá-lo.

– Por favor – ela começou, tentando impedir que as lágrimas corressem mais uma vez dos seus olhos –, você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu não concordei com essa viagem para me afastar de você.

– Então, por quê? – ele disse simplesmente.

Ela deu um suspiro e, mais clama, secou as lágrimas no rosto antes de falar:

– Lembra da promessa que fiz para minha mãe? Eu acho que posso usar a desculpa dessa viagem para fazer o que ela me pediu. – Ela deu um passo à frente e abraçou Severo inesperadamente. – Eu não sei como vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe de você, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Por favor... – Ela não conseguiu continuar, e Severo começou a sentir que as vestes em seus ombros estavam úmidas. – Você sabe que eu não posso lhe contar nada sobre isso, mas acredite em mim – ele ouviu depois de algum tempo.

Arrependido de não ter procurado Isabelle antes, o que teria também evitado a intromissão de Lílian e Sirius na história, Severo abraçou-a com força, acariciando seus cabelos, brincando com os cachos loiros que pendiam do alto da cabeça. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, Severo a fez olhar para ele novamente e disse:

– Eu também vou sentir sua falta, essas duas últimas semanas foram horríveis... – Ele passou uma mão suavemente pelo rosto dela e continuou com um sorriso encorajador: – Mas se você precisa fazer isso, eu lhe darei todo apoio. Quando você viaja?

– Amanhã – ela respondeu mordendo os lábios.

Severo arregalou os olhos, e Isabelle apressou-se em explicar:

– Você não falou mais comigo depois daquele dia, eu não...

– Shhh... – ele disse colocando um dedo em seus lábios. – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, sem saber o que fazer, e ele a beijou. Em pouco tempo os dois já estavam entregues um ao outro, com beijos cada vez mais ousados e alheios ao baile que acontecia sete andares abaixo. Eles não se falaram por duas semanas e ficariam afastados por mais um ano, não tinham tempo a perder.

Sem saber dizer a quanto tempo estavam deitados, aconchegados no tapete em frente à lareira, Severo finalmente se moveu, acariciando a cabeça que descansava em seu peito e lamentando que aquele momento tivesse que acabar. Por pouco tempo eles esqueceram que ainda estavam em Hogwarts e que suas famílias já deviam estar estranhando a ausência deles.

– Nós temos que descer para o salão – ele disse –, antes que comecem a nos procurar.

Isabelle respondeu com um muxoxo.

– Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre. Ninguém inventou um feitiço para parar o tempo e nós ficarmos presos aqui? – ela perguntou com um sorriso triste.

Severo sentou-se no chão, fazendo-a levantar também, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Ainda não – respondeu sorrindo –, nem para fazer um ano passar mais rápido – acrescentou, tirando um cacho da frente do rosto dela.

Isabelle o beijou e, assim que se afastou dos lábios dele, disse:

– Eu prometo que vou mandar uma coruja todos os dias. Não vou deixar você me esquecer tão facilmente...

– Eu não vou esquecer você, Isabelle – ele respondeu firmemente. – Eu prometo que vou responder todas as suas cartas – completou depois, sorrindo.

Ela inclinou-se para ele, na intenção de beijá-lo novamente, mas ele a impediu.

– Acho melhor nós procurarmos nossas vestes e sair daqui – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Ou o baile já terá terminado quando chegarmos ao salão.

– Eu não me importo – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

Isabelle aproximou-se mais dele, exigindo o beijo que lhe fora negado, e em seguida, os dois já estavam deitados novamente, entregando-se às sensações que invadiam seus corpos a cada toque, cada beijo; fazendo-os esquecer das obrigações do dia seguinte ou, simplesmente, de onde estavam e se sua ausência no Salão Principal já não fora notada.

-------

Lúcio Malfoy passou grande parte do Baile de Formatura da irmã entretido com os chefes das famílias mais tradicionais do mundo bruxo, também presentes em Hogwarts naquela noite. Afinal, após a morte dos pais, ele deveria mostrar que era digno de continuar com a linhagem dos Malfoy e garantir que sua família também não seria manchada por sangue trouxa. Talvez por isso ele não tivesse notado quando Isabelle saiu tempestuosa da pista de dança, deixando o salão e subindo sem rumo as escadas do castelo.

Entretanto, a cena não passou despercebida pelo Sr. Prince, que observou com um sorriso de aprovação quando Severo a seguiu. Há tempos que ele tentava garantir uma união do neto com a herdeira dos Malfoy, fechando os olhos para a presença dela em sua casa e mantendo uma relação próxima com o jovem Lúcio, mesmo depois que seu amigo Abraxas falecera. Um casamento entre seu neto e uma Malfoy seria suficiente para que a aristocrática sociedade em que vivia esquecesse do deslize de sua filha e garantisse o respeito que seu neto merecia, mesmo carregando um nome trouxa. O nome Prince morreria com ele, mas seu legado estaria seguro com uma união com a família Malfoy. Ele tentara por várias vezes negociar um casamento arranjado com Lúcio, afinal isso era muito comum entre famílias de sangue puro, mas o rapaz sempre evitava o assunto elegantemente, fazendo-o começar a desconfiar que nem sua amizade de anos com Abraxas Malfoy o convenceria a casar a irmã com um mestiço.

Quando Lúcio se afastou do grupo em que estavam, visivelmente procurando pela irmã no salão, o Sr. Prince começou a suspeitar, corretamente, que seu neto estaria em apuros. Temendo que seus planos fossem por água abaixo, seguiu Lúcio discretamente quando ele começou a subir as escadas.

-------

Isabelle e Severo já estavam no terceiro andar quando ele parou subitamente.

– Acho melhor nós nos separarmos – ele disse –, para evitar qualquer comentário quando voltarmos para o salão.

Isabelle assentiu com a cabeça.

– Isso significa que nós não nos veremos mais até eu voltar?

Severo deu de ombros, com o olhar desamparado. Isabelle correu até ele e o abraçou fortemente, até que Severo afastou o rosto dela de seus ombros para beijá-la.

– Isabelle!

Uma voz furiosa invadiu seu ouvido, e no instante seguinte, ela sentiu um aperto no braço que a puxava para longe de Severo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu apenas os olhos cinza do seu irmão, encarando-a com raiva. Sem ação, ela fechou os olhos novamente para tentar impedir as lágrimas que sabia que logo brotariam e enrubesceu pensando apenas em como seu cabelo devia estar desgrenhado e as vestes amassadas.

– O que você está fazendo? Escondendo-se, agarrada com um mestiço como se fosse uma vagabunda? É assim que você honra a memória dos nossos pais?

Severo tentou falar alguma coisa, defendê-la, mas também foi pego de surpresa quando viu seu avô aparecer na escada e se interpor entre ele e Lúcio.

– Calma, Lúcio – seu avô começou. – Eles são jovens, você sabe como...

– E o que o incomoda mais, Lúcio? – Isabelle perguntou em voz alta, interrompendo o Sr. Prince. – Eu ter um namorado, ou o fato dele ser um mestiço? Ele também é um Prince e é um bruxo muito melhor que você!

Lúcio estreitou os olhos e levantou a mão para bater na irmã, mas se controlou assim que levantou o olhar e viu o Sr. Prince e seu neto os observando.

– Eu não admito que você me compare a um... – ele deixou a frase em aberto, em respeito ao Sr. Prince que os ouvia, mas apertou o braço da irmã com mais força. – Você já envergonhou demais nossa família por hoje, desça e diga à Narcisa que nós já estamos partindo.

Isabelle ficou encarando o irmão de boca aberta, sem conseguir formular uma resposta ou negar-se a cumprir suas ordens.

– Lúcio – o Sr. Prince começou novamente –, não aconteceu nada demais aqui. Você sabe como são os jovens.

– Eu sei o que você pretende, Edward – Lúcio replicou. – Por mais iludida que minha irmã esteja, eu sei muito bem que ele não é um Prince, e não vou concordar com isso.

– Ele já provou que não herdou nada daquele trouxa. Até o Lorde das Trevas já reconheceu isso – o Sr. Prince retorquiu, estreitando os olhos. – Você duvida do discernimento do nosso Lorde?

Lúcio olhou para os lados, preocupado com a menção do Lorde das Trevas em Hogwarts, e se aproximou do Sr. Prince falando com a voz mais baixa.

– Cuidado com o que você fala aqui, Edward – ele o alertou.

O Sr. Prince sustentou o olhar, levantando uma sobrancelha. Sem querer parecer intimidado, Lúcio inclinou-se para aproximar-se do bruxo mais velho e acrescentou sussurrando:

– Quando ele provar que é digno de servir ao Lorde das Trevas como qualquer bruxo de sangue puro, nós podemos conversar novamente. – Deu um passo para trás e encarou Severo com os olhos cinza brilhantes de escárnio. – Isso, se até lá minha irmã ainda estiver interessada no mestiço da escola.

Lúcio deu meia-volta e, agarrando a irmã novamente pelo braço, desceu as escadas até o saguão a passos largos. A última imagem que Severo teve de Isabelle foi seu olhar assustado e confuso antes de ser levada pelo irmão. Ele sabia que ficaria um ano sem vê-la e agora também temia que, quando ela voltasse, as coisas entre eles jamais voltassem a ser como antes.

Pensando em Isabelle, Severo se assustou quando sentiu uma mão batendo em suas costas.

– Não se preocupe, rapaz – seu avô começou, conduzindo-o para descer as escadas. – Ninguém desafia um Prince e sai impune. Um casamento com essa garota vai fazê-lo ser respeitado por todos que ainda duvidam da sua nobreza. Se você souber fazer o seu papel com o Lorde das Trevas, eu ainda posso fazer o Malfoy precisar da sua ajuda.

Severo não percebeu os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso doentio que se formou no rosto do avô com o plano que começava a elaborar. Severo ainda estava confuso com tudo o que acontecera. Ele jamais havia pensado em casamento; ele gostava de Isabelle e sabia que queria ficar com ela para o resto da vida, mas eles ainda eram jovens para pensar nisso. Entretanto, agora ele raciocinava nas palavras do avô. Unir-se à família Malfoy poderia realmente ser muito proveitoso, principalmente quando o Lorde das Trevas finalmente atingisse o poder e a pureza do sangue voltasse a ser uma qualidade reverenciada. Tudo o que precisava fazer era garantir a confiança e o favoritismo do Lorde, e Lúcio, ou a herança trouxa do pai, jamais seriam um obstáculo para ele depois disso. Sim, se alguma vez ele chegou a duvidar do seu desejo em receber a Marca Negra, agora tinha certeza que era apenas isso que precisava para deixar de ser discriminado por trouxas e bruxos como sempre fora até agora, para mostrar-se digno de respeito e temor. Estava pronto para servir o Lorde das Trevas e não via a hora de receber a marca que todos os Comensais da Morte carregavam no braço.

-------

**N.A.: **Ufa! Demorou, mas aqui está a atualização... Já faz um mês, né? Mas essa demora tem uma desculpa. Neste meio tempo acabei escrevendo mais duas fics, uma para o AO de aniversário do Snape, e outra de presente de aniversário para minha amiga Roxane. Quem quiser conferir, os links estão no meu profile.

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_A Marca Negra..._


	21. A Marca Negra

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Fora de Hogwarts, começa uma nova fase na vida de Severo._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Abaixo estão apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 21:** A Marca Negra 

Os meses que se seguiram ao Baile de Formatura foram decisivos para a maioria dos formandos daquele ano. Sirius finalmente deixou a residência dos Potter, que o tratavam como um segundo filho, ao receber a herança de um tio que deixara tudo para ele por ser o único Black que não compartilhava as idéias de pureza de sangue com o resto da família. Infelizmente, logo depois, a Sra. Potter faleceu, e levado pela tristeza da morte da esposa, segundo os curandeiros de St. Mungus, o Sr. Potter também partiu meses depois. Mais ou menos na mesma época, o mesmo aconteceu com os pais de Lílian, e os jovens namorados viram-se sozinhos num mundo cada vez mais atemorizante devido à ameaça de Lord Voldemort. Movidos pela sensação de abandono e cada vez mais unidos pelo apoio que um dava ao outro, Tiago e Lílian ficaram noivos depois de apenas alguns meses de namoro e planejavam se casar o mais rápido possível. Os únicos membros da família da noiva que Tiago conhecera foram a irmã Petúnia e o marido dela, Válter Dursley, num episódio desastroso, onde seus futuros cunhados o examinaram de cima a baixo, franzindo a testa para seu cabelo rebelde e fazendo comentários sobre suas vestes. Após conhecer o casal, Tiago pôde notar que não eram apenas alguns bruxos que não gostavam de trouxas, mas que também podiam existir trouxas tão preconceituosos quanto os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem; também entendeu porque Lílian se desligou totalmente do mundo trouxa e da família da irmã quando os pais faleceram, ela realmente não tinha mais nada em comum com eles. Ainda, Sirius, Tiago, Lílian, Pedro e Remo, após as várias aventuras que passaram em Hogwarts contra Voldemort, uniram-se a Dumbledore e à Ordem da Fênix, que agora já contava com mais de vinte bruxos e abortos, além de outras criaturas que também se sentiam ameaçadas com a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas.

Infelizmente, Voldemort também aumentara seu número de Comensais da Morte; Evan, Paulo e Roberto receberam a Marca Negra assim que se formaram e já participavam ativamente dos ataques planejados pelo seu mestre, além da chegada de mais bruxos adeptos às suas idéias, inclusive bruxos estrangeiros como os russos Igor Karkaroff e Antônio Dolohov. Os ataques dos Comensais da Morte se tornavam cada vez mais violentos, levando à morte de diversos bruxos conhecidos e muito respeitados, como os irmãos Prewett. Os dois irmãos lutaram bravamente contra cinco Comensais da Morte, e sua perda trouxe à Ordem da Fênix a irmã mais nova deles e o marido, Molly e Artur Weasley, que mesmo com cinco filhos pequenos juraram vingar a morte dos irmãos, ajudando Dumbledore e a Ordem em tudo que fosse possível.

Conforme lhe fora prometido, Severo recebia uma coruja por dia de Isabelle desde que suas férias de verão começaram. Ela passara o primeiro mês de sua viagem na França, visitando parentes distantes, mas pelo que dizia em suas cartas, já planejava viajar mais ao sul da Europa e, depois, seguir em direção à África. Ele tentou imaginar como Isabelle se comportaria, acostumada ao luxo e à riqueza da Mansão Malfoy, passando algumas semanas numa pousada simples na Cidade do Cairo, ou ainda, na companhia de bruxos que ainda viviam entre as tribos africanas, e concluiu que ela passaria por maus bocados, crescendo a esperança de que ela resolvesse retornar mais cedo que o planejado.

Na ausência de Isabelle, Severo conheceu Karkaroff e Dolohov e fez amizade com os bruxos estrangeiros enquanto esperava pela chegada dos resultados dos N.I.E.M.s. Sabendo que o Lorde das Trevas o treinara desde cedo para ser um espião, imaginava que ainda não havia entrado no círculo mais íntimo de seus seguidores para não correr o risco de ser reconhecido por Dumbledore e, assim, poder se infiltrar em Hogwarts sem problemas. Para seguir esses planos, Severo já havia traçado seus próximos passos. Escolhera um renomado Mestre em Poções para continuar seus estudos: o bruxo inglês Artur Dee. Ele ocupava uma posição importante no Ministério e, mesmo que sua reputação fosse inquestionável, seus compromissos em Londres davam uma certa liberdade aos seus raros aprendizes, e segundo seu avô, o Mestre em Poções levava a pesquisa tão a sério que era capaz de fazer vistas grossas a alguns métodos utilizados para o sucesso das suas experiências. Entretanto, o que convencera Severo a se candidatar como seu aprendiz fora o parentesco com o famoso alquimista, também pesquisador das Artes das Trevas, John Dee. Muito do que ele aprendera sobre o assunto fora devido aos trabalhos deste antigo alquimista, e agora, ele não via a hora de ser aceito para estudar com o herdeiro do seu laboratório e biblioteca em Mortlake, onde, além de se aprofundar no preparo de Poções, poderia ter acesso aos livros raríssimos, alguns inclusive proibidos, e manuscritos do próprio punho de Dee. Quando o Lorde das Trevas ouviu seus planos, Severo pôde sentir a aprovação no olhar dele e soube instantaneamente que, se conseguisse ser aceito como aprendiz em Mortlake, ele receberia a Marca Negra mais cedo que o previsto.

-------

O sol quente do final do serão já estava se pondo no horizonte quando Severo levantou os olhos do pergaminho com as últimas notícias de Isabelle sentindo um aperto no peito, imaginando se ela ainda sentiria o mesmo por ele quando voltasse, depois de tantas coisas diferentes que ela estava vendo e tantos bruxos que conheceria. A batida insistente de outra coruja em sua janela o fez espantar esses pensamentos e atender o pássaro. Após deixá-lo entrar, recolheu o pergaminho que trazia em sua perna e o abriu avidamente quando percebeu o selo do Ministério da Magia: o resultado das suas provas de N.I.E.M. finalmente havia chegado. Suas notas foram excelentes, e ele apressou-se em enviá-las para o Mestre em Poções a quem pretendia se candidatar como aprendiz, seguindo seus planos de usar isso como fachada enquanto se dedicava ao que realmente lhe interessava: as Artes das Trevas e servir ao Lord Voldemort.

Seu _Excelente_ em Poções, Herbologia, Aritmancia e Feitiços, além da influência do seu avô, conseguiram convencer o recluso Artur Dee, que em menos de uma semana mandou uma coruja dizendo que o aguardava em Mortlake no início de setembro. No mesmo dia em que recebera a resposta de seu futuro mestre, Severo recebeu do avô uma capa pesada que deveria ser usada quando saíssem naquela noite. Ele reconheceu a veste instantaneamente e sorriu: era a mesma usada pelos Comensais da Morte em seus encontros.

Assim que anoiteceu e apenas a lua cheia brilhava no céu nublado do final do verão, o Sr. Prince aparatou o jovem neto até a entrada de uma casa sombria no alto de uma colina. A casa parecia desabitada e, provavelmente, era considerada assombrada pelos trouxas da vila que se estendia logo abaixo na planície. Severo seguiu em direção à porta, mas foi interrompido pelo avô, que acenou para segui-lo. As duas figuras encapuzadas deram a volta pela casa e continuaram por um caminho de pedras estreito que os conduzia até a orla de uma floresta, que fez Severo lembrar-se da Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts.

– Você deve seguir esse caminho – Severo ouviu a voz do avô. – Vai levá-lo até o Lorde das Trevas, ele o aguarda.

Severo seguiu em silêncio enquanto o avô continuou parado na orla. A floresta era fechada, e o caminho ficava cada vez mais estreito e coberto pela grama e folhas conforme ele avançava. As árvores que começavam a perder as folhas com a aproximação do outono formavam figuras assustadoras com seus troncos pelados na escuridão da noite, e o brilho prateado da lua parecia deixar a cena ainda mais ameaçadora. Ele continuou caminhando, iluminando o caminho com a ponta da varinha, até que percebeu que a vegetação começou a ficar mais escassa e notou que seguia em direção a uma clareira.

Quando chegou à clareira, encontrou o Lorde das Trevas. Ele estava no centro de um círculo formado por pedras de diferentes formas, e a luz da lua parecia direcionada unicamente para ele. Severo notou Nagini, a leal cobra do Lorde, rastejando em volta dele como se o protegesse, e admirou com olhos arregalados como as duas criaturas se comunicavam em língua de cobra.

Nagini seguiu até Severo e começou a rastejar à sua volta, como se o farejasse. Depois de alguns instantes, a cobra deu um silvo forte e voltou para o lado do seu mestre. O Lorde das Trevas sorriu em silêncio e acenou para que Severo se aproximasse até que ele chegou à borda do círculo, onde foi ordenado a ajoelhar-se sobre uma das pedras à sua frente.

O Lorde das Trevas caminhou alguns passos para ficar bem à frente de Severo e, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça para cima, encarou-o nos olhos. Severo sentiu mais uma vez que sua mente era invadida pelo Lorde, mas não havia o que temer. Ele estava certo da sua vontade em se tornar um Comensal da Morte, do seu ódio pelos trouxas que sempre o discriminaram por acharem que sua mãe bruxa era estranha demais para viver entre eles, e da sua fascinação pelas Artes das Trevas, pelo poder que elas traziam aos seus praticantes e pelo temor que levavam aos seus inimigos.

Voldemort sorriu mais uma vez quando deixou a mente do seu futuro Comensal. Voltando para o centro do círculo, virou-se para Severo e disse finalmente:

– Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria. Continue pensando assim e terá minha preferência.

Sem imaginar que o Lorde das Trevas dizia o mesmo para todos os seus seguidores, que para ele na verdade não passavam de meros peões na sua guerra contra o Ministério, os olhos de Severo brilharam com a idéia de se tornar o preferido do Lorde. Ele, um mestiço, seria mais importante que qualquer herdeiro de sangue puro, e assim, o próprio Lúcio ainda viria procurá-lo para oferecer uma união com sua família e garantir a posição de destaque da Família Malfoy através da irmã.

Enquanto Severo sonhava de olhos abertos, o Lorde das Trevas havia retirado de suas vestes um pequeno frasco de poção e o levantara em direção a luz da lua. Com a outra mão, ele sacou sua varinha e começou a murmurar um encantamento em voz baixa. O líquido no frasco pareceu fervilhar e, logo depois, começou a mudar de cor, como se captasse os raios prateados que vinham da lua. Quando terminou o encantamento, o Lorde voltou-se novamente para Severo, entregando-lhe o frasco.

– Tome – ele ordenou.

Severo pegou o frasco das mãos dele e o bebeu num gole só. O gosto era horrível, e ele fez uma careta, sentindo traços de tripas de dragão, leite de cobra e excrementos de hipogrifo, além do sabor ocre e da viscosidade que se encaixavam nas descrições do sangue de unicórnio. Ele estremeceu ao reconhecer o ingrediente; sangue de unicórnio, além de ter seu uso proibido pelo Ministério, era um ingrediente evitado até mesmo pela maioria dos bruxos que se dedicavam às Artes das Trevas devido ao grande poder e respeito que essas criaturas invocavam. Enquanto sentia a poção agindo em seu corpo, Severo temeu, por um breve momento, não estar indo longe demais com o seu fascínio pelas Artes das Trevas. Mas este momento durou pouco, pois no instante seguinte, o Lorde das Trevas aproximou-se novamente dele e agarrou seu braço esquerdo, deixando-o estendido e iluminado pela lua cheia brilhante.

– Severo Snape – o Lorde das Trevas invocou, apontando sua varinha para o braço estendido dele –, você jura fidelidade a mim, Lord Voldemort, como seu único mestre e Lorde das Trevas?

– Sim – ele respondeu.

Os lábios de Voldemort esboçaram um sorriso, acompanhado de um brilho doentio nos olhos amarelados.

– Será capaz de cumprir minhas ordens, não importa as conseqüências, apenas para meu benefício? Você é capaz de agüentar a dor e o sofrimento apenas por respeito a mim?

– Sim – Severo repetiu, tentando parecer seguro e esconder o receio que sentiu ao beber a poção.

Sentiu seu pulso ser apertado com força pelo Lorde, obrigando-o a manter o braço estendido. O brilho da lua no seu antebraço parecia fazê-lo congelar, e ele sentiu que a poção que bebera começara a fazer efeito, como se o líquido fosse guiado pela varinha do Lorde das Trevas, agora encostada em sua pele. Severo sentiu a ponta da varinha de seu mestre queimando sua pele e olhou em direção a dor. No seu antebraço, uma figura em relevo fora marcada pelo líquido sob sua pele, enquanto Voldemort seguia os traços com sua varinha, a ponta gelada queimando-o como se estivesse em brasa. Severo observou, tentando fingir que suportava a dor, enquanto a figura de uma caveira era marcada claramente em sua pele.

Ele suspirou forte quando a varinha deixou de tocar seu braço, sabendo que a dor voltaria logo, pois ainda faltava uma cobra ser desenhada em sua pele para completar a Marca Negra. Sem mostrar preocupação com o jovem ajoelhado à sua frente, Voldemort retornou a apertar sua varinha contra o antebraço estendido de Severo. Rapidamente, o desenho de uma cobra enrolada na caveira previamente tatuada foi se formando, queimando a pele até marcá-la completamente.

Severo tentou puxar o braço quando o desenho foi completado, mas seu mestre ainda o segurava com força. Quando pensou que ao menos estava livre da dor, percebeu que o ritual estava apenas começando. A ponta da varinha de Voldemort havia mudado de cor, e agora, ele a passava em volta da Marca Negra desenhada no braço de Severo, murmurando um encantamento parecido com o que realizara na poção. Severo sentiu um urro de dor escapar da garganta quando o encantamento terminou; seu antebraço ardia como se estivesse se queimando, e quando abriu os olhos, viu um líquido prateado ser retirado do seu braço pela Marca Negra e recolhido pela ponta da varinha de seu mestre. A poção que bebera se misturara com seu sangue e, agora, era recolhida novamente pelo Lorde das Trevas. Ele estava ligado ao seu mestre agora; naquele momento ele percebeu que estaria preso a Voldemort pelo seu próprio sangue que se misturara à poção.

Enquanto o líquido era retirado do seu corpo, Severo sentia a recente Marca Negra queimar na sua pele, e seu corpo implorava para que ele perdesse os sentidos. Ele sabia que isso era seu último teste; se ele não fosse capaz de suportá-lo, jamais teria a confiança do Lorde das Trevas. Baixou a cabeça, agora em dúvida se estava realmente seguindo o caminho certo. Valia a pena se sacrificar daquele jeito? Se humilhar perante uma figura tão cruel e impiedosa para seguir seus desejos cegamente? A dor que tomava conta do seu corpo queria convencê-lo a desistir, mas então ele lembrou-se do motivo principal para estar ali: Isabelle. A Marca Negra a traria de volta para ele, traria aceitação entre os bruxos das famílias mais respeitadas, e então, a união entre o servo favorito do Lorde das Trevas e a herdeira de uma das famílias mais consideradas no mundo bruxo finalmente enterraria de vez sua herança trouxa; ele estaria livre de preconceitos e seria tão respeitado e estimado como o Black ou o Potter, seus inimigos desde a infância em Hogwarts.

A lembrança de Isabelle deu-lhe forças para suportar os últimos momentos de dor até que toda a poção fosse retirada do seu corpo. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou o Lorde das Trevas. Mestre e servo se olhavam fixamente enquanto Severo ainda sofria com a Marca Negra queimando em seu braço. Voldemort o observava orgulhoso, até que a última gota prateada foi recolhida e a Marca Negra parou de arder. Com o braço livre, Severo tentou se levantar, mas sentiu seu corpo fraco e caiu estatelado no chão. Procurou pela presença do Lorde das Trevas na clareira, mas parecia que ele já não estava mais lá. Tentou então aparatar de volta para casa, mas seu corpo estava fraco demais, e a dor que continuava refletindo em seu braço o impedia de se concentrar propriamente. Algum tempo depois, sentiu alguém aproximar-se dele e segurá-lo nos ombros, parabenizando-o e murmurando alguma coisa sobre ele ter se tornado um homem agora e, no instante seguinte, estava no seu quarto.

Nos dias que se seguiram, seu braço esquerdo ainda ardia constantemente, até que a dor foi enfraquecendo lentamente, tornando-se uma mera coceira e, depois de uma semana, desapareceu completamente. A Marca Negra agora parecia apenas uma tatuagem marcada no seu antebraço esquerdo, exceto pela dor aguda que sentia cada vez que o Lorde das Trevas requeria sua presença.

A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi na véspera da sua partida para Mortlake. O Lorde o convocou para esclarecer seus planos: queria aproveitar o fato de Severo ser um mestiço, e por isso dificilmente seria suspeito de ser um Comensal da Morte, para usá-lo como espião. A fachada de aprendiz em Mortlake seria útil para que, escondido do seu tutor, Severo pudesse se aprimorar nas Artes das Trevas e, depois, tentar um cargo como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, recrutando estudantes fascinados pelo assunto e podendo ficar de olho nas ações de Dumbledore. Para garantir a discrição de seu futuro espião, Severo não se envolveria nos próximos ataques previstos pelo Lorde, mas seria periodicamente convocado para relatar seu progresso em Mortlake.

-------

Severo passou um ano em Mortlake. As novas técnicas e variados ingredientes que manipulava fizeram seus conhecimentos em Poções aprimorarem-se rapidamente, e ele achava que em breve já receberia seu título de Mestre em Poções. Entretanto, seu mentor mostrou-se ser atarefado demais com seu alto cargo no Ministério para estar atento a todos os passos do jovem aprendiz. Quando ele se ausentava do laboratório para suas tarefas em Londres, Severo tinha toda a liberdade para acessar os manuscritos secretos do antigo fundador da biblioteca e acabou encontrando uma variedade de feitiços e poções que certamente seriam proibidos pelo Ministério, mas que fariam o Lorde das Trevas regozijar-se.

No final de novembro do ano seguinte, Severo retornou à Mansão Prince com seu título de Mestre em Poções atestado pelo seu tutor, também Mestre em Poções, Artur Dee. Mesmo que não fosse oficial, ele também se considerava um Mestre nas Artes das Trevas com tudo que aprendera sozinho e desenvolvera com a ajuda da biblioteca de John Dee.

Entretanto, embora mais de um ano já houvesse passado desde a última vez que vira Isabelle, ela ainda não havia retornado à Inglaterra. Pela carta que recebera no dia anterior, depois de passar quase três meses viajando por lugares exóticos na Ásia, ela agora decidira seguir para a América antes de voltar à Europa. A única coisa que o deixava esperançoso de vê-la novamente eram suas cartas diárias, prometendo-lhe que logo estaria de volta.

Por outro lado, seu avô parecia que não teria sossego enquanto não visse Severo casado com a herdeira dos Malfoy. Enquanto Severo estava em Mortlake, ele realmente fizera o que prometera na noite do Baile de Formatura. As últimas tarefas incumbidas a Lúcio Malfoy pelo Lorde das Trevas misteriosamente falharam, ou só foram terminadas graças à intervenção de outro Comensal da Morte, de maneira que, na época em que Severo retornara para casa, mais nenhuma ação era deixada ao encargo de Lúcio, e seu prestígio caíra muito entre os demais Comensais.

Severo percebeu que a repentina onda de falhas sucessivas de Lúcio tinha o dedo do seu avô. Entretanto, sua atitude em relação a isso foi um pouco diferente do que o Sr. Prince esperava. Afinal, seria muito mais fácil conquistar o respeito de Lúcio Malfoy ajudando-o a recuperar a confiança do Lorde das Trevas, e não o prejudicando. No ataque de Comensais da Morte seguinte, Severo os seguiu, contra as suas ordens de manter-se afastado, e alertou Lúcio da aproximação de aurores, ajudando todos os Comensais envolvidos a fugirem antes de serem capturados ou identificados. Com a ajuda de Severo, o massacre liderado por Lúcio Malfoy foi um dos mais violentos a uma vila trouxa que já se tivera notícia desde a ascensão de Você-Sabe-Quem, aumentando o medo entre a população bruxa e provocando uma reação extrema do Ministério. No final daquele ano, Bartolomeu Crouch, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, permitiu o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis pelos aurores em combate contra Comensais da Morte. A notícia causou reações variadas entre a comunidade bruxa, alguns aprovaram, outros eram totalmente contra, alegando que estavam recorrendo aos mesmos métodos que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Voldemort, entretanto, regozijou-se com o medo que estava provocando no Ministério. Se estavam recorrendo a medidas tão drásticas, era porque estavam ficando sem recursos para enfrentá-lo e, em pouco tempo, estariam dominados.

O massacre bem sucedido à vila trouxa trouxe de volta a confiança do Lorde das Trevas em Lúcio Malfoy e, conseqüentemente, Lúcio sabia que devia isso a Severo. O jovem Mestre em Poções conquistara uma posição de respeito entre os demais Comensais da Morte, principalmente entre aqueles cientes dos planos de seu mestre em enviá-lo para Hogwarts como espião. Percebendo que a associação com Severo Snape poderia ser vantajosa, Lúcio passou a convidá-lo com freqüência para a Mansão Malfoy, onde ocorriam os eventos mais luxuosos da sociedade bruxa, e Severo rapidamente se viu no meio de Comensais da Morte à paisana e altos funcionários do Ministério. Finalmente, ele havia conseguido o que sempre quis: estar, mesmo sendo um mestiço, entre as famílias bruxas mais respeitadas da Inglaterra e ser considerado como um igual entre eles. A única coisa que faltava para garantir que sua posição continuaria inabalada era Isabelle. Uma união formal com a família Malfoy elevaria o nome Snape para a mesma posição das famílias Black, Lestrange, Avery, entre outras, e a ligação com sua única descendência trouxa seria completamente esquecida.

-------

Apenas algumas semanas depois do último ataque de Comensais da Morte, o Sr. Prince adoecera repentinamente e acabou falecendo às vésperas do Natal. Severo providenciou todas as cerimônias comuns entre as famílias bruxas mais tradicionais e as recebeu impecavelmente na Mansão Prince. Ele não chorou, nem lamentou a perda do avô. Ele era grato ao avô por tudo que lhe dera e ensinara quando viera morar com ele, mas jamais sentira o mesmo que sentia por sua mãe. Na verdade, sentia como se tivesse construído uma barreira contra esse tipo de emoção; não queria passar novamente pelo que passara na morte da mãe, principalmente agora que não teria Isabelle para confortá-lo.

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente. Entre papéis que devia assinar e compromissos que tinha que cumprir para providenciar a liberação da herança e continuar os negócios da família, Severo tinha apenas as cartas de Isabelle para se distrair. Ela parecia tão feliz aprendendo sobre os feitiços de cura usados pelos bruxos da Amazônia que ele nem comentou sobre a morte do avô. Sentava-se toda noite sozinho, na frente da lareira da biblioteca, e passava horas lendo e relendo as notícias dela, até que subia para o quarto, refletindo que ela ainda não mencionara nada sobre sua volta para a Inglaterra e concluindo tristemente que talvez ela jamais voltasse.

Pouco mais de uma semana após a morte do avô, ele fora convidado a comemorar o Ano Novo na Mansão Malfoy. Narcisa Malfoy estava grávida e fizera questão de organizar uma festa luxuosa, onde exibiria a barriga ainda pouco aparente para toda a sociedade bruxa. Severo passou a maior parte do tempo conversando educadamente com diversos amigos do seu avô, entretanto, pensava apenas na falta que sentia de Isabelle. Estar na casa dela e não vê-la desfilando entre os convidados tornava àquela situação mais real, como se apenas agora ele tivesse entendido que ela estava a milhas de distância e não tinha a menor intenção de voltar. De repente, estar no meio dos bruxos mais respeitados como ele sempre sonhara, reunidos para comemorar a chegada de um novo ano, não fazia mais sentido se ele continuava sozinho. Enquanto Narcisa e Lúcio convidavam todos para se dirigirem ao ponto mais alto do jardim, a fim de admirarem o show de fogos de artifício que haviam encomendado, Severo seguiu para o outro lado da mansão, preferindo ficar sozinho na calma de uma sacada com vista para o outro lado da propriedade.

Bebendo o último gole da sua dose de uísque de fogo, ele pensou em voltar para o salão quando sentiu um par de mãos cobrindo os seus olhos. Eram mãos femininas, mas não poderia ser quem ele mais desejava; Isabelle estava do outro lado do oceano agora, provavelmente comemorando o Ano Novo numa noite quente de verão na América do Sul. Mas então, um perfume conhecido preenchera o ar à sua volta, e a voz que ele tanto ansiara ouvir no último ano sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

– Você está no lugar errado, Mestiço. O jardim é o melhor lugar para assistir aos fogos.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Isabelle e virou-se para admirá-la; uma mulher de olhos cinza brilhantes, de cabelos loiros claro que emolduravam o rosto que povoara seus sonhos durante todas as noites no último ano, e um sorriso tímido enquanto ela hesitava aproximar-se mais dele. Os dois ficaram parados, se olhando hipnotizados, enquanto as pessoas no jardim faziam a contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo. Quando a contagem terminou, dando início aos fogos, Isabelle deu um passo em direção a Severo e o beijou.

– Eu não poderia deixá-lo mais uma vez sem ninguém para beijar no Ano Novo – ela explicou depois que o soltou.

Severo a tomou nos braços e a abraçou com força, sussurrando entre a grossa massa de cabelo onde havia enterrado o rosto:

– Eu senti sua falta.

– Eu também – ela respondeu, também o abraçando com força.

Quando o barulho forte das explosões dos fogos de artifício cessou, Severo deu um passo para trás e a encarou nos olhos.

– Eu pensei que você não voltaria tão cedo – ele disse.

Isabelle tomou uma das mãos de Severo nas suas e respondeu calmamente:

– Cheguei hoje mesmo. Eu vim assim que soube da morte do seu avô. Pensei que você fosse precisar de mim.

Severo sorriu antes de responder:

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. Meu avô ficou doente e já estava muito velho. – Ele a puxou para mais perto dele novamente e continuou: – Mas isso não significa que eu não precise de você.

Ele levantou o queixo dela, aproximando-se dos lábios, e a beijou. Beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez; os corpos abraçados com força, como se o tempo que ficaram separados pudesse ser esquecido com aquele único beijo, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Eles não se importavam com as comemorações no jardim, nem com os convidados que poderiam encontrá-los; aquela noite era apenas para eles dois e nada poderia atrapalhá-los.

Minutos depois, quando Dobby foi procurar Isabelle para avisar que seu irmão a procurava, o elfo doméstico não a encontrou. A varanda estava deserta e não havia nenhum sinal que ela, ou mesmo Severo, estivesse na mansão.

-------

**N.A.:** Eu sei que alguns podem não gostar, mas eu não resisti e fiz a Isabelle nos fazer uma visita! Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam nos reviews!

John Dee (1527 – 1608) foi um matemático e astrólogo inglês que ficou famoso pelos seus estudos de alquimia. Foi preso e acusado de usar mágica para tentar assassinar a Rainha Mary I, e solto após a ascensão da sua herdeira, a Rainha Elizabeth I. Depois disso, ele viveu grande parte da sua vida numa residência em Mortlake, onde aprofundou seus estudos em alquimia e juntou uma coleção enorme de livros e manuscritos sobre o assunto. Seu maior interesse em alquimia era o ocultismo e a manipulação de espíritos. A história de John Dee e seu aprendiz é considerada uma das passagens mais lamentáveis da alquimia; mais informações podem ser obtidas em livros sobre história da química.

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Tiago e Lílian enfrentam Lord Voldemort pela terceira vez..._


	22. Ataque no Beco Diagonal

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Agora que Isabelle voltou à Inglaterra, Severo pode continuar seus planos, e Lord Voldemort continua seu reinado de terror._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Abaixo estão apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 22:** Ataque no Beco Diagonal 

Quando Isabelle abriu os olhos, sentiu-se um pouco perdida e teve que recordar em sua mente os acontecimentos da noite passada para entender onde estava. Já se acostumara a essa sensação de acordar num lugar diferente a cada dia; os quase dois anos que passara viajando fizeram-na esquecer-se do seu quarto na antiga casa dos pais. Entretanto, nesta manhã, ela sentia-se diferente. Ela não acordara sozinha num quarto de hotel em algum lugar exótico que suas viagens a levaram. E, além disso, havia mais alguém ao seu lado.

Ainda deitada, Isabelle lembrou-se como as coisas aconteceram rápido no dia anterior. Logo pela manhã, ela recebeu uma coruja do irmão que, entre outras notícias, contava-lhe sobre a morte do Sr. Prince há algumas semanas. Assim que leu aquelas linhas, Isabelle procurou a embaixada bruxa da Inglaterra, exigindo permissão para usar a rede Flu imediatamente. Ela estava angustiada pensando em Severo; com a morte do avô, ele não tinha mais nenhuma família. Mas por que ele não havia lhe dito nada em suas cartas? Ela sabia o quanto Severo podia esconder seus sentimentos, e sabia que ele não buscaria outra pessoa para se consolar além dela. Isto é, se ele ainda sentia o mesmo por ela depois de todo o tempo que ficaram afastados. Aquela notícia fora tudo que precisou para tomar a decisão de voltar. A promessa que fizera para a mãe já estava praticamente cumprida, ela poderia concluir as pesquisas que estivera fazendo todo esse tempo na Inglaterra mesmo, e Severo precisava dela. Ela tomara a decisão de começar o ano novo em casa, e nenhum funcionário do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos a impediria. Foi necessário muita paciência e o uso da influência da Família Malfoy no Ministério para que toda a documentação com a permissão para a viagem de última hora ficasse pronta no início da tarde e Isabelle pudesse retornar para casa. Entretanto, foi só quando pisou na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy que ela se lembrou da diferença de horário entre a América do Sul e a Europa. Encontrou Narcisa e Dobby correndo de um lado para o outro da casa, terminando os últimos preparativos para a festa de Ano Novo, e foi recebida pelo irmão em vestes de gala. Ela teria recusado comparecer a festa não fosse a notícia de que Severo também estaria lá. Procurou por ele o tempo todo e já estava quase desistindo quando o viu sozinho, afastado dos outros convidados. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando o viu parado de costas. O que dizer a ele? Será que eles ainda ficariam juntos depois do tempo que ela estivera longe? Será que ele realmente havia esperado por ela como dizia em suas cartas, ou havia deixado mais coisas de fora, como fizera com a morte do avô? Mas foi só encarar aqueles profundos olhos pretos, acompanhados do sorriso ao vê-la, que ela teve a certeza que ele ainda sentia o mesmo por ela. E o desenrolar da noite não poderia ter sido diferente, eles tinham quase dois anos para recuperar...

Sentando-se na cama, Isabelle passou a observar o homem em que Severo se transformara e que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Era difícil olhar para ele e não ver o garoto misterioso que chamara sua atenção assim que se sentara à mesa da Sonserina. Agora ela sabia que o amara desde aquele dia, quando o viu pela primeira vez. Um garoto magro, de cabelos e olhos negros, brilhantes, e que não parecia se importar com suas provocações. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar como ele era o único garoto da escola que conseguia irritá-la, e de como ela era a única que o irritava facilmente sem levar uma azaração como resposta. Fisicamente ele não havia mudado tanto, os mesmos olhos que pareciam sugá-la para a escuridão e a fazia esquecer o nariz de gancho e os cabelos escorridos e compridos. O corpo continuava magro e a pele mais clara que o normal, como se ele passasse mais tempo fechado num laboratório de poções que à luz do sol (e ela sabia que isso era bem provável). Mas havia uma coisa que a perturbava: desenhada no antebraço esquerdo estendido sobre a cama, a Marca Negra ocupava toda a atenção dela. Ele havia lhe contado em cartas que já fazia parte do círculo mais íntimo do Lorde das Trevas, mas mesmo assim, ela estremeceu ao ver o símbolo que assombrava a mente de todos os bruxos na Inglaterra, e que também já encontrara em outros lugares do mundo, no braço dele. Esticou a mão para tentar tocá-lo, como se o desenho houvesse dominado seus pensamentos e a impelisse a alcançá-lo. Mas então, o braço se moveu, e ela sentiu ser abraçada e ouviu a voz de Severo sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

– Bom dia.

Ela virou-se para olhar para o rosto de Severo e sorriu.

– Bom dia – respondeu com um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

– Pensei que esse dia jamais chegaria – ele começou, acariciando o rosto dela levemente com os dedos. – Cheguei a achar que você jamais voltaria.

– Demorei um pouco mais do que imaginava – ela respondeu –, mas estou aqui. E não pretendo deixá-lo de novo. Nunca mais.

Severo sorriu. Isabelle devolveu-lhe o sorriso, e os dois se abraçaram por um momento que lhes pareceu uma eternidade. Eles não queriam se soltar, como se fosse impossível suportar a separação dos seus corpos. Quando finalmente sentiram-se seguros para soltarem-se, percebendo que eram donos de suas próprias vidas agora e que ninguém poderia afastá-los novamente, Isabelle levantou, procurando as vestes da noite passada pelo chão. Quando já estava vestida, voltou a sentar-se na cama e beijou Severo nos lábios mais uma vez.

– Eu tenho que ir. Não quero passar meu primeiro dia em casa dando explicações de onde passei a noite – ela disse com um muxoxo.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Severo a impediu segurando-a pelo braço. A idéia dela deixando-o mais uma vez, mesmo que por algumas horas, o fez sentir um aperto no coração. Uma sensação de perda que ele sabia que jamais se acostumaria. Respirando fundo, tomou coragem para lhe fazer a pergunta que tanto se preparara quando imaginava a volta de Isabelle:

– Belle, quer casar comigo?

Isabelle sentou-se novamente, surpresa com a pergunta, e não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso largo que se formou em seus lábios.

– Casar? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados de espanto. – Mas nós... Eu...

– Eu sei que parece precipitado – ele apressou-se em explicar –, mas venho pensando nisso desde que você partiu. Eu amo você, Isabelle, e não quero mais ter que encontrá-la escondido, com medo de sermos descobertos, ou tê-la apenas através de cartas. Eu quero você integralmente, sem ter que vê-la partir todas as manhãs...

– Eu amo você também, Severo, mas casar? – Isabelle mordeu os lábios, ainda em choque com as palavras de Severo. Depois, acostumando-se com a idéia, ela continuou com um sorriso malicioso: – Você já pensou que vai ter que enfrentar o meu irmão?

Era apenas uma brincadeira, mas Severo pareceu ter tomado suas palavras a sério:

– Não se preocupe com isso. Diga que aceita casar comigo, e eu farei qualquer coisa para ficarmos juntos.

– Qualquer coisa? – ela repetiu, fechando o sorriso e estreitando o olhar.

– É só você dizer que sim – ele reafirmou, um leve tom sombrio na sua voz.

A mudança de tom de Severo fez Isabelle ponderar por um instante, lembrando-se da Marca Negra. Mas por pouco tempo, afinal, ela também faria qualquer coisa para ficar com Severo, e era claro que aceitaria seu pedido de casamento.

– Você tem alguma dúvida? – ela perguntou sorrindo novamente.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso leve.

– Eu vou tomar isso como um sim – disse. Então, depois de mais um beijo, ordenou: – É melhor você voltar para casa agora.

Isabelle olhou em dúvida para ele por um instante. Ela também não queria deixá-lo, uma noite apenas não era o suficiente para esquecer quase dois anos de ausência. Mas Severo deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador, assentindo com a cabeça, e ela seguiu relutante para a lareira, como uma recordação dos seus primeiros encontros.

Chegando ao seu próprio quarto, seguiu direto para o banheiro. Mergulhou na banheira de água quente e permaneceu refletindo nos últimos acontecimentos pelo que lhe pareceram horas. Ela fora pedida em casamento, seria a futura Sra. Snape. Um sorriso cínico formou-se em seus lábios ao pensar o que Lúcio diria quando soubesse da novidade. Ela não era mais uma garotinha com medo do irmão mais velho, sabia o que queria e não deixaria mais Lúcio intrometer-se na sua vida.

Fechando os olhos, ela entregou-se novamente à sensação de tranqüilidade do seu banho, imaginando com um sorriso largo sua nova vida como a Sra. Snape.

-------

Algumas horas depois, Isabelle finalmente descia as escadas da Mansão Malfoy e foi abraçada ferozmente por Narcisa, que veio correndo ao encontro dela.

– Oh minha querida! Eu pensei que você jamais sairia daquele quarto! – ela disse enquanto ainda abraçava Isabelle. – Nós temos notícias maravilhosas!

– Eu já sei que vai ser um menino, Ciça – Isabelle respondeu rindo assim que conseguiu escapar da cunhada. – Você acha que o Lúcio me deixaria sem notícias do meu sobrinho? – continuou enquanto as duas mulheres caminhavam para a sala.

– Eu não estou falando disso, sua boba! – Narcisa respondeu com um sorriso afetado. Então, aproximou-se mais de Isabelle e disse em voz baixa: – Seu irmão está com uma visita no escritório, e eu acho que eles estão falando de você!

– De mim? – Isabelle estacou. – O que Lúcio está tramando agora? Eu já disse que...

Mas a porta do escritório se abriu, e Isabelle pode ouvir a voz do seu irmão e da visita misteriosa. Ela já conhecia aquela voz, era Severo. _Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? Eu acabei de deixar a casa dele..._ Entretanto, o que mais chocou Isabelle foi a visão dos dois homens que saíram do escritório. Os dois caminhavam juntos em direção a ela, sorrindo, e Lúcio ainda tinha um braço sobre os ombros de Severo. _Desde quando os dois são amigos?_ – ela pensou franzindo o cenho.

Assim que a viu com Narcisa, Lúcio deixou Severo para trás e foi ao encontro da irmã, beijando-a no rosto. Isabelle não se lembrava de ter visto o irmão tão feliz, principalmente com ela, em toda a sua vida.

– Finalmente, o tema da nossa conversa resolveu aparecer! – ele exclamou. Depois acrescentou em voz baixa para Isabelle: – Tem uma pessoa aqui que quer falar com você. Espero que não me faça passar vergonha, eu já dei o meu aval – completou num sussurro forte e determinado.

Ela olhou confusa para o irmão, mas não teve tempo de responder qualquer coisa. Severo já estava à frente dela também, oferecendo-lhe uma caixinha quadrada, nas cores verde e prata. Ela olhou confusa para Lúcio, que agora se deslocava para o lado de Narcisa, os dois observando a cena com um sorriso afetado no rosto. Enquanto isso, nem percebeu quando Severo tomou sua mão direita, a caixinha ainda estendida à sua frente.

– Isabelle – Severo começou –, este anel sempre esteve na família do meu avô. Ele é herdado para cada filho, para então ser entregue a uma mulher digna de merecê-lo. Eu estou oferecendo-o a você e serei o homem mais feliz da Bretanha se você aceitá-lo.

Ele empurrou a caixinha para mais perto dela, e ela a pegou com as duas mãos, sem conseguir frear o brilho no olhar e o sorriso largo quando olhou para o seu conteúdo. Havia uma única pedra presa no anel dourado, um diamante perfeitamente lapidado que lhe parecia até um pouco exagerado no tamanho. Uma prova para mostrar o poder da, agora extinta, Família Prince.

Isabelle tirou os olhos de Severo e voltou-se para o irmão e a cunhada. Lúcio olhava firme para ela, enquanto Narcisa esticava o olhar para avaliar o anel. De alguma forma, ela sentia-se como se estivesse aceitando um contrato de casamento, como aquelas uniões arranjadas entre famílias de sangue puro – como às vezes ela julgava ter sido o casamento do seu irmão com Narcisa. Mas ela realmente gostava do Severo, e era sua família que sempre o desprezava por causa do nome trouxa. Era a Marca Negra no braço dele que fazia todos pensarem diferente agora?

Ela voltou o olhar para encarar os olhos pretos de Severo. Não queria acreditar que aquele olhar doce não era do mesmo garoto que conhecera na escola, mas o de um Comensal da Morte, com as mesmas idéias que o irmão dela. Sabia que deveria se preocupar se seu irmão estava por trás deste casamento, mas jamais seria capaz de negar aqueles olhos. Deu um sorriso e respondeu:

– É claro que eu aceito.

Ela deixou que Severo tomasse sua mão novamente e deslizasse o anel em seu dedo. Os dois se encaravam com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa, aproveitando o momento sem tomar conhecimento do que estava à sua volta, até que Lúcio os fez voltar à realidade lhes oferecendo uma taça de champanhe para brindarem a ocasião.

Pouco tempo depois, uma batida insistente na janela do escritório tirou Lúcio da sala, que voltou logo em seguida com um pergaminho nas mãos.

– Régulo Black – disse sem rodeios. – Era esse o nosso traidor.

– O quê? – Isabelle e Narcisa perguntaram praticamente juntas. Severo limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha.

– Ele tentou fugir na noite passada. Provavelmente o Lorde deve ter descoberto alguma coisa. Sua tia não soube explicar direito – explicou, entregando o pergaminho para Narcisa.

– Como assim, tentou fugir? – Isabelle perguntou, visivelmente perturbada. – Ele está bem? Nós deveríamos fazer uma visita a Sra. Black. Pobre Walburga! Primeiro o Sirius e agora...

– Eu não sei do que você está falando, Belle – Narcisa a interrompeu irritada. – Minha tia não tem filhos, entendeu? Você não deveria se preocupar com ela.

– Mas... e o Régulo? – Isabelle insistiu. Virando-se para Severo, continuou: – Ele era nosso amigo... Vocês estavam sempre juntos em Hogwarts, lembra-se?

– Eu me lembro que ele nos delatou para o Dumbledore e quase conseguiu que fôssemos expulsos – Severo respondeu seco. – Ele e o irmão nunca foram confiáveis. Agora os eventos daquela noite ficaram claros.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos com a rispidez da resposta. Estava claro que, assim como Sirius, Régulo também fora banido da família Black e, conseqüentemente, de toda a restrita sociedade de bruxos de sangue puro. Nos quase dois anos que estivera fora de casa, ela já havia esquecido de como algumas idéias jamais mudavam, de como as aparências eram sempre mais importantes no pequeno mundo onde vivia. A notícia do desaparecimento de Régulo Black serviu para lembrar-lhe que estava de volta em casa e para mostrar que Severo Snape já parecia estar totalmente adaptado e aceito neste mundinho.

– Você esteve fora por muito tempo, Belle. Não tem idéia de como esses amantes de trouxas podem iludir as mentes mais fracas – Lúcio explicou dirigindo-se à irmã e pousando um braço sobre os ombros dela. – Felizmente, nós podemos confiar em Severo. Eu tenho certeza que vocês formarão uma das famílias mais distintas quando o Lorde finalmente triunfar.

Isabelle olhou do irmão para o futuro marido, ainda sem entender como o fato do sangue mestiço de Severo pareceu ter sido completamente esquecido. Sem palavras, observou o irmão propor mais um brinde à nova união e simplesmente levantou sua taça negligentemente.

Minutos depois, Lúcio e Narcisa deixaram o jovem casal a sós, e Isabelle conduziu Severo até a biblioteca, lançando um _Abafiatto_ para ter a certeza de que não seriam ouvidos.

– O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – ela perguntou num misto de dúvida e contentamento. – Desde quando o Lúcio o considera capaz de formar uma _família distinta_? – Pronunciou as últimas palavras numa imitação divertida do irmão.

Severo sorriu com a brincadeira e, puxando-a pela cintura, disse quase encostando os lábios nos dela:

– Eu avisei que faria qualquer coisa para ter você comigo.

– E qualquer coisa significa... – Ela deixou a frase solta no ar, desvencilhando-se dele com um passo para trás.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou observando-a. Isabelle imitou o gesto, ele sabia que ela não descansaria enquanto não lhe desse uma resposta.

– Meu avô estava certo. Com uma posição de confiança junto ao Lorde das Trevas, Lúcio jamais poderia duvidar do meu caráter. Eu ainda sou um Prince, apesar de ter herdado o nome do meu pai.

– Você quer dizer que está carregando a Marca Negra por minha causa? – ela perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

Severo interpretou sua indignação como preocupação. Desde que estavam em Hogwarts ela evitava as conversas dele e seus amigos sobre os Comensais da Morte, principalmente no último ano. Sabia que ela temia pela vida do irmão e, agora, temeria pela vida dele também. Aproximou-se novamente dela, abraçando-a e fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seus ombros, acariciando-a com uma mão.

– Não se preocupe – ele a assegurou. – Eu não estou em perigo. Voltei há pouco tempo de Mortlake e, em breve, estarei infiltrado em Hogwarts. O Lorde jamais vai correr o risco de me expor, ou perderá seu espião.

– Mas e a Marca Negra no seu braço? – ela contestou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo. – Se alguém leal ao Ministério descobrir... Você será condenado para Azkaban, e o que eu vou fazer sem você?

Severo sorriu para ela e não disse nada, simplesmente a beijou. Quando seus lábios tocaram nos de Isabelle, ela sentiu como se o chão tivesse desabado sob seus pés, mas ainda assim, estava segura envolta nos braços dele. Bastava um simples beijo dele, e todas suas dúvidas e preocupações desapareciam instantaneamente. Não havia uma guerra, nem lados opostos. Não havia trouxas ou sangues-ruins, mestiços e sangues puros. Tudo aquilo desaparecia por completo, e restavam apenas eles dois, apaixonados e alheios ao mundo que os cercava.

-------

Severo passou o resto do mês ainda providenciando toda a papelada para a transferência da sua herança e ocupado com os proclames do casamento. Ficou acertado que o casamento ocorreria dentro de um ano, assim que a ala principal da mansão fosse redecorada ao gosto de Isabelle para a ocupação do casal, quando ele finalmente deixaria seu quarto de solteiro. Um ano era tempo suficiente para que toda a sociedade bruxa se habituasse ao fato de que a futura Sra. Snape era uma Malfoy, e portanto, não se uniria a uma família que não fosse igualmente digna e honrada.

Entretanto, a maior parte do seu tempo era gasta no laboratório montado secretamente na Mansão Prince para suprir única e exclusivamente as necessidades do Lorde das Trevas. Enquanto o Lorde não decidisse que estava na hora dele procurar Dumbledore e tentar se infiltrar em Hogwarts, seu papel como Comensal da Morte era preenchido pelo seu talento e aprendizado como Mestre em Poções.

Nos últimos anos, o número de Comensais da Morte crescera estupidamente. Severo sabia com certeza que seus colegas de Hogwarts também eram portadores da Marca Negra, além de seu novo amigo Karkaroff, o casal Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy e seus inseparáveis comparsas Crabbe e Goyle. Entretanto, ele jamais vira os outros membros sem suas máscaras, e era impossível dizer suas identidades – uma estratégia do próprio Lorde para se proteger de traidores como o Black. Havia também aqueles que se recusavam a ajudar, mas que, por serem peças importantes nos planos do Lorde, acabavam obedecendo-o com a ajuda da Maldição Imperius. Em todos os anos de ameaça do Lorde das Trevas, o Ministério conseguira prender alguns poucos coitados de mente fraca, todos inocentados depois de provado que estavam sob a influência de uma Imperdoável.

Mas foi graças a essa dominação do Lorde das Trevas e seus Comensais que o Beco Diagonal estava deliciosamente vazio quando Isabelle o arrastou para ajudá-la a escolher a nova tapeçaria e móveis e peças de decoração, e ele nem sabia mais o quê. Severo sentia que havia se transformado num títere nas últimas horas, que simplesmente assentia com a cabeça a tudo que lhe era mostrado. Entediado, tentava se convencer que só concordara com aquela jornada porque precisava de alguns ingredientes que só encontraria na Travessa do Tranco, embora sempre soubesse que ficava sem ação frente a qualquer pedido de Isabelle, especialmente quando ela usava o tom de voz e olhar exatos. Ela estava tão animada nos últimos dias, depois de receber a confirmação de que fora aceita em St. Mungus, que ele seria incapaz de se negar a acompanhá-la. Vê-la feliz daquele jeito trazia uma sensação de conforto em seu coração, uma sensação que ele não queria que terminasse e que lhe dava a certeza de que ainda era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para estar ao lado de Isabelle e fazê-la feliz. Entretanto, quando ela deu o primeiro passo em direção a uma loja de artigos para crianças para comprar um presente para o futuro sobrinho, ele estancou de repente e cruzou os braços.

– Eu não vou entrar – ele disse como uma criança fazendo birra. – Tenho algumas coisas para providenciar na Travessa do Tranco, nós nos encontramos lá depois.

Isabelle deu meia volta e sorriu, divertida com o fato de ter conseguido arrastar Severo com ela até ali. Realmente, estava na hora de dar-lhe uma trégua. Com um beijo leve nos lábios dele, se despediu e entrou na loja.

A notícia da gravidez de Narcisa a deixara felicíssima; finalmente uma criança chegaria à família para animar as coisas. Ela já estava cansada das tragédias dos últimos anos na Mansão Malfoy e decidiu que usaria todo o direito de tia para mimar o novo sobrinho.

A loja com diversos artigos para bebês e crianças bruxas era a única lotada em todo o Beco Diagonal. O número de casamentos e de mulheres grávidas parecia ter crescido estupidamente nos últimos anos entre os bruxos, como se a guerra iniciada pelo Lorde das Trevas fizesse crescer uma necessidade nas pessoas de estarem cada vez mais juntas, como se o amor incondicional de uma família fosse a única arma para se protegerem das loucuras que aconteciam em seu mundo.

Isabelle tentava se decidir entre um conjunto de pequenos bichinhos de pelúcia animado e um móbile de fadas coloridas quando uma voz conhecida a chamou por entre a confusão de murmúrios da loja.

– Malfoy? Isabelle? Eu pensei que você estava fora da Inglaterra...

Isabelle virou-se curiosa para a voz, para tomar conhecimento de sua dona.

– Evans? Quanto tempo... – ela respondeu atônita. Não sabia o que Lílian Evans podia querer com ela.

– Na verdade, agora é Lílian Potter – ela respondeu animada. – Eu e Tiago nos casamos no ano passado, e em breve seremos três – continuou apontando para a barriga volumosa.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos tentando esboçar um sorriso, sem saber o que dizer. Depois de alguns segundos infinitamente demorados, ela finalmente conseguiu formular:

– Você e Tiago? Quem diria... Eu sempre achei que você odiasse aqueles garotos.

Lílian riu, então respondeu:

– Acho que teve uma época em que eu realmente os odiava. Mas isso tudo é passado. Não somos mais classificados em sonserinos e grifinórios fora de Hogwarts, não é?

Isabelle fechou o sorriso. Sabia que aquilo fora dirigido para ela.

– É... – começou – acho que você está certa. Nós somos adultos agora – completou sem muita convicção.

Lílian sorriu para ela e a abraçou espontaneamente, deixando Isabelle ainda mais sem graça.

– Que bom, Isabelle! – ela disse depois que a soltou. – Você sabe que precisamos estar todos unidos em tempos como esses.

– Sim – Isabelle respondeu com um suspiro. – Acho que você tem razão. – Depois, como se seu novo papel de Curandeira a acometesse de súbito, acrescentou em tom preocupado: – Mas você não deveria andar pelo Beco Diagonal sozinha. Você é uma... você sabe... e está grávida! Nós não estamos numa época muito propícia para bebês.

Lílian sorriu com um olhar de agradecimento em seus profundos olhos verdes.

– Não se preocupe, Isabelle. Eu não vim aqui sozinha; Tiago está lá atrás, providenciando o pagamento de todo o enxoval do bebê. E quanto ao Harry – ela disse baixando os olhos para sua barriga –, ele só nos trouxe mais força e esperança para continuarmos lutando contra esta guerra. Eu jamais desistiria dele.

Isabelle ficou sem palavras frente à convicção da nova amiga. Ela estava apenas sorrindo quando Tiago se aproximou da mulher, reclamando do volume de compras.

– Pronto! Acho que compramos a loja inteira – disse, pousando um braço nos ombros de sua esposa. Quando reconheceu a mulher com quem ela conversava, exclamou: – Isabelle Malfoy? Não sabia que estava de volta!

– Olá, Potter – Isabelle o cumprimentou, meio sem-graça. – Lílian me contou as novidades. Parabéns!

Desde aquela noite no Salgueiro Lutador, quando Tiago salvara Severo do ataque de um lobisomem, que Isabelle mudara completamente seu comportamento em relação a ele. Ela era grata ao Potter, e isso a deixava incapaz de odiá-lo por causa de uma estúpida partida de Quadribol ou de uma tradicional antipatia entre suas Casas. Entretanto, Severo jamais poderia suspeitar disso, ela sabia que ele ainda odiava o Potter por estar preso a uma Dívida de Vida com ele, e o fato da amizade dele com Sirius só aumentaria seus ciúmes.

– Obrigado. – Ela o ouviu responder. – Vamos Lílian – ele disse então, dirigindo-se à esposa –, ainda temos que descobrir onde o Almofadinhas se meteu. Antes que ele arranje uma nova conquista no Caldeirão Furado e se esqueça que prometeu jantar conosco esta noite.

Isabelle despediu-se do casal com um sorriso e ficou parada, observando-os sair. Uma vendedora se aproximou e perguntou se ela já tinha feito sua escolha, e ela pediu para embrulhar os dois presentes, sem se importar realmente com o que tinha em mãos. Aquele encontro realmente a confundira. Mas não mais do que ainda estaria por vir.

Depois de pagar pelos presentes, ela saiu da loja dirigindo-se a botica da Travessa do Tranco onde sabia que encontraria Severo. Caminhou apenas alguns metros quando sentiu um aperto forte em seu braço. Ela parou e virou-se para trás para saber quem era seu agressor, e o rosto de Sirius Black apareceu na sua frente.

– Belle! Então é você mesma – ele disse admirado. – Cheguei a pensar que jamais a veria novamente.

– Olá, Sirius – Isabelle respondeu séria. – Tudo bem?

– Sim, e você? Faz tempo que voltou para a Inglaterra?

– Eu cheguei no início do ano. – Depois de um curto silêncio, acrescentou: – Eu soube da morte do seu pai, sinto muito.

– Não precisa – ele respondeu fechando o sorriso. – Nós já não nos falávamos há muito tempo. O Régulo sempre foi o queridinho da família.

– Eu fiquei sabendo sobre o seu irmão também – ela acrescentou devagar. – Foi uma pena. Apesar de tudo, nós éramos amigos em Hogwarts...

Sirius baixou os olhos, o rosto outrora alegre agora era um misto de tristeza e arrependimento.

– Eu jamais pensei que Régulo fosse capaz de... Se ele tivesse me procurado, confiado em mim... Talvez eu pudesse ajudá-lo... Ele sempre foi muito ligado aos meus pais, não sei o que pode ter acontecido para...

– Shhhh – Isabelle murmurou enquanto o fazia levantar a cabeça. – Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. E ninguém sabe exatamente como ele desapareceu. Ele pode ter fugido e ainda estar vivo, escondido em algum lugar. – Ela sabia que isso era praticamente impossível, mas precisava dar alguma esperança ao homem enorme à sua frente, mas que estava a ponto de chorar como uma criança.

Com aquelas palavras, um brilho de esperança pareceu surgir nos olhos de Sirius, e ele a abraçou, como uma criança pequena abraça um ente querido que não vê há muito tempo.

– Belle! – ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos enquanto a abraçava. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu jamais consegui esquecê-la, você sabe disso.

Então, Isabelle percebeu que cometera um grande erro. Precisava corrigi-lo.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços de Sirius, ela olhou fixamente para ele, reunindo forças para juntar as palavras que precisava dizer.

– Sirius, eu vou me casar.

Sirius a encarou boquiaberto. Milhares de perguntas se passaram em sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu articular nenhuma. Desviou o olhar dos olhos dela, tentando pensar numa forma de sair daquela situação embaraçosa. Respirou fundo e a encarou novamente, tentando dissimular um sorriso.

– Nesse caso – começou a dizer devagar –, acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns. Quem é o felizardo?

Isabelle mordeu os lábios antes de responder:

– É o Severo. Severo Snape.

– Eu não acredito que você ainda continua iludida por aquele Ranhoso! – Sirius perdeu todo o autocontrole que conseguira juntar segundos antes. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e começou a gritar, chamando a atenção dos poucos passantes na rua. – Isabelle! Você sabe do que ele é capaz! Eu te avisei! Ele só vai fazê-la sofrer e...

– Me larga, Sirius – ela também gritou, afastando-se dele.

Sirius percebeu que estavam sendo observados e tentou se controlar. Depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez, continuou em voz baixa:

– Ele sempre foi vidrado nas Artes das Trevas, provavelmente já se tornou um Comensal da Morte. Você tem certeza que é isso que quer fazer com a sua vida?

– Você não o conhece, Sirius – ela revidou. – Você não tem provas contra ele, tem? Ele não é o que você está pensando.

– Você tem tanta certeza assim? – ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

– Tenho – ela mentiu. – Severo não é um Comensal da Morte.

A determinação no rosto de Sirius se transformou em desapontamento, mas ele ainda tinha algumas palavras para dizer-lhe:

– Eu realmente espero que você esteja certa, Isabelle. Eu ainda acho que aquele Ranhoso não serve para limpar o chão que você pisa, e se um dia eu souber que ele a machucou, eu juro que vou atrás dele nem que seja até o inferno!

– Obrigada, Sirius, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha – ela respondeu firme. – Agora, eu acho melhor você ir. Eu sei que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão procurando você.

Sirius franziu a testa ao ouvir o nome dos amigos, mas o olhar severo de Isabelle o impedia de fazer qualquer pergunta.

– Está bem – foi só o que ele disse. – Adeus, Belle.

Isabelle não respondeu quando Sirius virou as costas e seguiu em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Entretanto, não conseguia desviar os olhos do homem alto que acabara de deixá-la. Eles já estavam há quase dois anos fora de Hogwarts, mas para ela, era como se estes dois últimos anos tivessem sido um hiato em sua vida, desconectado dos amigos e inimigos que tinha na Inglaterra. Mas agora, depois que retornara para casa, os personagens da sua infância voltavam, alguns com suas vidas já feitas, não mudaram nada; outros estavam quase irreconhecíveis, tamanha a mudança que sofreram em tão pouco tempo. Apenas ela parecia ter ficado parada no tempo, ainda tentando decidir qual estrada seguiria. Era assim que se sentia, parada numa estrada que se dividia em dois caminhos; seu coração a mandava seguir para um lado, mas a razão lhe mostrava, a cada dia, que o outro lado é que era o certo. O problema é que ela sabia que seria incapaz de negar seu coração, e por isso continuava parada. Entretanto, aqueles dois últimos encontros lhe diziam que já estava na hora dela dar o primeiro passo, e ela precisaria pensar rápido em qual caminho seguir.

– O que aquele cachorro pulguento queria com você? – A voz irritada de Severo a despertou de seus pensamentos.

– Severo? – Ela virou-se para ele e o abraçou. – Eu estava indo encontrá-lo.

Severo continuou parado, insensível ao abraço da noiva.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta – disse simplesmente.

Isabelle suspirou e voltou a encará-lo.

– Nós estávamos apenas conversando – ela respondeu brava. – Eu não acredito que você ainda não...

– Arrrgh! – Severo soltou um grito enquanto segurava com força o braço esquerdo.

– Severo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Isabelle olhava alternadamente do rosto para o braço dele sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas no instante seguinte, ele se endireitou de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Tome – ele disse aflito enquanto lhe entregava um pequeno relógio de bolso. – Se você sentir que está em perigo, use-o. Vai levá-la direto para minha casa. Eu a encontrarei lá.

– Mas... – Isabelle começou, a testa franzida em preocupação. Mas Severo não estava mais ouvindo, já havia desaparatado.

-------

O céu escureceu de repente naquela tarde de primavera no Beco Diagonal. Num primeiro momento, Isabelle não entendeu o desespero dos vendedores e dos poucos pedestres que ainda se aventuravam no centro comercial bruxo, até que ela resolveu olhar para cima. A Marca Negra flutuava no céu, exatamente como ela vira anos atrás em Hogsmeade. Agora ela podia entender a preocupação de Severo com a segurança dela. Mas por que ele lhe dera uma chave de portal? Ela podia muito bem desaparatar dali e...

Gritos de todos os lados chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Ela não conseguia se mover, aterrorizada, enquanto as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, desesperadas. Era impossível desaparatar. Alguém – possivelmente o Lorde das Trevas – havia protegido o Beco Diagonal contra Aparatação. Ela agarrou o relógio que Severo lhe deu, mas a chave de portal ainda não estava ativa. Sem saber o que fazer, olhou para os lados; as pessoas à sua volta tentavam se esconder para não cruzarem o caminho de Você-Sabe-Quem ou de um dos seus Comensais da Morte, perguntando-se como os aurores chegariam se não poderiam aparatar. Estava claro que seria uma matança, seja lá qual fosse o alvo escolhido pelo Lorde das Trevas.

No meio da correria que logo se formou perto dela, Isabelle sentiu uma mão forte agarrá-la pelo braço e ouviu as vozes de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter atrás dela.

– Eles estão vindo na nossa direção – Tiago gritou.

– Isabelle! – E o puxão que Sirius deu em seu braço a fez despertar para o pesadelo real que estavam vivendo. – Você não pode ficar parada aí!

Ainda atordoada, ela deixou ser levada por Sirius que, junto com Tiago e Lílian, corria a procura de um lugar seguro. Finalmente, encontraram uma loja que ainda estava aberta, cujo dono acenava para que eles entrassem antes de colocar as proteções mágicas.

– Você e Isabelle fiquem aqui – Tiago ordenou para Lílian assim que chegaram à entrada da loja. – Eu e Sirius vamos atrás dos outros para ajudá-los.

– Não! – Lílian protestou. – Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho. E não vou ficar escondida enquanto aquele crápula continua espalhando medo e ódio em todo o mundo bruxo.

Tiago abriu a boca para retorquir alguma coisa sobre a segurança dela e do filho deles, mas já era tarde demais. Por trás de Lílian e Isabelle, ele pode ver o grupo de homens mascarados e encapuzados que seguiam o Lorde das Trevas. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele e Sirius se puseram à frente das duas mulheres e empunharam suas varinhas.

Temendo ser reconhecida – por seu irmão, Severo, ou algum de seus amigos –, Isabelle levantou o capuz da sua capa e encolheu-se nela. Quando colocou a mão no bolso, sentiu a chave de portal que Severo lhe dera; estava dando sinais de que começava a se ativar.

A figura de Sirius e Tiago tentando proteger duas mulheres do ataque iminente de seus Comensais da Morte só fez o Lorde das Trevas gargalhar. Sua risada desconcertou os jovens rapazes, que foram facilmente desarmados por dois Comensais. Quando outro Comensal se adiantou para soltar uma azaração no grupo, Voldemort os interrompeu:

– A sangue-ruim é minha.

O Lorde das Trevas apontou sua varinha para Lílian, que também mantinha a sua empunhada. Sem pensar, Isabelle, sentindo a chave de portal vibrar cada vez mais forte, agarrou a mão livre de Lílian e colocou-a sobre o relógio que acabara de tirar do bolso. As duas mulheres ouviram as palavras que evocavam a Maldição da Morte, mas no instante seguinte, o mundo parecia girar abaixo delas. Um raio verde atravessou o espaço que elas ocupavam segundos atrás, e tudo o que se ouviram foi o grito de frustração de Voldemort enquanto demais membros da Ordem da Fênix juntavam-se a Sirius e a Tiago.

Longe dali, Severo se concentrava em usar todo o seu conhecimento em Artes das Trevas para manter o escudo que prevenia o uso da Aparatação no Beco Diagonal. Estava protegido pelos seus amigos – também Comensais da Morte – Paulo, Evan e Roberto. Ele não estava totalmente ciente do que acontecia à sua volta, as Artes das Trevas exigiam um esforço de concentração fenomenal, como se uma parte dele se esvaísse com o uso da magia. Desta maneira, seu estado de concentração profunda não permitiu que ele visse com clareza quando Roberto o despertou de seu transe, desfazendo o feitiço e permitindo que os dois desaparatassem dali, deixando os corpos de Paulo Wilkes e Evan Rosier caídos junto com o de mais dois membros da Ordem da Fênix: Dorcas Meadowes e Beijo Fenwick.

-------

**N.A.:** Sim, sim... o Snape está cada vez mais Comensal... Não deixem de dizer o que estão achando disse nas reviews!

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_A vidente entreouvida..._


	23. A Vidente Entreouvida

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo recebe uma nova missão: seguir Dumbledore._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Abaixo estão apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 23:** A Vidente Entreouvida 

Aquele foi um dia cansativo para Severo Snape. Isabelle decidiu carregá-lo para compras justamente no dia em que o Lorde das Trevas precisaria dele para um ataque exatamente onde ela estaria. Ele passara a manhã inteira tentando produzir uma chave de portal que vencesse o escudo que ele produziria, para garantir a segurança dela. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a Isabelle, ele jamais se perdoaria. Depois que conseguiu entregar a chave de portal para ela, pôde finalmente se dedicar à criação e manutenção do escudo que prevenia o uso da Aparatação no Beco Diagonal, para que os planos do Lorde de diminuir o número de membros da Ordem da Fênix pudesse ser executado sem interrupções indesejadas.

O uso prolongado de um feitiço das Trevas exigiu mais dele do que imaginara, e ele já estava exausto antes mesmo de alguns membros da Ordem descobrirem o que estava acontecendo e correrem até ele para tentar impedi-lo. Mais tarde, procurou em sua mente alguma lembrança do que acontecera aos seus amigos, mas ele estava num estado de semi-consciência quando Meadowes, Fenwick e Moody se aproximaram. Roberto lhe contou que os dois tentaram desarmá-lo, mas Paulo e Evan o defenderam. Depois disso, seguiu-se uma enxurrada de maldições dos dois lados, Evan atacou Moody, que acabou perdendo um olho na batalha, Paulo e Roberto se ocuparam dos outros membros da Ordem, que resistiram por pouco tempo. Entretanto, Alastor Moody não era considerado o melhor auror de seu tempo à toa; mesmo ferido, enfrentou os três Comensais sozinho, derrubando Evan e depois Paulo. Outros aurores perceberam a confusão e correram para onde eles estavam. Entendendo que ficaria em desvantagem, Roberto desarmou Severo para que o encanto acabasse e fez os dois desaparatarem o mais rápido possível. A única coisa que Severo se lembrava era dos corpos dos seus dois amigos, Paulo Wilkes e Evan Rosier, sendo levados por aurores, como se fossem dois trouxas quaisquer.

Ver seus amigos mortos pelas mãos de membros da Ordem da Fênix o abalara profundamente, mas ele ainda teve que lutar contra todas suas emoções para que o Lorde das Trevas não percebesse sua fraqueza. Após o ataque, os Comensais sobreviventes foram convocados e estiveram reunidos por mais tempo do que Severo gostaria. O Lorde queria punir aqueles que considerara responsáveis pelos erros daquela tarde na frente de todos, como exemplo. Mesmo conseguindo diminuir o número de adeptos à força de resistência de Dumbledore, eles haviam perdido dois Comensais da Morte, e mais dois – Karkaroff e Dolohov – foram capturados. Quando a seção de tortura acabou e Severo pensou que estaria livre para se recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos, o Lorde ainda pediu que ele permanecesse e discutissem seus próximos passos. Finalmente Severo recebera a ordem para agir: ficar de olho nas vizinhanças de Hogwarts e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo dentro da escola para, assim, obter o maior número de informações possíveis sobre Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

Quando o Lorde finalmente o liberou, ele não sentiu vontade de voltar para casa. Sentia-se como se todas as suas forças tivessem sido drenadas do seu corpo, culpado pela morte dos amigos e por não estar junto com eles e Roberto na hora em que foram atacados. Sabia que Isabelle estaria esperando por ele e não queria ter que lhe dar aquela notícia, não quando ela se mostrou tão preocupada com a segurança dele, sabendo que ele poderia estar no lugar de seus amigos agora... Definitivamente, ele precisava de um lugar sossegado para refletir sobre tudo o que lhe acontecera. Sem ter exatamente para onde ir, Severo resolveu aparatar na vila bruxa de Hogsmeade. Desde que deixara Hogwarts que ele não voltara lá; quem sabe se fosse ao bar que sempre freqüentara com os amigos nos finais de semana de folga a sensação de vazio que sentia em seu peito diminuísse e ele pudesse dormir em paz naquela noite.

O Cabeça de Javali continuava igual desde a última vez em que estivera nele. Talvez apenas um pouco mais vazio, já que muitas pessoas estavam com medo de sair de casa nos últimos tempos. Assim que entrou, dirigiu-se ao balcão e pediu uma dose dupla de uísque de fogo. Bebeu o conteúdo num gole só, esperando que a sensação amarga do líquido quente descendo em sua garganta fosse capaz de afastar das suas lembranças a imagem dos seus amigos mortos. Ficou sozinho, ouvindo ao longe os comentários sobre o último ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem. As pessoas estavam cada vez mais amedrontadas, e muitas ainda faziam comentários sobre o último ataque na vila, anos atrás, no fim de semana do Festival de Wall. Severo pediu outra dose e começou a repensar sobre sua posição como Comensal da Morte. De repente, estar do lado do Lorde das Trevas não lhe garantia proteção nem imunidade. Talvez esta fora a primeira vez que Severo entendera realmente que estava no meio de uma guerra, que suas ações não teriam volta e que, talvez, eles pudessem não sair vencedores dessa briga.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com as risadas numa mesa próxima à entrada. Uma bruxa magricela de cabelos desgrenhados e enormes óculos nos olhos acabara de entrar, segurando com dificuldade uma bola de cristal numa das mãos e uma pequena valise na outra. Os ocupantes da mesa deviam ter feito alguma brincadeira de mau gosto com ela, pois a mulher caminhou desengonçadamente até o balcão e perguntou por um quarto, visivelmente desconcertada.

– São dois galeões para uma noite – o atendente disse rudemente, como se duvidasse que ela teria dinheiro suficiente para pagar. – Pagamento adiantado – completou estendendo a mão.

– Eu não pretendo ficar por apenas uma noite – ela respondeu desafiando o rapaz. – Eu vou receber a visita do Diretor Dumbledore amanhã para discutirmos assuntos relacionados a Hogwarts. Você pode me garantir discrição?

Ao ouvir o nome de Dumbledore, Severo começou a examinar a mulher com mais atenção.

– É claro, madame – o rapaz do balcão respondeu. – Dois galeões – repetiu com a mão ainda estendida e os olhos estreitos, desafiando-a a pagá-lo – e o restante na saída.

– É senhorita – ela o corrigiu mexendo em sua valise. Quando pegou o dinheiro, entregou-o ao atendente. – Srta. Sibila Trelawney. E eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, essa sua linha da vida – ela continuou alheia aos risos incrédulos a sua volta – é muito curta para um rapaz da sua idade. A Visão Interior nunca se engana – ainda acrescentou numa voz fantasmagórica.

Sibila Trelawney pegou a chave que lhe foi oferecida e subiu para o quarto, deixando o rapaz atrás do balcão de olhos arregalados, num misto de medo e divertimento. Severo aproveitou para obter mais informações sobre a mulher que acabara de confessar que se encontraria com Alvo Dumbledore no dia seguinte.

– Figura estranha, não? – disse com um sorriso irônico para o atendente. – Aposto que você lhe deu o pior quarto daqui.

– Você está louco? – ele respondeu. – Se o Sr. Aberforth descobrir que eu não deixei o melhor quarto para alguém que vai receber o irmão dele, eu posso esquecer de achar outro emprego aqui em Hogsmeade.

– Então – Severo continuou casualmente –, alguém chega aqui fazendo presságios agourentos sobre o seu futuro e você ainda lhe dá o melhor quarto da pousada? Aposto que ela ganhou uma sacada e a vista para rua – especulou.

– É o único quarto com uma ante-sala para receber visitantes – o rapaz respondeu. – Eu não poderia deixar o Prof. Dumbledore entrevistar alguém naqueles quartinhos dos fundos...

– Entrevistar, você disse? – De repente, Severo percebeu que seu trabalho como espião acabara de começar. – Dumbledore costuma fazer entrevistas para a escola aqui?

– Algumas vezes – foi a resposta eventual. – Professores desempregados não têm condições de pagar aposentos melhores. Eles se hospedam aqui, e o Diretor vem entrevistá-los após as nove, quando as atividades em Hogwarts já estão encerradas.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça e não importunou mais o jovem rapaz com perguntas, não queria parecer intrometido. Pagou pelas doses de uísque e deixou o bar, sabendo que voltaria no dia seguinte, quando Dumbledore também estivesse lá.

Quando aparatou em casa, já passava da meia-noite. Ele suspirou aliviado quando encontrou Isabelle dormindo no sofá, segurando firme o relógio de bolso que ele lhe dera. Severo caminhou até onde ela estava deitada e se abaixou para observá-la de perto. Vê-la em segurança trazia conforto ao seu coração, e ele começou a se sentir culpado por tê-la deixado esperando tanto tempo sozinha. Inclinou a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo na testa antes de levá-la para uma cama, mas ela estava com o sono tão leve que despertou facilmente.

– Severo! – ela disse ainda sonolenta, agarrando-se nos braços dele. – Eu fiquei com medo que você não voltasse. – Severo pode sentir algumas lágrimas molhando seus ombros enquanto ela ainda o apertava fortemente no abraço. – Você demorou tanto...

– Shhhh – ele a acalmou, acariciando seus cabelos e a embalando levemente. – Eu estou aqui agora. Volte a dormir.

Sentiu Isabelle soltá-lo aos poucos e cair inconsciente no sono de novo, agora em seus braços. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até seu quarto, para que ela pudesse descansar adequadamente. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, o sentimento de culpa pela morte de Paulo e Evan ainda o assombrava. Ficou deitado ao lado de Isabelle, observando-a dormir. Pela primeira vez ele percebeu que estes tempos de guerra pareciam afetá-la também; ela não tinha um sono tranqüilo e acordara várias vezes na noite com pesadelos ou murmurando coisas sem sentido, algumas vezes chamando pela mãe. Aquilo apertava seu coração; incapaz de aliviar o sofrimento de Isabelle, ele sentiu-se ainda mais perdido quanto ao rumo que sua vida tomava. Mas então, ao vê-la aninhada em seu peito, procurando inconsciente pela sua proteção, ele sorriu e decidiu que não havia do que se arrepender. Suas escolhas eram as únicas capazes de levarem-no para os braços da mulher que amava, e ele não se arrependeria enquanto estivesse com ela.

-------

No dia seguinte, Severo já havia terminado seu café da manhã quando Isabelle apareceu na sala de jantar. Ela ainda usava as vestes do dia anterior, estava pálida e com olheiras e, quando o viu, suspirou aliviada e veio correndo em sua direção.

– Eu estava com medo que tivesse sido um sonho... Quando acordei e não vi você... Eu não sei o que faria se você não tivesse voltado.

Ela sentou-se à mesa ao lado dele, e Severo ofereceu-lhe uma xícara de chá.

– Eu também fiquei preocupado com você – ele respondeu sério. – Mas você não devia ter ficado até tão tarde. Você sabe como podem fazer comentários maldosos a seu respeito.

Isabelle encarou Severo incrédula.

– Comentários maldosos? – ela repetiu rindo. Severo só podia estar brincando. – Nós estamos noivos! – argumentou.

– Exatamente – ele respondeu sem nenhum sinal de que estava brincando. – Em breve você será minha esposa, e nós temos que mostrar que seremos uma família tão respeitável quanto qualquer outra.

Isabelle abriu a boca para responder, mas decidiu não dizer mais uma palavra. No mesmo instante, Severo pegou o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_, que uma coruja acabara de entregar, e começou a ler, indiferente à presença dela na sala. De repente, foi como se ela tivesse uma visão do pai dela nos cafés da manhã da sua infância, ou do seu irmão e Narcisa. Ela o observou com olhos tristes e estreitos, o cenho franzido, até que Severo terminasse a leitura do jornal e, quando ele o descansou sobre a mesa, perguntou séria:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa grave ontem, não foi? Por isso você chegou tão tarde.

Severo levantou os olhos para Isabelle, ela o encarava exigindo uma resposta. Ele respondeu com um suspiro:

– Karkaroff e Dolohov foram presos – começou –, e Evan e Paulo estão mortos.

– O quê? – Isabelle levou uma mão aos lábios e o encarou incrédula. Sem palavras, levantou-se da mesa e foi até a janela. Observar os jardins da mansão, de algum modo, fazia a notícia ser digerida mais facilmente. – Como? – ela balbuciou de costas para Severo, tentando segurar o choro.

Ele também se levantou e caminhou até a janela onde Isabelle estava. Quando chegou perto dela, abraçou-a protetoramente e explicou:

– Eles foram atacados por membros da Ordem da Fênix. Mas não se preocupe, eles não viveram tempo suficiente para comemorar.

Ouvindo aquilo, Isabelle virou-se para ele, os olhos em lágrimas, e o abraçou aninhando o rosto em seu peito. Ela mesma escapara por pouco ontem, tentando salvar Lílian. Não queria pensar nas conseqüências se algum dos Comensais da Morte a tivesse reconhecido ao lado dos Potter.

– Quando isso vai acabar? De repente parece que todos a nossa volta estão desaparecendo – lamentou, pensando nos amigos sonserinos.

Severo não soube o que responder. Não havia o que responder. Sacrifícios eram necessários quando se lutava por uma causa, mas Isabelle parecia não se importar mais com isso desde que voltara para a Inglaterra, o que para ele era um alívio; não sabia se agüentaria se ela estivesse ao lado dele no dia anterior, lutando e tendo que se defender de aurores ou dos membros da Ordem, correndo o risco de ir para Azkaban ou ainda pior.

– Não há nada no _Profeta Diário_ – ele disse finalmente. – Acho que as famílias conseguiram abafar a história por um tempo. Se você quiser, nós podemos ir até os Rosier e os Wilkes para uma visita.

Isabelle apenas assentiu com a cabeça, ainda enxugando as lágrimas.

– Eu vou voltar para casa para me arrumar. Você me encontra lá? – ela disse assim que se recompôs.

Severo concordou com um aceno e se despediu com um beijo leve. Mais tarde eles seguiram, junto com Lúcio e Narcisa, para levar as condolências às famílias Rosier e Wilkes. Foi mais um dia difícil, mas a determinação das duas famílias em vingar a morte dos filhos deu a Severo ainda mais forças para continuar a tarefa designada pelo Lorde das Trevas. Ele iria descobrir um ponto fraco na Ordem e, assim, acabar de vez com a única resistência contra o domínio de Voldemort.

-------

Assim que cumpriu com suas obrigações sociais com os Wilkes e os Rosier, Severo seguiu para o Cabeça de Javali no início da noite, como se isso fizesse parte de sua nova rotina. Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, e o lugar estava mais vazio que o esperado; apenas alguns poucos bêbados insistiam em afogar suas mágoas nas mesas sujas do bar. Ele ficou sentado no balcão, bebendo vagarosamente sua dose de uísque de fogo, até que, finalmente, Dumbledore chegou. Observou atentamente quando o Diretor de Hogwarts se dirigiu ao atendente da pousada e, depois de uma breve conversa, subiu as escadas para se encontrar com a estranha Sibila Trelawney. Severo aguardou alguns instantes para evitar suspeitas e se levantou com a intenção de seguir ao banheiro. Quando chegou à porta, um relance para o bar lhe disse que ninguém o observava, e ele mudou sua direção e seguiu até as escadas.

O segundo piso do Cabeça de Javali conseguia ser ainda mais deplorável que o bar. A escada de madeira velha rangia a cada novo degrau que ele pisava, e o hall que seguia a escada estava tão escuro que era quase impossível visualizar os números de cada quarto, pintados nas portas com a pintura descascada. Dentre as quatro portas à sua volta, apenas em uma era possível visualizar uma luz saindo do vão inferior. Aquele era o único quarto ocupado e se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição que o atendente lhe dera na noite anterior.

Ele caminhou silenciosamente até a porta e, com um feitiço simples, pôde ouvir facilmente o que acontecia em seu interior. Provavelmente ele não ouviria nada demais, apenas uma entrevista com uma pretendente ao cargo de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que a disciplina ficava sem professor a cada início de ano letivo. Para sua surpresa, e também certo alívio, a bruxa de cabelos desgrenhados que ele vira no dia anterior havia se candidatado à vaga de Professora de Adivinhação. Aparentemente, o antigo Prof. Crawley, que Isabelle tanto admirava, havia se mudado para o sul da Europa. Severo não esperava colher muitas informações daquele encontro, mas seria interessante saber como o Prof. Dumbledore escolhia seu corpo discente quando fosse a sua vez de se candidatar para Hogwarts.

Pelo que ele conseguia ouvir, a entrevista estava sendo um fracasso. A mulher parecia confiar apenas na sua descendência com a famosa Cassandra Trelawney, mas Dumbledore não agia como se isso fosse motivo suficiente para ela ser aceita em Hogwarts. Severo já estava pensando em sair dali, antes que a entrevista acabasse e ele fosse pego de surpresa por Dumbledore, quando uma terceira voz veio de dentro do quarto:

– Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...

Severo aproximou-se novamente da porta. Quem estava falando do seu Lorde, quem ousava falar em vencer o Lorde das Trevas? Ele se concentrou para guardar as palavras que se seguiram:

– Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...

Não era possível. Alguém estava fazendo uma previsão? Sobre o Lorde? De repente, lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Isabelle sobre profecias e logo ligou os fatos. Se aquela mulher, aparentemente louca, era realmente descendente de Cassandra Trelawney e tivesse herdado algum talento da família, ela poderia realmente estar num transe profético.

– Ah! Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma! – Severo sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelos ombros e caiu no chão, ainda confuso com o que acabara de ouvir. – Quando o Sr. Aberforth souber que você estava importunando os hóspedes... Prof. Dumbledore! – o atendente do bar bateu na porta.

Dumbledore não respondeu prontamente, dando tempo para que Severo se levantasse, embora ainda sendo segurado pelo atendente.

– Eu... eu estava – Severo começou antes que a porta se abrisse. – Eu subi as escadas à procura do banheiro e acho que acabei me perdendo...

Era uma desculpa estúpida, Severo sabia, mas a essa altura a porta do quarto já estava aberta, e o atendente se desculpava com Dumbledore.

– Desculpe, professor. Eu peguei este malandro sorrateiramente ouvindo sua conversa.

Dumbledore olhou desapontado para o dono do braço que o atendente do Cabeça de Javali segurava.

– Sr. Snape? Severo Snape?

Severo não pensou duas vezes. Precisava sair dali. Precisava fugir e encontrar seu mestre para contar-lhe tudo que tinha ouvido. Aproveitou a distração do seu captor e, com um empurrão, libertou seu braço e saiu correndo pela escada. Saiu rapidamente do bar para a rua, onde já tinha permissão para aparatar, e desapareceu de Hogsmeade.

-------

– Eu realmente espero que você tenha me importunado com algo muito importante, Snape. – A voz do Lorde das Trevas soava fria e mal-humorada.

– Eu arrisco dizer, meu Lorde, que o senhor não se arrependerá de ouvir o que tenho para lhe contar – Severo respondeu prostrado aos pés do seu mestre.

– Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre Dumbledore?

– Não exatamente, meu Lorde. Mas uma profecia foi feita. Uma profecia a respeito do Lorde das Trevas, e ela foi ouvida por Dumbledore.

Voldemort fez sinal para que se levantasse. Ele obedeceu e, em seguida, narrou os últimos acontecimentos. Seu mestre escutou a tudo com atenção, mas a reação dele foi muito diferente do que Severo esperava. Ele foi agarrado pelas vestes, e Voldemort o encarou nos olhos, claramente usando Legilimência para rever os acontecimentos diretamente da mente de Severo.

– Idiota! – ele vociferou jogando Severo no chão. – Você deixou que Dumbledore o visse! _Crucio_!

Uma dor insuportável percorreu seu corpo em questão de segundos. Era a primeira vez que Severo era castigado pelo seu mestre. Pelo menos, não havia mais nenhum outro Comensal da Morte por perto para testemunhar sua humilhação.

– Como você espera que ele confie em você agora, seu estúpido? Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto quando lhe confiei o papel de espião. _Crucio_!

Outra rajada de dor. Sentiu que não conseguiria levantar tão cedo, suas pernas fraquejavam com a maldição que corria em seu corpo.

– Vamos! Levante-se! – seu mestre ordenava. – Prove-me que você não é um fraco tolo, que ainda pode ser de alguma serventia.

Com estas palavras, um sentimento começou a crescer dentro de Severo. Raiva, ódio, desilusão. Ele acabara de fornecer informações vitais para o Lorde das Trevas e estava sendo castigado por isso. De repente, a dor que percorria seu corpo não era maior que a fúria que sentia; fúria que lhe dava forças e que o fez colocar-se de pé, cabeça erguida e olhos fixos em seu mestre. Em seu íntimo, sabia que aquele gesto o havia livrado da morte certa.

Quando viu Severo de pé, alheio ao sofrimento que a Maldição Cruciatus lhe impunha, Voldemort sorriu para si mesmo. Poucos de seus adeptos mostravam tanta força e determinação.

– Então – Voldemort começou a refletir em voz alta –, Dumbledore está ciente de uma profecia... Uma profecia que pode lhe dar uma arma para me derrotar. – Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes e, então, dirigiu-se a Severo. – Temos que descobrir sobre quem é essa profecia e matá-lo antes que ela se realize.

– Sim, mestre – Severo respondeu obediente.

– Infelizmente, graças ao seu deslize, teremos que nos manter afastados de Dumbledore por um tempo, ou ele desconfiará de você. – Voldemort deu um passo em direção ao seu servo e sibilou as próximas ordens: – Finja manter-se ocupado com seu casamento enquanto procura pela profecia, mas seja discreto desta vez. Eu acredito que a Srta. Malfoy conseguiu uma posição em St. Mungus, estou certo? – Quando Severo confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ele continuou: – Aproveite-se disso, meu caro, ela terá acesso a todos os nascidos na data indicada pela profecia.

Severo inclinou-se para seu mestre, indicando que havia aceitado a ordem que lhe fora imposta.

-------

Nos meses que se seguiram, Severo observou quietamente os passos de todos aqueles que conhecidamente pertenciam à Ordem da Fênix, aqueles que tinham a audácia de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Já era raro ouvir falar de alguém que enfrentara seu mestre apenas uma vez e ainda saíra vivo para contar a história, mas ele procurava alguém que o enfrentara três vezes... Não, isso era impossível, aquilo provavelmente era algum enigma, deveria haver algum significado obscuro por trás daquelas palavras. Profecias nunca foram famosas pela simplicidade de seus significados.

Alheia às últimas ordens de Severo, Isabelle passava cada vez mais tempo em St. Mungus. A necessidade por cada vez mais Curandeiros para tratar o número cada vez maior de feridos da guerra fazia com que o treinamento dos jovens aprendizes fosse cada vez mais rápido, e em menos de um ano, ela já cumpria plantões e assumia responsabilidades de qualquer bruxo mais experiente no cargo.

Entretanto, os nascimentos de julho daquele ano foram temporariamente ofuscados da mente de Severo e Isabelle com a chegada, no mês anterior, de Draco Malfoy à família. O pouco tempo que Isabelle passava em casa era dedicado ao novo sobrinho, principalmente depois que Lúcio anunciara que escolhera o futuro cunhado, Severo Snape, como padrinho do seu herdeiro. A maneira como Severo fora perdoado por ter sido visto por Dumbledore no dia em que ouviu a profecia fez os demais Comensais da Morte perceberem como ele era estimado pelo Lorde das Trevas, e no meio da inveja que o cercava, Lúcio decidiu que, no futuro, poderia ser vantajoso para seu filho uma relação mais próxima com o Snape.

-------

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews! Suas opiniões são muito importantes para definir os próximos capítulos.

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir:**_ Isabelle tem uma ou duas surpresas para Severo._


	24. O Segredo de Isabelle

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Isabelle faz uma descoberta e acaba tendo algumas surpresas para Severo._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 24:** O Segredo de Isabelle 

Estava escuro. Alguma coisa apertava seu peito e sua barriga, impedindo-a de respirar. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estava assim, até que a visão voltou aos poucos, e ela pode sentir que fora deitada em algum lugar confortável enquanto alguns sons chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Concentrou-se nas sensações que conseguia captar a sua volta e, de repente, os rostos de Narcisa e Belatriz debruçados sobre ela apareceram à sua frente.

– Belle, querida, você está bem? – Narcisa repetia a todo instante, enquanto abanava Isabelle com um feitiço em sua varinha. – Que susto você nos deu! – acrescentou quando viu que ela abrira os olhos.

Aos poucos, Isabelle recobrava a consciência. Agora ela entendia por que as duas mulheres estavam com ela. Elas estavam no quarto dela, acompanhando a primeira prova do seu vestido de noiva juntamente com Madame Malkin, embora Isabelle ainda não soubesse por que Narcisa insistira que Belatriz também estivesse presente.

– Estou bem... eu acho. Foi só uma falta de ar – ela respondeu tentando se levantar. – Este corpete está muito apertado.

– Eu o fiz exatamente nas medidas que nós tiramos mês passado. – A voz de Madame Malkin soou ríspida de algum lugar dentro do seu quarto. – Uma noiva deve se cuidar se pretende estar estonteante no dia do seu casamento.

– Madame Malkin tem razão, querida – Narcisa argumentou enquanto a ajudava a se levantar. – Nós estamos apenas em agosto, e o casamento será só em dezembro. Eu ainda me lembro como tive que me cuidar às vésperas do meu casamento, passava praticamente a pão e água...

– Mas você estava maravilhosa, Narcisa – Madame Malkin completou. – Ainda hoje me lembro daquele vestido, foi um dos melhores que já fizemos.

Narcisa suspirou.

– Eu me lembro... Mas agora Draco já está com um ano, e eu ainda não voltei a minha antiga forma. Acho que jamais conseguirei entrar naquele vestido de novo.

Isabelle revirou os olhos com aquela conversa. Já estava se sentindo enjoada com as reclamações de Narcisa. Intimamente, ela se perguntava por que estava fazendo a prova do vestido tão cedo. _Ah, claro..._ – lembrou-se._ Narcisa exigiu que os bordados fossem feitos à mão, sem o uso de mágica, para dar um ar mais 'romântico' à veste._ Suspirando, Isabelle voltou para seu posto num banquinho à frente do espelho, pensando que com todas as suas tarefas em St. Mungus, Narcisa havia tomado as rédeas dos preparativos do casamento, sabendo mais detalhes e tomando mais decisões sobre a festa que a própria noiva.

Ela sentiu ser engolfada por camadas e camadas de cetim branco, até que finalmente Madame Malkin os ajustasse em seu corpo magicamente. As mulheres no quarto suspiraram de admiração, e quando Isabelle se viu no espelho não pode conter o sorriso. O vestido era lindo, e ainda estava sem o bordado tão exigido por Narcisa.

– Agora temos que pensar o que fazer com esse cabelo – Madame Malkin refletiu enquanto mandava pequenos alfinetes marcarem os pontos do vestido que precisavam de ajustes.

Foram interrompidas por uma batida na porta, e logo depois, a cabeça sorridente de Lúcio apareceu na fresta entreaberta.

– Posso entrar? – ele perguntou. – Ou vocês vão me proibir de ver minha própria irmã vestida de noiva?

Com um aceno de Narcisa, a porta se abriu totalmente, e Lúcio entrou no quarto, segurando uma caixa forrada de veludo. Isabelle estranhou os olhos brilhantes de felicidade do irmão enquanto a examinava, ela jamais imaginaria que Lúcio se importasse tanto com cerimônias de casamento e vestidos de noiva.

– Você está linda, minha irmã – ele disse depois de examiná-la. – Mas eu tenho uma coisa que nossa mãe usou no casamento dela e queria que você a usasse em seu casamento também.

Isabelle desceu do banquinho onde estava e foi até o irmão. Dentro da caixa que ele segurava havia uma tiara de prata inteiramente trabalhada e com pequenos diamantes cravados em toda sua extensão. As mulheres no quarto ficaram sem palavras.

– Ela é linda! – Isabelle exclamou. O fato da tiara ter pertencido a sua mãe era ainda mais valioso que os incontáveis diamantes que cintilavam do adereço.

Madame Malkin a conduziu novamente para sua posição à frente do espelho e colocou a tiara em sua cabeça, ajeitando o cabelo de Isabelle de várias maneiras, até que se decidiu por um coque que deixava algumas mechas caírem displicentemente, emoldurando seu rosto com o cabelo dourado.

– Belle, querida! – Narcisa exclamou emocionada. – Você está parecendo uma princesa!

– É uma pena que vai casar com o sapo, e não com o príncipe – Belatriz adicionou desdenhosa.

Lúcio virou-se para responder à cunhada, mas Isabelle já havia perdido os sentidos novamente. Narcisa e Madame Malkin a seguraram pelos braços antes que caísse no chão e a abanavam energicamente, até que ela abriu os olhos novamente.

– Isabelle, tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Já é a segunda vez que...

– Eu já disse que estou bem, Narcisa – Isabelle a interrompeu. – Só não consigo respirar com esse corpete apertado.

Narcisa olhou para a cunhada contrariada e então se dirigiu à Madame Malkin:

– Bem, eu acredito que a senhora já terminou o que tinha que fazer aqui. Eu e minha irmã ajudaremos Isabelle a tirar o vestido assim que ela se recuperar direito, e o elfo o entregará na sua loja. Não vou segurá-la por mais tempo aqui em casa. Lúcio? – ela chamou virando-se para o marido. – Você poderia acompanhar Madame Malkin até a saída enquanto nós cuidamos de Isabelle?

Lúcio estendeu o braço para Madame Malkin, que juntou suas coisas e o acompanhou para fora do quarto, não sem antes avaliar Isabelle com um olhar desconfiado. Quando a porta se fechou, Narcisa encarou Isabelle com um olhar sério e cruzou os braços.

– Muito bem, Isabelle – ela começou com a voz grossa. – Agora que só estamos nós aqui, você pode confessar: você está grávida?

A pergunta caiu como uma bomba para Isabelle. Esse já era seu terceiro desmaio em menos de dois meses. Ela vinha sentindo-se fraca e enjoada desde então, mas preferia dizer que era culpa da atribulada rotina no St. Mungus. Plantões demais e poucas horas para se alimentar explicavam perfeitamente seus freqüentes mal-estares. Não queria acreditar que o diagnóstico que já dera a várias bruxas que lhe procuraram com os mesmos sintomas também serviria para ela. Não agora, não quando estava tão envolvida no meio de uma guerra que parecia não distinguir crianças de adultos, certo de errado.

Seus olhos fugiram do olhar penetrante de Narcisa quando ela tentou balbuciar uma resposta:

– Grávida? De onde você tirou isso, Ciça? Eu estou apenas...

– Sentindo enjôos? Desmaios? – Narcisa a interrompeu. – Eu tenho feito vista grossa para as suas escapadas noturnas desde a época que você voltava de férias de Hogwarts, mas eu não vou admitir uma vergonha dessas na nossa família.

– O que você poderia esperar, Ciça? – Belatriz se intrometeu. – Eu avisei a vocês que não era prudente se misturar com mestiços. – Sem deixar Isabelle replicar, ela continuou: – Eu não sei por que o Lúcio confia tanto no Snape; já faz um ano que ele está tentando descobrir sobre quem é a profecia e nada. O Lorde das Trevas já está perdendo a paciência com ele.

– O quê? – Isabelle perguntou com os olhos arregalados. De repente, a segurança de Severo lhe pareceu mais importante que a acusação de Narcisa.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu, querida – Belatriz respondeu com um tom vitorioso. – Se você estava pensando que seu sapo um dia voltaria como príncipe encantado, estava muito enganada. Se ele não aparecer com nada concreto para Lorde em breve, você não terá noivo para se casar no final do ano.

– Não diga uma coisa dessas, Bela! – Narcisa advertiu. – Você sabe como o Lúcio o considera desde que ele o salvou daquele ataque. Seria uma vergonha para nós!

– Lamento, minha irmã, mas se ele não se mostrar digno da sua posição com o Lorde, é isso mesmo que vai acontecer. – Aproximando-se de Isabelle, Belatriz continuou: – E se você está realmente grávida, eu a aconselharia a livrar-se logo deste problema. Carregar o rebento de um fracassado é um fardo grande demais!

Isabelle arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Mas surpreendentemente, foi Narcisa quem repreendeu a irmã:

– Bela! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Eu jamais poderia imaginar minha vida sem o Draco, principalmente se alguma coisa acontecesse ao Lúcio. Você não entenderia – acrescentou quando a irmã abriu a boca para responder. Depois, virando-se para Isabelle, continuou: – Eu espero estar errada, mas se não estiver, lembre-se que uma gravidez antes do casamento vai atrapalhar ainda mais os planos do seu noivo de construir uma família respeitável ao seu lado. Talvez vocês devessem fazer uma viagem, casarem-se no exterior, e só voltarem quando essa criança estiver grande o suficiente para evitar perguntas maldosas.

– Eu não estou grávida, Narcisa – Isabelle finalmente reuniu forças para dizer, embora com pouca convicção. – Eu só estou cansada demais com os últimos plantões. Há muitos pacientes e poucos bruxos para atendê-los.

– Se você diz – Narcisa respondeu desconfiada. – Eu apenas dei o meu conselho, espero que você saiba discernir o que é o melhor a fazer. Você viu como seu irmão está feliz com esse casamento, não o desaponte.

Dizendo isso, ela e Belatriz saíram do quarto, deixando Isabelle sozinha. Depois de livrar-se das inúmeras camadas de pano que Madame Malkin a envolvera, ela sentou-se na cama. Tirando da cabeça a tiara que Lúcio lhe dera, Isabelle segurou-a em suas mãos desejando que sua mãe estivesse com ela agora; ela saberia o que fazer, o que lhe dizer. Fechou os olhos e, com a ajuda da sua varinha, fez o feitiço que sempre fazia em suas mãos quando alguém lhe procurava com a mesma dúvida. Tocou a região abaixo do ventre, na altura do útero, e deixou suas mãos sensibilizadas explorarem seu corpo. Ela já estava atrasada há duas semanas, mas nem havia se preocupado com isso. Passara a última semana cuidando de duas crianças atacadas por lobisomens e quase não dormira naqueles dias, há muito tempo que ela vinha se descuidando do seu próprio corpo para cuidar de outros mais necessitados. Agora, seu corpo estava lhe dizendo para diminuir o ritmo, havia mais alguém dentro dela precisando dos seus cuidados.

Isabelle não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que brotaram dos seus olhos quando constatou que estava realmente grávida. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza ou desespero, mas de alegria. Todas as preocupações que sempre tivera por causa da guerra, da sua posição e de Severo, simplesmente desvaneceram. Tudo o que importava agora era aquele pequeno ser dentro dela, que ela já amava sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo. Sabia que seus próximos passos a partir de agora seriam dados apenas por causa dele, para garantir que seu filho estivesse sempre bem e em segurança.

_Pop!_

Ela levantou-se assustada ao ouvir o som de alguém aparatando em seu quarto, mas era apenas Dobby.

– A senhora disse que Dobby tem que levar um vestido.

Isabelle enxugou os olhos ainda molhados e entregou o vestido para Dobby levar até a loja de Madame Malkin. O elfo doméstico o segurou com dificuldade em suas pequenas mãozinhas, mas não deixou o quarto.

– A senhorita estava chorando. Dobby fica triste também.

Isabelle sorriu com a ingenuidade do elfo que sempre lhe fizera companhia desde criança.

– Não se preocupe, Dobby. Eu estou bem.

– A senhorita deveria ver o Sr. Snape. A senhorita sempre volta feliz quando fala com ele.

Isabelle aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo, o elfo começou a se bater na cabeça.

– Dobby pede desculpas, senhorita. Não devia se intrometer nos assuntos dos seus mestres.

– Está tudo bem, Dobby – Isabelle o acudiu. – Eu não estou brava. Aliás, você me deu uma ótima idéia.

O elfo parou de se bater e também sorriu.

– Se é assim, Dobby fica feliz em ajudar a senhorita. – E desaparatou do quarto depois de uma mesura.

-------

Severo acabara de aparatar em seu escritório quando Giggles entrou para anunciar a presença da Srta. Malfoy na sala de estar. Ele sorriu com a notícia; aquele dia estava quase perfeito. Depois de meses tentando decifrar o conteúdo da profecia que ouvira no ano passado, Severo finalmente conseguira chegar a dois nomes. Ele teve um pouco de dificuldade no início, jamais imaginaria que a profecia fosse sobre uma criança que nem havia nascido na época. Começou a procurar entre bruxos mais velhos, membros da Ordem da Fênix ou não, que tinham filhos nascidos no mês de julho. Nada. O número de bruxos que já haviam enfrentado o Lorde das Trevas e sobrevivido era escasso, e mesmo assim, nenhum deles se encaixava na profecia. Finalmente, ele se convenceu que, se o reinado do Lorde fosse próspero, a profecia poderia estar se referindo a alguém ainda muito jovem, que cresceria com o fardo de derrotar seu mestre. Uma criança. Houve vários nascimentos no mês julho daquele ano e do ano anterior, entretanto, havia apenas duas crianças cujos pais, membros da Ordem da Fênix, já haviam enfrentado o Lorde por três vezes: Neville Longbottom, filho de Frank e Alice Longbottom, dois aurores que ficaram famosos por evitar diversos ataques de Comensais da Morte enquanto ele estava em Mortlake (por isso a demora em identificá-los); e claro, havia também Harry Potter, filho da sua ex-amiga Lílian Evans, a única sangue-ruim que ele conhecera com verdadeiro talento para magia, mas que preferiu se unir ao simplório Potter e aquele bando de covardes. Ele descobrira apenas na semana passada que os dois já tinham um filho de um ano, e a notícia fez com que ele recordasse com detalhes o dia do ataque no Festival de Wall e a tentativa frustrada do Lorde das Trevas de invadir Hogwarts. Juntando estes dois eventos com o dia em que Lílian fora misteriosamente salva da Maldição da Morte também qualificava seu filho, Harry, para a profecia.

Entretanto, havia uma coisa que não o deixou comemorar sua recente descoberta. Voldemort o parabenizara pelo seu trabalho, mas havia um pequeno detalhe que seu mestre deixara escapar e que deixou Severo preocupado: havia um traidor na Ordem da Fênix; há cerca de um ano que o Lorde das Trevas já tinha outro espião entre o grupo criado por Dumbledore para derrotá-lo. Ele havia demorado muito na sua tarefa de desvendar a profecia e sentia que esteve muito próximo de ser substituído por seu mestre, precisava agir rápido para não se tornar obsoleto entre os Comensais da Morte, precisava ganhar a confiança de Dumbledore e ser aceito em Hogwarts, de preferência ainda neste semestre. Felizmente, ele ainda tinha um trunfo nas mangas: mesmo que a Ordem da Fênix tivesse um traidor, este ainda não fora capaz de descobrir como Dumbledore parecia conhecer de antemão os planos do Lorde. Parecia que mesmo depois da morte de Régulo Black, a Ordem da Fênix ainda tinha um espião; havia um traidor também entre os Comensais da Morte, e o covarde traidor de Dumbledore ainda não fora capaz de descobri-lo. Se ele, Severo Snape, desmascarasse o verdadeiro traidor, sua posição com o Lorde das Trevas estaria inabalada.

A notícia de que Isabelle o aguardava espantou estes pensamentos temporariamente da sua mente. Ela andava tão atarefada depois que se tornou Curandeira, que era raro encontrá-la no meio da tarde, com tempo exclusivamente para ele.

– Narcisa me disse que vocês ficariam a tarde inteira ocupadas com as provas do vestido – ele disse assim que entrou na sala. – Achei que não a veria hoje – completou sorrindo antes de beijá-la.

Isabelle o encarou mordendo os lábios, procurando as palavras certas para contar-lhe sua nova descoberta. Mas Severo não esperou que ela começasse, ele também tinha novidades:

– Tenho ótimas notícias! Eu finalmente descobri – ele exclamou animado para Isabelle. – O Lorde das Trevas já tem o nome daqueles que poderiam destruí-lo. São apenas crianças, nós podemos cuidar deles antes que a profecia se realize.

– O quê? – Isabelle olhou para ele horrorizada. – O que você quer dizer com _cuidar deles_?

Severo percebeu que, na sua excitação, falara demais. Isabelle podia ser uma Malfoy, mas não era uma Comensal da Morte. Sua futura mulher era frágil demais para determinados assuntos; ela podia simpatizar com as idéias do Lorde das Trevas, mas não era capaz de entender os sacrifícios que deveriam ser feitos para levar ao fim uma verdadeira causa. Ele a pegou pelo braço para conduzi-la até o sofá, esperando encontrar uma forma de apaziguar a notícia que acabara de lhe dar.

Isabelle empalideceu quando ouviu as últimas palavras de Severo. Há um ano que ela vinha tentando esconder tudo o que sabia sobre a profecia, e pelo que Belatriz lhe dissera, isso quase causou a morte de Severo. Ela precisava convencê-lo de que estava seguindo o caminho errado, antes que o Lorde das Trevas lhe desse uma tarefa da qual ele jamais seria perdoado, e sua vida estaria perdida para sempre.

Quando ele a fez sentar-se no sofá, Isabelle finalmente tomou forças para entrar num assunto que já estava protelando há muito tempo:

– Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, Severo? Você está cada vez mais envolvido com as Artes das Trevas e você sabe que elas sempre exigem alguma coisa em troca.

Severo estreitou os olhos para a noiva. Isabelle e sua família sempre foram profundos conhecedores das Artes das Trevas, por que ela estava com este discurso agora? Há algum tempo que ele vinha percebendo uma mudança em Isabelle, que imaginava estar relacionada com seu treinamento como Curandeira, mas agora, ele se perguntava se ela estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

Sem querer transparecer suas dúvidas, Severo sorriu para Isabelle e explicou, como se estivesse tentando confortar uma criança:

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei com que estou lidando.

– Sabe mesmo? – ela retrucou. – Você está cada dia mais pálido, mais magro. Só você ainda não percebeu o quanto está sendo exigido. – Ela agarrou os braços dele e o fez encará-la nos olhos. – Eu vi meus pais morrerem por causa das Artes das Trevas, não vou suportar perdê-lo também.

Severo franziu a testa. Ele nunca soubera exatamente o que havia acontecido com os pais dela; isso sempre fora um assunto proibido na Mansão Malfoy.

Vendo a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Severo, Isabelle continuou:

– Você não acreditou naquela história ridícula de varíola de dragão, não é? Meu irmão doou uma fortuna para o St. Mungus e foi só isso que eles conseguiram inventar. – Ela desviou o olhar de Severo e fechou os olhos para tentar conter as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer. – Eu nem pude vê-lo antes de enterrá-lo; Lúcio disse que o estado do corpo dele era deplorável.

Severo aproximou-se mais dela, abraçando-a com força por não saber outra maneira como consolá-la. Isabelle tentava domar as lágrimas, mas seu esforço foi em vão, e foi com a cabeça baixa e as mãos escondendo o rosto que ela prosseguiu:

– E você tem idéia do que minha mãe sofreu nos últimos anos de vida? Ela suportou tudo aquilo porque sentia que estava sendo punida. As Artes das Trevas exigiram dela um preço muito alto por resgatar para o Lorde das Trevas uma arma capaz de torná-lo invencível.

– Isabelle! – Severo a advertiu. – Se alguém ouvi-la falando desse jeito pode pensar...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não queria pensar nas conclusões que outros chegariam se ouvissem Isabelle falando daquele jeito. Não. Ele a conhecia desde que eram crianças, e Isabelle sempre fora uma defensora das idéias do Lorde das Trevas.

Isabelle não conseguia controlar o choro, suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Virou-se de frente para Severo e o abraçou, procurando um pouco de segurança nos braços dele. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.

– Você deve a sua vida ao Potter. Eu sei que você não acredita nisso, mas por favor, apenas me prometa que não fará nada contra ele.

O quê? Ela estava preocupada com o _Potter_? Com aquela maldita dívida? Ele estava naquela posição agora por causa dela, por que era o único jeito de ser aceito na família dela, e ela lhe implorava pela vida do seu pior inimigo?

– Eu vou fazer o que o Lorde das Trevas me ordenar, Isabelle – ele respondeu seco. Levantando a manga esquerda das suas vestes, acrescentou: – Eu estou ligado a ele, este foi o preço que tive que pagar. Não importa o quanto você implore, eu não vou desobedecê-lo.

Isabelle sentiu uma ânsia de vômito quando ele mostrou o antebraço para ela e virou o rosto para não ser obrigada a encarar a Marca Negra.

Indignado com a reação e a incompreensão de Isabelle, Severo levantou-se, ficando de pé em frente dela, e continuou na sua voz fria:

– Isso – ele disse apontando para a Marca Negra em seu braço – foi o que me fez ser respeitado no seu mundo, Isabelle. Você diz que está preocupada comigo agora, mas nunca foi capaz de enfrentar sua família por mim. Eu tive que conquistar a confiança deles pelos meus próprios meios para não perdê-la. Eu estou apenas sofrendo as conseqüências de não medir esforços para estar ao seu lado, não me julgue pelo que você desconhece.

Isabelle fechou os olhos mais uma vez antes que outra enxurrada de lágrimas tomasse conta dela. Ela sabia que Severo estava certo e também se sentia culpada pelo rumo que a vida dele tomara. Ela apenas nunca imaginara que um dia ele lhe jogaria isso na cara.

Sem saber o que dizer, levantou-se do sofá e foi até a janela, esperando que a vista do pôr-do-sol no horizonte lhe trouxesse inspiração para o que ainda precisava confessar. Entretanto, sem saber, ela já tinha confessado seu segredo mais íntimo, e os poucos segundos de silêncio que se seguiram foram suficientes para Severo refletir nas últimas palavras dela e chegar à conclusão óbvia.

_Potter, Potter... Por que ele tem que estar sempre por perto?_ – Severo pensou enquanto observava Isabelle caminhar até a janela. _Potter? Por que Isabelle está preocupada com ele?_

– Eu não lembro de ter mencionado quem eram as crianças da profecia – foi o que ele disse em voz alta. – Por que você mencionou o Potter?

Isabelle levou uma mão à boca ao ouvir a pergunta. Percebeu os passos de Severo na sala, caminhando na direção dela. Sentiu seus braços agarrando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a virar-se para ele, para encará-lo.

– O que você sabe sobre o Potter? – ele perguntou.

Isabelle estava assustada demais para responder. Os olhos pretos de Severo brilhavam numa raiva que ela jamais vira antes, e ela sabia qual seria a próxima reação dele. Ele estava tentando penetrar na sua mente, ela podia sentir, mas não permitiria. Continuou encarando-o séria, e ele soltou uma risada desdenhosa.

– Oclumência – ele concluiu. – Era para isso que você veio me pedir ajuda, anos atrás? Parabéns, Isabelle, você me enganou direitinho. Eu nunca imaginei que uma Malfoy se humilharia a ponto de dormir com um mestiço para conseguir o que queria.

– Não! – Isabelle protestou, sentindo-se humilhada. As lágrimas voltaram facilmente aos seus olhos. – Você não entende! Eu fiz tudo isso para... porque... – Ela não conseguia suportar a expressão de ódio no rosto de Severo, tentou virar o rosto, mas ele a obrigava a encará-lo.

– Você é a traidora – ele concluiu olhando-a enojado. – Esgueirando-se na mente do seu irmão, de Belatriz, na minha mente! Por isso o Lorde não conseguia identificar o traidor, porque ele não tinha a Marca Negra. Porque era uma víbora na pela de uma jovem encantadora, com influência entre todos os seguidores do Lorde, e dissimulada o suficiente para explorar suas mentes sem ser percebida. – Ele respirou fundo e a raiva em seus olhos brilhou com ainda mais força quando ele perguntou: – Quantos, Isabelle? Com quantos você se deitou para obter as informações tão valiosas para o Dumbledore? Você também contou para o Black o que fazia para ajudar a Ordem? Ele também sabe que a antiga namoradinha se transformou numa vagabunda que se desloca da cama de um Comensal para outro?

Isabelle o encarou indignada. Sentia-se fraca, presa entre a janela e o corpo furioso de Severo. Ela tentava desvencilhar-se dele, mas ele segurava seu maxilar com força, obrigando-a a olhar para frente.

– E você ainda achou que eu seria tolo o suficiente para deixar-me convencer a trocar de lado? – Os lábios de Severo se abriram num sorriso falso. – Em breve, o único que um dia poderia derrotar o Lorde das Trevas estará morto. Uma nova era começará para os bruxos, sem trouxas e sangues-ruins para nos importunar. Uma era onde apenas os bruxos de verdade serão respeitados.

– É isso mesmo que você quer, _Mestiço_? – Isabelle finalmente retrucou, os olhos estreitos quando pronunciou o antigo apelido. – Um mundo feito apenas para os sangues puros?

Severo recuou com a resposta dela, mas não disse uma palavra.

– Foi você quem me fez ver o quanto é estúpido nos dividirmos entre sangues puros ou sangues ruins – ela continuou quando percebeu que ganhara a atenção de Severo. – É esse mundo que você quer para o seu filho? Um mundo que o rejeite por carregar o nome de um trouxa? Eu fiz o que fiz porque amo você e não quero ver mais ninguém sofrer o que nós sofremos por causa de tradições estúpidas. Seus pais sofreram por isso, nós também; eu não quero que o meu filho seja o próximo da fila.

Mas Isabelle fora longe demais ao falar da família dele. Toda a fúria que Severo estava guardando explodiu num ato impensado, e quando ele deu por si, estava com a varinha apontada para Isabelle:

– Não ouse falar dos meus pais! Eles não têm culpa da sua traição! Você nem os conheceu!

Assustada, Isabelle encolheu-se contra a parede, intuitivamente protegendo a barriga. Aquela cena fez Severo recordar-se de outra bem semelhante, quase vinte anos atrás. Ele, que tanto odiara o pai trouxa, estava imitando-o. Da mesma maneira que vira seu pai ameaçar sua mãe, ele agora ameaçava Isabelle. A imagem dela encolhida, protegendo-se, lhe trouxe lembranças que ele julgava esquecidas, e ele não podia seguir os mesmos passos do pai. Guardou sua varinha e afastou-se da janela, deixando Isabelle recompor-se. De costas para ela, ele disse simplesmente.

– Nós não temos mais nada para conversar. É melhor você sair.

– Eu não vou sair – Isabelle respondeu firme depois que se levantou.

A petulância de Isabelle, depois de tudo o que acontecera, o fez virar-se subitamente para ela, uma sobrancelha levantada em sinal de que ela fora longe demais.

– Eu estou grávida – ela disse assim que ele se virou.

Severo abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a logo em seguida. De alguma maneira, ele sabia que ela não estava mentindo.

– Se o meu amor por você não é suficiente para evitar que você comece um caminho sem volta, ao menos pense no seu filho. Quando eu disse que não quero que ele cresça num mundo dividido entre sangues ruins, mestiços e sangues puros, eu tinha um motivo real para pensar assim.

– Eu já estou neste caminho, Isabelle – ele respondeu.

Isabelle o olhou com olhos suplicantes, mas não foram suficientes para comover Severo. Ele estava ferido demais com o que descobrira dela. Ele queria feri-la da mesma forma. Caminhou até onde ela estava parada e, sério, continuou:

– Além disso, depois do que você fez, eu não posso ter certeza que esse filho é mesmo meu.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos num misto de ódio e desapontamento. Agora sim, ele tivera sua vingança. _Você já brincou por tempo demais comigo, Srta. Malfoy. Está na hora de arranjar outro otário para se aproveitar._

Devolvendo o anel de noivado que Severo lhe dera, Isabelle levantou os olhos e juntou suas últimas forças para responder-lhe:

– Você tem razão. Você não é o pai desta criança. – Severo levantou a sobrancelha novamente. – Eu achei que o pai desta criança fosse um bruxo mestiço brilhante, que jamais se deixaria iludir por uma promessa mentirosa de poder. Mas eu estava enganada, não é? Esse bruxo nunca existiu.

Sem esperar uma resposta de Severo, Isabelle deu-lhe as costas e desaparatou no instante seguinte. Segundos depois, um jarro de porcelana se despedaçava na parede próxima a que ela estivera.

-------

**N.A.: **Estou saindo viajar e só volto depois do Carnaval. Não adianta me enviarem Maldições Imperdoáveis, ovos ou tomates podres, eu não estarei aqui para receber! corre e se esconde

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir:** _Severo conhece a Ordem da Fênix..._


	25. A Ordem da Fênix

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo tem uma idéia para se unir a Dumbledore._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 25:** A Ordem da Fênix

Severo só parou de atirar objetos na parede quando percebeu que já havia destruído quase tudo à sua volta. Sem ter mais onde descontar a raiva, saiu numa busca insana por uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo do Velho Ogden. Sua vontade era esquecer tudo o que havia descoberto sobre Isabelle, e ele recorreu ao copo de uísque como se com aquilo fosse capaz de fazê-lo voltar no tempo e se proibir de iniciar o assunto que desencadeou toda a conversa da tarde. E ele se odiava por isso. Odiava-se pelo fato de querer voltar no tempo e esquecer que Isabelle era a traidora que todos procuravam. Odiava-se pelo fato de ter deixado Isabelle manipulá-lo e, ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de desejá-la. Ele a amava e, ainda assim, desejava odiá-la. Queria ter lhe dito muito mais do que dissera, humilhado-a com suas palavras; queria fazê-la sofrer do mesmo jeito que ela o fazia sofrer agora, como ela sempre o fizera sofrer.

Sentiu que o álcool não era capaz de amenizar sua dor e atirou o copo longe. Precisava ficar consciente, precisava pensar. Se ela falara a verdade sobre estar grávida, não podia delatá-la ao Lorde das Trevas; era o seu filho que ela carregava no ventre, e ele não permitiria que algo de ruim acontecesse ao seu herdeiro. De repente, a imagem de Isabelle grávida o fez esquecer de todo o resto que ouvira dela naquela tarde e, quando menos percebeu, se viu imaginando-a com uma criança nos braços, o seu filho. Mais uma vez a sensação de que devia protegê-la se apossou dele com mais força que o sentimento de traição quando percebeu que ela estava trabalhando para Dumbledore. Agora, mais que nunca, ele precisava estar de olho aberto para as atividades da Ordem da Fênix, não podia deixar que o segredo de Isabelle fosse descoberto pelos demais Comensais da Morte.

De repente, uma idéia cruzou sua cabeça. Podia ser ingênua, mas era a única chance de proteger Isabelle e seu filho. Levantou-se e foi direto para seu escritório atrás de pena e pergaminho e começou a escrever:

_Caro Prof. Dumbledore_

_Gostaria de falar-lhe com urgência sobre a profecia. Estarei à sua disposição ainda esta noite._

_Severo Snape_

Severo sorriu para o papel. Quanto menos específico, melhor. Passou a varinha por cima do pergaminho com um feitiço simples para encriptá-lo, fazendo parecer que temia que seu bilhete fosse interceptado. Chamou sua velha coruja Slyth no lugar da coruja da família Prince e prendeu o pergaminho em sua perna. Em menos de meia hora ela estava de volta, trazendo outro pedaço de pergaminho. As palavras estavam encriptadas pelo mesmo feitiço que ele usara anteriormente. Passou sua varinha pelas palavras e leu:

_Caro Sr. Snape_

_Eu desarmei as proteções da lareira do meu escritório pelas próximas horas. Acredito que poderemos conversar ainda hoje._

_Prof. Alvo Dumbledore_

Severo não pensou duas vezes para se dirigir à lareira e seguir para o escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts pela Rede de Flu. Segundos depois, ele se encontrava pessoalmente com o Diretor.

– Boa noite, Severo – ele o cumprimentou. Severo respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça. – Sente-se. Aceita chá?

Severo sentou-se na cadeira indicada, mas recusou o chá.

– Não temos tempo para amenidades, professor.

Dumbledore assentiu com uma expressão preocupada e sentou-se no seu lugar, atrás da mesa. Quando tinha toda a atenção do Diretor, Severo continuou:

– O Lorde das Trevas sabe sobre a profecia.

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça, então perguntou:

– Você contou a ele, não foi? – Não havia um tom de acusação em sua voz, apenas compreensão. – Você estava trabalhando para ele naquela noite. O que o fez mudar de idéia e me procurar agora?

– O Lorde descobriu quem é a criança da profecia e não vai descansar enquanto não matá-la – Severo respondeu, também baixando os olhos.

Dumbledore levantou subitamente; aquela notícia o abalara visivelmente. Caminhando em seu escritório enquanto refletia, seguindo em direção à sua fênix, ele perguntou:

– E era só isso que você tinha a me dizer? O que o fez trair seu mestre para me alertar sobre os interessados na profecia?

– Lílian e Tiago Potter – veio a resposta sem rodeios. – É o filho deles quem o Lorde das Trevas procura. – Severo continuava cabisbaixo sentado em seu lugar.

– O filho dos Potter não é o único que se encaixa na profecia – Dumbledore argumentou.

– Não – Severo respondeu. – Eu não duvido que o Lorde também tente eliminar a outra criança, mas...

Dumbledore voltou-se para Severo e o analisou; ele parecia arrasado.

– Mas...? – provocou.

Severo respirou fundo e só então concluiu:

– Mas é com o Potter que eu tenho uma dívida. Ele salvou minha vida aquela noite no Salgueiro Lutador. Eu nunca o agradeci por aquilo, mas não posso deixar de me culpar por ter dado a informação que agora vai fazer o Lorde caçá-lo por toda a Inglaterra.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Severo permaneceu cabisbaixo, os olhos fixos no chão, enquanto Dumbledore analisava o jovem rapaz arrependido à sua frente. A cada nova notícia de um ataque de Comensais da Morte, uma ponta de esperança morria no coração de Dumbledore. Entretanto, parecia que milagres aconteciam de vez em quando, e uma nova onda de fé nas pessoas se apossou dele. Se Severo Snape estava realmente disposto a abandonar seu mestre, seria mais um grãozinho na sua luta contra Voldemort.

– Eu lhe disse uma vez – Dumbledore começou depois que voltou para sua mesa – que há decisões na nossa vida que podem trazer sérios prejuízos a outras pessoas, e que não é fácil suportar essa culpa.

Severo levantou os olhos para o Diretor e disse suplicante:

– Você estava certo. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, eu não posso deixar que o Lorde termine seus planos.

– Você pretende deixar de ser um Comensal da Morte?

Severo baixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente.

– Isso é impossível. Eu estou ligado ao Lorde das Trevas; ninguém simplesmente deixa de ser um Comensal. Régulo Black nos serviu de exemplo.

– Eu entendo – Dumbledore respondeu. – Neste caso, você está correndo um grande risco vindo me procurar.

– Eu não me importo – Severo replicou. – Se não fosse... – Não completou a frase, deixou-a solta no ar, esperando que Dumbledore mordesse a isca.

– Se não fosse o quê? – o Diretor o incentivou a continuar.

Severo levantou os olhos para o Diretor e, depois de ponderar por pouco tempo, respondeu:

– Isabelle.

Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas por trás dos seus óclinhos.

– Qual o problema com a Srta. Malfoy?

– Eu sei que ela estava passando informações para a Ordem da Fênix – Severo respondeu seco. – E ela está correndo um grande risco por causa disso. Há muito tempo que o Lorde desconfia que haja um espião ente nós.

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

– Agora eu vejo que sempre tomei decisões erradas na minha vida, guiado pela ambição que o Lorde sempre nutriu em nós – Severo continuou. – Depois do que eu fiz, eu não me importaria em abandoná-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso significaria minha morte. Mas há a Isabelle. Não posso deixar que descubram sobre ela; eu tenho que protegê-la.

– E como você acha que vai fazer isso? – Dumbledore perguntou interessado.

– O Lorde das Trevas me treinou para ser um espião em Hogwarts – Severo explicou. – Seus planos eram que eu me infiltrasse na escola como professor, ganhasse sua confiança e, então, pudesse ficar mais próximo dos acontecimentos na Ordem da Fênix. Ele achava que, pelo fato de eu ser mestiço, jamais desconfiariam da minha posição entre os Comensais da Morte.

Dumbledore novamente ficou quieto, apenas ouvindo com pesar as palavras de Severo. Sabendo que precisava convencer o Diretor com o que diria em seguida, Severo respirou fundo antes de continuar:

– Eu vim aqui me oferecer como espião para a Ordem, enquanto finjo seguir os planos do Lorde das Trevas. Assim eu posso garantir que Isabelle não será descoberta, e ela não precisará mais correr riscos desnecessários.

– Seguir os planos de Voldemort? – Dumbledore repetiu. – Com isso você quer dizer que pretende infiltrar-se em Hogwarts como professor?

Severo sentiu-se intimidado com o tom do Diretor, mas não recuou:

– Estarei sempre sob a sua supervisão. E relatarei tudo o que acontecer nas reuniões com o Lorde.

Dumbledore o olhou desconfiado. Severo sentiu que ele tentava invadir sua mente, mas não conseguiu.

– Vejo que se tornou um excelente Oclumente, Severo.

Severo sorriu com o canto da boca.

– Você pode ter certeza que o Lorde jamais conseguirá saber o que eu não desejar que ele saiba.

Dumbledore assentiu, mas ainda parecia desconfiado.

– Você tem idéia do que acabou de me pedir, Severo? – Dumbledore finalmente perguntou. – Você me disse que Voldemort o treinou para se infiltrar em Hogwarts para espionar a Ordem e, agora, me pede para aceitá-lo entre nós? É uma decisão muito difícil para eu me basear apenas no seu arrependimento e preocupação com o Sr. Potter.

Severo não acreditou no que ouvia. Dumbledore se recusaria a ajudá-lo? Recusaria a ajuda dele? Ele sentiu que estava perdendo todo o controle que conseguiu juntar para se encontrar com o Diretor e, quando menos percebeu, estava em pé, gritando para o velho do outro lado da mesa.

– Isabelle está grávida, Dumbledore! É isso que você quer ouvir? Eu só estou oferecendo ajuda porque sou egoísta o suficiente para querer garantir a segurança do meu filho!

Após a explosão de Severo, um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre o escritório do Diretor. Dumbledore estava sem palavras. A situação era mais complicada do que ele poderia imaginar. Sabia que os demais membros da Ordem não confiariam em Snape se tivessem a certeza de que ele era um Comensal da Morte, mas também não podia mais permitir que Isabelle arriscasse a vida do próprio filho. Depois de alguns minutos de deliberação, enquanto Severo caminhava impacientemente pelo escritório, Dumbledore tomou uma decisão.

– Há algum tempo que o Prof. Slughorn vem me pedindo para se aposentar, mas eu nunca achei um Mestre em Poções que pudesse substituí-lo à altura. Eu me lembro que você foi assistente dele no seu último ano aqui e, depois, foi aprendiz de um dos mais renomados Mestres da atualidade. Vou pedir para Horácio ajudá-lo neste semestre, e depois você poderá assumir todas as turmas de Poções dele.

– Poções? – Severo franziu a testa. – Eu pensei que Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava sem professor.

– Eu já contratei o novo professor para Defesa – Dumbledore respondeu desconfiado.

– Claro – Severo se desculpou baixando a cabeça.

– Você pode dizer a Voldemort que começará a lecionar em Hogwarts na semana que vem, quando as aulas começarem – Dumbledore continuou. – Discutiremos seus próximos passos quando você estiver no castelo.

– Perfeitamente, Diretor – Severo respondeu, virando-se para sair pela lareira.

Dumbledore ficou ainda muito tempo observando a lareira por onde Severo desaparecera. Alguma coisa naquela conversa não se encaixava, mas ele ainda não sabia o quê.

-------

Isabelle aparatou diretamente em seu quarto quando saiu da casa de Severo. Sua vontade era sumir, desaparecer da frente de Severo e nunca mais voltar a vê-lo. Seria compreensível esperar uma reação explosiva dele quando descobrisse que ela estava ajudando Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix, mas as coisas que ele disse, tratando-a como se fosse uma vagabunda e questionando a paternidade do seu filho... Entre todas as coisas horríveis que ele lhe falara, aquilo foi a que mais machucou, que a fez pensar em desistir de tudo, abandoná-lo, esquecer todos a sua volta e fugir para um lugar tranqüilo, onde criaria seu filho sem a influência da sua família e longe de Severo.

De repente, uma sensação de abandono apossou-se dela, e a única coisa que Isabelle queria era deitar em sua cama e se esconder embaixo das enormes cobertas, chorar até esvair todas as suas forças e não acordar nunca mais. Ela sempre se sentira sozinha dentro da sua própria casa depois que os pais morreram e, agora que pensou ter conseguido livrar-se dessa sensação odiosa de solidão, ela perdera Severo para sempre. Ele a odiava, e ela sabia que era culpada por isso.

Após o abandono, o desespero passou a tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Quanto tempo Severo levaria para revelar a descoberta daquela tarde para o Lorde das Trevas? Ele teria coragem de delatá-la? Sinceramente, isso não lhe importava. Ela havia desfeito o noivado e estava grávida. Para uma Malfoy, isso já era uma sentença de morte. Se Severo quisesse, bastava uma simples conversa com o irmão e ela estaria expulsa de casa no segundo seguinte, não importava a criança em seu ventre.

Como se seus temores tivessem tomado vida, Isabelle ouviu uma batida na porta do seu quarto, e no instante seguinte, Narcisa estava ao lado da cama.

– Está se sentindo melhor? Eu estou com os decoradores e a florista esperando você para decidirmos sobre a decoração do casamento.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Isabelle suspirou aliviada. Com um riso falso ela pensou o que deveria responder: que não haveria casamento? Que ela estava grávida e Severo questionava ser o pai do seu filho? Ou que ela era uma traidora e seria morta pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas antes que o casamento pudesse se realizar?

– Eu já vou descer. Obrigada, Narcisa – foi o que respondeu. – Eu preciso trocar de roupa antes.

Como toda bruxa de sangue puro respeitável, Isabelle se levantou, lavou o rosto até que qualquer vestígio de que andara chorando desaparecesse, e desceu esplendorosamente as escadas da mansão, arrancando elogios dos bruxos que a aguardavam, dizendo que ela seria a noiva mais linda de toda Inglaterra.

Ela passou o resto da noite envolta em amostras de tecidos, flores, arranjos e objetos que jamais imaginaria que precisasse escolher para uma festa de casamento. Aprovou tudo o que Narcisa lhe mostrava, sem se preocupar exatamente com o que estava fazendo. Sabia que todo aquele esforço seria inútil e que precisava arranjar um meio de ficar em segurança até pelo menos seu filho nascer. Nenhuma idéia vinha a sua mente; mas ela estava agradecida por Narcisa ter lhe arranjado aquela maratona de decoração, ao menos ela tinha alguma coisa para se distrair antes que sua vida virasse de cabeça para baixo.

Quando o sol brilhou em seu quarto na manhã seguinte, anunciando a chegada de um novo dia de verão, Isabelle desejou profundamente permanecer enterrada em suas cobertas até o anoitecer. Entretanto, uma repentina onda de enjôo a fez levantar correndo em busca do banheiro. Não querendo dar a Narcisa mais um motivo para desconfiar de sua gravidez, ela resolveu aparecer para o café da manhã, decidida que arranjaria uma solução para sua vida até o final daquele dia.

Isabelle estava no jardim, brincando com Draco, quando ouviu algumas vozes vindas da casa e se aproximando dela.

– Ela está no jardim. Eu vou chamá-la.

– Não é necessário, Narcisa. Eu vou até lá.

Isabelle tomou um susto quando ouviu aquela voz. Severo. Ela não queria vê-lo, mas era tarde demais, ele já estava à sua frente antes que percebesse.

– Belle – ele a chamou para que levantasse os olhos.

– Bom dia, Severo – foi a resposta seca.

Se Severo ainda guardava algum ressentimento contra Isabelle quando foi procurá-la naquela manhã, desapareceu completamente quando a viu no jardim com o afilhado no colo. Era aquela Isabelle que ele queria de volta para ele, serena, protegida, com uma criança que no futuro seria o seu filho no colo.

– Eu... – ele começou sentando-se ao lado dela, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas ficou olhando para o chão.

Isabelle fingiu continuar entretida com o sobrinho e não lhe deu atenção.

– Eu pensei em tudo que você disse ontem, Belle – ele recomeçou cabisbaixo. – Você tinha razão.

Isabelle virou-se para ele sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, entretanto, continuou calada.

– Eu vou entender se você não me quiser mais, eu disse coisas horríveis ontem. Eu... eu... – Ele suspirou, e Isabelle pensou ter visto o brilho de uma lágrima se formando nos olhos dele. – Droga, Belle! Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você!

Ele virou-se para encará-la e sacou sua varinha, lançando um _Abaffiato_ para que não fossem ouvidos.

– Me desculpe – ele implorou com os olhos. – Eu sei que o que disse foi imperdoável, mas... Por favor, eu ainda quero construir uma família ao seu lado. Eu prometo que se você me perdoar, eu farei você e o nosso filho as pessoas mais felizes desse mundo.

– Eu pensei que você duvidasse que era o pai dessa criança – ela respondeu ríspida.

– Eu nunca duvidei disso – ele apressou-se em dizer. – Eu só disse aquilo porque estava fora de mim, queria feri-la, machucá-la tanto quanto eu me sentia ferido.

– E o que mudou agora? – ela perguntou enquanto distraía Draco com um brinquedo em suas mãos.

– Eu refleti sobre tudo o que você disse – ele se repetiu. – E depois, fui procurar Dumbledore.

– O quê? – Agora Severo ganhara toda a atenção de Isabelle, que o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

– Você está grávida, Belle – ele explicou. – Eu não posso permitir que você se arrisque. O Lorde das Trevas já está desconfiado da existência de um traidor. Eu vou estar em Hogwarts neste semestre. O Lorde pensará que estarei lá como seu espião, mas na verdade, eu estarei seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore e ajudando a Ordem da Fênix. – Isabelle sorriu para ele, e Severo não conteve o próprio sorriso ao vê-la feliz novamente. – Você estava certa, Belle. Eu também não quero que meu filho nasça num mundo divido entre sangues puros ou mestiços.

Ele aproximou-se do rosto de Isabelle para beijá-la, mas Draco os atrapalhou no instante em que seus lábios se tocaram. Os dois riram, e Severo pegou o afilhado em seu colo:

– Ei – disse brincando para o menino –, eu já vou ter que dividir sua tia com outra criança mais cedo que imaginava. Você podia nos dar uma folga!

Mas Draco simplesmente sorriu para o padrinho, sem entender o que os adultos diziam. Isabelle e Severo riram da situação, e quando tudo ficou em silêncio, Isabelle argumentou:

– Nós vamos ter que contar para Lúcio e Narcisa. Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir esconder essa gravidez.

Severo a encarou com o sorriso que sempre a fazia esquecer de seus problemas.

– Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um pressentimento de que essa guerra logo vai acabar, e então, tudo vai ser diferente.

Isabelle devolveu o sorriso. Não podia acreditar que em tão pouco tempo tudo voltara ao normal novamente. Bem, talvez nem tudo. Como um milagre, ela e Severo estavam do mesmo lado agora, não precisava mais se torturar por estar escondendo uma parte da sua vida dele. E em breve, os dois ainda teriam um filho. Ela sabia que não seria fácil passar por essa gravidez com a família aristocrática que tinha, mas com Severo ao seu lado, tudo ficaria mais fácil.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã juntos no jardim, brincando com Draco enquanto ainda não tinham seu próprio filho para mimar. Por um breve momento, Isabelle pensou que estava sonhando, que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, que seria impossível Severo perdoá-la tão facilmente. Mas quando o viu brincando com o sobrinho como se fosse um garotinho, ela espantou todos os pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça.

-------

– Eu consegui, mestre. Estarei em Hogwarts no início do ano letivo.

– Dumbledore o contratou como Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

– Não, mestre. Eu serei o novo Mestre de Poções. Horácio Slughorn está para se aposentar.

– Excelente. Agora você precisa ganhar a confiança daquele velho tolo e entrar na Ordem da Fênix.

– Eu já fiz isso, mestre. Dumbledore pensa que eu me arrependi, que mudei de lado e que agora serei seu espião para a Ordem.

Uma risada ecoou na noite escura. Severo lamentou que mais nenhum Comensal da Morte estivesse com eles; queria exibir sua astúcia para aqueles que diziam que ele estava com os dias contados.

– Como você conseguiu convencê-lo? – seu verdadeiro mestre lhe perguntou.

– Tive que dizer que o Lorde já estava ciente que Harry Potter era uma das prováveis crianças da profecia e que sentia o dever moral de proteger a família do pai dele por causa de uma dívida dos tempos de escola.

– E aquele velho tolo acreditou? – Voldemort perguntou incrédulo.

– Sim, mestre. Parece que Dumbledore tem um fraco por lendas e histórias antigas. E ele realmente acredita na _magia do amor_.

Os dois homens riram. Voldemort fez sinal para que Severo se levantasse. Quando os dois estavam na mesma altura, ele ordenou:

– Excelente. Seu foco principal é descobrir quem é o espião. Aquele rato tem sido inútil para isso, diz que apenas Dumbledore encontra-se diretamente com ele e por isso não consegue identificá-lo. Ganhe a confiança de Dumbledore, faça com que ele lhe apresente o espião. Eu quero o nome dele até o final do ano.

– Sim, mestre.

– Agora você pode ir – Voldemort o dispensou.

– Perdão, mestre – Severo o chamou, ignorando a ordem para se retirar –, mas terei que dar algumas informações para Dumbledore, para que ele acredite que eu realmente estou do lado dele.

– Diga-lhe para não se preocupar com os Longbottom ou os Potter por enquanto. Eu ainda quero descobrir o que há por trás destas crianças. Além disso, se tiver que matar aquele que seria meu pior inimigo no futuro, eu vou escolher uma data significativa para tanto.

– Mas, mestre? Não seria imprudente deixar Dumbledore ciente dos seus planos para as crianças da profecia?

– Não se preocupe, meu caro Snape. Quando eu decidir ir atrás daquelas crianças, Dumbledore não conseguirá me deter.

Voldemort deu uma risada escandalosa, e Severo sorriu em resposta antes de se retirar da presença do Lorde das Trevas. Ele ainda sorria para si mesmo quando aparatou em casa. Ele havia conseguido. A identidade do espião de Dumbledore estaria protegida enquanto ele fosse o responsável por descobri-la, e Isabelle não se arriscaria mais para mandar informações para a Ordem sabendo que ele estava infiltrado em Hogwarts. Pobre Isabelle, iludida com o discurso de Dumbledore, acreditando que a simplória Ordem da Fênix poderia realmente vencer as forças do Lorde das Trevas, quando nem mesmo todas as forças do Ministério eram capazes de evitar os ataques dos Comensais da Morte. Mas esta guerra estava a ponto de terminar. Assim que o Lorde das Trevas destruísse Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom, a última esperança de Dumbledore sucumbiria, e nem ele teria mais forças para resistir. Quando esse dia chegasse, ele estaria ao lado de Isabelle e de seu filho, e eles poderiam finalmente viver como uma família respeitável e poderosa.

-------

**N.A.: **Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir:** _Tem-se notícia da primeira Horcrux..._


	26. A Primeira Horcrux

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Dumbledore fica ciente da existência de uma Horcrux, e o Lorde das Trevas finalmente descobre quem é seu espião._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 26:** A Primeira Horcrux

– Eu não vejo qual é o problema, Alvo. Eu sou a única pessoa na Ordem capaz de fazer isso. Só um verdadeiro Malfoy pode abrir a câmara da mansão. – Isabelle falava sem parar da mesa onde estava sentada no escritório de Dumbledore. Ela estivera afastada da Ordem desde que Severo começou a lecionar em Hogwarts, mas naquele dia, ela fizera uma descoberta que poderia mudar todo o rumo da guerra. – E eu tenho certeza que o livro que o Lorde das Trevas deixou aos cuidados do meu irmão está lá.

Dumbledore não respondeu. Continuou parado observando a vista da janela de seu escritório. Há muito que ele temia que Voldemort tentasse driblar a morte da maneira mais repugnante possível. _Uma Horcrux_ – pensou enquanto suspirava –_, até que ponto chegamos com esta guerra._

Sem mais argumentos, Isabelle observava as costas do Diretor de Hogwarts. Foi desconcertante e ao mesmo tempo assustador ver a expressão de terror de Alvo Dumbledore quando ela lhe confirmou a existência da Horcrux. Se o único bruxo temido pelo Lorde das Trevas se entregava a essa notícia, que esperança os demais membros da Ordem teriam? Com um suspiro, ela levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu até onde Dumbledore estava parado.

– Nós não teremos nenhuma chance contra o Lorde das Trevas enquanto aquele livro não for destruído – insistiu.

Dumbledore finalmente se virou para encará-la. Pousou uma mão nos ombros dela e disse:

– Eu não posso permitir que faça isso.

– Por que não? – ela replicou. – Eu já disse, sou a única que pode entrar lá.

Dumbledore deu outro suspiro antes de responder, então continuou num tom paternal, um tom que várias vezes fez Isabelle desejar ter ouvido do seu próprio pai.

– É muito arriscado, Isabelle. Voldemort não entregaria a Horcrux sob os cuidados do seu irmão se já não tivesse se certificado que ela está totalmente segura. Nós não sabemos que tipo de maldição ele pode ter usado para protegê-la.

Isabelle sentia a preocupação pesando nas palavras de Dumbledore, mas também sabia que não podia deixar de fazer alguma coisa.

– Mas não há outra alternativa – insistiu mais uma vez. – E nós temos que aproveitar que amanhã é Dia das Bruxas e a mansão ficará sozinha.

Dumbledore a fitava com um olhar pesaroso. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas não achava prudente envolvê-la numa missão tão arriscada.

– Eu entendo, Isabelle – foi o que respondeu –, mas não posso deixá-la se arriscar desse jeito. Não agora. Você nem deveria estar aqui, é muito arriscado.

– Lúcio acha que estou cumprindo plantão em St. Mungus. E se Severo me vir aqui, eu posso dizer que vim atender uma emergência a pedido de Madame Pomfrey. Eles não vão desconfiar de nada.

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar por um instante, mas Isabelle percebeu a expressão de desapontamento em seu rosto. Ele não concordava com o que ela fizera no passado, usar sua proximidade com o noivo e o irmão Comensais da Morte para espionar para a Ordem. Desde que ficou sabendo da sua gravidez, ele e Severo a proibiram de qualquer ação para ajudar a Ordem. Ela quebrara a promessa que fizera a eles apenas naquele dia, quando descobrira que o Lorde das Trevas havia entregue a Horcrux aos cuidados do seu irmão.

– Eu não estava me referindo à sua segurança apenas, mas à do seu filho também – Dumbledore insistiu.

Isabelle baixou a cabeça.

– Eu não posso concordar que você se aventure a destruir uma Horcrux – ele continuou –, não com uma criança indefesa em seu ventre.

– Eu entendo – ela respondeu ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Mas nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar mais seis meses para tomarmos uma providência.

Levantando os olhos para Dumbledore, ela continuou:

– Eu não quero que meu filho nasça num mundo dominado pelo Lorde das Trevas e suas idéias. Não quero ter um filho para que ele encontre o mesmo destino dos avós.

Dumbledore finalmente deu-se por vencido, embora ainda contrariado.

– Está bem, então – disse em meio a um suspiro. – Mas você não vai fazer isso sozinha.

Isabelle deu um pequeno sorriso com sua vitória.

– Severo seria a escolha óbvia; não levantaria suspeitas. Entretanto – ela desviou do olhar do Diretor –, a Ordem não o considera confiável.

– Parece que não é apenas _a Ordem_ que não confia nele – Dumbledore respondeu. – Pelo que você disse, ele não sabe que você está aqui.

– Não – Isabelle respondeu virando-se de costas, fugindo da avaliação do Diretor. – Eu achei que você deveria julgar quem deve ficar a par desta informação.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso irônico, mas Isabelle continuou fingindo não notá-lo:

– Às vezes eu sinto que apenas eu confio nele. Por que será que é tão difícil as pessoas acreditarem que ele realmente se arrependeu?

– Talvez seja seu lado lufa-lufa que não mede esforços para tentar ajudá-lo... – Dumbledore respondeu com uma risadinha.

– Eu não sou uma lufa-lufa! – Isabelle protestou. – Nunca fui.

– É claro – Dumbledore concordou com o sorriso ainda no rosto –, o Chapéu Seletor não se engana, não é? Você nunca mediu esforços para conseguir o que queria. Entretanto, tudo o que você teve que enfrentar pelo Severo deixaria Helga Hufflepuff orgulhosa. Até o grifinório mais corajoso já teria desistido.

Dumbledore voltou para sua mesa e acenou para que Isabelle o seguisse e se sentasse também.

– Eu ainda não acredito que Severo seja totalmente fiel à Ordem. E você também não – acrescentou rapidamente quando ela fez menção de reclamar. – Não é a Ordem que não confia em Severo, mas ele quem não confia em nós. Ele ainda não acredita que possamos ser capazes de destruir Voldemort.

A sala do Diretor ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. As palavras de Dumbledore eram fortes, mas ele tinha razão. Mesmo dizendo que a perdoara, que havia concordado com ela, que sentia-se culpado por ter entregue o nome de Harry Potter ao Lorde das Trevas, Severo nunca mais fora o mesmo depois daquele dia. Ele jamais a tratara mal ou fizera insinuações revoltantes como no dia em que brigaram, mas ela sentia que ele estava cada vez mais distante. No princípio, ela imaginou que ele evitava falar da Ordem da Fênix ou dos seus encontros com o Lorde das Trevas porque não queria que ela se envolvesse mais na guerra enquanto estivesse grávida. Mas além disso, com a desculpa de estar em Hogwarts agora, ele passava o tempo todo no castelo, evitando encontrá-la. Ela estava começando a pensar que ele apenas concordara em continuar com o casamento por causa do filho que ela esperava, e que as coisas entre eles jamais voltariam ao que eram antes dele descobrir que ela estava na Ordem.

Sem querer mais pensar em Severo, ou a quem ele era fiel, Isabelle voltou ao verdadeiro motivo que a fez estar ali:

– O que vamos fazer então? Com relação à Horcrux?

Dumbledore pareceu refletir na pergunta e, depois de um instante, respondeu:

– Você tem certeza que conseguirá entrar no cofre secreto sem levantar suspeitas?

– Apenas Dobby estará em casa amanhã – Isabelle explicou. – Eu posso dizer a ele que fui pegar alguma jóia da minha mãe para usar no casamento.

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar por um momento antes de continuar:

– É melhor que você vá sozinha até a mansão; entretanto, assim que encontrar o livro, você vai entregá-lo a mim, e eu tentarei destruí-lo.

– Você quer que eu traga a Horcrux para Hogwarts?

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar por mais um momento.

– Eu não poderei me ausentar de Hogwarts amanhã.

Pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e continuou:

– Vou pedir para Sirius encontrá-la num lugar seguro. Você entregará o livro para ele assim que sair da mansão. Quanto menos contato você tiver com a Horcrux, melhor.

Isabelle assentiu com a cabeça e observou Dumbledore mandar uma coruja para Sirius, que logo em seguida surgiu de dentro da lareira. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ela sempre fora a espiã de Dumbledore, mas depois de uma curta reunião, os três decidiram que mais ninguém saberia sobre o diário de Tom Riddle, ou dos planos de Isabelle e Sirius para o dia seguinte, antes que a Horcrux fosse destruída.

-------

O sol que se escondia nas montanhas ao fundo era a única testemunha do vulto feminino que surgira de repente na clareira à beira do abismo. Isabelle sorriu ao rever a bela vista que ainda continuava intacta ao longo dos anos. Entretanto, seu sorriso logo esmaeceu assim que lembrou que a última vez que estivera ali, ela e Sirius ainda eram namorados. Dumbledore sugeriu que eles combinassem se encontrar num lugar que mais ninguém conhecia, caso um dos dois fosse descoberto, mas aquilo estava lhe parecendo mais uma piada de mau gosto.

Permaneceu sozinha à beira do precipício, observando o céu avermelhado que mostrava as primeiras estrelas brilhando mais acima no horizonte. Quando percebeu a penumbra à sua volta, começou a se preocupar; Sirius estava atrasado.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, um segundo vulto apareceu na clareira depois de um sonoro _pop_.

– Sirius – ela chamou se virando –, você está atrasado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O vulto chegou mais próximo dela, e quando tirou o capuz, ela recuou. Não era quem estava pensando. Entretanto, ele parecia mais surpreso que ela.

– Isabelle? – A voz de Pedro Pettigrew preencheu o silêncio da clareira. – Você é a espiã?

Isabelle recuou mais um passo e agarrou mais forte o livro que segurava.

– Pedro? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Sirius não pode vir – ele respondeu vacilante e caminhando na direção dela. – Ele me pediu para vir aqui e pegar uma encomenda para Dumbledore.

Isabelle franziu a testa, mas não recuou mais. Agora estava a menos de um palmo de Pettigrew.

– Por que ele não me avisou? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Pedro desviou o olhar quando respondeu:

– Houve outro ataque de Comensais da Morte. Como ele é o Fiel do Segredo de Tiago, Dumbledore achou melhor que ele ficasse a salvo em Hogwarts.

Isabelle olhou desconfiada para Pedro. Não parecia ser do feitio de Sirius ficar escondido em Hogwarts sabendo do ataque de Comensais.

– É verdade – Pedro insistiu. – Ele me pediu para vir aqui no lugar dele, pegar a Horcrux e entregá-la a Dumbledore. – Vendo que Isabelle não parecia convencida, continuou: – Sirius e Tiago são meus únicos amigos fora o Remo. Você acha que eu faria alguma coisa para prejudicá-los?

Isabelle baixou a guarda. Realmente, era impossível duvidar dos laços de amizade dos quatro grifinórios que ela tanto odiara em Hogwarts. Com um leve sorriso, estendeu o livro que acabara de retirar da sua casa para Pedro.

Rapidamente, ele estendeu os braços para agarrar a Horcrux, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam vivamente. Isabelle recuou mais uma vez com o sorriso doentio que se formou no rosto dele. Alheio à reação dela, Pedro comentou:

– Engraçado, de todas as pessoas próximas ao Lorde das Trevas, você era a última que eu imaginava ser a espiã.

A maneira com que Pedro se referira a Voldemort chamou a atenção dela. Tentou agarrar o livro de volta, mas Pedro foi mais rápido e jogou-o para o alto. Ela observou o livro subir até uma certa altura e depois pairar no ar, até desaparecer entre as árvores em volta da clareira. No instante seguinte, viu o Lorde das Trevas surgir da mesma direção.

– Ora, ora, ora... – Voldemort repetia enquanto se aproximava pelas costas de Pettigrew. – Parece que Dumbledore andou me subestimando, não foi? Velho tolo! Não sabe o quanto o poder das trevas pode ser sedutor para um jovem que sempre viveu à sombra dos seus colegas. – Passando as mãos nos ombros de Pedro, continuou: – Ou nunca foi notado por uma bela garota...

Isabelle recuou, era uma armadilha e ela caíra direitinho.

– Entretanto, meu jovem – a voz de Voldemort ecoava na clareira, agora iluminada apenas pela luz do luar –, ela é a sua prova de que Dumbledore é um tolo em acreditar no que ele chama de _amor_. Quem diria que, com a intenção de mostrar que você seria um espião melhor que o noivo dela, você descobriria que era na verdade Isabelle Malfoy quem enviava informações à Ordem. Não me surpreende – ele acrescentou num tom de deboche –, ela é tão fraca quanto a mãe.

A lembrança da mãe, de tudo que Isabelle a vira sofrer por causa de Voldemort, trouxe-lhe uma onda de fúria à tona. Apontando sua varinha ameaçadoramente para os dois homens à sua frente, explodiu:

– Não fale da minha mãe desse jeito! Ela morreu, meus pais morreram, para conseguir desvendar os segredos das Horcruxes para você. Você continuaria um reles empregadinho da Borgin & Burkes se não fosse por eles!

– _Expeliarmus_! – Os olhos amarelados de Voldemort saltavam de fúria. Isabelle foi jogada para trás com a força do feitiço, e sua varinha se perdera no abismo atrás dela.

Entretanto, não foi a voz do Lorde das Trevas que ela ouviu ameaçando-a. Pedro Pettigrew caminhava lentamente até ela, varinha em punho, e dizia:

– Você não deveria falar do mestre desse jeito. Ele poderia ter lhe dado um poder inimaginável. Ou você acha que Dumbledore ainda tem alguma chance. Ele é um fraco rodeado de traidores. – Quando chegou ao lado do corpo de Isabelle, abaixou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido: – Eu sempre amei você, Belle, mas você sempre foi cega pelo Sirius e depois... – Ele a segurou pelo cabelo para fazer sua cabeça inclinar para trás, e seus lábios quase se encostaram. – Depois você preferiu se sujar com um mestiço.

Enojada com o rosto de Pedro quase grudado ao seu, Isabelle cuspiu na cara dele assim que ele falou em Severo. Ele virou o rosto, e ela aproveitou a distração dele para tentar se levantar. Mas Pedro foi mais rápido e, como já estava com a varinha em punho, ordenou:

– _Crucio_!

Isabelle foi atingida por uma dor que parecia subir pela espinha e a imobilizava; seu corpo perdeu o equilíbrio, e ela caiu no chão novamente.

– Devo acabar com ela, mestre? – Ouviu a voz de Pedro Pettigrew perguntar a seu amo.

– Não – ele respondeu. – Você já cumpriu o seu trabalho hoje. Os outro já estão chegando, e não quero que o vejam aqui. Ainda não sabemos se o noivo ou o irmão dela são cúmplices.

Isabelle arregalou os olhos. Severo tentou protegê-la do Lorde das Trevas, e agora, o Lorde desconfiava que ele ou seu irmão estivessem trabalhando juntos nisso. Se Severo não conseguisse esconder suas emoções, estaria perdido. Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Severo tornara-se um Comensal por causa dela e agora, por causa dela, estava na mira do Lorde das Trevas. Mais uma vez ela pensava que deveria ter dado ouvidos à sua família e jamais se aproximado do neto mestiço dos Prince; não porque ele era um mestiço, mas porque ela só arruinara a vida dele.

Ainda de olhos fechados, para que o Lorde das Trevas não se regozijasse com suas lágrimas, ouviu passos, e depois murmúrios, vindos da orla da clareira. Os Comensais da Morte estavam chegando. Com certeza, Lúcio e Severo estariam entre eles. Ela levantou a cabeça para procurá-los, mas não conseguiu reconhecê-los no semi-círculo de homens e mulheres mascarados que se formara atrás do Lorde das Trevas. Ela podia sentir os olhares de ódio que caíam sobre ela e sabia que os servos de Voldemort não a deixariam sem uma punição exemplar.

Para confirmar suas suspeitas, Isabelle ouviu a voz de Belatriz Lestrange ressoar na clareira dando um passo a frente:

– Então essa é a espiã, meu Lorde? Eu terei prazer em fazê-la se arrepender de ter tentado nos enganar. _Cru_-

– Não! – Voldemort a interrompeu, impedindo-a de lançar a maldição. – Ela é um presente... – explicou, virando-se para os demais Comensais – para Severo e Lúcio. Eu espero que eles saibam o que fazer com ela.

Lúcio deu um passo à frente, destacando-se no semi-círculo de Comensais da Morte. Ele não disse uma palavra, simplesmente tirou sua varinha do punho em forma de serpente da bengala que outrora fora do seu pai e a apontou para a irmã no centro do semi-círculo.

– Lúcio – Isabelle o chamou assim que conseguiu ficar em pé e pensou tê-lo visto fraquejar. – Eu só fiz isso por causa da nossa mãe, porque...

– _Crucio_! – A voz de Lúcio soou firme e decidida quando lançou a maldição diretamente na irmã.

Desta vez, Isabelle não conseguiu conter o grito de dor assim que a maldição a atingiu. Era dez vezes mais forte que a de Pedro. Seu corpo se contorcia por dentro, e ela sentiu que não conseguia mais respirar. Entretanto, quando pensou que caíra no chão sem forças novamente, a dor parou.

Impassível, Lúcio caminhou até onde Isabelle estava parada, respirando com dificuldade e ainda sentindo pequenos espasmos como reflexo da maldição da qual acabara de ser vítima. Quando parou à frente dele, Lúcio tirou sua máscara e a encarou com os olhos cinza brilhando de fúria.

– Você é uma vergonha; uma bruxa medíocre e covarde. Até uma trouxa mereceria mais respeito que você – ele disse lentamente, a voz baixa e carregada de ódio.

Isabelle observava o rosto do irmão se contorcer como se estivesse realmente enojado ao vê-la. Quando abriu a boca para tentar lhe responder, ele lançou outra maldição:

– _Crucio_! – Não havia nenhum sinal de pesar ou remorso em sua voz ou seu olhar, apenas ódio e indiferença.

Isabelle achou que perderia os sentidos quando a maldição voltou a atingi-la. Por um instante tudo ficou escuro, e ela sentiu que não conseguia mais controlar seus membros; as pernas fraquejaram e ela sentiu seu corpo bater violentamente contra o chão. Nos poucos instantes que a dor a deixou raciocinar, ela entendeu que não sairia viva dali. Tentou abrir os olhos e encontrar Severo entre os mascarados que assistiam impassíveis a seu sofrimento, mas conseguia apenas distinguir alguns vultos atrás da enorme figura de preto que era Lúcio. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, lamentando suas escolhas e desejando poder voltar ao passado e recomeçar sua vida da maneira correta, se é que ela saberia realmente qual era o caminho correto.

De repente, percebeu que seus sentidos estavam voltando aos poucos e Lúcio havia baixado a varinha. Mas ela ainda sentia dor. Era uma dor diferente, localizada, e vinha da sua barriga, e no instante seguinte, ela sentiu um líquido quente escorrer de suas pernas. Alarmada, Isabelle levantou os olhos para o irmão. Ela não iria suplicar pela própria vida, mas tinha que tentar, pela vida do seu filho.

– Lúcio, por favor...

Lúcio olhou enojado para a mulher caída à sua frente e preparou a varinha para outra maldição. Entretanto, o Lorde das Trevas o impediu.

– Não vamos acabar com ela tão cedo. Eu ainda quero ver o que Severo vai fazer com ela.

Voldemort virou-se para a direção onde Severo estava parado, esperando sua reação. Ele permaneceu parado, sem ação, enquanto Isabelle finalmente o reconheceu entre os demais Comensais da Morte.

-------

Severo já estava há dois meses infiltrado em Hogwarts, entretanto, sentia que ainda não havia conquistado totalmente a confiança de Dumbledore. Para assegurar seu papel de espião duplo, o Lorde das Trevas lhe permitia passar algumas poucas informações sobre ataques de Comensais da Morte para a Ordem da Fênix, mas por outro lado, Severo sentia que Dumbledore não lhe confiava as informações mais importantes da Ordem. Ele não podia revelar o esconderijo dos Potter ou dos Longbottom, pois não era o Fiel do Segredo, e já estava começando a se sentir pressionado pelo Lorde por ainda não ter lhe trazido o nome do verdadeiro espião.

E ainda havia as aulas de Poções, aquilo que ele considerava seu inferno particular. Algumas poucas vezes – raras vezes – ele encontrava um ou outro aluno digno de receber seus conhecimentos. O resto, um bando de cabeças-ocas que não sabiam nem ao menos como mexer uma mistura num caldeirão. Era uma sorte Slughorn ainda estar com ele, pois várias vezes precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não azarar um estudante descuidado.

Pelo menos, a rotina rígida dos professores de Hogwarts era a desculpa perfeita que ele precisava para evitar Isabelle. Quando estava sozinho no aposento que recebera nas masmorras, Severo tentava entender os sentimentos contraditórios que agora tinha por ela. Isabelle era a garota que ele sempre amara em toda sua vida, era uma bruxa de sangue puro de uma das famílias mais respeitadas do mundo bruxo. Sua associação com ela era tudo o que precisava para conquistar o respeito dos bruxos que ainda o viam como um reles mestiço, principalmente agora que ela lhe daria um herdeiro. Entretanto, ela o traiu. Ela o usou para obter informações a respeito dos planos do Lorde das Trevas para ajudar Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. Aquilo era imperdoável, e Severo sabia que demoraria muito para esquecer daquilo. Ele sentia saudades da Isabelle que conhecera anos atrás, que não mediu esforços para tornar-se Curandeira pelo simples fato de ser a profissão mais respeitada no mundo bruxo, ou que entrou para o time de Quadribol simplesmente para poder _atacar_ grifinórios e lufa-lufas. Aquela Isabelle não existia mais, e ele tinha dúvidas se um dia seria capaz de amar a Isabelle que ele acabara de conhecer e que carregava seu filho. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: assim que Dumbledore fosse finalmente derrotado, Isabelle se tornaria a Sra. Snape e ele estaria entre os servos mais fiéis do Lorde das Trevas, com uma família respeitável e tão poderosa quanto os Malfoy. Por isso ele a protegeu do Lorde das Trevas, por isso ele continuou com o noivado, mesmo que evitasse encontrá-la.

Podia parecer estranho, mas nas últimas semanas, ele recebia notícias de Isabelle apenas através de Lílian Potter. Periodicamente, Lílian aparecia em Hogwarts para ajudar no preparo de Poções que seriam usadas pela Ordem. Ele tinha que fingir que não se importava de trabalhar ao lado de uma sangue-ruim para continuar seu disfarce, e os dois passavam longas tardes juntos quando Severo aproveitava, convencido que era apenas para manter seu disfarce, para lhe perguntar sobre Isabelle. Entretanto, talvez por causa destas oportunidades onde Severo parecia sempre tão gentil e preocupado com a noiva, Lílian parecia ser a única pessoa na Ordem que acreditava nele.

_Pobre Lílian_ – Severo pensou enquanto engarrafava uma Poção para Repor o Sangue que os dois haviam acabado de preparar. Às vezes ele sentia que a confiança que ela tinha nas pessoas um dia ainda seria sua desgraça. Para confirmar seus pensamentos, Lílian tirou o frasco da mão dele e disse sorrindo:

– Já está anoitecendo, pode deixar que eu cuido disso. Você deveria aproveitar o Dia das Bruxas para visitar Isabelle. Não se deve deixar uma mulher grávida tanto tempo sozinha. Isabelle está sentindo a sua falta.

– Eu tenho que ficar para as festividades da escola – ele respondeu seco. – Você deveria voltar para casa.

– Eu prometi à Madame Pomfrey que a ajudaria na Ala Hospitalar hoje; você não tem idéia do que esses alunos conseguem aprontar com foguetes e brincadeiras da Zonkos.

Severo estava pronto para responder alguma coisa, mas uma dor intensa no seu braço esquerdo o fez derrubar o frasco que acabara de pegar da bancada. Lílian apenas o olhava aturdida enquanto Severo saía do laboratório dizendo:

– Avise Dumbledore que eu tive que sair.

Assim que deixou o castelo, Severo aparatou para aonde seu mestre o mandara. Podia dizer com certeza que era a orla de uma clareira, mas não saberia especificar exatamente onde estava. Jamais estivera naquele lugar antes. Olhando para os lados, pôde perceber que não fora o único convocado pelo Lorde das Trevas; parecia que todos os Comensais da Morte foram retirados de seus afazeres naquela noite. Mas foi apenas quando chegou mais perto do seu mestre que ele finalmente entendeu o porquê daquele encontro.

Ele e os demais Comensais se posicionaram formando um semi-círculo, resguardando seu mestre. À frente deles, uma mulher estava caída no chão. Quando ela levantou os olhos para os homens que a cercavam, Severo sentiu seu coração se apertar, confirmando as suspeitas que ele temia admitir: Isabelle fora descoberta e agora o Lorde exigiria uma punição rigorosa.

Ela havia se levantado quando Belatriz a ameaçara, mas o Lorde das Trevas impediu que a maldição fosse lançada. Severo soltou um suspiro de alívio sem nem mesmo perceber. Mas sua tranqüilidade duraria pouco tempo: Isabelle seria um _presente_; o Lorde das Trevas a deixaria aos cuidados daqueles que ela havia traído: Lúcio e ele próprio.

Era impossível odiar a imagem de Isabelle indefesa, cercada naquela clareira por Comensais da Morte que não descansariam enquanto seus instintos mais perversos não fossem totalmente descarregados sobre a figura de quem os traíra nos últimos anos. Entretanto, ela ainda permanecia em pé, orgulhosa e altiva, esperando de onde viria o primeiro golpe. Naquele momento, Severo percebeu que jamais deixara de amá-la, mas que descobrira isso tarde demais. Como ele poderia protegê-la escondido em Hogwarts, deixando-a sozinha com o irmão, tentando ignorá-la no momento que ela mais precisava dele? Ele não queria saber como o Lorde das Trevas descobrira sua identidade, mas precisava encontrar uma maneira de tirá-la dali, para poder dizer-lhe que lamentava os últimos meses, que precisava dela ao seu lado, que ele não se importava mais quem fosse o vitorioso daquela guerra, que ele só seria vitorioso também se ainda pudesse estar com ela.

Ainda sem ação perante o cenário que se colocara à sua frente, Severo observou Lúcio caminhar em direção à irmã. Foi obrigado a assistir impassível enquanto ela era torturada pelo próprio irmão, sem piedade. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com aquela visão; ele não podia concordar com aquilo, não podia deixar que Isabelle fosse torturada daquela maneira apenas por ter feito o que acreditava ser correto. E então ele percebeu que não pensava mais como um Comensal da Morte, que ele nunca pensara como um Comensal da Morte. Ele se juntara ao Lorde das Trevas apenas para garantir o respeito e admiração daqueles que eram tão covardes que se sujeitavam a se escravizarem por um mestre insensível e impiedoso. Isabelle tentou mostrar-lhe isso, mas ele estava cego demais até mesmo para ouvir a única pessoa que realmente o amara, e que agora estava sofrendo pela sua coragem.

Quando Isabelle caiu no chão, sem forças para manter-se de pé com a intensidade da maldição, Severo sentiu que seu coração era esmagado e arrancado do peito enquanto ele permanecia impassível. Ele lutou contra a vontade de virar o rosto, contra a ânsia e a aversão que afloravam em seu corpo; seus companheiros não podiam perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ele é quem deveria estar no lugar dela, ele deveria ser castigado por ter se deixado enganar por tanto tempo pela busca de um poder que apenas tomava suas forças e que o deixava incapaz de salvá-la. Ele queria se colocar à frente dela, abraçá-la e tirá-la dali, tirá-la do sofrimento, mas isso significaria apenas a morte dos dois.

– Não vamos acabar com ela tão cedo. – Ele ouviu a voz do Lorde das Trevas impedindo Lúcio de prosseguir com mais uma maldição. – Eu ainda quero ver o que Severo vai fazer com ela.

Severo deu um passo à frente, como Lúcio fizera há pouco tempo. Só havia uma coisa a fazer, ele precisava apenas se concentrar, como fazia quando treinava feitiços na fazenda do avô.

– Vamos, Severo – Voldemort o desafiou pela segunda vez. – Faça-a se arrepender de ter nos traído.

Severo sustentou o olhar do mestre enquanto preparava a varinha. Sabia que estava sendo avaliado; sua próxima ação diria ao Lorde das Trevas se ele ainda lhe era fiel ou se também estava com Dumbledore. Quando estava com a varinha em punho, apontou-a para Isabelle decidido e lançou:

– _Avada Kedrava_!

-------

**N.A.:** O título deste de capítulo refere-se à primeira Horcrux descoberta por Dumbledore. Entretanto, neste ponto da história, ele ainda não sabia da existências das demais, apenas os leitores de _Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço _sabem desta informação.

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu..._


	27. O MeninoQueSobreviveu

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Os planos de Severo não saem exatamente como ele imaginava._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Capítulo 27:** O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu

– Ele a matou!

– Ela está morta!

– Seu estúpido! Ela deveria sofrer!

Severo ouvia os protestos furiosos dos Comensais da Morte atrás dele com os olhos fixos em seu mestre. Colérico, Lúcio deixou o corpo imóvel da irmã caído no chão da clareira e correu até Severo.

– Ele a matou para protegê-la, mestre! Para evitar o sofrimento dela! Ele também é um traidor!

O Lorde das Trevas fez um sinal, silenciando Lúcio, e então se virou para Severo, perguntando-lhe calmamente:

– O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa, Severo?

– Eu lamento, mestre – Severo respondeu sério, mas sem um traço sequer de emoção. – Mas eu não podia suportar ficar mais um minuto perto daquela traidora. Sua presença era intolerável, e eu não consegui conter minha raiva. Traidores devem ser eliminados. Eu entenderei se o Lorde quiser me punir por isso – completou, ajoelhando-se e baixando a cabeça em sinal de servidão.

O Lorde das Trevas pareceu ponderar por um tempo, até que fez Severo se levantar e o olhou fixamente nos olhos, pronto para usar Legilimência. Quando conseguiu a informação que queria, sorriu diabolicamente e soltou sua sentença:

– Sua punição será livrar-se desse corpo enquanto nós temos um Dia das Bruxas para comemorar.

Dizendo isso, ele começou a andar em direção à floresta e desapareceu. Aos poucos, os demais Comensais da Morte o seguiram, restando apenas Severo e Lúcio.

– Você deseja que eu a leve até a Mansão Malfoy? – Severo perguntou vacilante.

– E por que eu levaria o corpo de uma traidora imunda para minha casa, Snape? – foi a resposta ácida.

– Mas ela... Ela é... – Severo balbuciou.

– Ela não é nada – Lúcio o interrompeu. – Você ouviu o mestre. Livre-se da sujeira que você fez e não me coloque no meio das suas trapalhadas.

Dizendo isso, Lúcio desaparatou da clareira sem perceber o sorriso satisfeito formando-se nos lábios de Severo.

Quando constatou que estava sozinho, Severo correu para o corpo caído de Isabelle, gritando seu nome. Ela estava imóvel, os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo um sono tranqüilo e profundo, e pela primeira vez, Severo duvidou do seu intento. Desesperado, ele agarrou o corpo inerte e a sacudiu. Aquilo não estava certo, ele apenas dissera as palavras, mas jamais teve a intenção de matá-la. A maldição não deveria ter funcionado.

– Belle, por favor – ele lamentou com a cabeça apoiada no peito dela. – Eu... eu.. – Não conseguia mais falar, sua garganta se fechava involuntariamente, impedindo-o até mesmo de respirar. Um grito forte e rouco atravessou a noite, assustando os pássaros que haviam encontrado abrigo nas árvores próximas. – Era para você sobreviver – finalmente conseguiu dizer. – Eu a levaria para casa, ou para Dumbledore... Ele saberia como protegê-la. Eu... eu não sei o que fazer se você não acordar...

Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente de seus olhos, molhando as vestes que a cobriam. Há muito tempo que ele não chorava. Sentiu sua alma ser lavada enquanto deixava suas emoções florirem, seu coração apertava-se a cada pensamento de jamais ver Isabelle outra vez, ou quando imaginava a família que teria e que perdeu tão injustamente.

Injustamente? Ele praticamente a abandonara quando descobrira que ela estava traindo o Lorde das Trevas, quando descobrira que ela fez aquilo apenas numa tentativa de livrá-lo do alto preço que as Artes das Trevas exigiriam dele, para livrá-lo da maldição de quebrar a Dívida de Vida que tinha com o Potter. Ela passou por cima de todas as suas crenças, de tudo que aprendera, arriscou muito mais que a própria vida para salvá-lo, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Ignorou-a e ainda a usou para chegar até a Ordem da Fênix e servir cegamente seu Lorde das Trevas como espião. Não, aquilo não era injusto. Ele realmente merecia perdê-la para sempre, mas não podia conter a necessidade de implorar pela vida dela, de jurar que seria outro homem se ela voltasse à vida, que jamais a abandonaria novamente. Mesmo que não acreditasse em milagres.

Mas então, o milagre pareceu realmente acontecer. Quando as lágrimas cessaram e ele se acalmou, o rosto ainda descansando sobre o corpo de Isabelle, ele pode sentir o movimento fraco e irregular da respiração dela. Levantou o rosto subitamente e encontrou os olhos de Isabelle revirando-se sob as pálpebras fechadas.

– Belle! – ele a chamou novamente. – Você pode me ouvir?

A última gota de esperança agora se transformara numa certeza arrogante. Ele já havia lidado com vários aspectos das Artes das Trevas para saber moldá-las aos seus propósitos. Sentiu-se um tolo por ter duvidado da sua capacidade e sorriu largamente quando Isabelle abriu os olhos.

– Severo! – ela soltou quase num suspiro. Um sorriso fraco formou-se em seu rosto em resposta ao riso largo no rosto dele, mas se desfez logo em seguida. – Está doendo – começou a balbuciar.

– Não se preocupe – ele garantiu acariciando o rosto dela. – Eu vou levá-la para casa, cuidarei de você e...

– Não! – ela usou as últimas forças para protestar, agarrando fracamente as vestes dele. – Leve-me para Hogwarts... por favor.

Severo sentia o esforço que ela precisava fazer para pronunciar aquelas poucas palavras. Provavelmente, ela ainda estava sentindo algum efeito da Cruciatus e sabia que não poderia ser levada para ser tratada no St. Mungus. Se chegasse aos ouvidos de algum Comensal da Morte que ela ainda estava viva, ela e Severo não teriam chance de sobreviver uma segunda vez. Ele a abraçou com força, e os dois corpos aparataram nos portões de Hogwarts.

-------

Mesmo com os alunos ainda festejando o Dia das Bruxas, foi fácil chamar a atenção do Guarda-Caça. Hagrid veio rapidamente até o portão do castelo quando percebeu o patrono do Prof. Snape brilhando no céu de Hogwarts. Mas a visão por trás das grades do portão protegido magicamente por Dumbledore o estarreceu.

– O que você fez com ela? – ele perguntou furioso, com olhos arregalados. Hagrid jamais confiara no arrependimento do antigo sonserino, agora o Prof. Snape.

– Deixe-me entrar, Hagrid! – Severo gritou, parecendo não se importar com a acusação do Guarda-Caça. – Ela foi atacada por Comensais da Morte, precisamos levá-la até a Ala-Hospitalar.

Hagrid ainda dispensou um olhar desconfiado para as vestes de Comensal da Morte de Snape, mas o obedeceu assim que ouviu um gemido de Isabelle.

Severo jamais pode contar os segundos que levou para percorrer os jardins do castelo até chegar na Ala-Hospitalar. Ele era movido apenas pela necessidade de ajudar Isabelle, de fazer com que ela se livrasse da dor que as sucessivas maldições infligiam nela. Quando menos percebeu, estava na frente dos rostos assustados de Lílian Potter e Madame Pomfrey, gritando-lhe ordens para deitá-la numa das camas e aguardar fora da Ala-Hospitalar. Foi só então que ele percebeu o sangue em suas mãos. As vestes de Isabelle estavam ensangüentadas da cintura para baixo, mas no seu desespero para tirá-la da clareira e trazê-la a um lugar seguro, ele nem percebera. Ele ficou parado, olhando para o corpo dela deitado na cama, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, alheio aos burburinhos e à correria de Madame Pomfrey. Lílian pousou uma mão no ombro dele e o chamou:

– Venha, Severo. É melhor você esperar lá fora. Hagrid já foi chamar o Prof. Dumbledore no Salão Principal.

Severo sentiu ser arrastado por Lílian até a porta, mas continuou com a cabeça virada, olhando para Isabelle e para Madame Pomfrey, que agora balançava sua varinha gentilmente sobre a cama para um feitiço diagnóstico.

– Eu não entendo – ele balbuciava desorientado enquanto era levado por Lílian para fora da Ala-Hospitalar –, por que ela está sangrando? Ela foi atingida pela Cruciatus, não deveria...

– Eu vou ajudar Madame Pomfrey e assim que tiver novidades eu aviso, certo? – Lílian o interrompeu assim que chegaram na porta.

Dumbledore acabava de chegar, acompanhado de Hagrid e da Profa. McGonagall, mas Lílian não prestou atenção aos bruxos e fechou a porta, colocando proteções que impediam até mesmo o Diretor de entrar.

– Severo? – Dumbledore perguntou analisando o péssimo estado do seu mais novo professor. – O que aconteceu? Rúbeo me disse que você chegou com a Srta. Malfoy nos braços.

– Ele descobriu sobre Isabelle – Severo revelou jogando-se num banco próximo à porta trancada da Ala-Hospitalar. – Eles a torturaram na minha frente! E eu tive que assistir a tudo quieto, sem poder mover um músculo sequer – Severo finalmente desabafou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem novamente, enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos.

Minerva McGonagall levou as mãos à boca, escondendo sua surpresa e indignação conforme ouvia as palavras de Severo.

– A Srta. Malfoy era... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pensando nas demais implicações do que Severo acabava de confessar. – Mas ela estava grá-... Torturada por Comensais da Morte? Alvo! Até que ponto chegamos com essa guerra?

Dumbledore limitou-se a assentir pesaroso com a cabeça. Em parte, ele também se sentia culpado com o que acontecera a Isabelle e jamais se perdoaria por isso.

– Sim, Minerva, é realmente horrível – ele respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Mas temos que pensar nos nossos alunos também. Você pode garantir que todos se dirijam a suas salas comunais e que mais ninguém se aproxime da Ala-Hospitalar?

– Claro, Alvo – ela respondeu.

– Rúbeo – o Diretor se dirigiu ao Guarda-Caça –, você poderia acompanhar a Profa. McGonagall. Acredito que haverá muitas reclamações dos alunos por terem que se recolher mais cedo hoje.

– Sim, Diretor.

Assim que os dois deixaram o corredor da Ala-Hospitalar, Dumbledore sentou-se ao lado de Severo. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, tentando captar alguma coisa do que acontecia atrás das grossas portas trancadas por Lílian, mas era inútil. Enfim, o Diretor resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

– Você acha que Voldemort desconfia de você também?

Severo levantou a cabeça para encarar o Diretor. Os olhos vermelhos e úmidos não deixaram o sorriso cínico passar despercebido.

– Desconfiar? Ele não tem por que desconfiar de mim. Eu sempre fui fiel ao Lorde das Trevas.

Dumbledore não disse nada, apenas estreitou os olhos por trás dos óclinhos de meia lua. Severo virou o rosto, apoiando os braços em suas pernas, era mais fácil encarar o chão que os olhos cintilantes de Alvo Dumbledore que se recusavam a mostrar alguma fúria ou indignação com a sua confissão.

– Sim... Eu sempre fui fiel ao Lorde das Trevas. – Uma risada amarga seguiu sua confissão. – Cegamente fiel. Capaz de passar por cima dos sentimentos da única mulher que me amou, da mãe do meu filho... Foi isso que você quis dizer, não foi? – ele perguntou virando-se novamente para Dumbledore. – Aquele dia da detenção no Salgueiro Lutador, você disse alguma coisa sobre estragar minha vida por causa de um ato irreversível. Eu não sei se conseguirei viver comigo mesmo se alguma coisa acontecer à Isabelle. Você pode me mandar para Azkaban, ou me matar aqui mesmo se preferir. Eu não ligo.

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas refletiu nas palavras do jovem mestiço que entrara para a Sonserina alguns anos atrás e que sentia-se obrigado a mostrar seu valor para os demais colegas de sangue puro. Sua busca por reconhecimento o transformara num bruxo poderoso, que Dumbledore respeitava, mas que infelizmente escolhera o caminho errado em troca de poder e glória.

O silêncio sepulcral que se instalara ao lado de fora da porta que separava a Ala-Hospitalar foi quebrado apenas quando Lílian a abriu subitamente. Severo levantou-se num pulo quando a viu, tentando forçar seu caminho para dentro da sala, mas Lílian o impediu, trancando-a novamente.

– Como está Isabelle? – Severo perguntou aflito.

Lílian respirou fundo antes de começar, falando numa voz baixa e devagar:

– Ela está inconsciente, Severo, mas está respirando. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma Poção para Repor o Sangue, e agora temos que esperar a poção fazer efeito. – Lílian pareceu hesitar e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar: – Entretanto, Isabelle perdeu muito sangue e nós... bem... – ela pigarreou e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de acrescentar – nós não conseguimos salvar o bebê.

Severo pareceu demorar para assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Ele simplesmente ficou parado na frente de Lílian, olhando-a boquiaberto, sem um mínimo de emoção transparecendo de seu rosto. Vendo-o tão impotente e sem ação, Lílian o abraçou.

– Eu lamento, Severo. Nós fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, mas estamos numa escola, a Ala-Hospitalar não está preparada para... – ela parou de repente, sem coragem de continuar explicado o que acontecera.

Quase que mecanicamente, Severo fechou os braços em torno de Lílian, aceitando o abraço.

– Eu não podia levá-la ao St. Mungus – finalmente ele falou, depois de alguns minutos agarrado a Lílian. – Se eles souberem que ela está viva, que eu não a matei, eles virão atrás de nós dois. Eu fui um covarde.

– Não, Severo – Dumbledore interveio –, você fez o certo. Vocês dois estarão sob a minha proteção enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts.

Ele soltou-se de Lílian e olhou atônito para o Diretor. Por que todos estavam sendo tão bons com ele? Ele acabara de confessar a Dumbledore que o traíra, que jamais abandonara o Lorde das Trevas, que era um espião dentro da Ordem. E quanto a Lílian? Ela não sabia que fora ele, que devia sua vida ao marido dela, quem contou ao Lorde sobre a profecia? Que colocou a família dela em perigo? Por que ela tentava consolá-lo? Ela deveria odiá-lo.

– E falando em proteção – Dumbledore continuou, virando-se para Lílian. – Você deve voltar para casa, Lílian. Se Isabelle foi descoberta através de um espião, você e Tiago também correm perigo. Eu jamais me perdoaria se mais alguma coisa acontecer nesta noite.

– Mas Madame Pomfrey precisará de ajuda para...

– Nós temos ajuda suficiente para Papoula – Dumbledore replicou sem esperar ela terminar a frase. – Por favor, Lílian. Eu ficarei mais tranqüilo sabendo que vocês também estão seguros. Você pode usar a lareira da Ala-Hospitalar, não há perigo.

Lílian assentiu com a cabeça, então voltou-se para Severo.

– Não se preocupe, Severo – Lílian tentou animá-lo. – Madame Pomfrey é uma excelente medibruxa, Isabelle está em boas mãos.

Vendo a sinceridade nos olhos verdes de Lílian, Severo sentiu-se desarmado e se viu dizendo antes mesmo de pensar:

– Eu sinto muito, Lílian. Eu sou o culpado por fazer vocês terem que se esconder desse jeito. Se pudesse voltar atrás...

– Não é sua culpa, Severo. Se não fosse você, mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort ficaria ciente da profecia por outra pessoa. Nós devemos nos unir para impedir que os planos dele se concretizem, e não procurar culpados por pequenos atos e correr atrás de vingança. Eu falo por mim e por Tiago quando digo que nós dois o perdoamos, Severo. E espero sinceramente que você confie em nós como seus amigos.

_Eu não mereço seu perdão_ – foi o que Severo pensou em responder, lembrando-se como sempre odiara Tiago Potter, mesmo depois que o grifinório salvara sua vida. Mas não teve tempo de dizer uma palavra; pego sem ação, viu Lílian aproximar-se dele e depositar um beijo terno em seu rosto.

– Isabelle vai se recuperar – ela disse assim que se afastou, um sorriso fraco e esperançoso no rosto –, e vocês ainda terão outros filhos. E em pouco tempo, estaremos rodeados de sonserinos e grifinórios brigando pelas suas Casas.

Os olhos verdes de Lílian pareciam tão sinceros que quase faziam Severo acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Ele sempre sonhara com um futuro dominado pelo Lorde das Trevas, com ele ao seu lado, numa posição de poder e invejado por muitos. Agora, a única coisa que desejava era que as previsões de Lílian se concretizassem, que Isabelle sobrevivesse e que pudessem realmente pertencer a um mundo onde eles poderiam ser felizes, livres dos preconceitos que sempre os sufocaram.

De repente, ele lembrou-se do dia que conhecera Lílian. Ele estava deslumbrado com as novidades do mundo bruxo que era apresentado a ele, e ela também, ao que lhe parecia. A forma com que ela se aproximara dele naquele dia, tão espontaneamente, mostrava como ela sempre acreditara no melhor das pessoas, até mesmo nele. Cansado do sentimento de culpa que aqueles olhos lhe infligiam, ele simplesmente baixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar que jamais veria novamente.

Quando Lílian entrou novamente na Ala-Hospitalar, para seguir para casa via Flu, Severo largou-se novamente no banco que ocupara anteriormente.

– Eu não entendo – ele disse mais para si mesmo que para Dumbledore. – Todos aqui se preocupam com Isabelle, gostam dela. A Isabelle que eu conheci sempre foi tão orgulhosa de ser uma Malfoy, de ser de sangue puro. Como ela pode mudar tanto?

Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro ao ouvir as palavras de Severo. Caminhou calmamente até sentar-se silenciosamente ao lado dele.

– Você deve saber que a Sra. Malfoy – ele começou sem olhar para Severo –, a mãe de Isabelle – se corrigiu após um pigarro –, era profunda conhecedora das magias mais antigas. Ela e o marido sempre foram grandes admiradores das idéias de pureza de sangue dispersadas por Voldemort, eu chegaria a arriscar afirmar que eles foram os primeiros seguidores dele. Você sabe como Voldemort descobriu que Isabelle era a espiã?

Severo limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, tentando segurar as lágrimas que voltavam a querer se formar em seus olhos.

– Ela descobriu um artefato muito interessante, que Voldemort pediu para Lúcio esconder na câmara da Mansão Malfoy. Uma câmara que, segundo ela, apenas um Malfoy poderia abrir.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o Diretor.

– Ela tentou recuperar o artefato e o Lorde a descobriu, não foi? – Severo concluiu.

Dumbledore assentiu gravemente.

– Nós podemos apenas especular, mas eu acredito que sim. Você tem idéia de que artefato era esse?

Severo balançou a cabeça. Sem resposta, o Diretor continuou:

– Isabelle estava certa de que era uma Horcrux.

– Uma Horcrux? – Severo repetiu alarmado. Até mesmo nos manuscritos de John Dee as Horcruxes eram citadas como a pior Arte das Trevas. – O Lorde nunca comentou nada sobre isso – disse em voz alta. Refletindo em tudo que ouvira, acrescentou depois de alguns instantes: – E como Isabelle sabia disso? Sobre Horcruxes e sobre o Lorde das Trevas? – Sua voz soava confusa. Ele estava confuso. Dumbledore parecia que falava em enigmas, soltando frases desconexas que ele não via como fariam sentido.

Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro antes de responder:

– Foram os pais de Isabelle que pesquisaram sobre o segredo das Horcurxes. Eles ajudaram Voldemort a obter o conhecimento necessário para separar um pedaço de sua alma e abrigá-la num antigo diário. E parece que pagaram um alto preço por se envolverem tão profundamente nas Artes das Trevas.

Agora, algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido para Severo. Por que Isabelle, que sempre fora fascinada pelo assunto, aos poucos tentava convencê-lo a abandonar as Artes das Trevas. O que ela lhe disse sobre não querer vê-lo com o mesmo fim que os pais dela. Ela tinha mais conhecimento sobre o assunto do que ele jamais imaginara.

– Quando a Sra. Malfoy morreu – Dumbledore continuou –, ela confiou apenas em Isabelle para revelar a verdadeira causa da sua doença e da morte do marido alguns anos atrás. Ela fez Isabelle prometer que faria todo o possível para reverter o erro que eles cometeram.

– Uma Dívida de Morte – Severo concluiu. – Então era essa a dívida que ela tinha com a mãe?

– Sim – Dumbledore assentiu. – Os Malfoy desvendaram os segredos de como construir uma Horcrux, mas a Sra. Malfoy jamais conseguiu descobrir uma maneira de destruí-la. Quando percebeu que fim sua devoção a Voldemort a levara, ela jurou vingança. Foi isso que ela pediu para Isabelle quando estava à beira da morte, concentrar todas suas forças para encontrar uma maneira de destruir o que tornava seu antigo mestre imortal, e Isabelle jamais negaria um pedido da mãe.

– Por causa do voto que elas fizeram – Severo acrescentou.

– Porque elas se amavam, como mãe e filha – Dumbledore corrigiu. – Há muito mais sobre uma Dívida de Morte que um simples encantamento. Até os trouxas são capazes de sentir isso.

Severo baixou a cabeça. Amor. Essa forma de magia tão poderosa, segundo Dumbledore, e que o Lorde das Trevas sempre subestimou.

– E Isabelle conseguiu? Ela descobriu como destruir uma Horcrux? – Severo perguntou curioso.

Dumbledore fez um sinal para que ele esperasse, que logo chegaria ao final dos fatos.

– Depois que a mãe dela morreu, ela me procurou assim que as aulas começaram. Ela tinha um fardo difícil de carregar. E ainda tinha que esconder do irmão, um Comensal da Morte, que estava disposta a trair aquele a quem eles sempre foram educados para servir cegamente. Felizmente, parece que ela tinha a ajuda de um jovem sonserino muito bom em esconder seus pensamentos – Dumbledore acrescentou, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Severo sentiu o coração apertar. Pela primeira vez sentiu medo de perdê-la. Medo de jamais poder estar ao lado dela, e seria tudo por culpa dele mesmo.

– Foi Isabelle quem me avisou que Voldemort planejava invadir o castelo, embora ela se recusasse a admitir quem eram seus ajudantes – Dumbledore continuou. – Ela sempre acreditou que conseguiria fazer você perceber que estava no caminho errado, que você voltaria para o nosso lado antes que fosse tarde demais.

– E eu sempre estive cego, servindo um mestre que nunca se importou comigo como ela se importava – Severo completou, fechando os olhos para impedir que novas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Dumbledore pousou um braço nos ombros dele, num gesto paternal, e continuou:

– Quando Isabelle se formou, ela aproveitou o costume que algumas família têm de mandarem seus filhos para uma viagem fora do país para poder pesquisar, entre as civilizações mais antigas, uma forma de cumprir o que prometera à sua mãe. Foi um trabalho árduo, mas sim, ela acha que conseguiu descobrir como destruir a Horcrux.

– Acha? – Severo voltou a encarar o Diretor.

– Nós só descobrimos onde Voldemort escondeu a Horcrux ontem. Isabelle a reconheceu num livro que ele deixou aos cuidados de Lúcio Malfoy. Eu a proibi de tentar destruir a Horcrux sozinha. Ela estava grávida, não sabíamos que mal isso poderia causar a ela, ou à criança.

Dumbledore deu mais um longo suspiro, e então, Severo pode testemunhar uma cena que poucos bruxos da sua época foram capazes de testemunhar: Dumbledore estava chorando. Lágrimas discretas, de arrependimento.

– Eu tentei convencê-la a não se arriscar – ele disse, levantando-se do seu lugar, sem conseguir encarar Severo –, mas ela estava decidida. Ela era a única capaz de entrar na câmara, e eu me encantei com a idéia de finalmente darmos um passo em direção à derrota de Voldemort.

Dumbledore parou, esperando uma reação explosiva de Severo, mas ela nunca veio. Severo não se sentia capaz de culpar aquele homem, não depois de tudo o que ele mesmo fizera. Ele entendia Isabelle e a conhecia o suficiente para saber que, uma vez decidida, ela jamais voltaria numa decisão, mesmo se fosse contrariar uma ordem de Dumbledore.

– Eu a proibi de tentar destruir a Horcrux sozinha – o Diretor continuou assim que conseguiu se acalmar. – Ela deveria entregá-la para o Sirius, e então, nós tentaríamos destruí-la. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu. Não consigo contatar Sirius desde hoje de manhã, e agora, você me aparece com ela nos braços.

– Eu também não sei o que aconteceu exatamente – Severo respondeu. – Quando fomos convocados, o Lorde já estava com ela. Era possível ver que ela já havia sido torturada pela Cruciatus, mas ele não nos deu explicações. Apenas proibiu que os outros fizessem alguma coisa com ela, disse que era um presente. Um presente para mim e para Lúcio.

Ele não conseguiu continuar. Sua garganta apertou de novo e quando percebeu, já estava chorando novamente. A cabeça baixa, encurvado, apoiando os braços entre as pernas, como se esperasse apenas pela sua condenação.

Dumbledore fez menção de caminhar até ele, mas a porta da Ala-Hospitalar abriu-se no mesmo instante, e Madame Pomfrey apareceu no corredor.

– Alvo, Prof. Snape – ela os chamou.

Severo levantou-se num pulo e já estava em frente à medibruxa quando perguntou:

– Isabelle já acordou? Ela está bem?

– Acalme-se, professor – ela respondeu. – A Srta. Malfoy ainda está começando a dar sinais de que vai acordar logo, entretanto, há uma coisa que não entendo.

– Diga, Papoula – Dumbledore juntou-se aos dois.

– Em primeiro lugar – a medibruxa começou –, eu sinto muito professor... hum... Severo. Nós tentamos salvar a criança, mas ela demorou muito para ser atendida. Eu não consigo nem imaginar na quantidade e na força das maldições que ela recebeu para... – ela parou de falar em respeito a Severo e baixou a cabeça.

Severo apenas assentiu. Em algum canto do seu coração, ele sentia-se um tanto culpado por estar mais preocupado com Isabelle que com a perda do seu filho.

– Entretanto – ela continuou –, os feitiços de diagnóstico que lancei nela me dizem que o corpo dela ainda está lutando contra alguma maldição que não consigo identificar. Ela foi atacada pela Cruciatus, não foi?

Os dois homens assentiram silenciosamente.

– Impossível – a medibruxa declarou. – Eu já tratei de bruxos atacados com a Cruciatus antes, os efeitos já deveriam ter passado.

Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey olharam para Severo especulativamente. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos e, então, confessou:

– Lúcio a atacou com uma série de Cruciatus, e eu não pude fazer nada. A única coisa que consegui pensar para nos tirar dali era – ele hesitou novamente, achando que perderia a voz antes de continuar – fingir que eu a mataria.

O Diretor e a medibruxa olharam estarrecidos para Severo, mas ele continuou:

– Eu fingi lançar uma Maldição da Morte.

– Ela foi atingida por uma Maldição da Morte? – Madame Pomfrey repetiu assombrada, levando as mãos ao rosto. – Como ela sobreviveu?

Mas Severo não respondeu, pois no instante seguinte, eles ouviram um gemido vindo de dentro da Ala-Hospitalar, e Severo saiu correndo para ver Isabelle.

Quando chegou perto da cama onde ela estava, pegou na mão dela e começou a chamá-la desesperadamente. Quando Isabelle finalmente abriu os olhos, ele se acalmou e sorriu para ela.

– Severo? – ela o chamou assim que o reconheceu na sua frente.

– Belle! – ele respondeu aliviado.

Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey também se aproximaram, e quando viu a medibruxa, Isabelle perguntou atônita:

– Papoula, e o bebê? Como ele está?

Nenhum dos outros três ocupantes da sala teve coragem de responder. Isabelle entendeu o silêncio, e logo lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. Virando-se para Severo, ela apenas sussurrou:

– Eu sinto muito.

Vendo a aflição de Isabelle, Severo colocou uma mão dela entre as suas e a apertou com firmeza.

– Shhhh. Não foi culpa sua – ele respondeu ternamente. – Dumbledore me contou o que aconteceu, e você fez o que era certo. – Ele inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, depois continuou: – Você tem que descansar agora, para se recuperar.

Enquanto Severo consolava Isabelle, Madame Pomfrey puxou Dumbledore para um lado e disse baixinho, longe dos ouvidos dos outros dois:

– Eu não entendo, Alvo. Como ela pode ter sobrevivido a uma Maldição da Morte?

Dumbledore respondeu com os olhos fixos em Severo:

– Parece que o Sr. Snape andou flertando com as Artes das Trevas, Papoula. Mas eu temo que, desta vez, ele vai ter que pagar um preço alto demais.

– Ela não está bem, Alvo – Papoula continuou. – Eu estou monitorando-a desde que chegou, e ela está cada vez mais fraca. Ela deveria ser mandada para o St. Mungus, eu não tenho condições de tratá-la aqui.

Dumbledore virou o rosto para encará-la seriamente nos olhos quando respondeu:

– E por acaso os Curandeiros do St. Mungus já encontraram um jeito de salvar alguém de uma Maldição da Morte? – Quando a medibruxa baixou a cabeçca sem responder, ele acrescentou pesaroso: – Severo acha que a salvou porque não tinha realmente a intenção de matá-la quando lançou a maldição, mas eu temo que nossa pequena sonserina-lufa-lufa está condenada. E Severo vai aprender da pior forma possível que não se brinca com magias tão poderosas.

Os dois bruxos foram interrompidos por uma batida forte e insistente na janela. Uma coruja branca e robusta estava parada do lado de fora. Papoula correu para abri-la, e o pássaro entrou voando para pousar no braço de Dumbledore, mas não havia nenhum pergaminho preso em sua perna.

– É a coruja dos Potter! – o Diretor exclamou aflito. – Alguma coisa aconteceu.

No mesmo instante, Hagrid e a Profa. McGonagall chegaram na Ala-Hospilar para avisar que todos os alunos já estavam recolhidos em suas respectivas salas comunais e Filch estava de plantão impedindo a aproximação de qualquer um à Ala-Hospitalar. Ao perceber a coruja empoleirada no braço de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall levou as mãos à boca, suprimindo um grito de espanto. O Diretor apenas assentiu com a cabeça e fez sinal para que os três bruxos o seguissem até o escritório de Madame Pomfrey, deixando Severo e Isabelle a sós na Ala-Hospitalar.

– Hagrid – Dumbledore o chamou assim que fecou as portas do escritório –, há alguma coisa errada com os Potter. Eu não posso sair da escola agora – continuou, acenando para fora, onde estavam Severo e Isabelle –, quero que você vá até lá e me passe informações pela lareira. Estarei aqui, na Ala-Hospitalar, esperando.

Hagrid assentiu e seguiu direto para a lareira. McGonagall aproximou-se lentamente de Dumbledore, sem coragem de perguntar o que passava em sua cabeça. Entendendo seu gesto, o Diretor comentou:

– Agora nós podemos apenas esperar, Minerva.

-------

Alheio ao aviso da coruja dos Potter, Severo tinha toda sua atenção voltada para Isabelle. Ele segurava a mão dela firmemente, como se pudesse passar sua força para ela, seu calor para aquela mão fria e fraca. Controlava-se para não chorar junto com ela pela morte prematura do filho, afinal, ele tinha que ser forte por ela, para dar-lhe forças para se recuperar.

– Me perdoe – ela finalmente repetiu com a voz fraca.

Severo levou uma das mãos até o rosto dela e a acariciou levemente.

– Eu amo você, Isabelle. Você não tem que me pedir perdão por nada.

– Eu achei que estava fazendo o melhor para nós três... – ela continuou. Mas então, ciente da sua perda, corrigiu pesarosa: – Dois.

– E você estava certa – Severo apressou-se em dizer, antes que ela começasse a chorar novamente. – Logo você vai se recuperar, e nós poderemos nos casar como planejado e ter nossos filhos longe de toda essa loucura de pureza de sangue. Nós vamos ter uma família linda, você não acha? – ele acrescentou para tentar animá-la.

Isabelle deu um sorriso fraco e virou o rosto para o lado. Após um longo suspiro, ela voltou a olhar para Severo e colocou as duas mãos sobre a dele.

– Você me promete uma coisa? – ela perguntou suplicante.

Entendendo o que Isabelle queria fazer, Severo recuou um pouco com os olhos arregalados, mas sem desvencilhar sua mão das de Isabelle.

– Não! – ele protestou. – Eu sei o que você quer fazer, Isabelle, mas vocÊ não está morrendo. Eu não vou permitir que...

– Por favor – ela interrompeu, usando todas as suas forças para levantar a voz ao mesmo tom de Severo. – Não deixe que todo esse sofrimento seja em vão. Não me deixe morrer sem ter feito nada para impedir o Lorde das Trevas.

– Você não está morrendo, Isabelle! – Severo quase gritou, como se sua voz conseguisse convencê-lo do contrário que seus olhos testemunhavam. Isabelle estava cada vez mais pálida, e sua mão o segurava fracamente; qualquer um podia perceber a vitalidade esvaindo-se dela.

– Se o Lorde das Trevas tentar matar uma das crianças da profecia – ela continuou ofegante, sem dar ouvidos a Severo –, essa criança será protegida por uma força muito maior que qualquer poder das Trevas. Lílian e Alice sabem o que fazer, mas as crianças precisarão de proteção até serem capazes de cumprir a profecia.

– Belle – Severo a interrompeu entre lágrimas, angustiado com idéia de ela estaria realmente prestes a deixá-lo –, você não tem que se preocupar com isso agora. Eu faço qualquer coisa se você me prometer descansar para poder se recuperar.

Isabelle balançou a cabeça impaciente. Ela sentia que tinha pouco tempo, e seu coração apertava ao ver Severo chorando como uma criança em seu leito.

– Por favor, Severo – ela suplicou. – Prometa-me que, se alguma coisa acontecer com aquelas crianças, você será o guardião delas quando elas estiverem longe da proteção de suas famílias. Por favor, prometa-me apenas isso.

Severo olhou para os olhos cinza que sempre brilhavam perto dele, agora sem vida e cheios de lágrimas. Apenas um a réstia de vida refletia deles, e ele jamais poderia negá-los um último pedido, mesmo que a conscientização da morte próxima fizesse seu coração doer como a pior das maldições.

– Eu prometo, Belle – ele finalmente afirmou entre as lágrimas que não conseguia controlar.

Isabelle fechou os olhos, um leve sorriso formou-se em seu rosto. Severo sentiu a mão dela agarrando a sua com mais força e um fino raio de luz alaranjada pareceu se formar entre os dois. Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para Madame Pomfrey, que acabara de deixar o Diretor e a Profa. McGonagall conversando pela lareira com Hagrid em seu escritório, levar as mãos ao rosto e deixar que uma pequena lágrima também escorresse em seu rosto.

Quando a fina corda de luz esvaeceu, Severo abriu os olhos. Ele ainda sentiu Isabelle agarrando-o com firmeza, e sem saber explicar como, sabia que ela estava deixando-o, até que o aperto cessou de repente.

– Não! – ele gritou desesperado.

Sua voz era um eco forte de dor e frustração, que invadiu a Ala-Hospitalar, chamando a atenção de Dumbledore e McGonagall. Quando os dois professores saíram abalados do escritório, Madame Pomfrey já tentava chegar perto do corpo de Isabelle, mas Severo estava agarrado a ela e não deixava a medibruxa se aproximar.

– Não! – ele gritava para ninguém em especial. – Ela não está morta! Não pode estar morta! Eu ainda posso salvá-la. Ela não está morta, não está. – Severo começou a dizer, repetindo-se a cada instante, como se a repetição de suas palavras fosse capaz de fazer Isabelle voltar à vida.

Dumbledore caminhou devagar até ele e o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-o se afastar de Isabelle aos poucos.

– Eu sei como dói, Severo – ele tentou consolá-lo –, mas você não pode fazer mais nada.

Severo virou-se para encarar Dumbledore, um brilho de esperança cruzou seus olhos negros.

– Há uma poção – ele disse esperançoso. – Eu posso prepará-la aqui mesmo em Hogwarts, e...

– Basta, Severo! – o Diretor o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse terminar de explicar seu plano. – Eu jamais permitirei o uso das Artes das Trevas na minha escola! O que você pretende com isso? Trazer apenas uma sombra da antiga Isabelle apenas para seu prazer? Fazê-la sofrer eternamente entre a vida e a morte?

Severo não respondeu prontamente. Seu olhar era perdido, e ele não sabia o que fazer. Sua vida foi movida pela necessidade de estar com Isabelle, o que ele faria agora que não existia mais nenhuma Isabelle para amar? Ele queria sua vida de volta, seu casamento, seu filho ainda por nascer. Ele queria a respeitosa família que habitaria na antiga Mansão Prince, que seria então chamada de Mansão Snape, e sua posição de respeito ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Ele sempre desejara as coisas erradas, e agora, até mesmo seus sonhos o abandonaram.

– Eu não vou conseguir viver sem ela – ele respondeu finalmente, encarando os olhos azuis cintilantes por trás dos óclinhos de meia-lua.

– Vai ser difícil, Severo. Eu sei – respondeu Dumbledore. – Mas ela se foi, e você terá que aprender a conviver com isso.

– Eu a matei, Dumbledore! – ele finalmente teve coragem de confessar. – Eu estava tão cego, que a matei pensando que a salvaria. Eu mereço estar em Azkaban.

– Nós veremos o que fazer com você mais tarde – Dumbledore respondeu. – Em breve, bruxos de toda a Inglaterra estarão comemorando. Parece que Voldemort desapareceu quando tentou matar o jovem Harry Potter.

– O quê? – Severo levantou os olhos curioso.

– Miraculosamente, o garoto sobreviveu, embora não posso dizer o mesmo de Lílian e Tiago. E misteriosamente, Voldemort parece ter sido derrotado.

Para confirmar as palavras do Diretor, fogos de artifício eram ouvidos ao longe, provavelmente vindos de Hogsmeade. Severo baixou novamente a cabeça e voltou a velar Isabelle. Ele percebeu que Dumbledore dera instruções à Profa. McGonagall para se juntar a Hagrid e cuidar do paradeiro do _Garoto-Que-Sobrevieu_, antes que todo o mundo bruxo o descobrisse, enquanto ele entraria em contato com a família trouxa de Lílian.

Em pouco tempo, uma revoada de corujas chegava ao castelo. Os alunos eram avisados por seus pais da derrota de Voldemort, e foi impossível controlar a empolgação e as comemorações nas salas comunais. O castelo inteiro estava em festa, exceto a Ala-Hospitalar. Lá, apenas um homem velava o corpo de uma jovem mulher em silêncio, chorando baixinho, enquanto foguetes coloridos brilhavam no céu de Hogwarts.

-------

**N.A.:**

Para acompanhar as atualizações basta acessar meu LiveJournal (link no meu profile).

**A seguir: **_Epílogo._


	28. Epílogo: Sombras do Passado

**Sombras do Passado**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo começa uma nova vida._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READERS:** Ferporcel e Suviana – muito, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!

-------

**Epílogo:** Sombras do Passado

Um vulto escuro surgiu do nada na margem do rio próximo à antiga fábrica. Ele olhou em volta, observando os barrancos cobertos de mato e lixo. Um sorriso fraco cruzou seu rosto. Sim, ele estava em casa. Embora o lugar parecesse ainda mais decadente que da última vez que estivera ali há dez anos, ele se surpreendeu com a sensação de conforto e familiaridade que sentiu ao pisar no mesmo bairro onde passara sua infância.

Severo Snape subiu o barranco até um gradil que separava o rio da estreita calçada de pedra. Ele franziu a testa, aquilo era uma novidade. Pegou sua varinha e olhou em volta. À sua frente havia uma fileira de casas em ruínas; aparentemente, todas estavam abandonadas, ninguém o veria fazendo magia. Uma luzinha fraca brilhou na ponta de sua varinha, e ele fez um pequeno corte no gradil e o atravessou. Embrenhou-se no meio das ruazinhas e becos estreitos do bairro abandonado sem precisar recorrer às escassas placas indicando os nomes das ruas. Estava no seu território, nada poderia enganá-lo ali.

Algumas casas ainda estavam habitadas, ele pode perceber pelas luzinhas fracas que saíam das janelas. As ruas que percorria eram escuras, muitos lampiões estavam quebrados, e ele calculou que isso seria excelente para se esgueirar de trouxas curiosos. Da mesma forma, dificilmente algum dos antigos Comensais da Morte que sobreviveram à Ordem ou à Azkaban se aventuraria atrás dele num lugar tão imundo e repleto de trouxas. Ele bufou sozinho com o pensamento, o que Lúcio Malfoy diria se soubesse que sua irmã descansava no cemitério no fim da rua?

Mas Isabelle deixara de ser uma Malfoy. Era incrível como Lúcio e Narcisa agiam como se nunca tivesse existido outra Malfoy na família, e como todos que os cercavam aceitaram isso naturalmente. Quanto a Dumbledore e os demais membros da Ordem da Fênix, eles juraram jamais falar sobre Isabelle novamente. Todos deveriam fingir que seu paradeiro era um mistério, que não sabiam que Severo Snape a matara na frente dos demais Comensais da Morte e que se mantinha escondido em Hogwarts, sob a proteção de Dumbledore, apenas para cumprir as últimas ordens de seu único e verdadeiro mestre. Ele bufou novamente, pensando com escárnio naqueles que ainda tinham esperança de encontrar o paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas.

Virando a esquina, deu o primeiro passo na Rua da Fiação. Mais algumas casas e estaria na _sua casa_, a última da rua. Severo deu um sorriso cínico quando examinou a casa pelo lado de fora. Ela estava abandonada há dez anos, mas estava exatamente como a deixara; sua falecida mãe devia ter um dedo naquilo. Nenhum vidro quebrado, a pequena cerca ainda em ordem, ninguém poderia dizer que estava abandonada. Por outro lado, a casa da antiga Sra. Brown parecia que cairia com um simples assopro. Bom, isso significava que não teria vizinhos enxeridos por perto.

Severo deu um longo suspiro e entrou na casa. Um cheiro acre de mofo atingiu suas narinas, e ele fez uma careta. Olhando em volta, estava tudo no mesmo lugar: na pequena sala escura um sofá ainda resistia ao tempo, junto com a poltrona e a mesa de centro, iluminados apenas pelo candeeiro preso ao teto que ele acabara de acender. Olhou para a parede com a porta oculta que levava ao antigo laboratório da sua mãe; era um lugar excelente para forrar com os livros que traria da Mansão Prince, a única coisa que ele se permitira trazer da casa do avô.

O jovem Prof. Snape, o mais jovem professor de Hogwarts, não era um homem de grandes necessidades. Na verdade, o Diretor Dumbledore jamais precisaria se preocupar com paixonites de jovens bruxas adolescentes pelo seu novo Mestre de Poções. O mais novo docente de Hogwarts era um professor sombrio, carrancudo, e carregava um grande peso nas costas apesar da pouca idade. Seus alunos não sabiam, mas as melhores lembranças da sua vida estavam entre as paredes do castelo, e passar por elas todos os dias o fazia revivê-las e lembrar que jamais seria feliz daquela maneira novamente.

Muitos questionaram a sanidade do Diretor quando ele aceitou que um ex-Comensal da Morte continuasse ministrando aulas na escola, mas Dumbledore atestara que Snape trabalhara como espião para a Ordem da Fênix e que estava totalmente arrependido de um dia ter se aliado a Você-Sabe-Quem. Severo ainda tentava entender o que fizera o Diretor defendê-lo com tanto fervor. Ah, claro! O velho bruxo lhe dissera que as próprias Artes das Trevas já o haviam castigado pelo seu uso indiscriminado e que a Ordem precisaria de um espião ligado aos antigos Comensais da Morte quando Voldemort voltasse.

Dumbledore sabia que ele estava preso à segurança de Harry Potter e Nevile Longbottom e lhe ofereceu uma maneira de estar perto dos garotos quando eles precisassem da sua proteção. Finalmente livre das ameaças e perseguições de antigos sonserinos que se tornaram Comensais da Morte, o Prof. Slughorn decidiu deixar Hogwarts e se aposentar, deixando o cargo de Mestre de Poções para Severo. Hogwarts era perfeito para protegê-lo contra antigos Comensais que pudessem tentar persegui-lo ou para fingir que continuava cumprindo as ordens designadas por seu antigo mestre. Cumprindo seu papel de espião, ele alertou Dumbledore quanto aos Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Carrow e Yaxley. Eles já eram suspeitos, mas conseguiram convencer – ou comprar – o júri, alegando que estavam sob uma Imperius. Entretanto, o Diretor proibiu Severo de testemunhar contra eles; era importante que os servos de Voldemort não tivessem provas de sua traição. Sim, porque nem Severo, nem o Diretor, acreditavam que o Lorde das Trevas fora derrotado para sempre. A Horcrux que Isabelle tentara retirar da câmara da Mansão Malfoy era a prova de que, cedo ou tarde, eles estariam lidando com aquele monstro novamente.

Severo largou-se no sofá, exausto, e começou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos e o que faria com sua vida agora. Muitos Comensais da Morte foram capturados e presos naquela semana, incluindo Belatriz Lestrange com o marido Rodolfo e o cunhado Rabastan Lestrange, descobertos enquanto torturavam os Longbottom a procura do paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas. Seu antigo colega da sonserina, Bartô Crouch Junior, também fora preso logo depois, graças à traição de Karkaroff, que denunciara vários Comensais já presos ou mortos para negociar sua liberdade. Seu nome também fora citado, mas Dumbledore o livrara de Azkaban testemunhando a seu favor.

Entretanto, a descoberta mais estarrecedora fora a traição de Sirius Black. Apenas algumas horas depois do desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas, Black fora preso e condenado a Azkaban sem julgamento pela morte do amigo Pedro Pettigrew. Depois de vários anos tentando convencer Isabelle que ele – Severo – era perigoso, fora Sirius quem a traíra. Black era o traidor da Ordem da Fênix, além de fiel do segredo dos Potter e único contato de Isabelle para entregar a Horcrux que ela tentara recuperar. O Lorde das Trevas não poderia ter escolhido um servo melhor; entregou-lhe de bandeja o paradeiro dos Potter e a identidade do traidor que seu mestre tanto procurava.

Isabelle... Pensar nela ainda era dolorido. Fazia apenas uma semana que Dumbledore arranjara tudo para enterrá-la no cemitério perto da sua casa, onde seus pais também estavam enterrados, mas ele ainda não tivera coragem de voltar lá depois do dia do enterro. Queria acreditar que era verdade o que lhe diziam, que o tempo curava qualquer dor, mas sabia que aquela dor não tinha cura. Era impossível imaginar sua vida sem a presença dela, suportar a culpa de ter sido o responsável direto por sua morte.

Dumbledore lhe explicara que a Maldição da Morte pode não ter funcionado instantaneamente devido à sua falta de resolução ao lançá-la, entretanto, Isabelle estava muito fraca e seu corpo jamais se livraria dos efeitos da maldição. Ele sentiu uma dor forte no peito ao lembrar-se mais uma vez de Isabelle e do seu filho, um filho que ele simplesmente renegou e que, agora, jamais conheceria. Não podia mais continuar vivendo na mesma casa que reformara para abrigar a família que agora não existia mais e, por isso, decidira se isolar de tudo que o fazia lembrar-se dela.

Procurou por uma garrafa de uísque de fogo perdida, na esperança de esquecer sua dor com o gosto forte do álcool, mas não havia nada ali e sentiu o desespero tomar conta do seu corpo novamente. Uma dor insuportável atingira seu peito, pior que dez Cruciatus lançadas simultaneamente. Ele sentia uma ânsia forte de vômito e seu estômago doía como se tivesse sido atacado por um pontapé. Correu até o banheiro e deixou que a bile amarga subisse sua garganta. Quando parecia que não havia mais nada para ser expelido do seu corpo, largou-se no chão do banheiro, apoiando as costas na parede fria, o olhar perdido para o teto. Ele não sabia viver sem a presença de Isabelle, não havia mais planos nem esperanças se não pudesse sonhar em estar com ela novamente. Ele a queria de volta, ela e o seu filho; queria voltar no tempo e jamais ter dito as coisas horrorosas que dissera quando descobriu que ela era a espiã e que estava grávida. O Lorde das Trevas tirara sua única chance de ter uma família normal ao lado da mulher que ele sempre amara. Agora, sua única razão de viver era cumprir a promessa que fizera a Isabelle e garantir que aquele que deveria derrotar o Lorde das Trevas para sempre tivesse sucesso no futuro. Mesmo depois de mortos, ainda eram eles – Isabelle e o seu antigo mestre, Lord Voldemort – quem guiavam sua vida.

Ele suspirou. Na verdade, sua vida acabara no momento em que Isabelle dera seu último suspiro. A partir de agora, Severo Snape era apenas um corpo vazio, desprovido de sentimentos que pudessem fazê-lo sofrer desta maneira novamente. Ele odiava Harry Potter e Nevile Longbottom por isso; enquanto os dois garotos precisassem da sua proteção, ele não deixaria esse mundo, não poderia se juntar a Isabelle. Eles estariam seguros com suas famílias até completarem onze anos, quando começariam sua educação em Hogwarts. Quando aquele dia chegasse, ele se preocuparia novamente. Quando o Lorde das Trevas deixasse de existir para sempre, ele estaria vingado.

-------

Quase dez anos depois, numa noite clara de verão, o Prof. Snape caminhava tranquilamente pela Rua da Fiação. No dia seguinte ele estaria a caminho de Hogwarts, para só voltar no final do ano letivo, no próximo verão. A rua estava fétida com o cheiro de lixo que vinha da direção do rio. Nos dias mais quentes o cheiro chegava a ficar insuportável, mas ele caminhava sem se incomodar com isso.

Ao longo dos anos, o Mestre de Poções se tornara o professor mais temido e o mais odiado de Hogwarts. E ele não fazia a menor questão de reverter isso. Seus cabelos pretos e lisos estavam escorridos e oleosos, a pele envelhecera mais que o normal para a sua idade e que, juntamente com os dentes amarelados, evidenciava a familiaridade com as Artes das Trevas durante sua juventude.

Os primeiros anos como Mestre de Poções em Hogwarts foram os mais difíceis. Era obrigado a reviver sua juventude ao lado de Isabelle, as tardes passadas na biblioteca, as noites escondendo-se nos corredores escuros das masmorras. Cada aula de Poções era uma tortura; observar um aluno em dificuldade sendo ajudado por outro o fazia relembrar do sorriso dela cada vez que ele a ajudara, e ele odiava seus alunos por isso. Ele queria esquecê-la, mas Hogwarts não o deixava.

Ele também era capaz de sentir os cochichos e os boatos dos alunos sobre sua posição como espião e ex-Comensal da Morte durante os tempos do Lorde das Trevas. Mas felizmente, ninguém gostava de recordar dos tempos em que todos temiam Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e, conforme os alunos mais velhos se formaram, alunos mais novos chegaram sem saber do seu passado sombrio. Entretanto, seu mau humor e impaciência com os alunos mais desastrados não passaram despercebidos, e quando ele percebeu que isso trazia mais medo e respeito dos seus alunos, começou a praticar suas piadas desdenhosas com maior freqüência.

Os únicos que se salvavam eram os seus sonserinos. Ocupando também o cargo de Diretor da Sonserina quando Slughorn se aposentou, Severo se mostrou um Chefe de Casa condescendente e um tanto tendencioso, exatamente como seus ex-colegas Comensais da Morte esperavam que ele tratasse seus filhos. Graças aos privilégios que o Prof. Snape deliberava aos seus alunos, a Sonserina ganhara tanto a Taça de Quadribol quanto a Taça das Casas nos últimos anos, provocando as reclamações dos demais Chefes de Casa. Mas Dumbledore parecia não se importar, pois sabia que ele fazia isso apenas para manter seu bom relacionamento com as mais tradicionais famílias sonserinas e sabia, também, qual era o verdadeiro motivo para Severo continuar em Hogwarts.

Agora, depois de dez anos vivendo em Hogwarts, a lembrança de Isabelle ainda era dolorida, mas paradoxalmente, a única coisa que ainda o mantinha vivo. As rondas noturnas eram usadas como desculpa para poder caminhar solitário pelos incontáveis corredores do castelo. Ele quase podia sentir a presença dela, recordando-se de uma época em que partidas de Quadribol e ganhar pontos para a Sonserina eram suas únicas preocupações.

Finalmente ele chegou ao seu destino: o pequeno cemitério – agora abandonado – perto da sua casa. O gramado estava alto e mal cuidado, e apenas algumas lápides ainda continuavam visíveis. Entre elas, duas onde podia-se ler: Tobias Snape e Eileen Snape. Ele se aproximou das lápides e parou por um instante.

Há alguns anos, depois que voltou a morar na Rua da Fiação, Severo procurou seus avós paternos. O Sr. e a Sra. Snape estavam muito mais velhos do que ele se recordava, mas parecia que a solidão aplacara os corações dos dois lados da família, e neto e avós se entenderam como nunca haviam se entendido antes.

Infelizmente, a memória do Sr. Snape falhava muito, e a cada verão que Severo os visitava, ele achava que era seu filho Tobias que estava à sua frente. Severo divertia-se com as histórias que o avô lhe contava como se estivesse falando com o próprio filho e acabou descobrindo muitas coisas interessantes sobre seu pai. Sua avó, a Sra. Snape, sempre lhe preparava uma enormidade de bolos e bolachinhas, e eles passavam as tardes de verão tomando chá e revendo fotos de seus pais. Aquilo era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma família agora. Com o tempo, as fotos trouxas e as histórias de seus avós, Severo finalmente entendeu porque sua mãe desistira do mundo bruxo e como era importante para ela estar perto de tudo que a fazia lembrar-se do marido. Pela primeira vez ele via seu pai como um ser humano e desejou tê-lo conhecido melhor, e ele encontrou mais um motivo para odiar o Lorde das Trevas, e censurou-se mais uma vez por ter se deixado cegar por idéias preconceituosas e com uma promessa falsa de poder. Pelo menos seus pais tiveram a chance de viverem juntos, mesmo que por pouco tempo, e construírem uma pequena família. Pelo menos sua mãe teve um filho para recordar-se dos momentos felizes com a única pessoa que amara. Ele fora negado deste direito.

Mas dez anos passaram rapidamente, e a saúde de seus avós foi denegrindo aos poucos. Hoje, ele era o único Snape vivo de que tinha notícias, e sua única família descansava naquele cemitério.

Ele seguiu mais adiante, onde uma lápide sem inscrições se erguia por entre o gramado alto sob uma árvore. Isabelle. Ela se fora há dez anos, mas a dor continuava; na mesma intensidade e com a mesma persistência que sempre o perseguira. Ao contrário de quando ela viajara para fora da Inglaterra, Severo não tinha mais suas cartas para aplacar a saudade, nem tinha para onde mandar as cartas que ele escrevia contando suas novidades. O único lugar em que ele sentia estar realmente perto dela quando não estava em Hogwarts era ali, onde uma lápide vazia marcava o lugar do seu derradeiro descanso.

Por várias vezes ele se ajoelhara naquele local, chorando e pedindo perdão, mas não desta vez. Desta vez ele estava ali para refletir, para encontrar forças para enfrentar o próximo ano letivo. Harry Potter – a mais nova celebridade do Beco Diagonal – e Neville Longbottom finalmente deixariam a segurança de suas casas e estariam em Hogwarts para iniciar sua educação bruxa. Coincidentemente, Dumbledore fora alertado para conservar a pedra filosofal em segurança, e isso significava mantê-la em Hogwarts. Ele sabia que teria que ser cauteloso naquele ano, a pedra filosofal era tudo o que o Lorde das Trevas precisaria para voltar a sua antiga forma, e ele não gostava nem um pouco do novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Dumbledore contratara. Quirrel não lhe parecia confiável e, nas poucas vezes que se encontraram, já havia lhe dado algumas evidências de que também fora um Comensal da Morte no passado.

Mas haveria mais uma novidade em Hogwarts que o preocupava; seu afilhado – Draco Malfoy – também iniciaria seus estudos. Ele encontrara a família Malfoy pela primeira vez depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas há algumas semanas no Beco Diagonal, orgulhosos pela carta que tinham acabado de receber de Hogwarts. Ele e Lúcio Malfoy tinham um acordo de cavalheiros para jamais comentarem algo sobre Isabelle novamente, mas seu ex-futuro cunhado fizera questão de lembrar-lhe dos laços que o uniam a Draco, esperando que o garoto tivesse um tratamento especial do seu futuro Chefe de Casa.

Encontrar Draco crescido fora realmente uma surpresa para ele. O garoto era uma miniatura do pai. Os cabelos extremamente loiros e os olhos cinza característicos dos Malfoy, o mesmo nariz empinado e olhar altivo de Isabelle quando tinha a mesma idade dele. Ele não pôde deixar de indagar para si mesmo, caso a criança que Isabelle carregara no ventre fosse um menino, o quanto seu filho teria crescido parecido com o Draco. Ao contrário do que pensaria dez anos atrás, concluiu que preferiria que seu filho tivesse sido um autêntico Snape. Mas como não havia nenhum filho para se preocupar, tomara para si a tarefa de proteger seu afilhado contra a loucura de um pai capaz de torturar impiedosamente a própria irmã para provar sua lealdade a um mestre cruel e desumano.

De repente, teve a sensação de que, em algum lugar, Isabelle sorria para ele.

Severo Snape se levantou e deixou o cemitério. Amanhã estaria em Hogwarts para ajudar Dumbledore com a tarefa de proteger a Pedra Filosofal. Na semana seguinte as aulas começariam, e ele sentia que teria um longo ano pela frente.

-------

Foram as gotas frias da chuva que caía sobre sua cabeça que o fizeram levantar do chão enlameado da beira do rio. Severo havia aparatado para perto da sua casa para fugir do ataque do hipogrifo. Fugir da vergonha de ter sido mais uma vez o responsável pela morte de um inocente. Desta vez, fora responsável pela morte do único homem que confiara verdadeiramente nele, do único homem que o ajudara a se levantar quando achara que seu mundo estava perdido. Dumbledore se fora pela ponta da sua varinha, e por mais que ele se convencesse que fizera aquilo para salvar Draco, sob as próprias ordens de Dumbledore, nada podia convencê-lo que, mais uma vez, ele agira como um tolo covarde.

Não estava chovendo em Hogwarts, e as gotas geladas escorrendo pelo rosto e pelas costas que ardiam com as feridas do hipogrifo o fizeram reagir. Ele levantou-se e seguiu em direção à rua, tomando o caminho que o levaria para casa. Depois de andar algumas quadras, Severo estancou no meio da rua. Não queria encarar Rabicho. Olhar para o verdadeiro traidor da Ordem, àquele que entregou Isabelle para o Lorde das Trevas, fazia seu estômago revirar de raiva e nojo. Certamente o rato estaria remexendo em suas coisas agora, procurando provas de que ele não era mais fiel ao seu mestre. Não havia outra explicação para a insistência do Lorde das Trevas em manter Rabicho como seu servo em sua casa; o Lorde desconfiava da sua real lealdade. Mas isto não seria mais um problema. Assim como matara Isabelle na frente do seu Lorde há dezesseis anos, ele agora tinha nas mãos a morte de Dumbledore para convencê-lo de que ainda era um Comensal da Morte fiel.

Ele seguiu em direção ao cemitério quase que intuitivamente, procurando pelo consolo que só tinha nos braços de Isabelle. Dezesseis anos, e ele ainda sentia a falta dela; era uma lembrança longínqua, mas que ainda doía, não importava sob quantas camadas de indiferença, sarcasmo ou amargura ele tentasse se esconder.

Continuou caminhando, tentando ignorar a ferida em suas costas e refletindo quais seriam seus próximos passos. Harry Potter o odiava e agora tinha um motivo plausível para isso. Desde que botara os olhos no garoto pela primeira vez, a imagem de Tiago Potter veio a sua cabeça. Ele entrara em Hogwarts como uma celebridade, exatamente como o pai. E assim como o pai, tinha o mesmo ar arrogante e o talento para quebrar as regras da escola e se meter em apuros sem pensar nas conseqüências para ele mesmo ou seus amigos. Sua mãe havia morrido para salvá-lo, e ele agia como se isso não importasse. Proteger aquele fedelho fora a tarefa mais árdua que recebera, e por muitas vezes ele quase chegou a desistir, não fossem aqueles olhos, os olhos de Lílian. Ela fora a única que acreditara nele, e ele a traíra; não podia abandonar o filho dela agora. Devia isso a ela tanto quanto devia a Isabelle. Mas agora, Harry acreditava que ele era um traidor, jamais confiaria nele; e em breve, Harry estaria com dezessete anos e sua tarefa estaria cumprida.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao túmulo de Isabelle; a Marca Negra já começava a arder em seu braço, mas o Lorde das Trevas que esperasse. Esta seria a última vez que ele seria visto naquele lugar, logo os demais membros da Ordem da Fênix poderiam vir atrás dele. Não se importaria de ser preso e mandado para Azkaban, sempre achou que pertencera àquele lugar, mas ainda tinha um último dever a cumprir. Agora que falhara em sua missão, Draco precisaria de toda sua ajuda para enfrentar a fúria do Lorde das Trevas. Era a última promessa que fizera a Isabelle, agora reforçada por Narcisa, e então, ele poderia morrer.

Ele virou-se, olhando de relance pela última vez para a única lembrança de Isabelle e dos seus pais. Há muito que eles eram apenas sombras que o perseguiam quando estava sozinho nas masmorras do castelo ou em sua própria casa. Agora, eles também teriam Dumbledore para lhes fazer companhia.

Dumbledore... a única pessoa que ele podia realmente chamar de amigo nos últimos quinze anos. Ele estava morto, assassinado pelas suas próprias mãos. Não importava que ele já estava envenenado, que ele lhe pedira pelo ato de misericórdia. Dumbledore havia desistido da própria vida para salvar Draco, e ele também. Severo jamais teve a mesma coragem. Sentia-se diminuído; foram sempre os outros que se sacrificaram para salvá-lo, para depois persegui-lo em suas lembranças. Sombras que não o deixavam esquecer dos erros que cometera, das promessas que fizera para tentar concertá-los. Ele sabia que a Marca Negra que agora ardia impiedosamente em seu braço era o que desgraçara sua vida. Ele se entregara às Artes das Trevas e estava pagando o preço por isso. Felizmente, sentia que muito em breve sua angústia acabaria. Faltava pouco para vingar a morte da sua família, e então, ele poderia se juntar aos seus naquele cemitério; ser apenas uma sombra, como eles.

Levantou a manga esquerda das suas vestes e tocou com a ponta da varinha na marca desenhada no antebraço. No instante seguinte, mais ninguém poderia ser visto no cemitério abandonado.

-------

**N.A.:** Sim... é o fim... Agora resta-nos esperar o que a J.K. vai inventar para o Sev...

Muitíssimo obrigada a todas as Snapetes, que me acompanharam noites adentro nesta jornada; torceram, vibraram e choraram com as aventuras do nosso amado mestre de Poções! Vocês foram maravilhosas, e mesmo que não pareça, há muito de vocês e de suas sugestões nestas linhas!

(Esse melodrama foi para tentar convencê-las a não me sacrificar quando chegarem até aqui!)


End file.
